MagicAndNeeding DaringIndividualExcitedly Estactic
by Kiwi McHearts
Summary: Yumi's got a lot of distant family, but when her cousin from America steps in, the quote Live Life To It's Fullest will have a TOTAL different meaning. Sometimes, Japanese heritage just SUCKS. Couples: JxA OxSam YxU. Finally rated M.
1. Welcome To France

**Okay! HELLO! It's Kiwi and I'm over my little depressed point in life! SO- I'm making a new story to celebrate and ****at the same time**** I am making new chapters to "Could It Be", "Since When?", "Toontown's SOS", "It's only high school", "The Colors of Yumi", AND a story that isn't even ON this website (But quite famous on others) with the title "The Game of **_**Teenaged **_**Life."**

So, bare with me. I'm still updating, but I sometimes get stuck and have to start over again.

SO FOR INFORMATION ON THIS STORY- All the peoples we know, yeah, they're in high school (I tried making it in Middle School, but the whole Yumi and Ulrich thing wouldn't work out…SO…) and a part of Yumi's family comes to France to visit during the summer, but because of evil time zones and the wrong dates, Her family gets to France a few weeks before School's out. The boys are older, got it? Got it. The youngest is Aelita, then Jeremie, Sam, Yumi, Odd, Mandiee you'll meet her and Then Ulrich.

Mean while- Jeremie and Aelita are pissed like MAD. Odd's been disappearing for the past 3 weeks, Ulrich isn't talking to Aelita OR Yumi.

_**Oh the irony.**_

**So, on with it? LETS GO! **

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"I love you."

Yumi froze.

_What was that?_ _What did he just say to me?_

"Thank…you?"

"That wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for." He took her hands, and swung them back and forth. She quickly took her hands away, 

"Thank you…very much?" (A/n: From the movie: _Liar Liar. XP)_

"But, But- Yumi!"

"Um, listen. I'll call you tonight, okay? It's just…my cousin is coming to town and I need to get stuff ready. I guess I can't really focus. Okay? Okay. Bye." She was already halfway home before the word "stuff" and was yelling it to him.

He thought she was joking, and watched her run away, but noticed something was terribly wrong.

She didn't even glance back.

**XxX**

Yumi pulled out her cell phone as she came up to her door, noticing a bright yellow piece of paper taped onto it on the inside.

_Yumi,  
Your dad is still on his business trip and won't be back till Thursday. _

She checked the calendar-Monday? _Yesss._

Your brother is staying with Jesse until I buy him some new furniture.

Yumi chuckling, knowing her mom, that would take a week or so.

_And me and the few friends of mine are staying at the hotel near-by to go to the concert Wednesday. I'll be home with Hiroki's furniture when your dad gets home._

We love you,  
Mom

P.S. Five hundred dollars on the kitchen counter. I know you too well.

Yumi put her phone on the kitchen table and looked at the money on the counter,

"Oh yes, mom you do."

**XxX**

"Oh, I hate him." Ulrich punched his pillow.

"What happened? Did you see them?"

"William was pretty much asking her to marry him!"

"…Yumi Dunbar…has a nice ring to it don't…" Odd started but quickly stopped seeing Ulrich's death glare, "Yeah, I'll just shut up now."

"I think that would be good. If you want to keep your face."

"So, I'm guessing you're not too happy about her going out with him, are you?" Jeremie leaned against the desk.

"Nah, I'm so freaking _happy_ for her." Ulrich sighed, "Why?"

"…Why what?" Jeremie asked. It looked like Odd was too scared to say anything else.

"Why does the only girl I love, not love me back?" 

"Well, I'm real sorry, Ulrich." Aelita smiled as she walked in, "But I don't think the whole you and me thing would work out."

Ulrich gasped,

"AELITA! You're a girl!"

She looked at him like he was crazy, and slowly nodded.

"ULRICH! You're a boy!" She answered in the same amount of enthusiasm, but hers was _sarcasm._

"Uh, yeah. I know, but…Dammit. Lost it."

"Yumi's haunting your brain?"

_RING._

"Damn, how many calls did you get today?" Odd asked the girl. Aelita's changed a lot since the two years she was came to earth. Maybe all those boyfriends did something to her.

"Oh, new record, twenty-five." Aelita smiled before putting the phone up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hola Aei! House to myself, and you, and the guys. I DO NOT want to be alone in this crappy thing my family calls a house."

"Sure, lemme ask." Aelita looked at the boys and put the phone near her stomach, "Yumi says she has the house to herself, wanna party?"

"Hell yah! I'm there!" Odd got up, going through his closet.

"Sure." Ulrich shrugged, "As long as William Dumb-ass isn't there."

"Yeah, I'll go. I'll bring my laptop just in case." Jeremie nodded, "I no longer want to be such a loner."

"Good luck."

"Oh, thanks for the confidence, Odd."

"Sure thing buddy!"  
**  
XxX**

"Yeah, Um, William…babe." Yumi started, sitting on the couch, on the phone with her boyfriend, "You see, I don't like jumping into such strong relationships so quickly."

"I'm real sorry, Yumi." He answered, he sounded upset, "I should've waited. I thought you needed to know, that's all."

_DING DONG!_

"Oh, hold on. Someone's at my door." Yumi sprinted toward the door.

_Hmm…_ She thought out loud, _It usually takes them longer to get down here._

She unlatched the door, and looked at the face looking back.

"Hey Cuz."

Yumi's jaw hung open and said in surprise,

"William, I'll have to call you back."

**XxX**

"Shot gun!" Odd shouted as he ran toward the car.

Jeremie rolled his eyes. Some things will never change…

Ulrich pulled out his keys and sat in the driver's seat,

"As long as you don't press any…" The brunette started.

"Oh! Look! Ulrich, what happens if I push that big button there?" Without waiting an answer, our loveable Odd pressed the '_big button there'_ and the car alarm went off.

"Buttons…" Ulrich slammed his head onto the steering wheel, as he pressed a button on his key, and the car stopped screaming.

"How exactly did you afford a Mercedes, again?" Jeremie asked, "This thing has to be like…around fifty grand, _minimum._"

"My parents love me." Ulrich responded, putting the car in reverse.

"My parents love ME and they won't get a car!" Odd protested.

"Well, maybe you should've thought about that before you crashed the seven you had!"

"THEY HAD A MIND OF THEIR OWN, I SWARE."

Ulrich chuckled,

"Right."

**XxX**

"Mandiee! I can't believe you're here!" Yumi exclaimed, "Mom, Dad, and Hiroki are out and won't be back till later this week."

"Party?" 

"Got friends comin' here as we speak."

"So, how's France?"

"Okay, a little less strict in school, but okay. How's Japan?"

Mandiee gave Yumi a look,

"Yumi, We moved to Texas, in America. We haven't been to Japan for a year now."

"AMERICA?"

"There's some _really_ hot guys there!"

Yumi shook her head,

"Should've known."

"Have your old photo album?"

"DO I!" Yumi skipped upstairs, and quickly returned, "I missed you, Mandiee."

"I miss you too, Yumi."

The two highschoolers hugged each other.

"All our other family members are either older than us, or WAY TOO young." Yumi sighed, leaning back into the sofa.

"It's nice t have someone in your family close to your age, huh?"

"Oh yes. Very."

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Friends?" Mandiee asked; she seem tired from her trip.

"Yeah, hold on." Yumi opened the door, and Odd walked in without saying hello, Aelita hugged her, Jeremie smiled, and Ulrich was last, who gave her a half-hearted smile.

"SUP YUMI!" Odd shouted, "And…who are you?"

"Me?" Mandiee asked, "I'm a random drifter on the street, your friend there, -Yumi right?- was nice enough to let me stay here."

The Lyoko clan's eyes went to Yumi.

"She's kidding. Say hello to Mandiee, my cousin."

"Hel-lo Man-diee." Odd gave her his flirty smile.

"Hi Th-ere, Dork." She blew him a kiss.

Odd stuck his tongue out.

"Nice to meet you too?"

"Hi, I'm Ulrich. He's Odd. Sorry, he's such a child inside."

"You're the soccer star, right?"

"…I'm _on_ the soccer team, if that's what you mean…"

"…Are you the captain?"

"…Not exactly…"

"Yeah, he is." Yumi nodded.

"KNEW IT. You, you're Odd. The loveable Oaf."

Odd shrugged,

"Sticks and Stones." He smiled.

"Uh, right. You're Aelita, the pretty one."

Aelita blushed before answering,

"Thank you, Mandiee."

"And you're Jeremie. The genius."

"Wow, you're good! Physic?"

"…I don't know if I can trust you with the answer." Mandiee folded her arms across her chest.

Odd was already head over heels for this cousin of Yumi's. She seemed to be perfect for him.

_DAMN. _Odd shook his head, _SAM IS HERE._

"Why didn't you bring Sam?" Yumi asked.

"PRESENT!" Sam threw the door open, "THANKS FOR THE RIDE, ULRICH."

"Sorry." Ulrich managed to say before Sam almost tackled him.

"I had to walk here. FUCKING WALK HERE." Then she turned to the new girl, "Hey. I like your shirt."

"Thanks, I like your shoes."

"I don't know who you are, but I think I'm gonna like you." 

"Ditto."

Mandiee had blonde hair with a hot pink strike on her right side, wearing three pairs of earrings- One pair being pink skulls, another was a black rose, and the one on the top of her ear was a pink ball like thing. Mandiee had that model like figure, but then again, she's only seventeen. Her blue eyes were shining brightly, meaning she was thinking about someone…UH, I mean…some_thing_. Her attire was a black T-shirt was tied up on the sides. On the front was a pink heart and cross bones. She wore jeans with it, but it had faded black and pink stripes going diagonally up and down her jeans. Completed with a pair of black sunglasses and a pair of black flip-flops splashed with pink skulls.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen. Now, are we going to party or play twenty questions?"

"I'll get the radio." Yumi dashed back upstairs.

Odd took her spot, 

"So…Mandiee."

"You're just one big flirt, aren't you?" She asked.

"I try."

"That's pretty hot." She kissed her finger and put it on his lips. He smiled at it. He's winning her already, "But it's not for me." 

Mandiee got up, to help Yumi pick out CDs.

**XxX**

"He was flirting with you? Already?" Yumi chuckled.

"Yeah, amazing isn't it?"

"Why, you seem used to it…"

"I am. American guys are perverts."

"I thought they were hot."

"Hot perverts."

"WORKS FOR ME."

"Here, how many is that?"

"Four, but with the radio, I think we're good."

"You have Ipod speakers?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"I have my Ipod, so we can use that too. Where is it?"

"Hiroki's room."

"Got it."

**. . .  
**"Okay, that's it, right?" Mandiee asked, carrying the Ipod speakers and two CDs.

"Yeah, but I dare you to flirt back with Odd."

"Fine, but only if you flirt with the boy you like, Ulrich, right?"

"…Lucky guess." Yumi came back downstairs, plugging the radio in, "OKAY! I think we're good."

"What about food?"

"_Wayyy _Ahead of ya, buddy." Mandiee came out of the kitchen with the CDs, Ipod speakers, and a platter of brownies, and a bowl of popcorn, "That's enough for now, until the pizza arrives."

"They deliver this late?" Jeremie asked looking at the clock- ten minutes till one.

"No, but I know a guy." Mandiee put the bowl down as with the brownies.

"You know a lot of people, then." Yumi stated, struggling with her CDs. Ulrich came up to help her. The raven haired girl looked at her cousin.

Mandiee gave her a 'Do-it-cuz-you-know-you-want-to' look.

Yumi smiled, once the music was turned on, everything changed. It was like a private party of seven! WOO!

"You know, Ulrich…" Yumi stood up as he cocked his head to question her words and movements, "I've always thought you looked like a good dancer."

Ulrich seemed shocked, before coming back to reality, "Uh, I…uh…I don't dance."

"Aww, really?" She looked deep in his eyes, "For me? Please?"

"Get a room." Mandiee smiled.

Yumi gave her a look, she forgot Sam was here.

_Damn! Mandiee got me again!_

Ulrich scratched the back of his neck, not really sure what was going on here.

"Wait, you guys don't have school tomorrow, right?" Mandiee asked, her voice seemed kinda panicked.

"Not on Sundays."

"YESSS! Now, I thought there was another friend?"

"Theo, yeah." Jeremie nodded, "He's not feeling well."

"Oh, what a shame." Mandiee sighed.

"Okay! TWENTY QUESTIONS!" Odd shouted, "Mandiee, Is that your real name?"

"My real name's Amanda, but it's too plain so it's M-A-N-D-I-E-E. Fuckin' awesome, ain't it?"

"Wow, now, partner. Texas accent!" 

Ms. Mandiee put her hand up to slap him but he added,

"And there's nothing wrong with it! I'm just saying! I've never heard a Texas accent before."

"Best believe. Bastard, I'm from Texas."

"You're from Japan." Yumi corrected

"…I'm living in Texas. I'm gonna take you guys there for the Summer, so, when exactly do you guys get out?"

"Little over than a month, come to school with us, would you? After our major exams, there's really nothing we do in class." Aelita pleaded, "It would be nice to have someone in my health class."

"What period?"

"fourth, for health. I'm all on my lonesome. No one here nor Theo has that class with me."

"I'll try, but then again, I'd need a signature." Mandiee had a sly smile on her face, "Yumes, gimme a pen and paper. Now, what's your principal's name?"

_To whoever it may concern,  
Amanda Jenkis needs to board into the school of Kadic High for the rest of the school year, please keep her en-rolled for next year as well. I, David Hollywood, have legal custody of her and if anything goes wrong please contact my cell phone number at (214) 877 68760. If at work, call my work phone at (972) 491 44056.  
Thank you,  
David Hollywood._

"Does he really dot his 'i's like that? Wait, Hollywood? David Hollywood, WHO IS THAT?!" Yumi cried, "What happened to Aunt Pearl and Uncle Kiesho?"

"Broke up. I'm living with my producer…I'm pretty damn famous in America."

"Don't you mean, divorced?"

"They weren't married in the first place, Yumes."

"Whoa, I mean, living together under one roof, while raising a child, sounds like the same jail cell as Marriage." Odd snickered.

"Wow, pretty close." Amanda nodded, "Now listen, as far as you know. That was _all_ an illusion!" 

"Sure. Okay, Question."

"Yeah?" Mandiee turned to Jeremie.

"Why do you two look so different?"

"Dyed my hair, and contacts. Now, I know I look better than Yumi, but don't rub it in…"

Yumi chuckled,

"Guys, what're we gonna do tomorrow?" She turned down the music, not completely off, but just enough to hear a conversation.

"Dunno." They all shrugged.

"I don't know where anything is or WHAT anything is here. I've been to Paris, but that was with family, so yeah. That doesn't count." Amanda sighed, she sat against the couch, a knee up and the other leg lay in front of her. Aelita playing with her hair.

"Mandiee, what shampoo do you use?"

"I'm not sure. Mr. Hollywood gets it for me." Mandiee shrugged, "It's in my bag somewhere. If not, Jeeves is going to die. Oh, and feel free to call me Dee or Di."

"A nickname for a nickname?"

"Be jealous."

"Oh, I am. Trust me…"

**XxX**

"REVENGE!"

"Whoa, Yumi? Are you okay?"

"That evil creature my parents call my brother stole my diary."

"Ouch. The reason I put mine on a computer, password safe."

"Yeah, okay. Sure, be a smart-aleck, but I like old-fashioned things called PEN and PAPER."

"That was SO 1980." Amanda waved a hand in her face, "Get with the modern times, Yumes."

Yumi stopped in front of Amanda, and the cousin giggled,

"Give it." Yumi put her hand out.

"Give…-snicker- What?" 

"Don't…you…dare."

Mandiee gave her cousin the black leather book, laughing.

"I. Hate. You."

"Can we still get revenge on Hiroki?"

"Are you kidding me? OF COURSE, but first, I need to think to get you back."

"Okay, you do that." Amanda didn't seem too panicky as the people in there thought (and one hoped) she would be. Yumi dashed into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mandiee."

Amanda turned around.

The rest of the group shared looks,

"We're going to like you."

She smiled.

**No quote! SORRY!**


	2. New friends, classes, and talking dogs

**I had this already done, so I was like- HECK WITH IT!! I'll just put it up! ALMOST DONE WITH "Since When?" but I need a good cliffhanging ending….hmmm…**

Anyway, myself, I hate when people make OC's in the stories, but there's been some I've seen that were very good with them, SO I made this when a major OC and remember "The Kadic's Secret"? Yeah, I'm halfway done with that. SO FOR PEOPLE WONDERING: I'll put the dates of the **deadline**** of when story updates will be…updated?**

**Could It Be:**_6/20_**  
****Since When: **_6/11_**  
****ToonTown's SOS:**_6/13_**  
****It's Only Highschool: **_Discontinued, "Game Of Teenaged Life" is pretty much the same thing.  
_**The Color's Of Yumi:**_6/14  
_**The Game of **_**Teenaged**_** Life:**_6/12 (Sneek Peek of "Could It Be?")  
I forgot to mention other stories I've been updating:  
_**The Kadic's Secret: **_Lost file. I have to re-do it. 6/16  
_**High school Madness:** _6/15_

**OKAY! I'm DONE! For my other stories- I've written ideas. So trust me, I'm not in any writer's block at the moment. I'm just trying to update my more popular stories first. **

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"…thirty in the morning! Rise and Shine! It's a wonderful sunny day here in Paris, France! It is April 29th, Sunday, 6:30 in the morning! Sun's out and traffic, good enough, right? Good enough!"

"URGGAH!!" Yumi slammed her alarm clock on the floor. It must've broken- The sound of it meeting the floor didn't sound so good. She always forgot to change her alarm clock for the weekend.

"Morning Cousin and friends!" Mandiee skipped inside, her hair was damp, and she looked like she's been up for awhile.

Sam moaned- the last thing she wanted to do on a Sunday was get up early.

"What time did you wake up, Ms. Sunshine?" Yumi sat up, her back ached from sleeping on the bedroom floor.

"…Five or so…."

"You slept for three hours, HOW ARE YOU OKAY WITH THAT?!" Sam shouted.

"What's with the yelling?" Jeremie came up, wiping his glasses against his shirt, "Morning ladies."

Yumi groaned, and fell back.

"It's 6:30 something in the morning. On a SUNDAY. Why don't you guys sleep in?"

"Da-da-da-da-da." Mandiee sang to herself, "Guess what guys?"

"…What? DARE I ask." Aelita slowly sat up.

"IT'S SUNDAY!" 

"Oh my god." Sam slammed her head back onto the pillow. Thanking the lord that Yumi fell for her "Back problem" and Ms. Sam got the bed.

"Okay, Mandiee. I love you, really, I do. But honestly- WHAT DRUG ARE YOU ON?!" Yumi cried.

Mandiee stayed quiet,

"I always wake up early…"

"Yeah, Same here." Jeremie nodded, "It's just like…programmed."

"Please don't go all computer on us…"

Jeremie walked into the room, as Mandiee walked down the hallway.

"Girls." Jeremie whispered, and got three groans for an answer, "Does Amanda know about Lyoko?"

Yumi shot up with that,

"I'm not sure…"

"Did you tell her?" Sam asked, "Over the phone…face-to-face...?"

"I don't remember. I might have said something to her…"

"We'll ask her later…" Jeremie sighed, looking out the window, "I just hope Xana doesn't attack until we know…"

**XxX**

"Yeah. All of it." She answered, laying back in the chair of Yumi's crowded kitchen.

"So I DID tell you!" Yumi grinned- She knew that….

"No, you didn't." Mandiee replied, "I told _you_ about it, in '04. American Lyoko Team."

"…Wait, so Xana attacks you in America?" Ulrich shook his head. Is Xana crazy or what?

"Yeah. There's a super computer, factory, everything. There's team of Lyoko Warriors there too."

"…Wow. I can't believe he's attacking the other side of the world…" Jeremie put a hand on his forehead. This was some big news to him.

Amanda pushed her plate away from her, when Odd gave her a pleading look, she smiled and nodded, and he took the plate.

"What do you think he's doing when he's not attacking you?"

"…Maybe we could combine the two Lyoko's together…" Sam announced, "That way, we could use the other Lyoko's power to strengthen another one. Including the heart of Lyoko."

"It IS possible we could do that." The blonde boy-genius nodded in agreement, "but it would take a long time to search all of America for one certain Computer ID address, and then find the right file, and timing counts as well. We'll get the wrong information if Xana is attacking while we combine the two Lyokos."

"Can't you contact through a command prompt? Like a normal computer?"

"Yeah, if I knew the computer ID address."

"Do you know it?" Aelita turned to Mandiee.

"I used to, but I don't remember since Carlos took control of the Super computer. I could call…"

"…It would be around…11 at night, there. It's not even Sunday, yet for them." Jeremie answered.

"Yeah? So?" The American took out her black phone and put it up to her ear, "…Hello? Carlos? Yeah…It's Me…Uh, that's nice, but I have an actual reason for this call…yeah, okay, so I need the computer ID address of our Super computer…YES the one that gets us to Lyoko! What other one do we know about? …Uh…I just need to know, that's why." The blonde girl looked at Jeremie and put the phone down, "He wants to know why, can I tell him about you guys?"

Jeremie shrugged, "It'll be a surprise, but helpful information."

"Okay, well, truth be told- There's a Lyoko in France. Yeah, they have their own team here. Uhh...Yea…but anyway, we were thinking we could combine the two Lyokos for more power, but we need your Computer ID address. NO! The Super Computer. AM195928? Yeah, that rings a bell. Sure, yeah, Xana attacks here too. I know, I know. Alright, that's cool, but that's all we need for now. Kay, Thanks. Bye." She put her phone back in her back pocket, "Carlos says Hi, Yumi."

"Okay. So.." Jeremie started, "The Computer ID address is AM 195928?"

"Yeah…That's what he says, and he's like…the next Einstein."

"What does it stand for, anyway?"

"AM- American. 19- American Computer ID starter. 59- In Texas. 28- Pinpoint. Exactly. It gives you the exact computer."

"Cool. Jeremie, what's ours?" 

"FR201203. FR- France. 20- French Computer ID starter. 12- In Paris. 03- Exact computer."

"That's awesome!" Odd jumped up, "It's like a computer's identity!"

"…That's what ID stands for…." Sam informed. GOD, was her boyfriend stupid. But she loved him anyway.

"…Right." 

**XxX**

"You need to en-roll here?" Mr. Delmas asked, "Sure thing, Doll."

Kadic never shot down a student that almost was on her hands and knees begging to go to this school.

"Here, let me just fix you up a schedule. Come with me." He brought her up to the consular, "What classes do you want?"

"…Choir and Theater. Health is non-optional right?"

"Right." The Consular informed, expecting a frown.

"Yay! My parents wanted me to take another semester on it."

"But school's only in for another month or so…" 

"I know, but a month is better than not at all, right?"

"…Right. Take a seat. Let's talk about your schedule."

Amanda took notice that the consular never got up from her seat, Mr. Delmas said his farewells, and Ms. Jenkis took her spot on the other side of the desk.

"Okay, first. I'll let you know about me." The consular said in a calm and gentle voice- Like a child gives a scared puppy, "My name is Ms. Keller. I'm the consular of the whole school. 5th grade-12th. I've been here for two years, and I like this school. I think you'll like it too."

"…Thanks, I feel welcomed."

"Now, tell me. Where were you born? What's your name, darlin'? Why are you coming to Kadic Academy?"

"Uh, My name is Mandiee Jenkis. I was born in Japan, but I lived in America for about a year, then my parents split up, so I went to live with a friend on my parents since my grandparents passed away. My father's friend sent me to France to see my Aunt and Uncle Ishiyama, and they want me to go to school here."

Ms. Keller's eyes brightened, "Ishiyama? As in Yumi Ishiyama? Is she your cousin?"

"…Yes, ma'am."

"Ah, I can see a slight resemblance."

"Really? We look nothing alike."

"Not by physical features, but both of you have a wonderful skin color, a very delicate voice, and you both are very sweet."

"…Thanks."

"Now, about this…" Ms. Keller pointed to her pink streak, "Is this permanent?"

Amanda had to think quick- She wanted to go to this school. The streak was actually a mark from Xana.

"Uh, my mother's side has this faithful belief in colors of happiness. Each of the girls in my family have a different color in their hair, depending on their hair color."

"Ahh…what does pink mean?"

"…Love and Harmony."

"What color does your mom have and what does it symbolize?"

"Light blue- World Peace."

"What faith is this?"

"…It's in our family generation. Yumi doesn't have one, because her father was the one that was taught the belief, but he a boy, and he didn't have to follow it."

"It's interesting. Really. Now, normally, we don't let children in with color like that. It distracts people."

"Oh…I would take it out, if it wasn't permanent, and if my mother and sisters wouldn't hate me. I really want to go here. Yumi's told me so many great things about this place."

Ms. Keller's smile widened,

"I'll let you. Now, I'll let you make your own schedule."

"Thank you ma'am."

"You have eight periods. You must include Some sort of Science, Math, English, History, Study Hall, and Health."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Now, write them on here." Ms. Keller gave Amanda piece of paper.

_English  
History  
Science (Biology)   
Health  
Math  
Theater  
Study Hall  
Choir_

"Does that work?" Mandiee asked.

"…Yes ma'am!"

**XxX**

"I hope she gets a few classes with us." The group was waiting impatiently out side of the principal's office.

"Yeah, we all have three classes together." Jeremie stated, "Study Hall, Choir, and Theater."

"But you don't sing in Choir."

"Yeah, but neither do they." Jeremie pointed to Ulrich and Odd.

"It was an easy A." Ulrich shrugged, "Anything to make it look like I'm doing better in school."

"I actually enjoy Choir." Aelita smiled, but it went back to a straight face, "if only I could sing better."

"You sing good." Odd encouraged.

"It's you sing _well_." Yumi corrected.

"Hey! Thanks, Yumi! I think you sing well too!"

The gothic one, shook her head. These were her friends?

"Hey guys, what did you do today?"

"Nothing. Hey! Theo!" Ulrich gave his friend and soccer pal a high-five, "Feeling better?"

Theo sneezed, "Somewhat. What are you guys doing?"

"Yumi's cousin came in from America, and she's going to go here. She's moving here!" Sam said in excitement, "She's awesome. You're going to like her. Imagien an outgoing smart blonde girl."

"Ah, so it's like Odd, only smart and a girl."

Odd gave him a playful look but nodded,

"Yeah."

The door opened, exposing Amanda with a paper in her hand, she almost ran into the sickly one.

"Oh, sorry." She looked up, he was about six inches taller, and she took a step back, "Hi there. I'm Mandiee."

"Yumi's cousin right? I'm Theo. A friend."

"Oh, I heard you weren't feeling well, are you okay?"

"I'm better."

"That's good, I'm glad you're okay."

Theo felt his face trying to turn pink- but he gave all his might to NOT let it show.

"Uh, Thanks."

"SO…" Odd started, "Where are you going today?"

"I gotta get back to the hotel." Amanda started walking toward the school's front door, "I have…pets…"

"Really? What kind?"

"..Dog. Shiba Inus."

"Awww!!!"

"How many?"

"Three. Two boys, One girl."

"Shiba Inus, eh?" Yumi asked, "Bringing the Japanese dog breed?"

"Well, yeahh…"

**XxX**

"Got any threes, Jeremie?"

"Go fish."

"Okay, this is boring." Theo put his set of cards down, "When is Amanda getting back?"

"Aww, missing her already?"_  
_  
"WHAT? No! I'm just wondering…gosh."

"Yeah, well, whatever. What's on TV?"

"I'll call Amanda, you…flip through channels." Yumi almost threw the remote at Aelita.

"WELL THANKS!"

**XxX (In America)  
**_  
_"Amanda called earlier." Carlos sat back down with his group in the living room of another friend's house.

"Ah, when?"

"Aaron, you don't really care, do you?"

Carlos shone his dark brown eyes in Aaron's direction,

"Of course I care." Aaron responded, "Amanda's my friend, is she not?"

"Yeah, well…she's our friend too."

"She likes me more." A dirty blonde girl said. She wore glasses, and they were barely on her nose.

"Shut up, Brie." A brunette boy replied, "She doesn't have a favorite."

"WHO ASKED YOU, WILL?"

Brie and Will started yelling at each other, but in a playful manner. Aaron, he was the oldest at twenty-two, and usually had to break the fight up, but this time, he felt too tired and didn't mind. Carlos was the 2nd to youngest, just turned eighteen. Brie was almost nineteen, and Will was nineteen and a half. 

Wait a minute…I could've sworn there was another person..

"What are they fighting about now?" Julia questioned, coming from downstairs, "No fighting in _my_ house, ya'll. No blood stains, again."

"HE STARTED IT."

"SHE STARTED IT!"

Julia was dead last, she was youngest, she had just turned seventeen. Amanda brought them together….but that's along story. She had blonde hair, and it was put nicely into a ponytail.

"Guys! Shut up! She told me something about Xana and Lyoko!"

"Really?" With that, Brie and Will stopped fighting.

"What is it?" Aaron asked- The curious older one, he is.

"There's a Lyoko in France. And they want to combine our Lyoko with theirs. So we'd fight Xana together."

"Like, we'd know when Xana attacked over there and they would know when he attacked us here?"

"Yeah. I gave them our Super computer's ID. Whoever works the Computer over there can combine the two."

"…Wait, so is the one in France the original?"

"Yeah, we knew the one we have is a replica of another universe. Remember? We figured that out.

"Yeah, and we thought the actually first Lyoko was destroyed, so the maker…made another one!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get to the factory. I'll see if I can contact through."

"Let's all go."

"I liked it better when Amanda made all the decions." Julia snarled, "She didn't make us stay up till…"

"…One in the morning, but you did anyway." Carlos smiled, "Now- LETS GO!"

**XxX**

"Are you enjoying your stay, Amanda?"

"Yeah, it's great, but I miss America, y'know?"

"There's differences between. As there was with Japan and America."

Amanda was in her hotel room with her three dogs lying on her lap.

The red Shiba Inu was the girl, named Ginger. She had beautiful green eyes. The black Shiba Inu was the oldest boy, named Pepper. His ice blue eyes gave anyone a smile. The tan Shiba Inu was the youngest out of the three, named Cinnamon. He had the best hazel eyes…

…But, if she's alone with her dogs, who is she having a conversation with?

"Yeah, I realized that." Amanda laid back.

"I'm not only talking about languages."

"Me either. The people were different, the economy, slang, school, everything."

Ginger stretched, "Now where did you say we had to go?"

"My cousin's house, but you have to speak…dog or whatever there."

"We know." Cinnamon wagged his tail, "Bark Bark if other humans are around."

"Very good." Amanda patted Cinnamon's head with a smile.

"Why can't you just tell your friends? We're not real dogs, as you are not real human." Pepper questioned, "I'm getting tired of hiding who I really am."

"Pepper, if you get down with the dogs…"

"Don't give me a dog line, please."

"Forgive me, Pep." Amanda grabbed hold to her oldest 'creation' and put him front of her face, "But you're a cutie pie! Yes you arrrre!"

Pepper sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I said- YES YOU ARE."

He licked her nose..

"Bark…-sigh- Bark…"

"Just use telepathy if you need anything, kay?" Amanda told the puppies.

"Sure thing." Cinnamon gave a bit of a salute.

"Will do." Ginger put a paw up.

"Whatever…" 

"Okay! Ready to go?"

**. . .**

"Ahh! But mommy! I wanted the window seat!"

"Pepper…" Amanda growled, "Share the window."

"I CANT HEAR YOUUU!!!" Pepper's head was out the window, all three Shiba Inus were sharing the passenger seat of Amanda's Volvo C70.

"Grrrr! Mommy!" Ginger pouted.

"Come." Amanda patted her lap, "You can have my window."

"YAY!" Ginger jumped into Amanda's lap and put her head out of the driver's window.

"Whatta bout me?" Cinnamon asked.

"I'll share with you." Pepper moved over.

Ginger growled at Pepper as the youngest pup came up next to Pepper.

"PEPPER! You're not nice!" Ginger shouted.

"You're not smart!"

"YES I AM!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"MOM LIKES ME BETTER!"

"MOM LIKE _ME_ BETTER!!!"

Amanda stopped at a red light, and hit her head on the steering wheel, "God…"

"Am Not."

"Are too.."

"STOP IT!" Mandiee shouted, "I love you equally."

"But she likes me better because I wasn't fighting, right mom?"

"…Ugggh." 

**XxX**

"She says she's coming back." Yumi put her phone on the counter, "Hey, Jer. Whatcha doin'?"

"Trying to combine the Lyokos together…it's hard work…"

"Aha! I win! I win!" Odd jumped up and down, "You lost! You Lost!"

"Yeah, well whatever…I'll challenge you to a karate match…" Ulrich sighed.

"Ah, I'm good." Odd sat back down, after settling down, "Unlike Yumi- I don't like being super close to you."

Ulrich rolled his eyes,

"Whatever. At least I have my dignity."

"And your virginity."

"…Oh my god…That seemed random."

"But it's true!!"

"Yeah, well, lucky me."

"Whoa."

"What's going on Jeremie?"

"Someone's talking to me…"

"From?"

"The Super Computer in America."

"Lemme see!" Everyone crowded around Jeremie and his laptop.

**AM195928: **Who are you?  
**FR201203:** French Lyoko Team. **  
AM195928: **Oh okay. Making sure. Hi…I guess. I'm Carlos.**  
FR201203: **Hey, I'm Jeremie.**  
AM195928: **Now, about putting our Lyokos together. You know that would mean eighty towers, if you guys have forty towers like we do.  
**FR201203: **Yeah, we do, and I realized, but we have a program that can find the active tower. Because of the new towers, it'll be a little slower, but still accurate.  
**AM195928: **Here's something, when we devirtualize, will they come back in America, Or France?  
**FR201203: **I think we can set it, but we'd have to meet face to face to finish that.  
**AM195928:** Sure, I'd LOVE to fly to France, but…time is important.  
**FR201230:** I'm just finished combining our Lyokos. Hopefully, everything is right. I'll get everyone to OUR factory, I need you to get your team on Lyoko. If this worked right, We should see each other.  
**AM195928: **Sounds good, but before we do so, how many people are on your team?  
**FR201203: **Seven. How about you?  
**AM195928: **Six. So together…that's thirteen people. Xana can't take us all.  
**FR201203:** Yeah, till then.

"That was interesting." Yumi stated.

"Wait, did you add Amanda?"

"To what?" Jeremie looked at Theo.

"To the total of Lyoko Warriors."

"…I'm not sure, only one way to find out." Jeremie started, "To the factory!"

**XxX**

"Right now? What a day…" Amanda asked, she didn't even get out of her car, "I'll drive you guys there. Come on."

"Hi puppies!" Yumi said as she sat in the back, with Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich. (Yes, very cramped.) As Theo took the passenger seat.

The dogs stayed near Amanda- They've never seen these people before.

"Ahh, Ginger, Pepper, Cinnamon. They're nice."

"Come 'er!" Yumi called for a dog, her arms open.

Ginger, being the bravest, took a step closer, and then slowly came to Yumi, and she pet Ginger to her liking. The red Shiba Inu was in Yumi's lap in no time.

"Pardon them. They're shy." Amanda explained, "That's Ginger, the only girl. Black one's Pepper. Tan one- Cinnamon."

"You have something for spices?" Odd asked.

_Pepper, Attack him. Please. _Amanda looked at Pepper as he looked back hearing her thoughts. 

_Attack him? Maybe a growl and slight bite._

After thinking it over,

_Sure, that'll work._

Pepper growled at Odd, jumped up in his lap, and play-bit his shoulder.

"Aren't you energetic?" Odd asked, rubbing Pepper's head.

"Cinnamon's the youngest."

"I love this car." Theo complimented, "This is a Volvo, isn't it?"

"Yes sir. C70. Family and friends as well as I like this car."

_I think that guy likes you, Amanda._

"WHAT?" Amanda looked at Ginger, with startled eyes.

Ginger, being only a dog at this point, cocked her head.

_Ginger's right. Besides, The guy looks nice._ Cinnamon agreed.

_Just give him a chance… _Pepper told her.

"Huh?" Yumi asked, "I didn't say anything."

Ginger sat up in Yumi's lap. Thank god she was sitting on her lap, or that would've been weird.

**XxX**

"What about the dogs?" Theo asked as they left the car.

"They'll be fine." Amanda answered, "Let's get to Lyoko, okay?"

"Okay." Jeremie nodded, "Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Odd. You know what scanners. Theo, Sam, and Amanda. You go to the other part of the scanners." 

"…Uh, I'd love to, but I don't know where ANYTHING is!" Amanda answered.

Theo and Sam took an arm and dragged her across the factory,

"We'll show you."

**XxX**

"See anything?"

"Nope, Carlos. The whole thing's empty. No one, including Xana is here."

"Hmm…he should be virtualizing them anytime now."

"Well, we don't know how far they are from their factory. It just so happens Julia lived real close to ours." Brie brought up.

"Stop being right." Will stuck his tongue out at Brie.

"I like being right." She replied.

"Okay, Okay." Aaron came up, "Stop this fighting."

"Not my fault that Will misses his darling Amanda." Brie put both hands on her heart and swooned a bit.

"Do not!" Will replied.

"Hey, I miss her too. Maybe not like that, but I do miss her. And we know she's over there. We'll get to see her. So LIGHTEN UP!"

"Yes, Father." 

**XxX**

"Maybe we're in the wrong sector." Yumi suggested.

"I guess that's possible." Jeremie replied, "Just a second. I'll try to locate them."

"Well, this is fun." Amanda sighed.

"What weapon do you have?" Sam asked, out of curiousty.

"Enegery balls." Amanda made her palm lay flat, the back of her hand facing the ground, and created what looked like Aelita's weapon, but black.

"Aelita has that too, but in pink."

"Awesome!" Amanda smiled. Her Lyoko Warrior outfit was black. Her shoes were flat, no duh, but had white things scribbled on it. What looked like a miniskirt covered her pelvis, as white pants covered her legs. A long sleeve black sleeved shirt protected her chest, with the letters "AJ" on the front. Nothing new was put on her face, but her hair was black, as it's original color, and put up in a pony tail.

"Aha!" Jeremie cried, "Yumi's right. They're in the forest sector." 

"Okay, we're on our way."

**XxX**

"I think I see them." Julia pointed out into the distance.

"That's them." Carlos informed, "Defiantly."

"…Hello." Ulrich was the first to say something.

Amanda came up last, making sure everyone was okay was just her job.

"Hi…" Aaron replied, "You know your way around, huh?"

"Well, we've only been fighting Xana for almost four years." Yumi replied.

"Amanda!" Brie and Julia scampered over to their best friend and hugged their tightly, "Hi! Hi!"

"…Hey…" Amanda replied, "You can let go now."

"So, if we devirtalize, will we go to America, or France?" Will asked.

"France." Jeremie answered, "For now. Because Carlos and I can't get the American Code back home over the computer."

"…Okay, but how is Carlos supposed to get over there if he has to be on the super computer?" Aelita questioned.

"He can be virtualized himself." Brie answered, "He just doesn't like to."

"Alright, so are we going to France?" Amanda asked.

"Not now, we need to put this to the test." Jeremie started.

"Jeremie's right. Xana launched an attack here." Carlos finished.

"Yup, tower's in the desert section. But now because we have more people to fight him, he'll be more hard on you guys."

"So, be careful."

"Alright, this whole, finish-each-others-sentences thing is creeping me out." Amanda shuddered as they ran toward the tower.

Aha! Xana's got them right where he wants them!

Because if…uh…let's just say…we don't want them to devirtualize…um, because…they might not…exactly…come back.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_  
**YAY! DONE! Okay.**

Quote: _You may have won the battle but I will win the…next battle! _


	3. Amanda's Dirty Little Secret

**Before you people start yelling at me- I SWARE, I already have the first five chapters made for this story. And Since When is already ready- But I'll keep you in suspense and have it up once I receive the file from my laptop tomorrow **

Anyway, here, you're going to get some answers, and more questions, but then again- Would it be a fun story if it didn't?

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Xana sure doesn't waste a second, does he?" Will asked, still running. 

"Never did, Never will, I suppose." Ulrich replied, "We don't even know each others names."

"Hi, I'm Brie." The one with glasses said with a bit of playfulness tone, "Love to stay and chat but my worst enemy is attacking the world."

"You're DEFINATLY a friend of Mandiee's." Yumi sighed, "You're just like her."

Amanda gasped, "AM NOT!"

"What? Am I a problem?"

"Uh, Pffh, no…"

"GIRLS!" Aaron shouted back at them, "FOCUS!"

"RIGHT! Focusing!" 

**XxX**

"Energy Field!" Aelita threw a pink energy ball toward the mega-tank.

CLANK- It shut just in time for a 5 point life-point loss. There was five mega-tanks around the area. The hornets buzzing around in the sky, and the last of the blocks were being destroyed. There was no safe place.

"Wait, so for you to use an Energy ball- It takes away physical strength?" Yumi asked, a little puzzled on how that doesn't happen to Aelita.

"Yeah." Amanda answered, "It's retarded, but its okay. Really." She was panting harshly, if on Earth, she would have had a stroke by now. Hiding on the opposite part of the huddled trees, but only for a moment.

"Are you sure?" Sam looked at her new friend sympathetically, her weapon being a bow and arrows, "Because you seem…kinda…you know."

"Dying?" Amanda suggested, both Yumi and Sam nodded, "It's alright, really."

Sam and Yumi shared a glance, before attacking.

"Uh, oh."

"Jeremie?! What do you mean by UH OH?" Odd shouted, "I don't like it when you say UH OH!!!"

"Uh, the scanners mega-bites are scrambled into the network, and I have to locate them, with Carlos's help, and replace them back into file. Without, the scanners might over-load with whatever .doc file Xana's trying to put in to them."

"…Uh, What?" Ulrich asked.

"Easy version- The scanners information is all around the internet. Carlos and Jeremie have to find them before any of us run out of life-points or…uh, we're screwed." Aaron answered, dodging laser shots from the hornets.

"Ah! I get it…"

"Glad I could help."

"Amanda, are you sure you're okay? That doesn't look normal." Sam said in a worried tone, "Maybe you should stop fighting, we're okay. We can do this."

"Sam, I know you don't me well, but I'll let you know- I fight till the end." Amanda didn't make eye contact, "It's either Xana or me."

Sam didn't respond, she was actually touched by Amanda's strength and bravery when it came to battle. Inspiration, from one only one year older than you is the best way to learn.

Meanwhile, in reality, Jeremie tapped away trying to find those stupid codes for the scanners, some were locked by government and some were from America, and covered in…what he wants to call English.

**AM195928: **This isn't working. Is there a way I could give you some of my scanners' power. Just for the time being, I'm saying.  
**FR201203:** Of course there's a way, but if I can't crack the codes for my scanners now, I never will.  
**AM195928:** Unlike most Xana attacks, this isn't a "Now or Never" situation. I'm telling you, if I give about two mega-bites from each of my scanners, it'll be enough to bring everyone back. Including myself. Look, I don't know your friends really well, but I do know that Amanda, Aaron, and I are ridiculously smart. Apparently, so are you, and maybe some of your friend (No offence or anything) together, we can crack those code- The internet slows down because of all the searching we're doing.  
**FR201203:** I suppose you're right. Start up the process.  
**AM195928 IS GIVING YOU ****FILES FOR DISKDRIVE 'L'. **Do you accept?  
**FR0201203 ACCEPTS THE ****SCANNER**** FILES.**

And the battle in Lyoko wasn't ANY simpler than the war on Earth.

"Ulrich! Toss me that rock there!" Amanda commanded, reazling she was too weak to create any more Energy spheres.

"Why?" Ulrich asked, "It won't create any damage."

It was true, objects on Lyoko don't create any damage toward the humans or the monsters when thrown at, but it did create a pressure reaction.

"Duh, but I have an idea."

"Uh, okay." Ulrich ducked down from the shots, and almost threw a few rocks in Amanda's direction.

"HEY. Watch where you're throwing that!" Theo scolded.

"…SORRY!"

Amanda threw a stone toward a charging mega-tank, about to hit Aelita dead on. No, it didn't create any damage, but it brought enough force to make the mega-tank roll, and fall of the edge.

Aelita looked behind her and gave a thumbs-up toward Amanda before throwing a few spheres in the sky, at least TRYING to destroy those annoying hornets. Not only did they attack non-stop, but the sound of their wings flapping so quickly was plain old ANNOYING.

Jeremie's voice sounded panicked,

"According to Carlos and what I see here- Ulrich, Yumi…Aaron and Brie. You all only have twenty life points left. One more shot, and…well, you get it."

The four people that heard their names from the sky got wide-eyed. This could be it. They backed up a bit. Letting Amanda, Sam, Aelita, Odd, Theo, Will, and Julia take over.

"Careful Sam, You're on the edge of thirty."

Once Amanda felt like she could produce more of her Energy balls; that was her first instinct to do. She had just met Ulrich, and wanted to befriend him. After all, he WAS her cousin's crush. Theo she had just met as well and her dogs say he liked her- now, she's heard of tough love, but giving up on him in a life/death situation was NOT an option. Yumi was her cousin; Brie and Aaron were her best friends. She was NOT about to let them perish. Not now, anyway.

"Go on, Aelita." Sam shouted, "Run to the tower!"

Aelita nodded as she sprinted toward the red tower, Will accompanied her protecting her for the moments. 

AELITA

Code

LYOKO

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, yeah. We need a few more minutes on this, so yeah." Carlos said, "It's almost done."

"Okay." Aelita came back out of the tower, to see everyone crowded around it, except for a certain two people, "Hey. Where's Yumi and Amanda?"

"What? They're not here?" Will asked, surprised, looking around, "Where could they have gone?"

"OWWWWW!" They heard Yumi wail in agony, and quickly followed by a scream in complete pain from Amanda. Both shouts made the entire group, even the two on Earth shudder.

The Warriors on Lyoko ran up to where they thought they heard the screams, as they were right. Amanda and Yumi's body were lying on the ground, eyes closed, and in the distance, William was jumping off the edge- To the digital sea.

"Yumi! Amanda!" Odd screamed, "Are you guys okay?"

Sam kneeled down and shook both of their bodies, Yumi slowly sat up, as Amanda flopped over to lie on her back, both feeling their necks.

"Xana did something to our necks." Yumi explained, Aelita examined Yumi's as Sam carefully looked at Amanda's.

"I can't find anything wrong." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, as far as I can see, there's nothing wrong."

"That doesn't always mean nothing's wrong." Carlos concluded, "Some things you know exist, you can't always see."

"Good point." Theo took that into consideration, but ah, forget it. Xana usually leaves a mark- losing life points or something.

"Okay. Complete." Jeremie announced, "Americans, ready to come to France?"

"As we'll ever be!"

"Okay. Starting up the materialization process."

**XxX**

"Where exactly are we in France?" Carlos asked, finally stepping out of the scanner.

"Not EXACTLY in Paris, but super close." Yumi explained, "I mean, you could WALK there."

"Sweet!" Brie was jumping up for joy.

"Yup. So where are we staying? Need a hotel?" Aaron asked.

"You can stay at my house till Thursday." Yumi volunteered.

"It being…Saturday…" Carlos said…

"Uh, It's Sunday here." Aelita corrected.

"DAMN IT TIME ZONES." Will shouted, "It's _so annoying!_"

"Agreed, now come on. To Yumi's house!"

**XxX**

"Okay, well, this isn't going to work out." Amanda said, looking through her mirror at the funny situation in the back seat.

Five seats plus fourteen people equals a VERY funny mess.

"Shut up. I'd get on TOP of the car, butttt…" Will started.

"Sure, now, I might have room for SOMEONE in the back trunk."

"I hate you." Brie got up and out, "JUST BECAUSE YOUR JEALOUS THAT I GOT TO STEPHEN BEFORE YOU…." And she opened the trunk.

"Yeah, Stephen, right." Amanda chuckled, "You're confusing me with Julia, dear Brie."

"I DIDN'T LIKE HIM." Julia crossed her arms.

"I don't get that." Carlos was confused, "How can you not like a guy, and go out with them for a four months?"

"It's been done before." Amanda informed, "I'd give names and telephone numbers, but there's too many people around."

"You would know." Julia poked Amanda's back through the hole in the driver seat's head rest, "Ms. I've-dated-every-cute-guy-I-ever-met."

"Not true, she didn't date me." Carlos smirked, "Or any of them." He looked over at Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich.

"Are you calling them, not cute?" Aaron snickered.

"Better yet, are you calling Aaron and me cute?"

Amanda was laughing very hard, her three puppies in her lap.

"Uh…forget I said anything." Julia answered, "For the record, Will, Aaron. You are not cute." 

"I beg to differ." Yumi stated, but after the words escaped her lips her eyes got wide. NO SHE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT OUTLOUD.

Will and Aaron took it as a joke, they smiled and said,

"Thank you, Yumi."

"Alright. The dead one is in the trunk." Carlos informed, "So can we get a move on?"

"Sure." Amanda said with a chuckle, and put the car in drive.

Aaron was in the passenger seat. Honestly, he missed Amanda as his girlfriend, but she blamed their age difference. Five years? Does that really make THAT big of an impression? She broke up with him, two days before she left for France, he smiled at her afterwards and said it was cool if they were still friends.

If only they knew both hearts were broken.

Amanda hated Mr. Hollywood for making her do that, but she had to. After all, he IS her producer.

"A-MAN-DA!" Yumi screamed, "I'M TALKING TO YOU."

"Huh? Right? Yeah?"

"Uggh. Forget it." Her cousin sighed.

"Amanda, you've been really out of it lately." Will said, a hint of concern ringing in his voice, "Something on your mind?"

"Other than Xana and driving, no."

"We know you don't know us too well." Jeremie started, "But we all have one thing in common- We all know about Xana, which means we're real good with secrets."

"I'm pretty sure we'll be best of friends by the end of the summer." Sam encouraged, "So you can tell us."

"Okay, I feel somewhat uneasy about Mr. and Mrs. Hollywood coming too."

"They're coming?" Aaron asked, "I thought you said they were taking care of Kimmy."

"I thought YOU were taking care of Kimmy."

"…You were before you left." Carlos stated, "Who are you paying for?"

"Hollywood."

"So? They're coming with Kimmy." Julia stated the obvious, "Nothing to get very worried about."

"Who's Kimmy?" Ulrich asked, feeling kind of stupid that he didn't know who everyone was talking about.

"…Oh she's…" Will started, "…Wait a second, Yeah, WHO IS KIMMY? I mean, I know her, but I don't know who her parents are."

Amanda felt her heart pace a little faster.

"Uh, she has a bad history." Amanda made up, "Ashley found her one night, badly injured, and took her to the hospital."

"Okay, so you're sister finds the girl and you're the one that takes care of her?"

"…I'm a girl, I'm sorry, Carlos. I can't see a poor girl like that, at such a young age, without any parents. I don't have legal custody of her, just incase her parents show up."

Ginger saw her owner get all worked up about this Kimmy, and even the dogs didn't know who she was.

_Mommy, who's Kimmy?_

Amanda sighed,

_My daughter._

Pepper fell off Amanda's lap with that news, or maybe it was because of the turn.

"Oh poor baby!" Julia picked the pup up, "Aren't you adorable!" 

Pepper licked her nose, and barked twice, just as Amanda had taught him.

"Oh, you're my new best friend."

"Ouch, Julia. Ouch." Amanda responded.

_WHAT?! _Pepper said in Amanda's mind.

_Yeah, Agreed. I second that WHAT?!?! _Cinnamon's head was once again out the window.

_Your__ daughter? Then…who's the father?_

Amanda wanted to die, this was the ONE secret she had to herself, that no one else knew about. The actual father didn't even know.

_Okay, you see that blonde guy? The new one._

Ginger jumped up upon Aaron's lap, barking.

_Him?_ She asked.

"Yes, baby. That's Aaron. You know him." Amanda nodded, the doggies got what it really meant.

"Hey Ginger." Aaron stroked her back.

_AARON AND YOU HAVE A…A…CHILD?! _Pepper screamed.

_Yeah. But I haven't told Aaron yet. I don't think I ever will, unless we marry or something._

All three dogs were barking, and howling at Amanda.

"What's wrong with them?" Sam cried, to be heard over the dogs.

"I don't know. Shh, darlings. Hush."

_Be quiet or I will take you to the pound._

Ginger, Cinnamon, and Pepper shut up with that. Ginger was happy licking Aaron's palms. Aaron was a nice guy, and Ginger had a small crush on him.

Puppy love, I suppose you could call it. THAT pun was intended. P

"Here it is." Amanda parked the car in front of the household, leaving the driveway available toward the parents.

"Hmm, it looks nice." Julia stated.

"Thanks. Now, could we get out of this thing? As much as I love this car…" Yumi moved around, trying to get her hand to open the door.

Amanda and Aaron helped them out. Ginger, Cinnamon, and Pepper following Amanda very closely.

**XxX**

"So, when is Mr. Hollywood and his wife supposed to get here?" Yumi asked.

"About 1 day ago." Amanda said with a sigh, nervous like CRAZY.

"Okay, I know I shouldn't bring this back up…but…" Carlos started.

"If you know you shouldn't. I wouldn't say anything." Amanda said, "So go on?"

"…Uh…never mind."

Carlos, Jeremie, Aaron, and Aelita were working on getting back the American scanners to work on the combined Lyoko.

This was going to be a very…boring…day.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Coming!" Yumi shouted and opened the door, a little blonde girl waddled in, with a brunette man in a suit, and a blonde woman in sunglasses and in dress pants with a white blouse.

"Hey! It's the Hollywood's!"

"Sorry we took so long, darlings." Mrs. Hollywood apologized, "Last minute corrections to music videos for a certain someone."

Amanda smiled- she loved them.

"David, get off the cell phone and say hello." Mrs. Hollywood told her husband, and he obeyed immediately.

_Marriage consoling is the only thing on Earth that can make a husband listen to their wife THAT quick._ Amanda thought.

"Kim!" Will cried, hugging the little girl. Being only two, she was already good with talking and speaking. PURE GENIUS!

Mandiee watched carefully as Will hugged her daughter and started to play with her.

"Hello everyone, David Hollywood. America's most famous music producer. Also, temporary parental guardian of Ms. Jenkis." Mr. Hollywood greeted, "…Hey, I know some of you."

"Hey! Sup Mr. H!" Brie waved, "We got to France before you!!"

"Yeah, but you don't have kids, nor do you have job."

"The kids, I'm okay with. The job, I'm a little depressed about." Brie answered.

"Mandiee, you have at one of them." Mrs. H smiled, "A good job."

_She has both._ Cinnamon thought, as Jeremie was using one hand to pet him.

_Kimmy is her daughter._ Ginger said in the other, being on Mandiee's lap. As well as Pepper.

_AARON and Amanda's daughter. _Pepper added.

"Uh, yeah. Big business."

"Big business means big pay checks." David said.

"Okay, Hello. Let me introduce myself, I'm Glenda Hollywood- wife of most famous music producer in America, and uh, also temporary guardian of Jenkis, and…cute little Kimberly." 

"Nice to meet you." Some of the French once said back, as the others waved or smiled.

"Well, we're here. Now, we're staying at the Harlington Hotel down the street, Ms. Jenkis. We got you a room as well, incase you wanted to stay there. In not, it would paradise to a friend of yours." David said.

"Hmm…"

Amanda knew she had to tell Aaron soon, it was now or never about a year ago. And never ended NOW.

"We have school tomorrow, so we need to go." Jeremie said, as Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, Sam, and Theo followed him out the door, "See you guys later."

"Bye! G'night!" Brie called, as the door closed.

Amanda and Yumi also fell asleep a few minutes later.

What a summer THIS was going to be…

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Quote: **_Human beings are the only creatures that let their children come back home. _


	4. Confessions, Pals, and Notes! Oh My!

**((WHAT THE **_**CRAP**_** IS SAM'S LAST NAME?!?! …Thanks.))**

HELLO!

Well, I'm back with this story. I had to find my written draft first. It got wet (don't ask how) okay? It just did. So I had to re-write it. So, I think it's about the same thing. So yeah. Okay? Ready? Sweet- GO!

_HERE'S THE THING: REMEMBER- WE ARE IN_ **FRANCE** _AND IN FRANCE THEY SPEAK _**FRENCH**_so here, English is a foreign language class, okay? Everything here is like a _**TRANSLATION**, _because I doubt a lot of you know French. (That wasn't an insult, I sware.)_

GOT IT?! OKAY! NOWWWW YOU MAY GO!

WAIT ONE MORE THING- I found it HILARIOUS when no one spotted the little loophole I put in one chapter. When Amanda was talking to the consular, The woman asked Amanda about her pink hair, but Aelita has a HEAD of pink hair and Odd has a purple spot!

Okay, this is probably the longest chapter here, but I've surprised myself before.  
  
NOW! I'm good to go: ****

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"I told you how much I really _hate_ you, right?"

"Oh, come now. He's your brother." Amanda replied, "How hard could it be? So? He's coming back a little earlier."

The Americans were crammed into Yumi's room for the night. Most of them still asleep. Except for Carlos who was working with his own laptop, searching for French Scanner Files and sending them to the Super Computer as he came across them.

"Is your brother really that bad?" The boy asked, not looking up from his computer screen. The bottom corner read the time- 7:47 in the morning.

"He's gotten worse." Yumi snarled, "But he's eleven now."

"Oh, Horrible eleven." Carlos sighed, "My nephew is eleven. Name's Bradley. I hate the kid. He's so annoying."

"Hmm, but you don't live with him, I assume."

"Well, no, but he gets on my nerve." He said, "So I guess I'm saying I understand."

"Your friends are cool." Yumi smiled.

Carlos finally looked up and grinned back,

"Thanks." 

"What time is it?" Aaron asked, sitting up, and a little woozy.

"7:55, we're sorry. Did we wake you?"

"No, well…uh…yeah. But that's okay." Aaron answered, hugging Amanda good morning.

Yumi gave her cousin a look. Hmm? What was this?

"Uh, Aaron…" Carlos tapped his wrist meaning _Get with the times.  
_  
"OH! Uh, sorry. I meant Good morning, is all. Really." Aaron stammered, "Uh, so. Breakfast?" He practically ran down the stairs.

"He's cute." Yumi stated, as if she knew it for a fact, "Just saying."

"Take him, go for it." Carlos started, "Mandiee's through with him. Eh?"

"Uh, sure. Right. YUMI! I don't have any school supplies! GOD, I'm so stupid! I should've thought of that!" 

Yumi smiled, "its okay, Mandiee. I have stuff here." 

Amanda sighed- THANK GOD!

Later, that day. Yumi and Amanda stepped outside in silence, and walked to school.

Yumi was pondering about theater class- They were working on group projects…

Ms. Jenkis was remembering what her father had said about school, he said it every year since the 7th grade. She had it memorized.

**XxX**

_First of all, school isn't the evil part of life- Growing older is. Teachers are going to piss you off, Boys are going to break your heart, you're going to fail a class or two, but life goes on…_

Life just goes on…

"Hey." Sam said, still drowsy.

"Hi Sam." Both Yumi and Amanda said at the same time.

"Nice morning, huh?" The blonde one said, trying to create conversation.

"Sorta."

The group the new comer met a few days ago where sitting around a random table, tired as crazy, and bored like never before.

"Does he always work on his laptop?" Amanda whispered to Yumi, glancing over toward Jeremie.

"It's weird when you see him without it." She answered looking at her cousin, "I think you'll learn to like him and the others."

"So, what do you have first again, Amanda?" Odd asked out of pure boredom.

"English."

"Great, with Me and Jer." Ulrich grinned, soon followed by a tired yawn.

"Uh, awesome."

**. . .**

_The worst thing about learning a different language is at first- You have no fucking idea what you're saying. This is the one class that if you don't know what you're doing- It's better off NOT to wing it._

"It's not that bad." Jeremie saw how nervous his friend's cousin was.

"Well new school, new teachers, I know nobody here."

"'Cept us." Ulrich corrected.

"Yeah, but all I know about you guys is that you have the same secret as I, you're my cousin's friends, and your names are Jeremie and Ulrich." She answered. She didn't know why she was this nervous, usually- she doesn't care, but then again, she always knew someone there.

"Oh don't worry." The brunette said, trying to calm her down, as he sat next to her. Thank the LORDS Jeremie, Ulrich, and Amanda got close seats to each other, "As Jeremie said, It really isn't that bad. We'll help you if you ever need it."

"Thanks guys." She felt somewhat better, she assumed being here wouldn't be hell on Earth, but then again, assuming makes an ass out of you and me, "What's the teachers name again?"

"Mr. Forlin, he's a nice guy. Everyone likes him. He'll give you special attention since your new, but he won't embarrass the crap out of you." Jeremie informed, "Are you usually so nervous when you move up a grade?"

"No…" She answered honestly, "I don't know what's wrong with me. But, by a guess, it may be that I'm in a school in a whole different _country_! Guys, I speak English." 

"Then…why are you in here?"

"…Easy grade." She shrugged, "I'm not exactly the best student…"

"…Aaron told me you were really good with computers." Jeremie stated, sort of confused.

"Yeah. I am, I'm good with computers because it's in my genes. Yumi's Uncle Kiesho was like…the best man on earth with HTML and codes and whatnot. So, yeah, I picked it up from him. But my mom, Yumi's Aunt, wasn't exactly a straight A student."

_But remember, if you are to ever fail a class around report card time- It's your mom's fault. She gave you the gene. I sware._

The class was filling up, none of the students really spoke, maybe smile at each other, but never really said "Good morning" or "Hello".

"Don't worry, I'm not either." Ulrich encouraged, "Jeremie's the Einstein in France so he can't really say anything about that."

Mandiee snickered, "Yumi told me so much about you guys…"

"It was all good, right?" Jeremie asked in a playful tone.

"…Is that a trick question?" She answered in the same amount of playfulness.

They laughed a little together, Maybe just maybe, she'd be their new best friend.

**. . .  
**  
"Yumi, calm down." Sam told her friend, and Theo quickly nodded his head in agreement.

"You're taking this out of proportion." The boy added, "It's just a math quiz."

"It's a major grade you guys." The Japanese one replied, "I'm always weird on major grades."

"Even if you did fail, you'd still pass this class."

Sam smacked Theo in the back of the head.

After Theo silently wailed and said a few…inappropriate things to Sam, she said, "Not helping you bozo." 

**. . .**

Aelita worked in the office first period as an Office aide, and plainly, it was usually boring, but sometimes it could be fun. For the past few days, Its been a fun time, since the end of the year was so close.

Today…

Was not one of those days.

Ms. Stones was behind the desk, kneeling to fit papers into the printer. Okay, so they KNEW how many copies they needed to make- 2,300. So, why did they have one printer in the main office that could only hold 500 sheets of paper?

If you did the math right, every time the entire school body needed something- Like the monthly paper or a school announcement, she would have to fill and re-fill the printer about 5 times.

The bell rang, and the hallways were quiet, Aelita had no one else there other than the adults that worked here. It was a boring thing, but it beat having a regular academic class first thing in the morning.

"Um, hello?" She head a mother like tone say, Aelita got up, and bumped her head. She continued to raise, with a hand on her head and rubbing it- She already felt the bump coming on.

"Hello there, May I help you?"

"Aelita?"

"…Oh hello Mrs. Ishiyama." The pink haired girl smiled, "Do you need Yumi?"

"Yes please." She nodded, "You work up here?"

"For the past semester." Aelita informed, "I'll go get Yumi, I'll be right back."

**. . .**

"Uh, hello Stones." The math teacher, Mrs. Propline said, "What is it you need?"

"Uh, Ishiyama has a parent at the front office."

Yumi looked up at her friend like _ARE YOU EFFIN' SERIOUS?!_

"Okay, Ishiyama. You are excused."

Yumi got up, and followed Aelita to the main office.

"Damn, I thought she said she wouldn't be back…" Yumi muttered, "She probably saw Amanda's friends and is freaking out."

Aelita couldn't say anything against it, so she just nodded, and said "Probably."

Yumi looked sternly at her unusual-colored haired best friend, "Thanks Aelita. I feel MUCH better now."

"What? You wanted me to lie?"

"If it sounded better, yeah sure."

"Well, okay. Your mom isn't pissed off at you, and you won't get a month's worth of grounding."

"…Yeah, okay never mind. I forgot you suck at lying."

Aelita's smile faded, "I know."

"YUMI!" Mrs. Ishiyama cried, "I have a few things to say to you." The mother and daughter walked outside, as Aelita walked back to the counter. The printer needed more paper.

"I hate this…" She muttered putting more paper into the printer, as another person asked for someone, she hit her head again and said, "I'll be right with you, sir. Let me get an aspirin first."

**. . .**

"Who are the people at our house? They say they're from America." Mrs. Ishiyama asked, afraid of a weird answer, "I just got home with a new bed and dresser for Hiroki."

"Uh, they're friends."

"What are their names?"

Yumi searched her brain for this,

"Uh. Brie, Will, Aaron…Julie…Julia! Julia! And…Carlos."

"Oh, and did Amanda come?"

"Yes, Saturday."

"Okay, good. I don't know about your other friends though, your father's going to throw a fit about three boys in the household he doesn't know. They look older than you."

"…They are." She admitted, "We met through…Amanda."

"Oh, okay. The blonde one, he was nice. He was the one that told me everything, he also made a supreme breakfast. I think you should give up on that Ulrich Stern boy and date him."

"…Uh, I'll put that into consideration." Yumi lied, Aaron had a cute charm to him and a polite attitude, but she's been crushing HARD on 'that Ulrich Stern' for…three, almost four, years. They've been through so much together, she was NOT about to throw that all away.

Even if she said they could _only_ be friends.

"Alright. I guess it's okay until your dad gets home." Before Yumi could question anything, her mom's cell phone rang, "Hello? Oh…uhh, we'll talk when I get home." She then hung up and hugged her daughter goodbye.

"So, who was that."

"Your dad just got home."

"…_Great…_"

**. . .**

First period was the WORST, _everyone_ was tired, _everyone_ hated Monday. Luckily, time still continued to go through for them, and the bell rang for the second class.

"Next?" Amanda asked her new guy friends.

"Math." Jeremie said, it seemed emotionless.

"Health." Ulrich said in COMPLETE helplessness, "I hate health."

"So sorry." Amanda smiled, "But I mean it honestly can't be _that_ bad as it was in _America_ because us teenagers in America, falling in love means _Fuck me now._"

"…Wow. I could've lived without that." Jeremie said a little shocked on how Amanda quickly changed to a nervous wreck to a speaking out loud and honest lady.

…Girls…What a confusing concept.

"I suppose it can't be THAT bad." Ulrich snickered.

"Please, boys learn about condoms in the _third_ grade. It's _that_ bad." Amanda smiled, and walked away toward her next class. History.

"…I'm so moving to America." Ulrich said once she was out of ear shot.

"Trust me, Ulrich." Jeremie started, "America's too much for you. Probably too much for me. Now COME ON, let's go."

**XxX**

_History never changes- Lincoln always gets shot. America always gets it's 50__th__ state, Hitler will __always__ be an ass, and the world will NEVER be the same. Yet, it's seems so pointless. Who CARES that Lincoln got shot, America has 50 states, or Hitler was an ass? Don't you want to know how the world got to it's present state?_

I know, me neither.

"Hey Amanda."

"Oh, hi Theo." She smiled, "PLEASE say you have history next."

"Yes ma'am! So does Aelita. She'll be here shortly." Theo grinned seeing how relieved he made her, "You seem kinda…stressed?"

"I am. I'm nervous and confused."

"It's okay, really. The teachers don't bite as much anymore."

"…Very funny."

Theo chuckled as he followed her into the History class room.

"So, Teacher's name?"

"Mr. Fumet. Bastard, if you ask me." Theo whispered, "But he's not really the worst."

Amanda snickered.

WHAT A DAY.

**. . .**

_Science changes too much. It always has it's confusing and hard spelling words. And it even dares to disrespect the English saying "I after C except before E" …Wait that's not right. But you get what I'm getting at, don't you? _

Remember, Science is your favorite subject.

Amanda LOVED Science! She LOVED learning about life, the human body, plant-life, and outer space. I mean, WHAT could be better?

Unfortunately, she didn't have a friend in that class, but she did figure out the teacher's name was Mrs. Hertz. She heard students talking to her in a nice and polite tone, so she guessed Mrs. Hertz was a respected teacher.

Have I mentioned she was _horrible _at guessing?

**. . .**

"I hate you." Sam told her boyfriend.

"…I know." Odd replied with a smile, "It's a shame we're going out right?"

"TRICK QUESTION. Not answering."

"Hey, you two!" Yumi whispered.

"Hey, are you saying I'm a bad boyfriend?"

"NOT ANSWERING."

"Hello? Sam? Odd?" Yumi hissed again.

"You owe me a kiss." He crossed his arms and acted upset with her.

"I owe you nothing. You're Odd, okay? And I…"

"..Yeah?" Odd turned back to her.

"YO LOVE BIRDS." Yumi shouted, thank god class hadn't started yet.

"You're just jealous you don't have a boyfriend." Sam answered looking at Yumi, "But whatta want?"

_DING DING DING!_

"Damnit, NEVER MIND!"

Odd took Sam's hand and pulled her into class.

**. . .  
**  
"Why do I have to be with _you_ for like…5 classes?" Ulrich moaned.

"I'm sorry, Ulrich. I don't choose what I have and what time." Jeremie answered, "Why am I a bother to you?"

"No, it's just kinda weird always seeing you and your…girlfriend making out, in THIS classroom, and then BOTH of you get perfect grades."

Aelita snickered, "Looks like someone hates being alone."

"Hey, Dude." Theo pointed to himself, "I'm single too."

"But this is _me_ we're talking about." Ulrich pouted.

"Just tell Yumi you like her." Jeremie said, "We all know you love her."

Ulrich turned pink and faced the front of the room, "I'm thinking about it. I just don't want to ruin her and _William's_ relationship."

"You know exactly why she's going out with him." Theo hissed. He's waited just as patiently as the rest of the group for Yumi and Ulrich to go out, or at least kiss, but no luck so far, "Besides, you know it's a _clone_ of Dunbar and since WHEN did you care about their relationship?"

"Just recently, when I saw him almost screaming at her that he loved her." Ulrich answered in pure honesty, still looking at the chalk-board and somewhat listening to his teacher, but nothing seemed to register. 

"You know, I'm pretty sure Yumi would dump William's clone like _that_, if you asked her out." Aelita smiled, "Take a chance."

"Aelita?" The teacher smiled, knowing he caught her off guard, "What did I just say?"

"Uh…Something…about…Math?" She answered, and got laughs from the entire classroom, even the teacher.

"Yes. But could you be any more specific?"

"Uh, Not really."

"Well, what's two times two?"

"…Four…"

"Thank you! Pay attention next time."

Aelita hissed silently, and mumbled something,

"Yeah, well I don't like your pants."

**. . .**

"Pass it to Ishiyama." 

Half the class was busy to pass the STUPID note to the OTHER side of the room to Yumi, the CLOSEST to the teacher.

"For you." Sam whispered tossing it on Yumi's desk, "From…dunno."

"Uh, thanks." Yumi opened her History binder and put it in her lap, and unraveled the note:

**Yumi,   
I think Ulrich's about to give up on you. It's about time you tell him your feelings, or you two will NEVER be together. No pressure though.  
**

**-Odd**

She sighed, she was _just_ as close as giving up on him.

…Boys…what a **crazy** concept.

**. . .  
**  
"Very good." Mrs. Hertz praised, "Now that you seem to understand, I'll let you do your worksheets."

Amanda was placed next to…guess who.

You guessed it- Mr. William Dunbar. Or at least the CLONE of Mr. William Dunbar.

"You finished?" He whispered as she nodded, "Already? Really? Can you help me?"

Jeremie did AWESOME with his clone, it had William's personality and thoughts, accent and likes. A perfect clone, maybe he should tell the world that cloning human DNA is indeed possible!

_Nahhh._

"Yeah, sure." Amanda moved a bit closer and took her pencil back in her hand again.

"Oh, by the way, I'm William. William Dunbar."

"Amanda Jenkis. Nice to meet you." She smiled up at him.

_Don't fall for any boy with nice eyes, Amanda. Boys lie, they taught their eyes to do it to. He only wants to get you in bed…I think…_

Amanda couldn't help but have her smile grow with William's beautiful brown eyes, that name sounded so familiar.

…DAMMIT! That was her cousin's boyfriend! That was SO off limits to hit on _him_ of all guys!

_Guy best friends are willing to sacrifice everything to keep you happy, even if it means turning down the opportunity of their wild dreams. As you do for your girl best friends. They're willing to tell you how boys think and how guys work. If you don't want to tell you dad something right away, tell Carlos, Will, or Aaron about it, if it involves a boy. They'll get things straight for you. And even if it means… kicking some random guy's ass._

"So, Photosynthesis starts in the chloroplasts, in the palisade cells and the spongy cells, near the vascular tissue? From the suns rays and water…? Right?" 

"…Right, and then the cells in the chloroplasts take away the needed energy for food from the suns rays and the rest turns into…what?"

"Uh…oxygen?"

"Perfection!"

"Cool, thanks for helping me." He answered with a friendly smile.

Dammit, maybe going to this school WAS going to be the last of her.

**. . .**

_Health. The weirdest and sickest class of them all. You figure out why you think the next door neighbor's son is the hottest guy you've ever seen, and you figure out the safe way to blow him. You figure out why you feel like absolute __shit__ once a month. And worst of all- So do the boys. You learn about raging hormones and let certain feelings take over.  
Baby girl, health is really important to know, but it's a super __degusting __way to learn it with a class of at least fifteen._

"Aelita!" Amanda ran up to the only one she knew in the classroom.

"Hey Amanda. How'd Science go?"

"…Uh, easy. How'd Math go?"

"Exact opposite."

Amanda chuckled, "Don't tell me. A teacher had got you while you weren't listening."

"It's what we do." The health teacher, being a female said while passing them.

"Ha." Aelita smiled, "Good…morning Mrs. Kendrick!"

"Morning dolls."

"Luckily for us, this class is an all girls class. So it isn't AS embarrassing, but I don't think we're going to do anything today."

"Why?"

"…Earlier classes said the video thingy broke, so we have nothing to do."

"YESSS."

"OKAY! Class!" Mrs. Kendrick shouted, "We have NOTHING to do today! So, socialize for awhile."

Aelita turned to Amanda,

"How's the Kadic been to you?" She asked mostly out of curiosity. 

"Somewhat kind, somewhat the biggest pain in the ass."

"Ah, it sounds like Ulrich."

Amanda couldn't help but laugh, "He's not that bad. But then again, I've only had one class with him."

"No, he's not that bad really." Aelita was still snickering about what she said earlier, "Although he's terrible with his emotions."

"I could've guessed." Amanda responded, "So is Carlos, that's how I knew."

"So, Yumi told me something about a relationship between you and Aaron?"

"Please, you knew that." Amanda reminded, "In the car? Brie in the trunk?"

"Yeah, but I mean a _serious _relationship."

"How serious are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a relationship that found its way to the closest bedroom."

"…DAMN, how'd she know?" Amanda sighed, "Anyway, it's no lie. Aaron and I slept together, about two years ago."

"Ever since then?"

"…Uh, well, we would sleep in the same _bed_ together, but we wouldn't really…you know."

"…He wasn't the best, huh?"

"GOD, You always know!" Amanda sighed. Although the real reason was because of Kimberly, she decided THAT reason was good enough.

"I'm just guessing, I sware."

"But, Aaron's really cute, and he was wanted by a LOT of girls, so I couldn't just let him go. I mean, just because he didn't literally _rock my world_, doesn't mean he couldn't be the nicest boy I've ever met."

"I know, and I happen to think it's good you didn't give up on him because of that. It was his first time, and I'm hoping yours too. It feels strange, to have someone touch you like that, and to be able to continue. And to hear such sounds coming from your lover's mouth." Aelita nodded, she knew EXACTLY what that was like. Jeremie was _exactly_ the same.

"It wasn't really my first time, but I know it was his. I don't understand how he lived with being a virgin for his first two years in college." Amanda shook her head, "But that's getting personal, don't you think?"

"You wanna know what Jeremie did the morning after?" Aelita smiled.

"…Fine."

**. . .**

"At least Aelita isn't alone in her health class anymore." Yumi said, Ulrich sitting next to her. THAT was sort of good/bad luck. Probably by fate.

"Yeah, lucky her." Ulrich whispered, sitting near the front just **wasn't** going to work for him. Damn sitting charts!

"Ha, oh. And I have a question."

"…Uh, yeah?"

"Here, what does Odd mean?" She gave him the note Odd gave her earlier. She watched him start to blush.

"Uh…Odd finally lost it?" He suggested, "Because I know you're dating Dunbar."

"Oh, uh. Right." She answered feeling her face turn pink, "But…uh, can I be honest with you?"

"Of course you can."

"I..uh…I sorta kinda…you know…have this….feeling for you…" She stuttered, she HAD to say this.

He nodded, smiling, was she _really_ going to say this?

"I…um…I kinda…"

"Stern! Would you be kind enough to tell me the answer?"

"Uh, what was the question?"

"Pay attention, Stern. You and Ishiyama can flirt after class!"

That earned looks and giggled from across the room.

**. . .**

_Lunch, sit with your friends no matter how many. Talk to people you know are new, and befriend with them. Friendship and Lunch time are the best of friends. Never let anyone feel left out, because cliques are what High school stands for. What High school really stands for…I really don't know…but being popular ISN'T a reason._

"I hate Science." Ulrich finally said while sitting down, "I know it's important and whatnot but it's _so_ confusing!"

"Agreed." Odd nodded to his friend, "So, Ms. New Student. How's school?"

Amanda's head was on the table, as if he DIDN'T know.

"Other than the torture of this blasted place…I feel….Just peachy!" She moaned from her spot.

"It isn't that bad, is it?" Theo asked, "Maybe we're just used to this crappy school."

"No, it's like my school back in America, but I'm new here, and everyone stares at me." She explained lifting her head up, "I hate getting special attention."

"Uh, sorry?" Sam said, "You're going to be new for a few days, its fine."

The group was lucky to have one table to themselves, and everyone had a tray in from of them full of what they call…edible food- Except Jenkis.

"Aren't you hungry?" Aelita questioned, "Or do Americans not eat lunch?"

"Of course they do." Jeremie said.

"I'm just not…really…hungry." She slowed watching _someone_ sit down, "Hey, Yumi. Is that your boyfriend you were telling me about?"

Yumi turned to see William sitting with a few senior guys, she looked back at her cousin and nodded, "You met him, I see."

"He's in my Science class. He's nice." She smiled, "Although he's dumber than a tree stump."

"Hey, they can't be cute _and_ smart." Sam stated.

"Yeah, wait. HEY!" The boys cried at Sam.

"OTHER THAN YOU GUYS." She corrected, "Sorry."

Amanda chuckled, "I used to think that too. My dad told me that. Times change, I guess. I miss Roy."

"Roy?" Yumi repeated, "Who's Roy?"

"A neighbor, he was really good with school shit." She answered, and looked at the floor, "And he was really cute."

"I don't feel very comfortable hearing you girls talk about 'cute guys' like this." Theo commented, "Is there something else we can talk about?"

"Yes! What did that note say?" Sam asked, looking between Odd and Yumi.

"What note?" Jeremie, Amanda, and Aelita replied in unison.

Theo just shook his head and shrugged.

"Uh, nothing." Yumi replied looking at the ground.

Amanda smiled, she knew what that meant. Her older brothers used that line when it came to the girls they liked, her cousins used to it when their lovers came up, and her younger sister used it as well when she asked her about her boyfriend.

"Nothing, huh?" Sam repeated, "You know, I'm starting to feel a little jealous over here."

"Me? And Yumi?" Odd asked pointed to himself and then to the gothic dressing one, "HA! HAHAH!" He started laughing to where it hurt to breathe.

"Or not…" Sam snickered seeing her boyfriend in stitches.

"What did it say?" Theo asked a second time, "What could it possibly be?"

"Probably something about her undying passion for someone, or vise versa. And I have a feeling we're not talking about William." Amanda gave her cousin a sly smile. Of course she was right.

"Who else would it be?" Yumi threw her hands in the air.

"Oh, I don't want to say any names or point any fingers." Amanda got up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Can we go off campus for lunch?"

"…Yeah."

"I'll be at Yumi's. OKAY BYE!"

"Your cousin's weird, Yumi." Odd said at last, "But she's cool when she wants to be."

Ulrich sighed, "We don't know her well enough to label her like that."

"She's always like that." Yumi answered, "But she's all good. You'll get used to her. She's a good person, when she wants to be."

**. . .  
**  
"Hey Amanda!" Carlos shouted as she walked inside the household.

"Mandiee?"

"Aunt! Uncle! HI!!" She hugged Yumi's parents and told them it's been _years_ since she saw them, or it at least felt like it.

"You know these people too?"

"Yes ma'am!" Amanda smiled, "They don't bite. Don't worry. They don't have a place to stay for the time being. It's okay if they stay here, isn't it? I told them how awesome you two are…And I was hoping…"

"Yes, it's okay." Mr. Ishiyama faked a smile- That blonde boy seemed too old to be a friend of Yumi's.

"Thank you so much!" She kissed both of them on the cheek, and ran into the living room sitting on the sofa, "So, Carlos. How much did you find on that _puzzle_?"

"What?" Carlos looked at her like she lost her mind before getting it, "OH! Uh. Percent? 58 altogether. It's a big…puzzle and it's scattered in the…network."

"Ahhh…" Amanda took Cinnamon in her lap and pet him to his delight. Cinnamon stretched and licked her fingers. Being a dog was really "The Life." 

**. . .  
**  
After the Lyoko Clan finished lunch, they noticed they had well over an hour left, and headed off to Jeremie and Theo's dorm to find out just how much file was needed before the Scanners could be fixed.

"I like the mega-tanks the best." Yumi argued, "I think they create the most damage and are easier to destroy."

"The Scyphozoa is my favorite. It's real funny looking." Odd replied.

"And to think, you don't like jellyfish." Sam laughed.

"Ah, well. The Scyphozoa isn't exactly a jellyfish! Just cuz it looks like one doesn't mean it is! Looks deceive!"

"Yeah, when I first saw you, you looked like a polite smart boy." 

"...WELL."

"Right, Yumi?"

"Oh, please. Don't get me into this."

Jeremie laughed as he opened the door, Theo landed on his bed almost falling asleep instantly as Jeremie sat in his chair looking up different things on the internet.

"Tired, Theo?"

"No way. What gave you that idea."

"Hi guys." Jeremie said into his microphone on his ear, on his computer was a webcam view of Carlos, "So, how's the search thing going?"

They came to huddle around Jeremie, to hear and to see what was going on.

"I'll let you know once I find some more." Carlos sighed as they could hear the key-tapping sounds from the other side of the webcam.

"Is Amanda there?" Aelita asked.

"Uh, I think so. I think she's outside in the backyard with her dogs right now."

Brie was sitting next to him and greeted to see eight people crammed into the webcam view, she snickered and pointed out files for Carlos.

"Gosh! Brie, do you think you could do better?" He asked.

"Me? No…Amanda probably could though." Brie smiled with her words, "And you know it."

"Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say."

"There's parents home now, Carlos. I couldn't say it even if I wanted to."

"And as you can see, I have many…annoying distractions." The boy told the French ones over the computer. Brie playfully hit his shoulder.

Jeremie chuckled, "I see."

"And I almost wish you would've loved me too!!!" Julia sang, "Dude. Where'd Amanda go?"

"I think in the backyard." Will started and Julia skipped to the back door, "Weirdo."

"HEARD THAT!" Julia shouted, "But I love you anyway."

"Oh…Lucky me."

Julia went outside, looking for her best friend as Carlos and Brie were talking to the French Lyoko Warriors. Will was watching TV as Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama went out for lunch.

Stepping outside, Julia could see Ginger, Pepper, and Cinnamon playing around and it looked like tackling each other.

She walked around to find Amanda on the porch, in Aaron's lap. Laughing and smiling with her hearts content.

Julia smiled, and stayed quiet watching both of them lean in for a quick kiss…

**. . .  
(BACK AT SCHOOL)**

_Math. I always hated math, so I can't really say anything good about it. You're awesome at math, so you'll do just fine. Add, subtract, multiply, and divide, that's all it is._

Amanda was alone again in this class, but the teacher seemed nice- Mr. Johnson.

Sure, her dad was right. She was good at math, but she HATED the subject.

Oh the irony.

She smiled thinking about what happened on the porch of Yumi's house.

And to think- He _somehow_ thinks she likes him!

**. . .  
**  
"I hate French."

"Me too, Theo." Jeremie grinned, "But- It's an Easy A, right?"

"Here's your project- Get into groups of two and create a report in the packet I've just given out."

"…Not right." Theo told Jeremie, "Partner?"

"…Partner."

**. . .**

"Ulrich, Soccer practice…" Odd sat next to his best friend and STILL roommate, "At least we don't have Jim anymore, right?"

"Yeah, I'm so thankful for that." Ulrich sighed, trying to catch his breath. Soccer was his thing, but survival meant oxygen and water, "I'm still not to peppy about Theo getting kicked off the team though."

"I know, just because of ONE mess up on a major grade." Odd was breathing almost as hard as Ulrich, with a water bottle in his hand.

"But he has French with Jeremie, so he isn't all alone."

"…What do the girls have?" Odd questioned and quirked an eyebrow, How did Ulrich memorize their schedules?

"Uh, Yumi has track. Sam has honors math. Aelita has…art. I think. I'm not sure about Amanda."

"…How do you know that?"

"Jeremie cracked the school's file when we had to reach you guys for a Xana attack. So, I wrote it down incase I would forget. And, I guess overtime I memorized them."

"That, or your just trying to see what classes you have Yumi with." Odd poked Ulrich's shoulder twice in a playful and teasing manner.

"Seriously, Stern." Another boy by the name of Dan (He's not important, I sware.) took a seat next to Ulrich, "We all know you have certain _feelings_ for Ishiyama."

"That's not true. She has her boyfriend, and I'm…currently…"

"Blowing off every girl that asked you out because you want Ishiyama to." The Coach smiled, "You guys didn't realize I was right here?"

"…Uh…gotta go." Dan jumped up and back on the soccer field.

"So, Ulrich…" Coach took Dan's spot next to Ulrich, "Crushing on Yumi?"

"…Kinda…I guess…"

"He guesses?" Odd shot up, jumping up and down like a school girl and throwing his arms everywhere, "Coach Bombell, he's _madly_ in love with Yumi! He'd do anything for her! You should've seen him on Valentine's! He was going _crazy_ seeing all those boys giving her gifts! It was _hilarious_!"

"…Thanks, Odd. I knew I could trust you." Ulrich stated, "And I'm not _madly in love_ with her. I just…like her a little bit."

"FOR THREE YEARS?!" Odd cried, "I don't know about you, Coach, but I think that means something!"

"It does. You want a serious relationship with her, Stern." Bombell started, "And it may bug you that you don't know if she likes you back or not."

"But she_ does!_" Odd interrupted, "I sware to freaking _god_ that Yumi's just as head over heels as he is!"

"…Hey, Della Robbia."

"Yeah Coach?"

"..Shut up."

Odd stuck his tongue out and ran off onto the field.

"Trust me, Ulrich. I know how it feels." Bombell told his soccer star, over the year, he could say _Silent Stern_ and himself had a…interesting…friendship, "At your age, I completely understand. I'm probably the only adult that does. After all, I'm in my late twenties."

"Can I just get back in?" Ulrich asked not wanting to talk about this.

"…Sure, if you want to miss out on an important life lesson!"

"Okay. Thanks." Ulrich got up and ran toward Dan and Odd.

**. . .**

_Theater was a favorite class of mine, it was in my blood, and now it is in yours. You keep the Jenkis family alive! Besides, who knows, maybe one day you'll be famous! Just don't forget us little people darlin'…_

Mandiee smiled seeing all her French friends smile and slightly wave at her.

"Ah, The new student." The Drama teacher smiled, his name plate on the desk shined Adam Smith, "Come 'er."

Amanda walked up to the teacher's desk, he explained what they were currently doing, and since she came a little too late, she would just have to watch her friends. Oh, the agony?

He seated her next to Sam. And in front of Yumi.

She quickly took her seat and asked Sam, "So…why is the classroom separated Boys from girls?" The little hallway between was like a sexist barrier. Boys on the left, girls on the right.

"We don't really know for sure." Sam whispered, "Word in the hallway is that it's because he wants a good look at his girl students. He's single, or so they say…"

"Erm. Ew." Amanda sat back, degusted. Sure, she had a teacher like that before, but he was taken out of school before anything _really_ serious happened, so it didn't really…matter? Doesn't her know that in Senior High most teenagers have a boyfriend/girlfriend? Something says he doesn't really care.

"I know." Sam replied, before getting tapped on the shoulder by the girl behind her, whom passed her a note.

"Okay, pass up your scripts for your skits." He said, and Amanda found out he _was_ staring at a lot of the girls. Like the world NEEDED another pervert!

Sam, was the second in front and passed it to Amanda. She read it and her jaw dropped, "What?"

"Write and give it to Yumi." Sam ordered. Aelita, on the other side of Sam nodded in agreement, Amanda wrote an answer and quickly gave the note AND the girl's behind her scripts.

Yumi looked at her puzzlingly.

"Just answer it." Mr. Smith was picking up the scripts the boys first, and slowed down when he came to the little hallway thing, Yumi put the note under all the scripts.

Mr. Smith picked up all the scripts…Phew…without noticing the note.

"Did you guys notice that ALL the girls passed the same note?" One random senior guy asked Jeremie, and Ulrich whom were in front of him, "Mr. Smith is SO blind."

"A note you say?" The brunette asked in a bored tone, "Wow. I'll alert the media."

"Okay, get in your groups."

As the Lyoko team came together, Odd asked, "So, what did that note say?"

"What note?" Aelita replied, a little _too_ quickly.

"…You SUCK at lying." Amanda slapped her forehead.

Theo smiled, "What DID the note say?"

"…Nothing." Yumi, Aelita, Mandiee, and Sam feel their cheeks turn pink.

"Uh huh?" Jeremie chuckled, "It can't be _that_ bad."

The four girls looked at each other and answered simultaneously,

"Uh, yes. It can."

**. . .**

_Okay, when I was younger, I never really __studied__ in Study Hall, and I sorta regret that now. I say, this ISN'T just a dumb class. It's to help you catch up and stay with. Sure, you can talk to friends and read and stuff, but just remember- Schoolwork before talking. We ALL know how much you love to talk._

"Why can't we know?!" Jeremie pleaded. The boys seemed too interested in that stupid note.

"Hey, you don't _need_ to know." Mandiee responded, trying HARD not to blush.

"But WHY?! Will it offend us?" Odd asked.

"It won't offend you." Aelita answered, "It's just so…well…let's put this way, it's pretty girlish. So I don't think it would matter, would it?"

"We just wanna know!"

"No, it's okay."

**. . .**

_I never took choir because I can't sing, but I know you can! So you sing like there's no tomorrow and you BLOW the minds of the other ones! Besides, if you forget a word or two, make it up. You're good with kinda stuff._

Choir went so boringly, that no one wanted to report anything about it. I'm guessing they just sang to the songs they'll sing for the judges in a few weeks.

Finally, the last bell rang and the students scattered to get home or to their dorms.

**. . .**

"How'd school go?" Aaron asked Mandiee and Yumi.

The raven-haired one just ran upstairs, as Amanda sat down next to him, and looked at her watch.

There's still 42 more days 09 hours 12 minutes and…wait for it…22 more seconds until school's out for the summer.

But hey….Who's counting?

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Quote: **_ NEVER let school interfere with your education! _


	5. Ladies Choice

**No one reviewed. But I noticed more people added it to their favorites and alerts, so I'll update, I'm bored like crazy anyway.**

((Summer of 07, are you ready?))

Anyway, let's go. And if anyone could be kind enough to review or leave me a message telling me Sam's last name that would great. I don't think she has one, but I'm not in to sure.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Stupid Dance." Aelita sighed, "Ladies choice."

"I don't see what's wrong with that." Amanda questioned at the other girl's scornful faces.

"It's pretty much to the guys, they find out which girls are hitting on them." Yumi took the yellow flier, but crossed her arms so it was crumple up.

"Well, Aelita. Sam, I don't see why you guys are making such a scene. You'd bring your boyfriends." The blonde girl was still dumb-founded. In America, everyone would flip out for a ladies choice dance.

Sam and Aelita sighed. For every dance it was the same- They would end up getting dragged around with their boyfriends. Honestly, it wasn't the worst thing in the world- They loved their sweethearts. Really, but something _always_ happens there, and it's usually for the worse.

Yeah, okay. Maybe they _were_ getting sick of going with the same people over again. Now, they have a choice. To pick any boy in the school. Ooh, this was going to be fun.

"Who do you think you're going to go with?" Yumi turned to her cousin with a questioning look on her face. It was day twelve of her being at the Kadic Academy, she knew people in her class, but she didn't seem to have a big crush or anything.

At least, she didn't have a big crush she told them about.

"Hey, you guys hear about the dance?" Odd asked, first thing when they all sat down for lunch, "It sounds like a lot of fun."

"Yeah. We heard." Yumi answered, rolling her eyes. She knew that Odd was really saying 'So Sam. Are you going to ask me now or later?'

"Why are you guys so bummed out about this? It's ladies choice. There's only one of them the entire year." Theo questioned their strange attitude.

Suddenly, a buzzing went off. It was a phone, a vibrating phone. Luckily, it was too silent for anyone else to hear in the cafeteria. Everyone checked their phone, "It's mine." Amanda stated reading the message.

**I FOUND ALL THE SCANNER INFORMATION!!! YAYYY!!!! I would've told Jeremie, but I don't know his number. –Carlos P.S. AARON LOVES YOU.**

"Who was it?" Ulrich asked, trying to create conversation.

"Carlos, he got all the scanner files and stuff." She responded a small smile on her face as she typed back.

**Awesome. Took you long enough. Oh, I don't know his number either, but I'm sure we'll share over the weekend. ) –Mand!ee P.S. Too bad; we're over.**

"Cool, at least we're ready for Xana." Theo smiled, looking at his tray, "Amanda? Do you ever eat?"

"I know! I've never seen you eat." Odd said, mouth half full.

"I eat; just…I don't eat a lot." She answered.

"Wait, are you like…anorexic? Because you don't eat breakfast nor dinner at my house." Yumi said in concern, "When _do_ you eat?" 

"Uh, I follow Ramadan. I don't eat while the sun's up." She quickly made up.

"But…it's not the time of year for that." Jeremie answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That and your not Islam." Her cousin added, "Amanda? Are you okay?"

Everyone at the table gave her a scared and worried look, "Yeah. I'm fine." She didn't dare to argue against her religion, and she _knew_ it wasn't time for Ramadan, but she prayed none of them knew about it.

"Why don't you eat with us?" Sam asked, handing Amanda her roll.

She refused the bread and sighed, "It wasn't weird in America. We don't have precise timings when we eat." Okay, so _that_ wasn't true either, but it would have to fill in for now.

She couldn't tell them the truth. Not being a true human was confusing to her. Why could she not eat, but have a child?

They let it slip. Apparently, for the French ones, they thought of it as her trying to get used to the countries differences.

"So, how's Ashley?" Yumi asked, and once she got looks she added, "Your sister." 

"Evil as always. Probably mouth closed 'round some random guy's dick." Amanda sighed, "I sware, that girl…"

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Hasn't changed, has she?"

"HASN'T CHANGED?" Ulrich almost screamed, "She's always been like that?"

"…Amanda's no better, really." Yumi answered, surprised at Ulrich's random outburst, "Just Amanda's older, so she can hide it better."

The blonde girl laughed, "Well, I may be evil, but I'll save the world, if I must."

"Wait, so how old is Ashley?" Aelita asked, taking a sip out of her soda.

"Fifteen."

Aelita choked, "WHAT? Fifteen?!"

"You have a weird family." Odd stated, Sam glared stabbers into him so he added, "No offence or anything."

"I know, none taken." Amanda nodded his way, "We're the weird bunch in the family. Then add in, I was a singer in America, so everything I did was probably in the paper. So yeah, no privacy."

"So, if we were in America, we'd be known too, because we're your friends?" Theo asked, certainly interested.

"Uh yeah…" She nodded, "If we all went somewhere together."

"That's it." Ulrich slammed in fist on the table, "We _have_ to go to America this summer."

"I'll have Hollywood get that for us, but for now…" She trailed off, "Dammit, the earliest we can go is almost a complete month after we get out."

"In July? Great…What are we going to do?" Yumi asked, she knew she was going to _die_ of boredom before then, "Wait, why couldn't we just…use a train, you know? The fast one? Lyoko, I think it's called." She winked at her friends.

"It's not stable." Jeremie started, "It'll take awhile for it to settle down, it might be ready by summer, but I wouldn't bet money on it."

"But, we were able to get the Americans here." Ulrich asked, twirling his spork in the mysterious brown substance they called pork-loaf. Thinking about what happened in English. Why hasn't Jeremie or Amanda brought it up yet?

"But that was with the Americans files, we used THEIR scanner's memory. We lost ours, remember? So I have to go to the Super Computer sometime soon to empty out our scanners and get the files BACK to the American scanners, and THEN download the right files to the right scanners." Jeremie knew Ulrich wasn't interested in that, he hasn't stopped swirling that stupid spork, "Are you thinking about English class?"

Amanda stared at Ulrich, why couldn't he just forget?

"…Kinda…" He put his spork down, "Why?"

"Well, you haven't shut up about it." Jeremie stated, raising an eyebrow at him.

"And you have that dorky yet dreamy look on your face." Amanda added with a wink.

"Whoa. Whoa. Back up, what happened in English today?" Sam was beyond confused.

"Oh, nothing." Amanda replied.

"You better tell us, because if I didn't know any better, I'd say…Hmm…Amanda and Ulrich made out." Odd smiled, while putting some sort of food looking item in his mouth.

None of the three said anything; they just tapped on the table.

"…Amanda and Ulrich made out? In English class?" Sam asked shocked.

"No, of course not." Jeremie finally answered, "We just…"

"Don't want to review, is all." Amanda finished and Jeremie nodded.

"Ah, come on. Tell us!" Theo pleaded, "Pretty please?"

**. . .**

"She said, Too bad; we're over." Carlos called up to Aaron.

"Oh well." He replied, being the oldest, it gave him the charge of all of them, and he acted like the parent of all the others, with Mr. Ishiyama at work and Mrs. Ishiyama out looking for a bed frame and a lamp, he felt like the most important, "She'll never know how happy she once made me."

Will snickered, "Hey? Like I was in total torture when she went out with me."

"I didn't say that." Aaron smiled.

"How is Amanda as a girlfriend anyway?" Carlos asked, "Not saying I'm gonna ask her out or anything, I'm just curious."

Julia and Brie shut up to hear this-

"Uh, well. She's kinda…carefree. She doesn't put much chains on you, so that you're comfortably with her and without her." Will started, "Right Aaron?"

"Yeah, like- She loves being with you, but she understands when you have to leave. She doesn't always like to go places, so going out wasn't really her thing."

"Mmm Hmm." Will nodded, "She liked to stay at her house or come to ours, it was occasionally going to places, and I was okay with that. It made it more…great to cuddle with her in public."

"Okay, I watched her ask you out, I saw you kiss her, I remember you two making out, but I can't picture you with her, Will." Julia replied, "You two just didn't _click_ like she and Aaron did."

"Maybe so, but _obviously_ I'm too old for her." Aaron whimpered, it hurt him to say that.

"No your not, she dated Jake Greenman, whose twenty-seven at the time."

"WHATTHEFUCK?!" He screamed, "She lied to me, about WHY she dumped me?"

"Apparently." Brie shrugged, "The real reason was because Mr. Hollywood thought you'd be too hard on her, and he didn't really like you. He threatened about her fame, Aaron, and she didn't want to completely lose you, so she wanted to stay friends, so you could have your minutes of fame." 

"…So, Mr. Hollywood forced her to break up with him?" Will asked before putting more thought into it, "So…why exactly did she break up with me?"

"Same reason. You're better age-wise, he just hated you." Julia stated, as Brie nodded, "We lived with her in the mansion, remember? So if she didn't tell us either David, Ashley, or Glenda did."

"Oh, that _bastard._" Aaron hissed, "He made the love of my _fucking_ life break up with me."

"Either way, it's okay. Isn't it? You aren't mad at her, or anything?" Carlos questioned.

"Of course not." Will answered, lying back, "She blew me so many times, I couldn't be mad even if they paid me."

"Amanda?" Brie asked, "She? Gave you….a blow job. ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Same here." Aaron smiled a dreamy look on his face, "Damn, she was _amazing._"

"…I can't believe it." Julia sat back in shock, "Well, I can believe Aaron, but Will? Are you serious? YOU?"

"Why believe him and not me?" Will cocked his head.

"She _fucked _Aaron. It's not hard to believe for him, but she never fucked you."

Will looked around, "Actually…"

"OH. MY. GOD." Brie threw her arms in the air when the door closed.

"Hey guys." She jumped over and landed on the couch, "What's so 'oh-my-god'?" 

"Ah, Amanda." Carlos smiled, "We were just talking about you."

"…Uh, oh." She answered with a 'don't-tell-me' look.

"So, is it true that you broke up with Will and me because of Mr. Hollywood? Why couldn't you tell us?"

"Uhh…"

**. . .**

The girls went one way, toward Sam and Aelita's dorm, as the boys went another way, into Ulrich and Odd's dorm.

"Who are you going to take, Yumi?" Aelita asked, somewhat depressed about the dance.

Yumi shrugged, "I'm not sure, really."

"Pssh. As if you don't know. Did you see Ulrich's eyes? They were like screaming at you. Sparkle in his eyes, y'know?" Sam elbowed Yumi, "Come on. Ask him."

"If you don't want to sound desperate or that you…ha…_like him_ just say, you could go as friends." Aelita added, "In case you're too shy to actually ask him."

"I don't know, I may not go at all." Yumi sighed and looked at her walking feet, "It's just…I've never asked a boy to a dance before."

"You just say "do you want to go to the insert dance's name here with me?" it's not that hard, really." Sam smiled, "Why don't you just go up to him and ask him? NOW."

"No, he's with the other guys…It'll be too awkward."

"Well, fine." Aelita pulled out her pink cell phone, "Hello? Yeah, hey Ulrich. Can you come to my dorm for a second? It's important. Yeah, yeah. Okay. No! Just you. Because…I told you, it's _important_. JUST DO IT. Okay? Alright, bye."

Yumi crossed her arms, as they reached her dorm, "I hate you."

**. . .**

"Wait, what happened? Where are you going?" Theo questioned as Ulrich hung up.

"Uh, Aelita wants me to meet her at her dorm." Ulrich shrugged, "I'll be back." He put in hands in his green pockets.

"Don't get too outta control, she has a boyfriend, y'know!" Odd cried down the hallway.

"Shut up, Odd." Jeremie answered.

**. . .**

"CAN'T HEAR YOU. LA LA LA LA."

"You better tell me!!" Aaron shook Amanda to get her stupid fingers out of her ears, "YOU BETTER TELL ME!!" He repeated, anger filling in his eyes. Carlos brushed past, and caused him to step forward.

"STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU."

"Urgggh! Amanda!" Aaron cried, "Tell me!!"

"What's going ON in there?!" They heard Brie cry, "Go to the backyard if you want some _real_ privacy!"

"URGAH! FINE!" Aaron grabbed her wrist and pulled her out side, "So, I mean. Why can't you tell me? Come on. Hollywood isn't here."

"Oh, uh…well…"

**. . .**

"What's so important?" Ulrich asked once Aelita opened the door.

"Yumi has something to tell you." And with that, Sam and Aelita sprinted out of the room down the hallway, and closed the door behind them.

"Uh, okay. So…What's up?" He looked at her quite confused, his heart-stopping chocolate brown eyes sparkling at her.

"…Umm…Ulrich. I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't picture it like this…" She answered, trying hard not to blush.

"Oh, well. Okay. Do you want to walk and talk?" He stood up, eyes still full of hope.

"Erm, sure. That'll work." She felt him take her hand and walk down the hallway toward the doors that leaded outside.

**. . .  
**  
"So you told him?" Mandiee asked her cousin as they were walking toward their class.

"Uh, I told him _something_." She answered looking at her shoes, "Don't be mad."

"Oh, well…At least you said- WAIT. Why would I be mad?" They stepped into Mr. Smith's room.

"Uh, no reason." Yumi skipped ahead and sat down at her desk.

Amanda gave her a weird look as she sat down behind her.

The bell rang, and it looked like it was going to be another _boring average_ day.

"Okay, so…I graded your skits and scripts." Mr. Smith smiled, looking at Ms. Jenkis almost half the time, "And, after some research. I figured out, we have a famous one in our classroom."

Oh _shit._

"Really? Who?! WHO?!" People screamed. It was pretty obvious, but _whatever._

Seeing Ms. Jenkis's pleading face telling him _not_ to say anything, he replied, "Oh. Never mind. It was next period."

Amanda sighed in relief, thank god.

"Alright, get in your groups. I'll pass back your papers." Mr. Smith ordered.

"That was close." Amanda whispered, "A little too close for my comfort."

"Why? I mean, I don't get this. Don't you _want _to be known here?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, of course I do, but as a normal teenager. At least, as normal as a wicked soul like mine can get." Amanda looked down at her pink and black vans, "Paparazzi people get _really_ annoying after awhile. Think about, you'd have to live without privacy."

"Oh…" No one could really relate to that, and they just took her word for it.

"So, uh. Odd, Ulrich. Are you two ready for the game against Hansen?" Yumi asked, desperate to create a conversation.

"Yeah, at least as ready as we'll ever be. Without Theo, our team's kinda…" Odd started.

"Suck-ish." Ulrich finished with a depressed look on his face, "It's sad really."

"Yeah, and having the team-captain say that, it's proving something." Jeremie answered with a stern look on his face.

"Wait, I don't get it." Amanda shook her head in confusion, "So Theo _was_ on the soccer team, but isn't _anymore_, right?"

"…Right. He failed this class, so he was kicked off." Ulrich explained.

"Ohh! I get it."

"Say, why don't we be cheerleaders next year?" Aelita asked the girls, "Come on, just to do something. Theo, Odd, and Ulrich have soccer, Jeremie found his talent in not only computer but art, and what do we have?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm in with the guitar, martial arts, singing, swimming, that whole deal. Cheerleading? Not for me." Amanda shook her head and put her arms in an 'X' formation.

"Martial Arts?" Ulrich asked, "You're into that?"

"…Yeah…" Amanda shook her head, "Are you?"

"Yeah! Yumi and I practice all the time." He smiled, confident that he and Amanda would be _pretty _good friends.

"Is that so?" She grinned a sly grin and looked at her cousin, "Isn't that a shocker?"

Yumi faked a cough to hide her blush coming on.

"This group." Mr. Smith came up to them and passed back their scripts, "Nice job. A, all of you. Ms. Jenkis? Could I speak to you alone for a second?"

"…Sure?" Amanda stood up and followed him back to his desk.

"Why didn't you want me to tell the class about your past?" He asked taking a seat. Amanda noticed how his eyes were level with her chest like that, so she stood a little taller.

"Um, I just…I like the attention sometimes, but I came here to visit my cousin. I won't be here forever, so…" Amanda rolled her hands over the other, "You understand right, Mr. Smith?"

"Please, Amanda. Call me Adam." He smiled at her, "Now, I don't really understand all of this, but I think you're saying you want to live life as a normal classmate, right?"

"Yeah! Exactly. I'm glad you see it the way I do." She smiled, and looked over her shoulder to see her cousin and her friends glaring at her back, "Um, can I talk to you about someone?"

"Sure, we'll be honest. But, um. Is this like a boyfriend deal?"

"No, but…if people misunderstand, it might be taken as one." She wrapped her finger in her hair.

"Let's go in the hallway and talk about this, shall we?" Mr. Smith got up, and walked toward the door.

"Please." Amanda followed him out the door to the hallway.

"What the crap?" Odd was the first to say something.

"I sware, if she didn't know martial arts, she'd be in big trouble." Sam snickered.

**. . .**

"My friend, Theo. He was kicked off the soccer team because of your class, right?" Amanda questioned.

Mr. Smith sighed but nodded, "Terribly. Why?"

"I was…wondering, since he's been doing better, at least passing, if he…could be…back on the team?" Amanda rubbed her elbow.

"You like Gauthier?" Mr. Smith leaned against the wall, and raised an eyebrow.

"…Uh, somewhat." Amanda shrugged, faking a blush. No, she didn't really like Theo… Did she? "And he really wants to be on the team. For the most major game of the year." 

"Hey, sure. You seem like a trustworthy student." Mr. Smith's smile grew, "But can you tell me why my students don't take me seriously?"

"They think you hit on the girls. The reason the class is separated by sex." Amanda replied. She didn't feel too comfortable saying that.

"I did that because the principal told me I had to. My niece is here, and I see her smile every time I glance over to her. They think…I'm perverted?" 

"…Kinda, but I don't. I think you're a nice teacher." 

"Thank you, Jenkis. Let's go back in and write that letter to the coach, so your _boyfriend _ can be back on the soccer team." Mr. Smith stressed on the word 'boyfriend' so much, Amanda couldn't help but blush.

"…Thank you…"

They walked back inside, and Amanda stood behind Mr. Smith's chair watching him e-mail the soccer coach.

Amanda smiled, "Thank you so much." She walked back to her friends, "What?"

"What do you mean 'What'?" Sam questioned, "What did Mr. Smith say? What was he talking about?"

"Oh nothing." Amanda looked away, so she didn't made eye contact with any of them.

"Hey! Gauthier, Come 'er!" Mr. Smith waved toward Theo.

He gave Amanda a look before coming up to his theater teacher.

"What did you guys talk about in the hallway?" Odd tapped Amanda's shoulder for her attention.

"Nothing…"

Theo was almost skipping back them, "Amanda, you rock."

"What happened?" Jeremie asked, wanting an answer more than 'nothing'.

"She somehow talked Mr. Smith into getting me back on the soccer team." Theo didn't look away from Amanda, "Thank you! Thank you! Sorry, but we can't be partners, Jeremie."

Jeremie shrugged, "I don't mind. Really. I'm happy that you're back on the team! That's great for our school team.."

"Well, you said you guys weren't doing so well." Amanda answered, with a smile that just wouldn't fade.

The bell rang, and they were walking toward their lockers, for next periods stuff, but Theo pulled Amanda back with him. Mr. Smith happened to leave as well. And he pinned her against the wall.  
Study Hall was few classrooms away and you didn't really need anything.

"Why exactly did you ask him to get me on the team?" Theo grinned at her.

"Maybe, you'll get it…" She placed as arm around her neck, "If I did this." She pulled him closer to her and felt her lips crash against his. Once she broke away a few seconds later she looked up in his eyes and asked, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

**. . .**

"Correct." Jeremie sighed, "Ulrich, I promise you. You're going to do fine on the history test."

"You know how he is." Yumi's head was on the table, bored stiff, "Where's Theo and Amanda?"

"Theo? Late? Wow, that's the first."

"Gauthier! Jenkis! How nice for you guys to actually _show _for class! Better late than never, right?" The teacher, Mrs. Glenn screeched.

"Uh, my locker jammed!" Theo quickly made up.

"I have a pass!" Amanda was lucky to stay and think up a question to ask Mr. Smith so he gave her a pass.

"Fine, fine. You two, you're excused. Take a seat, already. Study, like you should."

"Alright. Where really were you guys?" Aelita looked up at them.

"In Mr. Smith's classroom. Talking." Theo answered honestly, though, under the table, his left hand was holding Amanda's right.

"Oh? Well, okay. So, you guys ready for the history test?" Ulrich asked, leaning back, and stretching.

Both of them nodded, "We actually study before the day before." Theo sniggered.

"Hey, Shut up. Odd's worse." Ulrich pointed to his roommate.

"Possibly, and I still do better." Odd grinned and then quickly yawned, "God, I can't wait till schools out. Summer vacation! I can't wait!"

"I know, me either." Mandiee said, looking up at Theo. He smiled and she had to smile back.

THIS, was going to be trouble.

**. . .  
**Everyone decided it was a good idea to go to Yumi's house. It was a boring day, and with the Americans- Everyday is a party day.

"Hiya everybody!" Julia waved and smiled up at them.

"..Hi there." Yumi answered.

Theo and Amanda stayed in the front yard a little while longer; he placed a tender kiss on her lips that made her heart flip, before walking in looking as if nothing was new. Amanda shook her head, to get the loving kiss out of her mind and strutted in, closing the door behind her.

"Hey there." Mr. Hollywood waved, "Yumi. Amanda, come 'er for a second. Will ya?"

"Oh sure." The cousins came closer.

"You know you two need to go to Japan this year. Around that time again." Mr. Hollywood was reading the newspaper, but was talking to them.

"Oh, right. OH NO. This time is different! Amanda! We're turning 18! Oh, no. Oh no. Oh no! OH NO!" Yumi was pacing, "We need a stupid date for the formal dinner in Japan or we'll get married!"

"OH DAMMIT! I can't hook a boyfriend in a month." Amanda didn't think Theo would be up to go to Japan with her.

"Um…" The walked back into the living room, seeing Jeremie, Will, Theo, and Aaron sitting on the couch, that was facing away from them, but the guys were looking up at them, "Aaron! Can you do me a favor?"

Aaron slowly nodded.

"Uh, No, Yumi. He can't." Ms. Mandiee stepped in between Yumi and Aaron, "Aaron's _my_ date."

Theo felt a pinch of jealousy in him, but kept quiet.

"Date? Date for what?" Brie asked, clearly confused.

"Uh, Japan Formal dinner. We need a date or we…get a fiancée." Yumi quickly explained.

"Wait, so Amanda. You want _me _to be your date for something in _Japan_ or else you'd get _married_?"

Amanda looked at jeans and her shoes she saw earlier as she nodded.

"Well, I don't know." Aaron turned away, "You _did_ break up with me almost a month ago."

"Oh come on." Amanda whined, "You can't pretend?"

Aaron shook his head, "Nope. I'm not too good with creativity."

"No kidding." Will muttered so Aaron hit his knee.

"Oh my god…" Amanda sat on the arm of the chair next to him, "Please? For me? You don't want me to get married, do you?"

"Well, uh…no. Not yet, anyway." Aaron answered honestly.

An idea popped up in Ms. Mandiee's wicked mind.

"Hey, I think we need to go." Jeremie looked at his watch, "Before Jim calls us for dinner."

"Oh okay." The Kadic students that had a dorm got up to follow him, Theo pulled Amanda's wrist toward the front door.

"You're not _really_ going to go back out with Aaron, are you?" He asked hopefully.

"Course not. I have you now." She smiled and rubbed her nose against his, luckily, no one spotted that. 

"Good. Bye. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't I text you tonight?"

"…Do you have my number?"

"Yumi gave it to me." Amanda smiled.

He returned the smile, "Of course you can."

"Buh bye."

"Bye." He closed the door behind him and hopped down the stairs.

"Now, COME ON, Aaron." Amanda turned back around.

"You know I'm not good at pretending." Aaron answered. So Amanda put her _wicked_ plan into action, she sat in his lap and kissed him passionately, "Now, you don't need to pretend, do you?"  
She smiled and winked at him as she walked up the stairs.

Aaron quickly jumped up and followed her up.

"Who are you calling, Yumi?" Carlos asked, somewhat bored.

"Ulrich." She answered, "Yeah. Hi. I'm sorry I didn't ask you here. Ha, yeah. Would you? Oh thank you! And…uh…but…I was wondering something else to. I was…wondering…maybe if you didn't already have a date…If you wanted to go…you know, to the dance with me?" Yumi's eyes shined like no tomorrow, "Thank you! Bye!" She fell on the chair no one was sitting on, "Have I told you guys how much I _love_ him."

"No, but I'm sure Amanda has." Will snickered.

**. . .  
**  
"So, does this mean we're going out again?" Aaron asked as she was going through the clothes Mr. Hollywood brought _and _bought for her.

"…Uh, sure? Whatever you gotta tell yourself." She answered, throwing down a pink dress. NO WAY was she wearing that at the dance.

"What are you looking for, exactly?" He asked, taking a step closer, and wrapping an arm around her waist, while planting a kiss on her cheek.

"A dress or at least, _something _for the dance this Friday." She said in frustration.

"What? You have a date?!" He spun her around to face him, "Who? I'll _kill_ him!"

"No, No. Aaron, it's okay. I'm going with Theo, just as…uh…friends." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh…Okay, good. WAIT A MINUTE. Aren't I too _old_ for you? And Mr. Hollywood is here, so won't you get in trouble if we go out?" Aaron asked, this was too confusing.

"Of course you're not too old for me." She pushed him on to the bed that was Hiroki's old bed. Thanking Mrs. Ishiyama for keeping it in Yumi's room until she left, "And I don't care, now that I think about it- What can Mr. Hollywood do anyway?" She gave him the flirtiest grin she could manage as she climbed on top of him.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged, "Are you sure you really want to do this again? Do you really want to start with the 'us' again? Because if you don't want it as much as I do…"

"Of course I want it." She answered in an 'are-you-crazy?' tone.

"Good, because I love you."

"What?" She looked at him with the most sincere eyes, "What did you say?"

"…I love you…" He repeated, "Why? You know, we've been dating for two years, we're picking up where we left off, right?"

She got off his lap, "Um. Yeah. Of course we are."

This wasn't really going to work for her. Juggling Aaron and Theo like this was going to be the last of Amanda Jenkis.

"Wait, Amanda. You love me back, right?" Aaron questioned following her into the bathroom, "Right?"

"…Right." She answered splashing water into her face, "I'm just…tired is all."

**. . .  
**  
"Really? She asked you?" Theo asked in a bored tone, "Duh. Yumi's had a crush on you since…the 8th grade or something."

"HEY! At least _I _have a date for the dance." Ulrich snickered.

"What makes you think I don't?" Theo fired back.

"You have a date? Who?" Odd asked, the guys were in his and Ulrich's dorm.

"Amanda asked me." Theo held his chin up.

"Really? Because Yumi told me she liked _me._" Ulrich scratched the back of his neck, "Remember earlier today when Aelita called me? That's what the "important news" was."

"Maybe Yumi was too shy to say _she _liked you." Jeremie pointed out, "It wouldn't have been her first time."

"You think so?" Ulrich tapped his chin, perhaps his friends were right.

"Yeah, you think about that." Jeremie got up, "Night guys."

Theo followed his roommate out the door.

**. . .  
**  
"Let's go outside, puppies!" Amanda called out, as Pepper, Ginger, and Cinnamon sprinted toward the front door.

"Here, I'll come with you." Aaron added. It was late at night, and Amanda had forgotten about them dogs and their…_needs._

Everyone was in bed, or getting ready too. Hiroki was coming home tomorrow, and Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama were going to be back early in the morning. 

"Hmm, alright." She opened the door; Pepper murmured a growl at Aaron.

They sat on the front steps as the light from the porch let everyone see. The young dogs were playing around as Aaron got Amanda to cuddle onto him.

"You have no idea how happy you made me." He whispered lovingly in her ear, moving a few strands on her dyed blonde hair behind her ears.

She grinned, but it was soon ruined by a confident yawn, "I'm glad."

**. . .**

"Nah ah." Carlos shook his head.

"Uh huh! Come in here!" Julia cried as Will and Carlos came in, dressed for bed, "See!"

Yumi pointed out to her front porch, there was Amanda and Aaron giggling, and kissing.

"Can you open your window?" Will asked a little freakishly, but asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Yumi turned to see the evil faces on Carlos and Will. Yumi grinned, about time she was able to tease Amanda. She opened the window.

"Hey! Lovebirds!" Carlos cried out the window, looking down at them. The ones upstairs all leaned over, out the window to get a better look at the couple.

They broke tongues to figure out who was yelling at them.

"Up here!" Brie screamed, "Over here! I want attention! Hay-Ho!"

Amanda and Aaron looked at each other, before standing up, turning around, and looking at the second story window. There, were their friends.

"Ooh! Kissy! Kissy!" Julia teased out the window, seeing the couple take a step away from each other.

Will started making kissing noises, before the window was shut.

"Oh, well. Uh…" Amanda scratched the back of her neck, "So…"

"They're just jealous." He answered, pulling her close to him again, to place the most loving kiss on her mouth. Her embarrassed face, curved up to a smile.

"You're the best." She hugged him.

_We're done, Ms. Amanda. You and…you're little…__**Romeo**__ there can make out later. _Pepper quirked an eyebrow.

_Open the door, we're really thirsty._ Cinnamon whined, _Please?_

"Tell me, there's no one else for you, Amanda. Please say I'm the only one for you." He swayed with her back and forth.

"There isn't any one else for me." She kissed his chin, "You're the one. Now, come on. The doggies are tired."

Aaron smiled, but before she could totally leave his grip, he intertwined his fingers with hers, "Okay."

She opened the door for the puppies, and they darted for the water bowl Yumi had given them in the kitchen.

Amanda felt her back pocket vibrate. She pulled out her cell phone, and let go of Aaron's hand.

"Who is it?" He asked, somewhat annoyed that a person took Amanda's attention away.

**May 22****nd**** (10:37 pm) Theo**

_Hello! I'm totally bored, and remembered that you had my number (I got yours from Jeremie.) _

"Uh, Theo." She answered honestly.

Aaron tapped his foot, "He seems to want to talk to you a lot, if he wants to text you so late. Are you sure he isn't trying to get you?"

"Aww, don't be jealous." She replied, not looking at him, typing back to Theo.

"Amanda, put the phone down." Aaron ordered, "You're boyfriend here is getting quite jealous."

"I told you _not_ to get jealous!"

"Mandiee! Stop it." He whined. He may be older, but when he wanted something, he would work his tail off to get it!

"Fine." She put her cell down to knock Aaron over, and passionately make-out with him for minutes to come.

She heard her cell phone vibrate on the ground, and had this huge urge to see the text, but knew that would get Aaron even madder at her. She opened her eyes, seeing Aaron like that, his light green eyes closed, his polite lips touching hers, and his dirty blonde hair gleaming with the little light available.

_He look so cute_ She had to tell herself, before breaking away. His beautiful green eyes looked up at her with the most sincere look he could muster.

"Is that good enough for you?" She asked as he nodded with a smile.

"Perfect. I love you." He hugged her.

"Good night!" She jumped up the stairs and THAT was that.

"What are they fighting about?" Odd asked out loud. Today, was one of those days. THOSE FREAKING ROCKING DAYS WHEN THE TEACHERS HAVE A STUPID MEETING HALF THE DAY!! So, they all chilled at Yumi's house. Hiroki was home, but he was too into the whole "I got new furniture" to even _pretend_ to care about the others being there.

"Uhh, Texting some guy, I think." Carlos shrugged not really knowing what they were doing.

"Yumi! Yumi! Over here!" Sam waved her arms over her head, as Yumi was downstairs, "THROW IT!"

All the ladies were fighting over Ms. Amanda's phone…

"No! No! Don't!" Amanda cried, "YOU BREAK IT. I KILL YOU."

"Oops!" Yumi looked at Amanda and tossed it downstairs.

Luckily, Sam was able to catch it as Brie hopped downstairs to grab it away.

Sam and Brie was wriggling around, almost swaying to get the phone.

Julia jumped in, on Brie's and Amanda's side, pulling harder on the phone.

"No! MINE!" Yumi helped Sam pulling her back.

"GET AWAY! THAT'S SOOO MINE." Amanda started to grab at the huddled girls.

Aelita came in from the kitchen with a 'WTF' face.

"I WANNA TEXT HIM." Julia screamed, "I actually know him!"

"IT'S MY PHONE."

"I'M THE COUSIN OF THE GIRL WHO OWNS THE PHONE."

Sam couldn't say anything, "Uhh…I JUST WANT TO HAVE THE FREAKING PHONE!"

"Urg! LET GO!" Brie cried, shaking off Sam's grip.

"AELITA! Help!" Yumi was the only one on her 'side' trying to get the phone back. Aelita dropped her backpack to help Yumi in this phone war.

"Wait! Wait! WAIT! Stop! It's ringing!" Yumi gave it to Amanda to answer, "Put it on speaker."

"Okay…" Amanda did so.

"PHSYCOPATHS." Will cried into his phone, "STUPID."

"Urrg!" After they found out it was Will, Aelita grabbed it, and since no one was ready for that, she had it.

"NO! AELITA! YOU'RE SOOO DEAD!" Aelita yipped and ran into the dinning room.

"Okay! Aelita! Listen! There's a guy in her contacts by the name of…DANNY J. Text him, okay?"

"…Okay.." Aelita called back, trying to do so.

Amanda, Brie, Sam, Yumi, and Julia were crowding around trying to get the phone for themselves.

"AHA!" Amanda cried with her success. She ran to past to the bathroom, locking the door. Yumi slammed her fist on the door.

"OPEN THIS FREAKING DOOR!" Yumi sighed, in somewhat jealous anger, hmm…, "HIROKI! Get down here!"

Hiroki skipped to his sister, "Yes?"

"Here, a credit card, open the door." Yumi pointed to the bathroom door.

"Okay!" Hiroki smiled as he took the card, "Wait. Whose in there?"

"Hi Hiroki! It's your loving cousin, Ms. Mandiee! You don't want to ruin the fun, do you? If you don't…I'll buy you WHATEVER you want!"

"Ahh! Hi Ms. Mandiee!" Hiroki jumped in the air with glee, "No, Sorry. Can't do it, Yumes. I like Mandiee more than you."

"WHO DOESN'T?" Amanda called from her position, her back against the door, pushing against it.

"OPEN THE DOOR AMANDA. OR…I'LL TELL EVERYONE WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT."

"What happened last night?" Aelita asked.

"WHAT THING LAST NIGHT?"

"PORCH. WINDOW. REMEMBER?" Yumi threatened.

"Is Theo here?" She whispered through the door.

"…Uh, Yeah…"

"OH DAMMIT." Amanda opened the door to run over to the front door before Yumi could actually do anything.

"Okay…Okay." Carlos stepped in front of Amanda, acting as if he was going to save her, "What's going on?"

"AMANDA'S GOING TO SLEEP WITH DANNY!" Yumi pointed to her cousin at the door.

Everyone gasped, and looked at Amanda. Even Carlos slowly turned to face her.

"Wait, **WHAT?** NO! What are you talking about?!" Amanda cried, "SHE JUST WANTS TO HOOK UP WITH MY BOYFRIEND!"

"NOT TRUE!" Yumi screamed back, "HE'S NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"….I MEANT, my friend who happens to…well, be a boy."

"Okay, ladies." Jeremie started, "Calm down, and tell us. What's going on?"

"They're trying to get my phone to text Danny."

"And you won't let them because?"

"Knowing Yumi, it won't be…appropriate." She smirked at her raven-haired cousin.

"Pssh, as appropriate as what you were talking about with Theo last night." Yumi muttered.

Theo blushed at the thought.

"Wait, whoa. How would you know?" Brie asked as she crossed her arms.

"Jacked Amanda's phone last night when she went to sleep. Read her text messages."

"ALL OF THEM?!"

"Hehe. Every last one."

"Yumi you are, _so_ dead."

"I know."

"HEY. COUSIN MANDIEE." Hiroki cried from upstairs, "CAN YOU COME UP HERE FOR A SECOND?"

"Uh, sure Hiroki! Be there in a minute!" Amanda ran upstairs.

"What _were_ you two talking about last night?" Jeremie snickered, watching Theo's face redden, "You were up almost all night, talking to her?"

"Maybe…" Theo swayed back and forth.

"What were you guys talking about?" Yumi grinned.

"I thought you said you knew." Will confronted.

Yumi shrugged, "Well, I wanted to get on my lovable cousin's nerves."

"Uh!" Amanda shouted from her spot upstairs, "AHH! Yumi! Something's wrong with your brother!!" She comes running downstairs.

"What? What's going on?" Amanda whispers to Yumi about what just…_happened_ to her brother.

"WHAT?!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**What could Hiroki been talking about? What is Yumi going to do when Ulrich confronts her that Amanda **_**doesn't **_**like him? How long can Amanda keep both Aaron AND Theo under her clutch? WHY am I asking ****you**** all these questions?**

TILL NEXT TIME.

Quote: _N__o one knows how it is that with one glance a __boy__ can break through into a girl's heart._

26


	6. Just another average day at school

**Okay, So I was playing The Sims and it gave me an idea for this chapter. Heehee, so yeah. Oh, and ****Thank you **_**lyoko-scipio-1114**_** for telling me Sam's last name!! I was **_**so**_** stumped, it wasn't even funny!**

WARNING: _**MANY**_** CHANGES OF POV. THANK YOU.**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Ms. Mandiee's POV:**

It was late at night by now, and I was a little shaken up about Hiroki's _certain _questions. Aunt Satomi and Uncle Yoshi were still out. Oh, _sure. _He was still "working" and she was still "looking for furniture" right?

Whatever.

School was a complete drag today, it was normal, so there's really nothing to report about. And to think, I'm complaining that it was a _complete drag_ on a half-day. I glanced at my watch, 11:47pm beamed in neon pink. I was in the living room still, texting Theo and talking to my American friends. They're so lucky they don't have to go to school, but then again, I (At first) wanted to go to Kadic Academy.

_WHAT WAS I THINKING?  
_  
Ginger yawned and stretched in my lap as I stroked her back lovingly. Okay, so I was bored one day in Lyoko. No one will ever know they're not real dogs, and I'll save money on dog food.

Aaron on one side of me, having an arm on my shoulder and Carlos on my left, Brie sitting below me, and Julia next to her, Will standing behind me, leaning on the couch, looking at something Carlos had on his laptop.

"Is Theo still texting you?" Julia looked up at me, and Pepper jumped onto the couch, nuzzling Ginger. They're so cute.

"So? What does it mean to you?" I answered hotly. Recently, everyone's been on my case about Theo. Okay, so maybe I'm only using Aaron to have a date for the Japanese formal. I mean, would Theo actually fly to Japan with me to meet my parents and further family? I don't know him well enough, so I say not. Aaron would though, I know he would. He would shoot himself for me.

Oh, how I love to play with his emotions. It may not be nice, but it is fun.

"I think he likes you." Will stated from behind me, I could practically _feel_ him smiling. Teasing me was just his job, almost as much as Carlos. They may be mean to me, but I love them anyway.

"He better not." I felt Aaron move closer to me, and give me a small kiss on my cheek. I couldn't help but smile.

"We're just friends." I lied. I had to keep this up until after we get back from Japan. I'm going out with Theo because I actually like him. I kept feeling Aaron's wet and wanting lips against my cheek and neck.

He pushed my cell phone out of my hand as it landed in Brie's lap. He also turned my face with his soft caring palm to face him and I felt his lips against mine, pleading for me to open my mouth. As Ginger hopped out of my lap, onto the ground. Pepper was behind Aaron, but I heard another pair or paws hit the ground.

I heard the others laugh, giggle, and sigh. For a reason I don't know about, I felt my tongue attack his and his fighting back. I leaned forward, knowing that if I went backwards I would end up in Carlos's lap, on his laptop.

I quickly broke away, pushing his shoulders back, "Aaron!" I scolded.

"Hey, I missed you." He answered with a dirty look. His hand still up my shirt. I quickly pulled his hand away.

"Yeah, well…As much as I'd like that." I answered, "I'm too tired, and I have school in the morning. Good night you guys." I took my cell phone back and headed upstairs.

Right before I could enter Yumi's room, I heard my name be whispered across the hallway.

"Yes Hiroki?" I came up in his doorway, as much as I loved him to freaking _death_, he could find his way to be a little on the annoying side.

"Hey, Cousin Mandiee. Can you help me?" He asked, pointing to a pile of books on the floor.

"Sure thing." I walked up to the books and he started talking about me and my friends.

"So, you're going out with Theo, huh?" He asked me. I couldn't tell if it was sorrow, happiness, jealousy, or teasing-fun in his voice.

"Yeah." I answered softly, "Isn't it great?" I put the books on his bookshelf, and smiled at him, "Is there something else you want to talk about?"

"In a second." He replied hastily, "So, did he ask you out or did you ask him?"

"…I…uh…kissed him at school yesterday…or the day before." I felt I could be honest with him. He's eleven now.

"Oh." He laid back, looking up at the ceiling as I sat on the edge of his bed.

"Something troubling you, love?" I asked him.

"Oh uh. I can't tell Yumi this or she'd tease me."

That could be understandable…

"But, uh. There's this girl at school, and I really like her." Hiroki started, "Let's call her…Amy, okay? So, my friend Jonny went out with her a few weeks ago and says she's no good, but I really like her and I think Jonny was just pulling my leg because he's upset she broke up with him. What exactly do I do?" He put his head on the arms on top of his pillow.

"Um, well. Maybe you should…spend some time with Ms. Amy here. Talk to her, and slowly gain a relationship with her. She may be upset from a recent relationship, and you don't want to rush her." I answered, "But if you want any real advice, maybe you should ask one of the guys downstairs."

"But I don't know any of them well enough to share my complete feelings with them." Hiroki whined.

"But I do. Do you want me to get the one I trust the most?" I asked, Aaron could do this. He was older than the other guys, and he had the most life experience. I know he had plenty girlfriends before me. I guess they were non-sexual. THEREFORE, he could defiantly relate to my cousin here.

"Sure, I guess. I'm desperate. I need an answer I could use for her." Hiroki shrugged, "So go get him."

I dashed back downstairs and Will looked at me with a puzzled face.

"I thought you were going to bed." He confronted me.

I didn't answer and tapped Aaron's shoulder, he turned to face me. With his…dazzling green eyes. I kissed his nose and whispered, "Hiroki's having some girl issues. I was hoping you could give him some advice." 

"Oh, but I'm not good with-" He started, but I put a finger against his lips and he obediently stopped.

"Shh, I know. But come on, this is my cousin. I can't really help him here. I don't want Will or Carlos talking to him about this….ESPECIALLY not Carlos." I pleaded.

"What's in it for me?" He gave me another dirty look.

I sighed, okay. So I fell in love with the wrong guy before. Dammit. But he's a bad boy, and I'm CRAZY for them. Theo's too cute to give up, so I'll just have to deal with this for awhile.

"…Hot make out Friday night. You choose exact time and place. Kay?" It was the most I was about to give him.

He hesitated, "Deal." He went upstairs. 

"Thank you!" I called silently up to him as he turned around and smiled at me.

OKAY. Time for bed.

I stepped into the upstairs bathroom and changed into a shirt Uncle Yoshi gave me. Although Yumi told me about Yoshi and Satomi fought sometimes, I haven't seen them bicker. Ever.

Oh, well. Yumi wouldn't lie, and I don't want to ask poor Hiroki about that. I looked at myself in the mirror. I loved my pink streak in my hair. It was just a sign, and Xana gave it to me years back.

My blonde hair is cut, in many layers, as It laid out to before my shoulder blades. Completely straight, I wanted a black streak too. Heehee, maybe Xana takes requests!

After brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, and stepping into silky black pajama pants, I took up my stuff, left the bathroom, and turned off the lights.

Aaron was just leaving Hiroki's room and was quietly closing his door as I left. He had a pissed off look on his face.

"Hey, baby. What's wrong?" I asked, stopping him. A hand on his shoulder. Damn, he's a LOT taller than me.

"Don't you 'baby' me." He answered, shrugging off my hand. His voice shattering and severely shaking, "Oh? What's wrong? Why don't you run off now, and go ask _Theo._ I mean, since you _kissed_ him and everything."

Oh…bloody hell.

"Wait, Aaron. I can explain." I started, he quickly turned and I could see his tears welding in his eyes.

"Explain, and fast." He told me. Crap, I hate this.

"I just needed a date to the dance this Friday. I only know Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Theo at school. I ALSO know Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd already have lovers. It's a petty thing I SWARE." I was waving my arms everywhere. WHY was I explaining this? It was going to happen at some point.

"You _also _need a date to that stupid Japanese Formal thingy." Aaron sighed, "You don't love me, do you?"

"Well, uhh, love is a strong word, Airs." I said, using his nickname. And I could sware I saw his heart break in his chest, "What I'm saying is, I'm still getting over the whole you and me thing in America."

"Shouldn't your heart be whole, like mine now? So? Okay, we broke up almost a month ago, but we're back together."

"It's just…it's so sudden. I haven't gotten used to it." ARRGH! I HATE MYSELF!! Why am I telling him this shit?!? "Aaron, baby. Please."

…Oh, no. Don't tell me. I'm in love with Aaron, aren't I? YES? OH** DOUBLE** DAMMIT.

Before I could replay the entire event in my head, Aaron had me in his grip and whispered in my ear, "Prove it."

"Prove it? How?" I looked up at him, "I already owe you a hot make-out after the dance Friday."

"Tell Theo you can't make the dance." He said firmly, pointing to my cell phone, "And do it now."

"Uh, he might not be awake." I made up.

"He's been texting you all night. He'll answer. Or he'll get the message."

"Can I make up a reason about _why _I can't make the dance?" I questioned. I was trying SO hard for a loophole.

"Yeah, sure."

I pulled out my phone and pressed '7'. YEAH, so what? He's on my speed dial.

"Amanda?" I heard a drowsy voice ask me, "Why can't you text me? I'm a little tired to talk, really."

"This is important. It's better said than over text message."

"Oh, is it?" His voice quickly woke up, "What's up?"

"I can't make the dance Friday." I said. Short and Sweet…well, short anyway.

"Huh? Why? What's wrong?" He started questioning me. He really wanted to go with me.

"Mr. Hollywood's being strict on me. I missed three weeks of work, as a singer, that's like four months, and I have a lot of work to finish. I'm so sorry."

"Oh..." He was using the same voice Aaron had earlier. ARG! _TRIPLE_ dammit!

"Like I said, I'm truly sorry." I repeated.

"It's okay, I guess. So, umm…Could I…take you somewhere Saturday? My treat, that is."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Where?"

"Anywhere you wanna go." He answered, "Oh, Crap. Hey, Amanda. Can I call you tomorrow morning? Jer's gonna kill me if I wake him up."

"Yeah. Sure. Bye."

"See you tomorrow."

I felt like whispering: I love you, but there's two things wrong with that:

A. Aaron's right freaking next to me, and B. It's WAYYY to soon for that.

"So, what did he say?" Aaron asked impatiently. I looked at my cell phone for the time: 1:12 am.

"He said it was okay, and asked if we could study for the Science test together."

"And that's when you said, that sounds good, where. Right?"

"Righto." I smiled.

"Thanks, babe." He wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me tightly, "I love you."

I yawned, "I…-yawn-…love you too." 

OKAY. GOOD NIGHT.

**. . .  
**  
CRAP. GOOD MORNING.

"Wakey Wakey!" Yumi was almost jumping on me, "Your phones ringing, my dear. It's Mr. Theo."

I jumped up and took the phone, "Hey baby." I answered. I heard Yumi giggle behind me.

"Uh, good morning."

"OH! Sorry, Jeremie. Yumi told me Theo called." I felt flustered and threw a pillow at Yumi whom only caught it and laughed into it, "So, what's up?"

"Theo's depressed. Would you happen to know why?" He asked in a cute way. Alright, so he wasn't a Brad Pitt or Orlando Bloom in looks, but he could be cute when he wanted to be.

"Uh, it may be that I told him I couldn't make the dance this Friday." I suggested, "WILD guess, but that might be it."

"YOU TOLD HIM THAT?" Jeremie screamed so loud, my ears started ringing.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"He wanted to go with you _so badly_! Urgah! Amanda! You could've just come in over here and shot him!" 

"Oh, uh. Really?"

"Yeah, well. You need to talk to him. Mm'kay? Bye."

It's Wednesday, I remembered. Dance in two days.

"Why can't you make the dance?" Yumi asked me.

"No time." I jumped up and took out a pair of badly ripped jeans out of my suitcase and a short sleeved red top. It was short, and showed my belly button, almost like Yumi's sweater. Only…mine was red…and short-sleeved.

I ran to the bathroom. Brush hair- Check. Shirt- Check. Pants- Check. Brush teeth- Check. Shoes- Check. AWESOME belt- Check. I sprinted down stairs to the front door. Backpack- Check. Cell phone- Check. Side Kick- Check. OKAY, good to go.

With that, I was already halfway to the Kadic Academy.

**. . .  
Theo's POV  
**  
I wasn't sure if I was going to go at all if Amanda wasn't. The entire Dance thing was the reason I was peppy for the past two days. The guys have asked me about my sudden mood change, but I hadn't told them anything.

I was in my dorm, Jeremie had left to take a shower, and I was picking out clothes to wear. I didn't care for fashion sense, but a lot of stuff I had in here was either too small or too uncomfortable.

Suddenly, the door started knocking.

"Yeah, Hold on a second." I answered. It's probably Ulrich or Odd, so I didn't bother to put on a shirt as I opened the door.

Amanda jumped at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and placing a romantic kiss on my lips.

"Amanda! What are you doing here?" I asked, QUITE embarrassed at my lack of clothes at the moment.

"Jeremie called and said you were somewhat depressed. I'm so sorry I can't make the dance." I saw her think about it for a second and she added, "I'll try to make it. I'll call you before the dance, okay? And IF I can, I'll meet you here. Oh, by the way, you're hot without a shirt."

I blushed, scratched the back of my neck and muttered a thank you, "Why are you here so early? You couldn't wait for class to start? You know you could get in trouble if Principal Delmas or Jim saw you down this hallway." I warned her.

"I know." She looked at the floor, "But I had to see you. I was…um…worried."

"Worried? Okay, so I'm a little upset about the dance thing, I'll admit. But I wouldn't cut myself over it." I chuckled, "But I'm glad you came." I took a blue shirt out of my closet.

"Me too, hey. Wait a second."

I turned my head to look at her, "Huh?"

"Don't put the shirt on yet." She told me, so I placed it on my bed and gave her a confused look.

"I'm lost." I said in pure honesty.

"Fine, I'll show you what I mean." She came closer to me and kissed me again, passionately, and her tongue begged for entry.

…Ohhhh, I get it now.

I let her roam my mouth for a few seconds before I pulled away, "I'd love to do this, but at some other time." I said a little afraid that we might lose track of time, "I need to get ready for school."

She nodded, understanding what I was saying.

"School doesn't start for another hour and a half…or close to it." She added.

"I know, the quicker I get dressed and stuff, the more time we have to…do that." I smiled, putting on the shirt I pulled out earlier.

"Theo, how many girlfriends have you had before me?" She asked randomly after a few minutes of silence.

"A few. Maybe like…four or five. Why?"

"…Just curious." She glanced out the window.

"Okay, how many boyfriends have you had before me?" I was somewhat afraid of her answer.

"A lot. Around seventeen or something, but being famous does that." She shrugged.

"So, am I just number eighteen or what?" I felt flustered again when I noticed I'd have to change pants.

"No, of course not. I really like you." My heart lightened up, and I chose some darker jeans.

"I really like you too." I answered, "But, uh. Shouldn't you leave while I'm dressing?"

"…Do you want me to? I mean, I've lived around guys my entire life. Six brothers, Theo. Three biological brothers and three step-brothers. I'm used to it. Really." 

"It's just I've never undressed in front of a girl before."

She gasped, "Are you still a virgin?"

"…Unfortunately. The thing is, I had plenty of chances slip between my fingers. It either didn't feel right or it felt like it was too soon." I didn't feel like talking about my sex life in front of her. THAT also didn't feel right. 

"You know, if you play your cards right. I could change that for you." She gave me a hot grin.

"Um. I don't want to sound eager or perverted, so I just won't answer to that." No matter what I said, I couldn't hide my big smile creeping up on my face. I pulled down my pajama pants, feeling another blush come on.

"You don't have to." She looked back out the window again, "So, how long have you guys been after Xana?"

"Me? I've been with the group a little over two years now. But I think they were fighting him for a total of four years." I wasn't in 100 percent sure, but I know I was close.

"Oh, it's pretty much the same for us." Amanda sighed and played with her hair. God, that red shirt looked really good on her.

"It's a shame, I know." I pulled up my dark jeans and buttoned them up, putting a belt on, "But I'm all the thankful sometimes. Like, it got your friends over here." I wasn't too fond of Aaron, but the others were really nice to me.

"Yeah. They're real losers, but I love them." She snickered, "Yumi's a total loser as well, but she doesn't act like it around her beloved _Ulrich_."

"You know, Ulrich told me a few days ago that Yumi told him that you liked him." I told her and watched her mouth open in surprise.

"Are. You. Serious." She said in separate sentences, "Sure, Ulrich's got a nice body, but I don't LIKE him like him."

"…Nice body?" I repeated, "Sounds like you dig him. I'm pretty jealous to be honest." I looked in Jeremie's dresser for a comb; I didn't want to go through mine in front of Amanda. God knows what's in there.

"…Well, What I'm saying is that he's pretty muscular and probably going to be a heart-throb next year as he may be this year, but there's no reason for you to be jealous." She corrected herself, "Besides, I'm out of Ulrich's league anyway." She flipped her hair off her shoulder.

Okay, so basically. Amanda was a…girlish tomboy. …That's pretty hot.

"Yeah, you are." I answered, combing my brown hair and looking at her with kind eyes, "But I don't only like you for your looks."

"Oh? What else is there to like about me?" She leaned against the desk Jeremie HAD to have for his enormous computer.

"You're kind and have a wonderful attitude. You're outgoing but not in-your-face. You know…" I didn't want to completely list everything. I didn't want to say I was…completely in love with her only two or three days in going out with her.

"Aww, you're so nice to me." She stepped closer and kissed my cheek, "Unlike Carlos. He's a total meanie."

"I'll totally whoop his ass." I said, hugging her, "Did I tell you I'm glad you came?"

"I was hoping it was sort of make up for the Dance, if I didn't make it." She smiled up at me.

"Trust me, make it or not, if I get another date or not, you'll be the only girl I'll be thinking about all night."

I scored another kiss for that. Ha-ha, I was liking this already.

"So, you want another date?"

"That's not what I meant." I was hoping she didn't catch that, "I'm saying. If a girl wants to dance with me if you don't make it." 

"Yeah, I get it." My arms from the hug were still around her back, I glanced at the clock. Forty-five minutes gone, and forty-five minutes left. Knowing Jeremie, he'd be back any moment. Where else could I bring Amanda?

"Jeremie's going to back any time now…" I warned her.

"Oh is he? Let's give him a surprise." She knocked me back onto my bed and hopped on top of me, giving me another passionate kiss.

Alright, so I didn't expect a make-out, I _was_ expecting a 'let's go somewhere else.' But hey, either way, I'm quite happy with it.

I felt her hand go through my hair, as I kept mine around her back. I didn't want to go to far for her right now, as I thought I might if I did anything and have her storm off and be mad at me for the week.

I heard the door open, and Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie's laugh. They gasped and Ulrich chuckled. Heehee. They WISH their girlfriend would come to their dorm to make-out!

"Hey! Love-birds." Odd called and Amanda looked up, and sat up.

"Hey guys!" She waved, "What's up?"

I was still resting on the bed, but I was leaning on my elbows, "Hey." 

"We didn't mean to…ruin your make-out time, sorry." Jeremie apologized, "We'll leave."

"It's cool." Amanda answered, "Theo and I can make-out later." I sat up as well and smiled at her.

"Well, when did you get here?" Ulrich asked, I could see he wanted to ask her if she liked him like Yumi had said.

"About forty-five minutes ago." She shrugged, "More or less."

"…Why so early?"

"Had to see him." She pointed her thumb at me, and I shrugged.

"I didn't tell her to. She just came." I said before they could question me.

"Aww, how cute." Odd swooned, "Hey. Sam actually _lives_ here and she doesn't come around to visit like that." He crossed his arms, "Well then."

We laughed.

"Hey, we'll leave." Jeremie got up to walk to the door, "I just needed my books. You guys can…do whatever you were again."

Ulrich and Odd followed him out, probably to their dorm.

"Good. They're out." She looked at me again, "Half an hour left. Wanna make-out for about twenty-five minutes?"

I chuckled, "Don't gotta ask me twice."

**. . .  
Yumi's POV**

I'll take a guess and say Amanda went over to Theo's dorm. Knowing both of them, Amanda wants to make out more than ever, and Theo's DEFIANTLY going to let her. Using Aaron, I see.

It was getting close to school time, so I walked off to campus. I knocked on Ulrich's door.

"Hey Yumi." He greeted me, and stepped aside.

"Hi, you might wanna know Amanda and Theo are…getting busy right about now." Was the first thing Odd told me.

"No surprise really. I told you, Amanda and Ashley are the same. Amanda's just better at hiding it." I sighed. That's just normal average Amanda Jenkis.

"So, Ulrich's your date for the Japanese thing, right?" Jeremie asked, "How sweet."

"Well, it's not like I could ask one of you guys, nor any of the guys at home. I would ask Aaron, because he seems like the most understanding guy, but he's going to be Amanda's date." I shrugged.

"Then wait, what about Theo?" Odd sat up, "Is she cheating on him?"

"…No…well…not really. She's using Aaron and has to _pretend _like she likes Aaron until **after** the Japanese Formal, after that- she'll go back to Theo." I explained, "I don't know why she'd just go with Theo as her date and make it all easier."

It was silent for awhile.

"Nothing to talk about in the morning, huh?" I asked.

"No, because nothing happened yet." Ulrich answered and I nodded in agreement.

"Good point."

**. . .  
NORMAL POV**

"Theo!" Amanda scolded (Hmmm, where have we heard this before?).

"Oh, I'm sorry." He answered quickly and honestly.

"No, I just wanted to get your attention, is all." She said as she placed her palm on his crotch, "I don't mind, really." She rubbed him and received a little moan from his lips.

"You're _by far_ the best girlfriend I've ever had, and we've only dated for a couple of days."

"I know, you're the best boyfriend I've had." She answered, rubbing harder as his moan turned louder. Both knew they couldn't get _too_ far, for school was starting soon, but this was satisfying enough.

To hush his moan, she placed her mouth on his, and felt his tongue run freely. Finally, she got her tongue to fight back.

After they broke apart, He hugged her tightly, "I'm so glad I met you." He whispered to her, "I don't know what I'd be like if you hadn't visit Yumi, or I wasn't feeling any better."

"I'm glad you're better. I'm so happy. It isn't the exact _best_ moment of my life, but it's probably close second."

"What is your best moment of your life?" He asked, moving strands on stray hair behind her ears.

"When I kissed you in Mr. Smith's class." She nuzzled his nose, "If I hadn't done that, I wouldn't be here today."

"You're lying. That isn't your best moment." He confronted, "Be honest."

"Fine, best moment? Probably at Yumi and my Aunt and Uncle's wedding." She corrected, "And this is second."

"Wait, Yumi has ANOTHER cousin?"

"Yeah, Henry." She smiled, she was still on top of him, "He's thirteen though, and we don't see him much…. Um. If I don't go with Aaron, or if something happens. Can you be my backup date for the formal?"

"You want me to fly to Japan with you, to be the backup for the most major dinner in your life? And I _might not_ get to be your date?"

"…Uh, yeah."

"Okay. I accept." He said formally, "Just how formal is this _formal_."

"I'm wearing a white one-strap, low back-line, short, dress." She said, "With gloves to match, and a cute head-band."

"How short is it?" Theo asked, amused.

She stood up, "About here." She pointed to a place a little above her knee, "And a little high-heeled white shoes."

"I'll buy you some jewelry to match it."

"Aww, you don't have to."

"I know, but hey. I want to give you something anyway." Theo shrugged, "You want to walk with me to the cafeteria?"

"I'd be honored." She took his hand and kissed him.

He smiled, and through their closed lips, were the four words they wanted the other to say.

**Baby, I love you.**

Sam's POV

We, Aelita and I were already at the table we sat at every morning, and for lunch.

"Hey, here comes Theo…and Amanda." Aelita nodded in their direction.

"Aww, they're so cute together." I muttered. No one was really expecting the whole Theo and Amanda thing, but Theo told us the other day, and my lord- They _are so _cute together!

"Hey there." Theo smiled at us with Amanda next to him, she waved to us.

"Hi guys." I slightly waved, "What's up?"

"Nothing really." Amanda answered. Secretly, I was _very _jealous of her. I loved her look, I REALLY like her style, she has the same interests as ALL of us here at the Kadic do, she's famous, smart, and _very_ pretty. But, I know she'd call me a friend of hers and I would for her, so maybe she'd let me borrow some clothes or something…

We were all tired, that was pretty obvious. I'm always tired during the morning hours, doesn't matter if it's 5:00 or 11:59, I'm ALWAYS tired.

I glanced back at the couple in front of me, to see them locking lips.

Hmm, it made me realize Odd and I haven't been so romantic for a long time. I didn't go to the Kadic with him before, but ever since my dad died in that car accident, my mom moved closer to Paris, and now, LUCKILY, I get to go to the same school…

I turned to look at Aelita, and she was slightly watching the kissing two as well. Most likely thinking about Jeremie as much I was thinking about Odd.

Seeing them like that was a little awkward, I'll admit, but it was all the more reason to cuddle with Odd some time soon.

Soon after, Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi came up and Theo and Amanda decided NOT to make out in front of everyone.

But before we could start an interesting conversation, the bell rang to start class.

**. . .**

Theo's POV

Did I mention how much I _hate_ Math? Why must I have it first? After I walked with Amanda to her class, English, with Jeremie and Ulrich, I turned back around to go to my locker.

Oh crap. Sissi alert. Thanks to me, She's no longer head over heels for Ulrich, she may still like him, but not as much. If I knew she'd be such a stalker as we were dating, I would've let Herve have her.

"Hey Theo." She said flirtingly to me as I opened my locker.

"Oh, hi Sissi. Haven't seen you around much." And although I'm not a big fan of hers anymore, I can't find the heart to totally ignore her like Ulrich did. She may be annoying, but so is Odd, and I hang with _him_, don't I?

"Not much at all, but I've had a few people say you're going out with that new girl. Amanda, right? Yumi's cousin." She was leaning against the lockers to the left of me.

"Uh, yeah. Why? What's wrong with her?" I just knew Sissi was going to nag about her. As she did with the other two girlfriends I had after her.

"Oh, she seems nice. But, I believe I heard Yumi talking about this Aaron guy, she also has a relationship with." She started, "Why, oh why, Theo? Why do you try to hide your feelings for me?"

"She's the _best_ girlfriend I've ever had." I retorted, "And I don't hide _much_ from you. I don't like you anymore. Get over it." NOW I start to realize how Ulrich felt for the years she was after him, "Good bye." And I stormed off to math class.

Yumi and Sam were giving me a look so I shrugged, "What?"

"Oh nothing…" Sam murmured.

**. . .  
**  
It wasn't until fifth period that things started going from average to…weird.

"Hey Gauthier, nice to see you. Good to have you back." Bombell greeted, "Desperately need you this year. What brought you back?"

"His _girlfriend_." Ulrich smiled, "Amanda Jenkis? Yeah, she talked Mr. Smith into getting him back onto the team."

I felt my cheeks turning pink as my silence agreed to Ulrich's words.

"Jenkis? Really? Just last period I heard the seniors talking about her." Bombell put a hand to shield his eyes from the sun, "They sounded like fans of hers. Better watch out, Theo. Some serious competition."

"Oh thanks, we've only been dating for almost three days."

"But you're farther with your darling than Ulrich. So be happy!" Odd was jumping around like a maniac, "Onward! To the soccer field!"

"What drug are you on, Odd?" Ulrich asked, laughter cracking his voice.

"I'm just happy! WEE!" He took the soccer ball and kicked it toward me, "Let's play, you guys! NOW."

**. . .**

YES! Right when that bell rang, I was suddenly reminded that Amanda had the next last classes with me.

Crap, I forgot. I have to drop off these stupid papers to Mr. Fumet, get to my locker, and THEN go to class.

"Thank you, Gauthier." Mr. Fumet smiled at me, "I was afraid you forgot."

I shrugged, "Time flies by."

"Oh, by the way." Before I could walk away, Mr. Fumet put a palm on my shoulder, "Jenkis told me to give you something. Come 'er." He turned to walk inside his room, and came back with a book in his hands, "I don't know what it means, but she said it was important."

I examined thebook thoroughly. Why would Amanda give me this? I stopped by my locker, and felt a feminine grip on my shoulders.

"Hey there." 

"…Sissi, go away." She was a complete and total stalker. I sware, she _never _left from my locker.

"Sure, anything for you." She was dangerously close to my ear, I could feel her breath on the hairs on the back of my neck.

I pulled out my theater binder, it also shared what I was going to study for and my choir papers.

Off to Theater!

Oh…_Joy_.

How dare he.

How _fucking _dare he!!

'He' is a senior in our Theater class, the one that sits behind Ulrich by the name of Connor Robinson. He was a football player, so as you could imagine, he was...well built. I don't really know him, but I heard he's a bit flirt.

NO FREAKING KIDDING. We were put into partners for a project, and somehow, I got Aelita and Connor got Amanda.

In between us was Ulrich and Sam, but I could see Connor move closer to her and whisper in her ear. I felt a smirk coming on when I see Amanda's straight face, and sometimes she even pushed him away. You _go_ Mandiee.

"Hey, Theo. Are you even paying attention?" Aelita waved her pencil in my face, and I snapped back to reality.

"No, not really." I smiled, "Sorry. It's just…"

"Connor and Amanda, huh?" She tapped her pencil that was once in front of my face against the papers, "Don't worry about it. She came to see you this morning, right? And you two were passing notes to each other in History. Unless she's using you for something, which I bet you my freaking _life_ she isn't. There's no way they'd work."

I put my pen down and stretched followed by a yawn.

Yumi and her partner, Jeremie was next to us, sorta listening in. Odd was also in their group, thank god. One group of three. With a guess, I think Ulrich and Sam were listening too.

"Please, you're not stressed over him, are you?" Odd questioned me, and I slightly nodded with a puzzled face.

"Why shouldn't I be? He IS a football player."

"Well, if she does like Connor, I must say, She has good taste in Senior guys." Sam was checking out Mr. Robinson. 

I snickered and pat the back of her head, "Not helping, Bozo."

"Wow, Theo. You have good memory!" Yumi was tapping her chewed pen on her head, "URG, but I can't think of a thing. Sometimes, I wish I had a book of ideas… It would be so much easier."

…A Book! OH RIGHT!

I took out the book Amanda had given me earlier. It wasn't in French, It was in English. And although I wasn't the perfect Student I could read the title: _Just Because._

Why would she give me a _book_? I mean, of ALL things, she gives me a BOOK.

I could see the puzzled and confuzled faces of my friends as I opened it to the first page. A note! AHAH! I get it. She was answering my note from History, afraid that she was drop it, she hid it in a book she said was mine! BRILLIANT!

"What book is that?" Aelita asked, she couldn't see it, but knew what it was from a few seconds before.

"It's called _Just Because_ but there's a note inside." I replied, glancing at Amanda, she was smiling. I was _really_ hoping it was because of me and not stupid Connor.

**((SWITCHING POV))  
MS. AMANDA'S POV**

I couldn't hear what the friends to the right of me were saying thanks to my retarded partner, Connor. He's a senior and thinks he's the king of the school. He was whispering pick-up lines in my ear; it didn't even make me tingle inside. It made me shudder, but not tingle.

I leaned back looking him square in the eye, "What are you asking me for?"

"Three dates."

"How about none."

"Two?"

"None."

"One?"

"None."

"…One half?"

"None."

"Oh please." He took my left hand and lightly made it touch his lips.

"No. You're probably the last guy in the _entire_ school I'd ever go out with. Including the janitors and teachers." I smirked, "Besides, I'm already seeing someone."

"Yeah, Gauthier, I know." Connor rolled his eyes. The only thing I could say that I liked about Connor was his pitch black hair. His blue eyes only had one thing asking me for: sex. His lips kept coming together as to pucker for a kiss, which I WAS NOT about to give him.

"If you know, why do you try?" I crossed my arms, I had finished two papers, front and back. I'm good with the kinda stuff.

"Because I believe things can get better after awhile, even if the starting was a bit bumpy. Like a car ride, babe." He answered, using hand gestures. His hand was horizontal and moving up and down aggressively, and then he slid it across the air smoothly, so me just "how fast" certain 'things' can get better after time.

"I believe that too, unless the idea crashed and burned, then it's long gone." There was no twinkle in his eyes like there was with Theo. Of all the things right now, I wanted to grab Theo and pin him against the wall, letting my emotions and hormones take over from there. In front of everyone.

I took a chance and moved my eyes to Theo; he was looking back at me with the same pissed off look as Aaron gave me last night. OH CRAP, how I despise that horrid look! 

His facial expressions quickly changed to a complete ticked off man to a sensitive boy, complete with a smile and…wait for it….Aha, there it is, that adorable sparkle in his eyes.

He was mouthing words at me, at first I thought we was yawning but I soon recognized the words

'Is Connor giving you a hard time?'

"HEY Gauthier, mind your own business, will you?" Connor's voice quickly broke Theo's sensitive look.

I looked between Connor and Theo and nodded in my boyfriend's direction.

"This _is_ my business." He said sternly back, "You don't hit on my girlfriend."

"I'll flirt with her all I want." Connor kept his chin high, and I wanted to punch it higher, just to see how high it could go without- _SNAP-_ Breaking. Like I said, I may be evil…

"No you certainly will not." Theo moved closer to Connor and I KNEW this wasn't going to go well.

"Oh? Is that so?" He looked back at me, he turned away from Theo and looked at me, I was looking back in a shocked phase.

Before I could sense anything, I felt my lips against someone else's. Soon after, it was over, Theo had jumped on Connor and they were tackling each other on the floor.

I jumped up, not really sure what to do. I mean, yeah. A lot of guys liked me, but they never really fought for me, at least, not in FRONT of me.

"ROBINSON, GAUTHIER. You two, get up." They quickly obeyed, "What's going on here?"

"He attacked me!" Connor shrieked in the most girly voice I have EVER heard a guy make.

"For my protection." I interrupted before Connor could add on more things to make it look like Theo was the enemy here.

"Oh? Well, Theo, Connor. To the Principal's. He'll figure what to do. Jenkis, you go to. Apparently, you were somewhat involved in this."

…Oh crap.

**. . .  
**  
"This is all your fault."

"Maybe, but at least I got a kiss." Connor would not back down and say straight up that YES. IT WAS HIS FAULT.

"Oh please, Theo's gonna get _much _more than a kiss later on…" I gave Connor a teasing smile as Theo's arm wrapped around my waist.

He couldn't say anything more, "Hey hold up. I gotta piss."

"Um, okay…" We knew we couldn't go on without him, and Connor turned to the boys bathroom.

"Thanks." I said once Connor was away. AHA, I had Theo pinned against the wall, and I rubbed my nose against his, "But I didn't want you to get in trouble."

"I'll take the entire blame, I will. As long as he doesn't flirt with you again. Let alone, kiss you." He caressed my cheek, kissing where his hand went.

"I thank you again, but I mean. It's nice to see how much you _really_ feel about me. After all, it hasn't been a whole week." I moved closer to him, to feel his breath against me.

He was a bit taller than me, by about two or three inches, but whatever measurement it was, It was perfect for me. Will and Aaron, they were a little _too _tall. In fact, Brie keeps mocking me about the time Aaron and I slept together, saying that I only wanted to see a grown man's cock. And although it's just a joke to her, it's taken to heart to me. Seeing how mad Aaron is at me currently.

"Hey, you okay?" Theo asked, bending his knees a bit to be eye-level with me, "What's on your mind?"

…Oh great. When I think to hard about something, or have a flash back, I hear that I gaze off into space with a 'don't-bother-me-I'm-thinking' look.

"Actually, the correct way to put it would be _whose_ on my mind. And, it's…uh…Aaron." I answered a little shyly. HOW FREAKING LONG DOES IT TAKE CONNOR TO PEE?!

"Oh. What's wrong? Or…Uh…What did he do?" I could tell he felt uncomfortable talking about an ex-boyfriend of mine.

"Uh, just thinking about the times we went out is all." Myabe that wasn't the right thing to say….

"…Oh. So I remind you of him?" Theo pushed me back a little bit.

"What? No. It's just, I don't know. I slept with him a while ago, and all of a sudden, my American friends are bringing it up, and then Connor was talking about sex, and ohhh…" I put a hand on my head and closed my eyes tight.

"Oh really?" He questioned me, pulling me back close to him again, I felt him wrapping his arms around me for a friendly hug, "Hold up. Connor? Talking about sex? To you?"

I nodded, "Why else would I kept pushing him back?"

Theo quirked an eyebrow, "I could think of a few other reasons. What I don't get is why Connor struts around school and talks to girls about making love, and I'm too shy. The reason I'm still a virgin." He seemed to feel like he failed something.

"Aww. We can always be more open to each other." I politely kissed his mouth, "Just you know. When no one else can hear us."

"It's just, I'm so afraid that if I did have sex with a girl, and it was the wrong time, it would ruin our entire relationship." He sighed.

"Um, maybe we should pick up on another topic." I rubbed the back of my neck, as Theo chuckled and hugged me again.

I felt a hand squeeze my bottom and I turned around. Connor had his fingers in a pinch formation and said, "Alright Sexy, and…Theo. We can go now." He winked at me.

"Get over yourself. Seriously." I rolled my eyes.

Heehee, the thing is. What Theo and I were talking about, was what Hiroki asked me last night. He asked about sex and orgasms. What sex was like and exactly was an orgasm.

It was awkward, to say the least, but hey. I think Mr. Ishiyama spoke to him about _some_ of that stuff by now.

"Oh, but darling. I will." Connor smiled, "Did you tell Theo about our date?"

"…Oh bloody hell." I muttered, "That's totally off, my…classmate. I didn't even want to go."

"Lay off, Robinson." Theo was pretty much asking 'You want to fight again?' to Connor. 

The bell rang before we could get the principal, so…why don't we just blow the whole thing off?

With that, we made way to our next class.

Theo still intertwined his fingers with mine, and walked past Connor, brushing shoulders with him.

Oh what a month of school THIS was going to be...

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Wow. That was a lot of TheoxAmanda, wasn't it? Well, I hope that kinda settles down for that couple. NEXT TIME, THE POV WILL NOT CHANGE **_**AS**_** MUCH!**

Quote:_ Those that have never been jealous have never been in love._


	7. It's A Wonderful Night

**HA! New chapter up! I don't why I'm updating this story more. (Other Than ****How Much Is Too Much?** **Because I'm kinda stuck on it. Almost done, though. So yeah, fans of that- Don't worry.**

Much.

**  
ANYWAY- LET'S GO.**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_  
"HOLYSHIT." Theo sat up on his bed, Amanda and Jeremie looking at him concerned about him.

"Are you okay?" Amanda asked, a hand on his forehead.

"Mandiee? You're here? But…you…you died." Theo laid back down.

"That was a nightmare." Ulrich walked into the room, "We heard you screaming and couldn't wake you up. We called Amanda, and she rushed over."

"Can you believe your girlfriend's not only a volunteer for almost every community service in the world, or a famous pop star, but a doctor?" Odd said with a smile.

The brunette with the hard-beating heart put a hand on his forehead, but smiled, "You amaze me."

She smiled, "Me? Or Odd?"

"You, of course."

"Humph!" Odd huffed, "He's just saying that to be sweet on you, Amanda. He's jealous of me, anyway."

"Oh, is he?" She laughed, "I don't see a reason. Not the cutest and not the smartest…"

Odd pouted, "Why are you and Sam so mean to me?!"

"For me? It's fun. For Sam: Ever heard of something called tough love?" Amanda put a hand on Theo's chest, feeling his heart beat. Sensing it was still pretty fast, she rubbed her fingers against his cheek, and ran her hand through his hair. Trying to relax him.

"Tough love my foot. She still likes me right?" Odd was pacing up and down the dorm room.

"Yeah, she does. Well, as far as I know." She shrugged, "But I wouldn't worry about it. How about you find out for yourself? Did she ask you to the dance?"

"…No."

"Aelita didn't ask me either." Jeremie cleaned with glasses with his shirt, "Amanda. Do you happen to know why?"

"Um, maybe they're just shy and will wait for the last second to ask you?" Amanda shrugged, ALSO being a semi-actress. She could easily be believed.

Theo kept his eyes closed. His heart broken was together again in a matter of a seconds. STUPID NIGHTMARE.

"Okay, well. Everything seems cool now. I'm just tired like shit and I wanna sleep!" Ulrich wined, "Night everyone!"

"Same. Good night guys, and lady."

Amanda did a little of a curtsy at him, as he rolled his eyes and waved.

"Okay, so are you good now?" She whispered to him.

"…You know, I could stay with Ulrich and Odd if you two want your alone time." Jeremie wasn't good with other couples when Aelita wasn't around. Honestly, he was jealous of them. So cute and so caring. Now, he was lucky if he got a hug from Aelita. And that just _isn't_ right.

"You don't have to." Amanda shook her head, "I'll leave when you want me to."

"It's cool. I do it all the time." Jeremie only took an extra pillow, but before closing the door he opened it ajar again, "Just keep it PG-13 rated. Jim could hear you." He pointed to the staff room only four doors down. And those four dorms- were empty.

"Will do!" Amanda saluted to Jeremie as he smiled and closed the door.

"So, you're spending the night with me, huh?" His head was now in her lap.

"Yeah, I think so. Now, in this your nightmare of yours…" Amanda started, she wanted to know…

"Uh, we were in Lyoko, and you...um…you…fell off the edge to the digital void before I could get you. So I was pretty upset." Theo twiddled his thumbs, feeling flushed.

"Aww, Theo." She kissed his forehead, "I love you." She whispered.

He pulled her close for another kiss, "I love you too, but uh. I'm a little afraid."

"Why?"

"I heard relationships end early when people say 'I love you' too soon."

"Aaron and I dated for almost four years and he told me he loved me on the third day. I only broke up with him because I thought I'd never see him again."

"Oh." Theo didn't like hearing about Aaron, "So, you still have feelings for him?"

"No," She shook her head, "I guess over the month I've been away from him, I noticed I didn't like how he was too much older than me, and Mr. Hollywood didn't like him."

"What about me? Does Mr. Hollywood likes me?"

"Well, if we don't fuck in front of him, than yeah. He'll love you. It was so embarrassing."

"You mean to say, he…_walked in _on you two?"

"Yeah, but enough about that." She could tell he wasn't liking talking about Aaron.

"Okay, name all the jobs you have."

"Pop star, doctor, community service, animal patrol, and full-time mother." She put a hand on her mouth after that last word.

"Whoa." He sat up so he wasn't in her lap anymore and put his hands on her shoulders, "You're a mom?"

Her eyes welled tears, as she nodded, "I'm s-s-so ashamed. I un-under-understand if you want t-t-to break up with m-me."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug, "I'll love you either way." He muttered lovingly into her ear, "Don't cry, just tell me. What's the baby's name? How old is it? Who's the father?"

"Kimberly Lauren Jenkis. She's almost three. …Um, she's Aaron's daughter."

"You mean, Aaron got you…_pregnant?_" Theo shook his head, all of this was happening so fast, "He knows right?"

"Yes, he got me pregnant, and no. Not right. I can't tell him now, because he's mad at me for coming over here to check on you."

"I'm guessing he doesn't like me."

"Nice call."

"Yeah, well. I guess I saw that coming." Theo shrugged, "So, are you tired?"

"Not really. You gave me quite a scare." She answered.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Her fingers walked on his knee.

"Oh come on…" He sighed and leaned against the wall, "After all we talked about?"

"Not _exactly_ that." She answered, "But…I was hoping we could cuddle or something." Her eyes were glistening at him to where he couldn't say no, "But, uh. Not to be a nuisance or anything, but um. Can I borrow a shirt of yours?"

"Sure, but what's wrong with that one?" He got up to his closet to search for a good shirt for her to wear.

"Well, I was in my _short_ gown when Jeremie called. So I just randomly took two things, and I think this is Brie's shirt." She pulled it down a little bit, or at least tried. It went down, but flew back up.

"What difference does it make?"

"Um, well…let's just say, she wears a size lower because she doesn't…fill it as much as I do."

"Ohh, uh. Okay." He pulled out a dark blue 'comfy shirt' as he mom put it when he was younger. It was loose and comfortable, "Will this work?"

"Yeah." She came up, and kissed him as she took the shirt. He could feel her chest against his, usually- she wore more baggy shirts, so he didn't. Yeah, she was right. It had to be Brie's shirt.

She turned so she didn't face him, and took off the shirt Brie had- exposing her bare back, meaning she didn't have time to put on a bra or under shirt. Theo looked away, and blushed a little.

She pulled down her jeans and took off her shoes, "So, how do I look?" She said playfully as she posed for a second.

"Amazing." He answered, getting back on his bed, "Now, as much as I'd love to tell you how beautiful you are all night, we both have class tomorrow morning, and it's…2:34 in the morning. Time to sleep." 

"Okay…." But she didn't move, so he gave her a look.

"To bed!" He said to try to clarify.

"Well, I know. But do you mean in your bed with you, or Jeremie's bed?"

"…Uh..." Theo hadn't thought of that, "Whichever one you want to sleep in."

"Alright." She smiled and came closer to him, "Scoot over."

"I should've seen that coming." He moved closer to the wall, "Sweet dreams." He kissed the back of her head. She turned her head to face him.

"Good night." She kissed him, a nice and tender kiss. Something happened, and quick. For all of a sudden, Theo felt his hand going up the shirt that was his, but she was currently wearing. And also felt his pajama pants loosen, and soon after, something crawling around.

Their lips still locked together, both tongues getting worn out of their exercise in the others mouth. Before either person could reach their much-wanted target, they broke for air. And looked at each other. Amanda removed her hand from his pants. As he took his hand out of her shirt.

"…That was…." He started, kinda wanting her to finish it.

"Strange, yet enjoyable." She moved so she wasn't on him anymore, and laid to his left side.

Before she was in complete sleep, she felt an arm go around her waist and he moved closer to her, muttering "Baby, I love you."

**. . .  
**  
"Amanda? Were where you?" Will asked seeing her trying to sneak back into Yumi's household.

"Uh, Theo's dorm." She answered. She couldn't lie to Will, no matter what. After she told him the real reason she broke up with him she realized she hadn't lied to him about anything else.

"Oh, really?" Aaron stepped out from the kitchen, "All night? What? Did you sleep over at his or what?"

"…Actually, yes." She answered, with a cute smile, "But, he wasn't feeling well, and Jeremie stayed in the room too…" But by all means necessary, she'd lie to Aaron, "I stayed the night with Will and Carlos a few months back, Aaron for the same reason."

Aaron leaned against the doorway, "Well…the only thing you're wearing is a loose-fitting t-shirt of his." He snickered, "Besides, I don't know Theo well enough to trust him with you. Alone or not."

"I trust him." Amanda crossed her arms, "And what is it to you? Are you my dad?" 

"Excuse me?" Aaron gave her an evil glare, "What's that__supposed to mean? I'm just saying. Goodness."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Hug me, Aaron." Amanda walked closer to him, and gave him a tight squeeze, "Morning." 

"Morning." He answered with a sloppy kiss on her lips.

"So, what happened at Theo's place?" Will asked in a whisper as Amanda sat next to him.

It was about 5:45 in the morning, school didn't start for three hours.

"We…slept?" She shrugged, "Nothing an average innocent couple does."

Aaron yawned and went back upstairs. Will had Carlos's laptop, watching Xana roam Lyoko.

"Innocent? Any couple with you, isn't _innocent_." Will snickered.

"Hey, I can be innocent." She rolled her eyes.

"No, you can't. You've blown every boyfriend you've ever had." He pointed out, "You may not have fucked 'em all, but that's still pretty naughty." 

"I can change." She retorted.

"I hope not." Will muttered so she gave him a look, "In case we ever go out again. Or…Theo's gone for a week." He winked at her, "But other than that- I'm your best friend."

"Ha, very funny." She laid farther back into the sofa, turning on the TV, "I really like Theo…."

"Then why are you always kissing Aaron? Hmm?" Will tapped on the computer. He wasn't brilliant at this, but Carlos had showed him some stuff before.

"For the Japanese formal…" She put her hands behind her head, "He's the most mature, being the oldest and all."

"That and he's full grown, if you get my drift." Will nudged her in the ribs, so she put on a playful smile.

"Brie and Julia say the same thing." She sighed, "I slept with him because I loved him, and he's my date because I think he'd be the better choice. Hey, you'd be easy second."

"Oh, of course. Theo's second, isn't he?" Even the dogs were asleep, huddled on the chair in front of them.

"Oh, uh. Well. Yeah. But I mean, second choice from America."

"Hey, you should get some sleep." Will got up, and pulled her so she was laying on her back, putting a pillow and a blanket on her, "I stayed up all night and I need it too." He went upstairs.

"I guess you're right." She muttered, and placed the pillow behind her head, snuggling into the blanket.

Suddenly, the puppies awoken to only walk to their owner and scratch at her sleeping body.

"Yes?" She asked, seeing Cinnamon looking back at her.

_Can we sleep here with you? We feel scared for a reason we don't know about. _He told her using telepathy.

"Sure thing." She pat Cinnamon's head. Pepper jumped so he was between Amanda and the back of the sofa. It was tight spot, but he could lay and be comfortable, with no space to spare.

Cinnamon layed on her stomach as Ginger was near her ankles under the blanket.

_Goodnight._ Pepper yawned. 

"Good night."

**. . .  
Jeremie's POV**

I woke up at 6:10, and stepped back into my dorm, to see Theo already up, almost skipping around our room.

"Where's Amanda?" I asked, as if I didn't know this answer.

"She left awhile ago." He answered, "But she loves me."

"So, what happened?" I wasn't in any hurry to get dressed. It was Friday, and the day went by slower than usual.

"Nothing really." Theo shrugged, "We just made out and stuff, and then we slept in my bed together…" His face was curved into a dreamy smile, "And then, after she woke up, we snuggled and cuddled for awhile, before she said she had to go…"

"So over all, nothing new." I summed it up, he sighed and nodded, "Don't worry about it. Let life go on."

Let us skip to the fun part of the day- Lunch.

Even if I'm the Einstein, it doesn't mean I like school, because I don't. The thing is, I'm pretty happy about today because of the dance. I have a date- no it's not Aelita- but Emily, a girl in her sophomore year, and wanted to go with me. I'm not sure about Odd, but I'm praying he has a date too.

I was so sorry that Amanda couldn't go with Theo. All thanks to David Hollywood. I hope she can somehow come later. The dance starts at seven, and ends at one. It's six hours long, and I suppose certain things she would need to catch up on could take that long, but I'd hate to see that heart-broken face on Theo again…

"AMANDA. YOU ARE GOING TO EAT OR I WILL FORCEFULLY SHOVE THIS ROLL DOWN YOUR THROAT." Yumi had a hand around Amanda's neck.

"No, but I'll have that apple." She pointed to Yumi's tray. Her cousin smiled happily and gave it to the blonde one, "Told you I eat."

"Hey, you wanna see a card trick?" Odd asked randomly. Amanda nodded.

I rolled my eyes as I watched him amaze her in a simple card trick, even I knew how to do it, maybe because _I'm_ the one that taught it to him.

"That's awesome!" Amanda said in excitement, "You want to see a trick?"

"Aye! Yeah!" Odd nodded, "Do you need my cards?"

"Uh, no." She answered, showing him her palms, "See, nothing's on my palms. Short sleeved- short, so you _know_ nothing's up my sleeves." She rubbed her hands together and quickly put them out close to her face and blew on it. Golden sparkles puffed into the air and I dropped my fork.

"How the crap did you do that?" I questioned, "That defines the entire definition to the average human!"

"What else do you know how to do?" Sam had a smile on her face that wouldn't go away.

Amanda smiled, "Slide of hands." She answered to me, "Name it, Sam. I'll do it."

"Can you lift stuff?"

"That's more like telekinesis" She took another bite from her apple, "But I can levitate certain things." She put her apple in front of her and pointed to it, moving her hand a few inches higher in the air, the apple was in the air.

Ulrich put one hand over the apple and one under it, waving through it, "Holy shit! You're a total Houdini!"

"Am I?" She moved put her hands down, and the apple fell into Ulrich's palm.

"That's mind-boggling!" Theo clapped his hands in pure amazement.

"Hmm, let me think." She tapped her chin as I couldn't help but stare at her. HOLY COW, I KNOW A FREAKING MAGICIAN, "What kind of magic are you into?"

"Are you…a witch?" Aelita cocked her head, "Because it seems like it. That's no ordinary magic."

Amanda's eyes widened, "No. Of course I'm not a witch. Just a magician."

"Hmm?" I was a bit suspicious on her facial expression, "Well, let's throw our stuff away, shall we?"

As the ladies went to Aelita and Sam's dorm, we were going to Mine and Theo's.

"I think Amanda's a witch." I stated bluntly, "Aelita was right, that's not the average magic."

"Aren't witches supposed to have a pointy black hat and a black kitty?" Odd questioned, "With a big nose?"

"Not always, silly." I answered, "Besides, all magicians have a wand. She didn't have a wand."

"I didn't have a wand either-"

"Well, I mean a tool at least. You had cards."

"Amanda's no witch." Theo shook his head, "Jeremie, you've _officially_ gone insane."

"If you're so sure about this," Ulrich started, "Maybe you should talk to her, Jer."

I sighed, I know my thoughts sounded absurd, but it was the only reasonable excuse.

"Fine, Theo. You call her." I said, I was almost complete sure about my theory, "She'll come if you ask her."

"Oh my god." Theo stated in annoyance as he pulled out his phone, "Hey Amanda. Yeah, can you come by my dorm for a second? Ha-ha, _no…_ Okay, see you in a minute." I opened the door to our dorm.

"So, which bed did she sleep in last night?" Odd asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mine, with me." Theo smiled, "It was a wonderful night."

"Oh?" Ulrich gave him a sly smile as I climbed onto my computer chair, "So, what happened as you two shared the bed?"

"…Make out and what not." He rolled his hand, "But nothing more. Maybe a light moan or two, but that was it."

"Hmm? A moan?" I repeated.

"Well yeah, she let me up her shirt." Theo's smile grew.

"You lucky dog you!" Odd pouted.

The door started knocking, and Theo got up to answer it.

"Hey, someone wanted me here?" Amanda stepped inside, first, with a kiss for Theo.

"Yeah, BUT FIRST." Odd started, "We heard about your time here, Ms. Mandiee." He gave her a sly grin.

"Well, It was fun, to say the least." She shrugged, "Now what was it you wanted?"

"Jer's obsessing that you're a witch of some-sort." Ulrich pointed to me, "Just prove to him you aren't, and you can leave."

She sat down, on my bed, and looked at the ground, "Witches aren't real." She looked at me, "Right?"

I shrugged, "I know, I didn't want to question you all of a sudden." I was starting to feel a little apologetic for being so….mean to her.

"Can you keep a secret?" She looked up at us with troubled eyes. Her light sky blue eyes were a darker shade of blue- like ocean water blue.

We all nodded, awaiting for what she would say next…

**. . .  
MANDIEE'S POV**

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

I was stuck in Jeremie's room about to explain why I was so good with magic, but the only thing I could think of was:

_Us vendors don't talk about magic. Spill and kill, as we say._

Spill and Kill. That was our motto, if we were to _ever_ tell a normal one about our supreme magic, it was to be told that we would have to kill them, but…how would my supervisor know?

I, Amanda-Lynn Jezz Jenkis, am a vendor. I do not call myself a witch, but merely a vendor- I explore the depths of the most extreme evil magic possible. I'm just…evil…

"What's up?" Ulrich questioned after almost seven minutes of total silence, "_Are_ you a witch?"

I felt Theo sit next to me, and a hand on my knee, "You can tell us." He whispered, "We won't tell anybody."

"I'm a vendor." I admitted.

"Vendor?" Odd repeated, "What the crap is that?"

"A magical creature." Jeremie explained with a successful look on his face, but it soon turned to a straight face, "Meaning…you're not…human."

I nodded, and tapped Theo away from me, "That's why I don't eat. Vendors don't need to eat." 

"Wait, I still don't get this vendor stuff." Ulrich had a hand on his forehead, "Explain please."

"I practice the worst magic known to all magical creatures." I sighed with tears coming to my eyes, I don't cry much, but I knew that if I told them everything, there's no way they'd still like me, "But I don't only work with evil magic. I know spells and charms. Certain things humans, like you, have no power over."

"…Hmm?" Theo grinned at me, "Like what?"

"Love, Money, Fame. That kind of stuff." I started naming things I could control that normal average humans could not, "But it isn't it, and every time I use magic, it makes me physically weaker."

"Kind of like the energy spheres in Lyoko." Jeremie was looking for a comparison probably for the other guys to understand.

"Yeah, much like that."

"So, you know spells?" Odd said with a smile, "I want to see a spell."

"Wait, don't all spells need like… a dust of some sort, or a magic wand?"

I managed a laugh, "Funny. You don't know much about magic, do you?"

All four boys looked at me with sympathetic eyes meaning- 'Uh, sorry. But we have _no fucking_ idea.'

"Aww, well. I have a wand." I clapped my hands together and slowly took them apart, a black stick with a red tip appeared, and I grabbed it to give to the amazed-looking boys in front of me.

"I don't believe this." Ulrich had my wand in his hands. I hadn't used my magic lately, and it was building inside my time. Vendors have to use magic…to survive. I hadn't used it for almost four years, and a vendor would die five years without it. I have a lot of magic to use, but I don't know how to use it.

"Here, Hold it, and turn it upside down." I flipped my palm over so it was facing the floor, and Ulrich had it so the wand's red tip was pointing to the floor.

"Like this?"

"Yes, and slowly sway it back and forth." I explained as Ulrich did so.

"Theo come 'er." He gave me a look like 'Don't-hurt-me-please!' and sat up next to me. I told him to watch the red part of the wand, as it turned a shade of green.

"Now, give Theo a command." I smiled, and waved a hand in front of Theo's face. His straight face didn't turn.

Ulrich raised an eyebrow, "Kiss Amanda."

Theo turned to me and kissed me playfully.

"THAT'S SO COOL!!!" Odd was jumping like a lunatic, as Theo was still on top of me, kissing my neck.

I watched the wand turn to its normal red color, meaning the spell was over, but Theo kept kissing me, I smiled. Silly little… I put my hand between my lips and his, before he could give me an addicting kiss.

He rolled his eyes and sat up.

"I can't believe it!" Jeremie stuttered, "You're- You…You can do…You just… HOLY CRAP."

"I know, I know. But you mustn't tell anyone. Anyone finds out I'm a vendor and it gets to the spell checker, I'll…uhh…"

"Die?" Odd suggested.

"Die? Eh, that's an understatement, but I suppose it'll work."

"Your secret's safe with us!" They gave me the thumbs up.

**. . .  
**  
OKAY, So nothing happened the entire day. I was so bored, just sitting in Yumi's living room hearing Emily, Yumi, Aelita, Claire, Noemie and Sam upstairs getting ready for the dance in more than an hour. 

"Hey! AMANDA!" I heard Aelita call from upstairs, so I got up on my feet and dragged myself to Yumi's room.

Emily was wearing a very nice red dress, complete with a red barrette in her hair. Yumi had on a black one-strap dress, her hair was still down, but I could see the diamond earrings. Aelita wore a black tank top with a pink mini-skirt, with pink high-heeled shoes. Claire was wearing a light blue dress covered in sparkles, it was _very_ pretty. Noemie was fixing her darker blue dress, it was strapless and going a little low on her, so Sam gave her the shawl. Sam was wearing a black dress as Yumi, but with red stripes going horizontal across her.

"You girls look amazing." I said in my pretend happy voice. Clapping my hands excitedly and completed my ecstatic look with a big smile.

"Why thank you." Noemie did a curtsy to me, "Could you put my hair up, for me?" I didn't know Emily, Claire, or Noemie very well, but I had classes with them, and they seemed nice.

"Yeah, sure." I went behind Noemie and started brushing her hair.

"I hope you're not mad that I asked Theo to the dance…" She said looking at her freshly-painted nails and blowing on them, "It's just…I liked him for a long time now…and yeah…"

I smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not mad at all. Besides, you've liked him longer than I have." I wanted to slap her across the face and shout: NO IT IS NOT OKAY, I FREAKING _LOVE_ HIM AND YOU GO TO A DANCE WITH HIM?!?!

Thank god I'm awesome at acting; otherwise I might've done that.

Noemie went on and on about her and Theo. I was feeling uncomfortable talking about my _so called_ "Boyfriend" like this, it just so seems word gets around FAST at the Kadic.

"Done." I finished her hair. Placed perfectly in a bun, and put in a light blue butterfly pin she handed me.

"Wow, you're pretty good." She admired my work and smiled up at me, "I think we have health together. With Aelita, right?"

"Yup, then we _do_ have health. I just, don't know you really, so I guess we don't talk." I shrugged, "Sorry, I'm shy."

"No need to apologize." Once all the girls were done, they all sat around to talk about their dates.

HOLY SMOKES… IS AELITA REALLY GOING WITH WILLIAM?!

Okay, so here's the pairs:

Yumi and Ulrich (WEEE!)  
Noemie and Theo (Urgg..)  
Claire and Odd (I heard they went out once…)  
Emily and Jeremie (WTF? What happened to Aelita?!)  
Aelita and William (Too grossed out to…comment.)  
Sam and Nicholas (Hey, they say he got more looks in his high school years.)

Wow. The only one I actually like in that WHOLE thing is- YUMI AND ULRICH. YAYYYY. I heard they liked each other for ever and was just too shy to admit anything.

I'm delighted to be real, but I'll be pissed off if I don't get to be the bride's maid in honor!!

I walked downstairs to get a drink, when the doorbell rang. I looked out the eyehole.

SHIT, the dates were here. I shouted to the girls upstairs as I put on a friendly smile and opened the door, "Hey guys. Come on in. Your dates will be down in a minute." I saw Jeremie giving William these evil looks. 

AHAHA, someone's jealous!!

They walked in, they looked so cute. I wanted to take a picture. They weren't in tuxes, but they were dressed nicely. Each of them had their own charm to them tonight, a mix between jealously, anxiousness, excitement, and nervousness. I chuckled a little.

What a night this was going to be.

The most charming I thought was-…Guess.

You guessed it. Ulrich.

Wait, you didn't see that coming? WHAT? Uh, no. Not Theo, don't get me wrong. He was cute, but Ulrich…he looked amazing tonight.

He was wearing a pair of black jeans, to where it almost looked like dress pants with a white muscle shirt, covered with what looked like a black denim jacket. I glanced over to Theo, who had a more nervous than anything look to him. He moved his eyes to meet mine and gave me a half-hearted smile. I grinned back, mouthing to him.

'You look very cute tonight.'

I saw his smile grow before answering, 'Thank you.'

The girls finally stepped downstairs and walking next to their dates, many giggles, flirts, and smiles filled the rooms. I leaned against the wall, Aaron had stepped out of the kitchen and I put a hand on my shoulder, he whispered, "They'll be more dances you can go to, babe."

Maybe Aaron just wasn't the worst guy for me. I winced watching Noemie clutch Theo's hand, as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Dammit, Theo. Say something.

But he didn't, he just smiled and said something to her that made her giggle.

"Okay, you kids have a good time now." Julia smiled, "You don't want to stay _here _all night, do you?"

They chuckled, agreed, and left.

I sighed and collapsed on the couch, "Goddamn it." I was looking at the ceiling, "I really wanted to go to that. It being my first dance out of America or Japan and all."

"Don't worry." Carlos shook me by the shoulder.

Aaron sat down next to me, "And I do believe you owe me a make-out right about now."

I grinned, "Okay."

**. . .  
Theo's POV**

Shit, I feel like I'm cheating on Amanda with Noemie. Sure, Noemie's nice and she's pretty, but I just don't like her the way I like Mandiee. I only agreed into going with her because all the other guys had dates…

Noemie would **not** let go of my hand, I wanted to pull it away from her, but for the next six hours, she's my…dare I say it…my…_date._

The gym was neatly decorated as Noemie pulled me onto the dance floor,

"What's wrong Theo?" She questioned me. I was trying _so_ hard to look like I was having a good time…

"Huh? Oh, I just have a little headache is all. These lights…" I put a hand on my head to continue on my lie, "Other than that, I think I'll have a grand time."

She smiled and pulled me closer, urrgggah.

"Do you like me?" She asked as a slow song came on and I sware, I couldn't focus.

"Huh?" I felt her arms wrap around my neck as I hesitantly put my hands on her hips.

"You know, do you like me?" She repeated. Oh **crap.**I'm in trouble.

"Uh, sorta." I answered, and that wasn't a complete lie. I _did_ like Noemie, but I just like…Amanda more, you know?

"Really?" She placed her head on my shoulder.

WHY THE FUCK THEY PLAYED A SLOW SONG AS THE FOURTH SONG BEATS ME, but whatever the reason. I was _not_ happy about it.

"Because, I like you too." She finished and from THAT point on I knew I was screwed, I felt her get on her tippy-toes before feeling a sensation on my lips, and I heard Yumi and Aelita gasp.

Oh CRAP. Am I…kissing…Noemie? I pulled her shoulders back, but because of the delay, I heard a CLICK in the distance. I looked over my shoulder.

Connor, with his cell phone, was smiling.

Oh….Fuck…

**. . .  
Amanda's POV  
**  
"You really wanted to go, didn't you?" Aaron asked, sitting up, and getting off me. I guess the make-out wasn't doing too well, because usually it was longer than that.

I sighed and nodded, I guess I started bawling in front of him- for what? I'm…not sure. But I was crying onto his shoulder. Aaron is more like my father than my boyfriend/guy friend. I idolize him for many reasons. He's so caring, brave, kind, and generous…

His hand was rubbing my back slowly and lovingly, "Shh. Don't cry…"

"Hey! Hey guys! Jeremie's letting my use his laptop! He has information on Mr. Franz Hopper too! Isn't that great? Wait, what's wrong?" Carlos came skipping from upstairs, and put a hand on my shoulder, and shook it caringly.

"I don't know. She just started crying." Aaron answered as he hugged me tightly, "What's wrong, baby?"

…I wish I could tell you…

**Normal POV  
**  
"No way." Ulrich shook his head. After about an hour or so, the ladies had some "Catching up" to do, and left to the ladies bathroom as the gentlemen said to chat, "I don't think Jim and Mrs. Hertz will ever work…"

"Hard to believe, I know." Odd answered, admiring his screw-up nails, "But I heard them flirting yesterday." They all shuddered. Even if they weren't friends, they could at least all agree: Mrs. Hertz and Jim? Ew, Nasty, Next!

"Theo? Are you okay? You seem pretty depressed for a dance." William waved his hand in Theo's face. He was starting to carve into an actual human and with William's attitude (That Jeremie was fortunate to get from Xana's clutches) he was so much more human than he was in middle school.

Theo shifted uncomfortably, "Nothing."

"…You wanted Amanda to come with you, didn't you?" Jeremie took a seat next to his friend whom just nodded with a blank stare.

"What? Are you two going out or something?" Nicholas asked. The thing was, he no longer belonged in any high school clique, ever since he just kinda 'walked out' on Sissi and her posse.

Theo glared up at the blonde nuisance, "What do you think?"

"Hey, I'm sorry. I don't know. Ever since I quit hanging around Sissi, I don't really talk anymore." He sighed, "Who knew being accepted in High school is a life/death situation?"

"Wait, why _didn't_ she go with you?" William questioned. True, if you didn't understand this could be a…_little_ confusing.

"She had to work with Mr. Hollywood. A producer. She's famous, in America." Theo answered, as he looked at his shoes, tonight was supposed to be the best night of his life…so why does it seem like it's everything but?

"Wha?" Nicholas shook his head, "I'm a fan of David Hollywood's work. He's in town, yeah, but he's working with the band McFly for the next week. He couldn't have time for Amanda."

"Wait, so what else could she be doing?" Jeremie asked aloud.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." Theo pulled out his cell phone, "That lying little…"

**. . .**

"Hold on, my phone's ringing." She went upstairs to fetch her cell phone, "Oh. Hey Theo. What's up?"

"What's up? Oh, well. I found out you're not with Hollywood. What are you doing? Where are you?"

"WHAT? Of course I'm with Mr. Hollywood! Who told you that I wasn't?"

"Well, Nicholas is a fan of his and Jeremie got a call from Glenda asking if we've seen Mr. Hollywood. You're not with them. Dammit, Amanda. Why _exactly _did you not go to the dance with me?"

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door, "Aaron knew I was about to go with the dance with you, you know, more than just friends, so he made me tell you I couldn't go."

"Why do you have to listen to him? Am I not important enough for you to make your own decisions about?" 

"I have to listen to him, he's like my dad here. I've always listened to him and my life is just fine…" OH CRAP. That didn't sound right.

"So, going to the dance with me would've been a total fuck-up in your life?"

Her crackly voice came back, "Please…Don't fight….with me."

"Aw, Amanda. I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispered. She guessed he had left the gym and was in the hallway, "Don't cry. I didn't mean to sound so mean to you, at all. It's just…Urgah. Okay, honestly Amanda. Who do you like more, me or Aaron?"

Nicholas and William had refused to dance with their dates.

"I'll dance with you, Aelita." Jeremie said in a somewhat happy tone, "That is, if you really want to dance."

"Sure, come on." She grabbed his hand and tugged him onto the dance floor.

Although the song was quite fast, they stayed quite close to each other, their eyes met nothing else but their partner.

"So, William's your date, huh?" Jeremie questioned, he didn't dance, but he would do anything to get Aelita to _re-like_ him.

"As much as Emily is yours." She answered, finally breaking eye contact with him, "I only asked him because I wanted a date, and I heard you already had one…"

"What? I was waiting for you to ask me." Jeremie pulled her closer for a quick hug, "Besides, Emily's nice and everything, but she's too big of a prep for me."

Aelita smirked, "Yeah, right."

"Aww, look at them." Odd nodded over to Jeremie and Aelita on the dance floor, "Aren't they cute?"

"Yeah… But we already _knew_ they were a cute couple." Ulrich informed, "Ever since we found out about…Uh, that online video game- Lyoko? I think it's called..."

"Yup-a-doodles. I guess you're right." 

"Yeah…Before that, I honestly thought you were the biggest nuisance I have ever met." Ulrich put a hand on his head, "I can't say my opinion changed much."

"Hey thanks."

**. . .  
**  
"We've only gone out for like…four days! You have to understand." She wailed from her cousin's bedroom.

"Fine. Whatever. I get it." His voice wasn't any happier on the other line. Dances weren't usually Theo's good days, "You care too much for Aaron to let him go."

"Well, no…kinda…" She collapsed on the bed, although it was pretty much only a mattress, it was a soft landing, "But- Oh Theo. I really like you, I do."

"I really like you too." Suddenly, his vocals turned passionate and kind again, "I can't tell you how much I wanted to go to this dance with you. I think I'm going to head back to my dorm, it's no fun without you."

"You've got Noemie, don't you?" She questioned looking up at the ceiling.

"Well yeah, but I only said yes because I wanted to go. I was…kinda hoping you'd go anyway…" He was already down the boys' hallway, coming up to his dorm.

"You wanted me to go _that_ badly?"

"Uh, yeah. Because…I thought we were going out…"

"We are, aren't we?"

"I don't know, you're going out with Aaron, aren't you?"

"Not exactly. Can I go over to you're dorm? I'm too afraid someone might over-hear this."

"Yeah, sure. Just, make sure Jim doesn't catch you."

"Okay, I'll be right over." She jumped up. Time to change!

"Why do you tease me?"

"Because I love you."

"Aww." 

"Well, I _was_ expecting something more along the lines of 'I love you too.'."

"Well, I love you too, then." Odd and Sam were just leaning against the wall, just chilling. With a cup of punch in both person's hand.

"Hey, took you long enough." She flicked his nose, as he sniffled, "What do you think of Yumi's cousin?"

"…Am I really supposed to answer that?"

"Yes, Odd."

"Well, I think she's cute. And she's nice. She's smart too…And funny." He ended there, "…That's it."

"She's cool isn't she?"

"Yeah..."

"…Close your mouth." Sam answered with a sarcastic smile, pushing his lower jaw back up, "Don't drool."

Odd snickered, "Gah, I was just yawning!"

"Hey Amanda." Theo opened the door for her. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a black top. Showing her navel, and with a pair of black shoes, "Glad Aaron let you come."

"He thinks I came to see Yumi." She replied bluntly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight up."

"It's okay. Just please don't lie to me." He pleaded, "Come on in." He moved aside.

"Hey, I heard someone talking about this Summer Camp thing." She started, "Are you gonna go?"

He chuckled, "You're kidding. Xana wouldn't let us do squat." He kicked a pair of shoes back into his closet, "It _does_ sound fun though. High schoolers, at a camp? Just with teachers… Wow…The more I think about it. The more I want to go."

"But we _can't_ because of stupid Xana." She collapsed on his bed, "Okay, I get super sick that Xana doesn't let us do **anything.**"

"Yup." Was all he answered, "When's your birthday?"

"…Valentines." She spoke slowly due to his sudden interest, "What about you?"

"Halloween." He snickered, "Holiday birthdays?"

"Sha, let everyone be jealous."

Ulrich felt like he was the only boy in that _entire_ room without a dance partner. He sat with a trying (yet failing) attempt to hide his gloominess.

"Hey, Yumi. Why don't you ask Ulrich to dance?" Emily asked. They weren't the best of friends, but they were close enough to talk. Friends, at least.

"Why? It's not like I like him or anything." Yumi brushed a few pieces of hair away from her face. She looked back at Emily, whom was wearing a _very_ amused look. 

"What do you mean you don't like him or anything? The whole school knows you two like…love each other. Why don't you make school history, and just _dance_ with him? I mean, it doesn't even have to be a slow song. Hey, friends dance…" She shrugged and pushed Yumi's shoulder a little, "Before a Senior gets to him. You know, those captain-loving cheerleaders."

"Uggh, FINE! If you leave me about it!" She stomped off…With a hopeful and bright smile on her lips. 

_Just as I planned. Good, now I can say Emily was pushing me to do it, incase he wants a reason. _ She chuckled a little evil chuckle as she came up to Ulrich.

"Hey Yumi, what's up?" He asked her, acting tired, "Dancing sure is exhausting, isn't it?"

"Is it? I'm pretty sure you didn't dance yet today." She answered, and sat in the chair next to him, "Besides, I thought you_ didn't dance_. You made that quite clear a few weeks ago when Amanda came."

"Uh, well. This is a school thing, of course I dance. No one else pays attention to me other than my partner. At a home thing, since there's barely anyone there, people could see if I made a mistake."

"No one cares if you make a misstep. Everyone does that." She put her palm gently on his knee and shook it caringly, "To show you, do you want to dance?"

"I don't know, Yumi…"

"Hey, I thought you said-"

"Fine, I'll dance."

"Oh my god, Jer! Aei!" Odd and Sam came running up to them.

"Yes?" They both answered, not bothering to look at them.

"Ulrich and Yumi are dancing together!" They almost shouted. Some people near-by looked over-heads and past shoulders to see if this was true.

And it was! (Duh. Of course it was.)

"Hey, it's a step closer to a couple, I suppose." Jeremie shrugged, "At least we know all our hard-work trying to get them together is actually getting them some-where."

"Yeah, so. To make sure _you-know-who_ doesn't ruin this fabulous evening, How's Uncle Xana doin'?" Odd couldn't help but look over his shoulder to his two friends dancing together, The boy had a hand on her shoulder, keeping her close as he told her something.

"Uh, not sure, really. But with Carlos and the American team, I've been slacking off my family really." Jeremie shook his head. That made _no_ sense what-so-ever, "I mean. With Carlos and the others over, I don't have to check on Uncle Xana or Aunt Lyoko."

"We realized." Sam put her hands on her hips.

**(AT MS. YUMI'S HOUSE AFTER THE DANCE.)**

"Heylo, Amanda." Yumi waved to her cousin, "Where were you?"

"I was _visiting you_, but you left without me." She winked, meaning 'Just go with it.'

"Ah, right. Yeah." Yumi ran upstairs to take off her dress. Although it was nice and everything, it was itchy.

"So, how'd the whole dance thing go?" Amanda asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"How'd the whole Theo thing go?"

"Asked you first."

"You're going to answer first."

"It was quite fun, actually. Luckily, Noemie didn't bother us." Amanda leaned on the doorway to Yumi's bathroom connected to her bedroom.

"She was looking for him in the gym." Yumi informed, wiping off her slight make-up Aelita had _FORCED_ her to put on. And I mean, physically forced.

"Yeah, well, anyway, we talked and we kissed, hugged, and stuff."

"Stuff? Let me know, I wanna know." She sat on her bed, as Amanda sat on the floor.

"Just…stuff." She answered playing with her hair, "Theo's a really sweet guy. I _really really _like him."

"Aww, how cute." Yumi swooned a bit, "I'm glad Theo isn't alone anymore, he's been really depressed since his last girlfriend, last semester. She broke up with him before Christmas break."

"Aww! My poor baby! There's no way I would break up with him. I love him so much…" She was hugging herself and twisting left and right with an ear-to-ear smile stained on her face.

"So, what _exactly_ did you two do for almost three hours, alone?"

"We were talking about that summer camp thing, and Xana. Then we made-out for awhile, and then just kinda cuddled and snuggled for the rest of time."

"When did you leave?"

"Ten minutes before the dance ended." She ran her fingers through her blonde hair, "I didn't want to leave. NOW, You better spill about the dance."

"Okay, so. I went with Ulrich, but half the time, he wouldn't even _look_ at me."

"He was hot tonight." Amanda stated out the obvious.

Yumi cocked her head with a confused look.

"Just saying. You may continue."

"Uh, yeah…okay. Anyway, I went to the bathroom with the girls and we started talking about who we liked and why were going to the dance with who. Turns out, Claire likes Theo too."

"DAMNIT. Okay, Continue."

"William likes you. Nicholas likes Aelita. I think Odd likes you too." 

Amanda cringed a bit, "William's…eh…he's okay. Odd- **Hell** no."

"Yeah, I think that too." Yumi laughed, "ANYWAY, after that. We stepped back out, and Theo was acting all weird, and Aelita and Sam and I watched him leave to the hallways, I think he was on the phone with you."

"He probably was."

"Yeah, I KNEW IT. Anywho, after like…an hour of not doing anything but mingle, Emily told me to ask Ulrich to dance and-"

"Tell me you did!" Amanda put her hands on her cousin's shoulders and shook her violently, "TELL ME YOU TWO DANCED."

"Well, uh we did." She answered scratching the back of her neck, "And…ummm, after the dance, Ulrich dropped me home and he…and he."

"What? WHAT DID HE DO?!?!?"

"He…he gave me a good night kiss."

Amanda jumped up and danced around humming a made-up song, "Wonderful! So are you two going out?"

"Pffh, hell no!" She answered, "I still have William, just to let you know."

"BUT! Oh- Come on! DATE ULRICH. DUMP WILLIAM."

"No, I can't do that. Not yet, anyway. A little…passionate good night kiss is nothing, really. I mean, maybe we were just in the moment. It happens, doesn't it?"

"…WHATEVER."

"GOOD NIGHT."

"Wait! No! Yumi! You-"

"_**GOOD NIGHT**_."

"YOU KISSED HER?!" Theo screamed, in Ulrich and Odd's dorm.

"WAY TO GO BUDDY!" Odd was clapping like an excited idiot and laughing as Ulrich blushed somewhat.

"Dude, finally." Jeremie replied to that information, "Does this mean you're going out?"

"I sure hope so, but I don't really know." He answered looking at his feet, "You guys were right! She does like me!"

"And so does Taelia, Priscilla, Jeanne, and Sorya!" Odd listed, "But…uh. Yumi's the only one that matters is all…"

"…Wait, what is Yumi only kissed me back because she was just…you know, in the moment? With the dance and everything. I mean, is that possible?"

"Umm, Honestly- Yes it's possible, but, the odds of that is pretty slim, but still possible. You should know a fake kiss from a real kiss by now."

"GIRLS MAKE IT CONFUSING." Ulrich pointed to Jeremie in annoyance, "You wouldn't know that because your girlfriend's a total goody-goody."

"Aye, I suppose." Jeremie backed up a bit, but got up soon after, "Good night."

Theo followed his roommate, "Yeah, good night."

"…Okay. Good night guys."

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**OKAY! POINTLESS STUFF BEYONG THIS POINT.**

Quote: _A kiss can be a comma, a question mark, or an exclamation point. That's basic spelling that every woman ought to know._


	8. Abracadara

**Okay, new chapter! YAYYYY!!! I updated "At Last" not so long ago- So peoples- READ IT. AND "How Much is Too Much" Could it be is next! XP**

WARNING: A lot of mix between Xana/Lyoko, Couples' Fluff, and Unbelievable Magic!

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_  
**Odd's POV**

_4 plus 11 minus 34 plus negative 12 plus 17 times 4__4 __equals…._

The first president of France was…

The reason leaves are green is…  
  
_The difference between a comma and a semi-colon is…_

Let's see- That was Math, History, Science, and French. Mix all together? Is School.

I _completely_ hate school. I mean, doesn't every student in the universe? School is never fun, and always confusing. Well, other than Soccer…and choir. Those two are just kinda…you either get it, or you're stupid.

Now that Theo has Amanda, he's been out more, so Jeremie, Ulrich, and I hang out like we used to when Yumi was at her house and Aelita was stuck in Lyoko. We found it like a Déjà vu kinda thing. It was enjoyable, but with Theo…it was just…Hmm. I guess It was just more fun.

"Theo and Amanda have been going places a lot lately." Ulrich spoke out, "Why don't you guys ever actually _go out_ with your girlfriends?"

"Aelita's always busy." Jeremie answered, "What? I've tried. I've really tried, but it's either 'Aw, Jeremie. I have too much homework.' Or, 'I have to finish (insert easy task here) and it might take awhile' OR my _favorite_- She's not there."

"Wow, Theo's such a lucky sucker, isn't he?" It was obvious we were getting bored. We don't usually talk about guys _and_ their girlfriends. It's usually _just_ the girlfriends.

"Eh, it all starts off pretty well, but it kinda dies down after awhile." I answered, "I mean, even _you_ know that, Ulrich."

"That may be true, but Amanda isn't the average French girl, like we're used to." He pointed out to us, "She's the FAMOUS _American/ Japanese_ girl."

"She doesn't look very Japanese to me." I responded. It was true, she didn't. She looked more American than Japanese.

"It could be from her genes. Maybe her mother is American?" Jeremie suggested, "Okay. This is boring. What else can we do?"

"Well, Theo took half my wallet taking Amanda somewhere last night, so I don't have the cash for a movie." Ulrich started, "And then it's not like we can just _run off into town_ when ever we want."

"Actually, Ulrich. Over the weekend. We can."

"…YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN."

I opened my drawer, and there was my little diggity Dog.

Kiwi's been with me for as long as I can remember, so I can't really tell you his age. I know he's old now. I can't tell you what species he is, because my parents got it from the pound. I know he's unusual. Like his owner. (Insert big smiley face here.)

"So, Xana's been quiet?" I asked, from my position over my dog.

"I guess, but then again, Carlos and his team have been on Xana's back since they got here." Jeremie explained, "So for all we know, Xana's been planning many attacks, that were deleted by the American team."

"Ah, I think we should keep them." I joked, "So we can live as normal teenagers at least for a freaking DAY."

It was true, ever since I was thirteen, I knew about Xana and Lyoko, and been fighting him ever since. I'm pushing to be a High School Senior, and I STILL have to deal with Xana. Maybe…my teenaged years just…won't be normal.

And honestly, I'm okay with that.

"Also, they know Franz Hopper, only as the creator of Lyoko, but now knowing he's Aelita's father, they seem to be working on it more now. We might be able to free Hopper soon." Jeremie cleaned off his glasses.

"That's cool." Ulrich answered in fake amusement.

**XxX**  
**Normal POV**

"You took me out last night, Theo. You don't have to do this every day." They had just parked the car in a Teenaged Dance Club thing that had just opened a few days ago, as she pecked his cheek, "Really. I like being with you, but we can, you know- Shoo Jeremie out of your dorm, or…Somehow make sure no one's upstairs at Yumi's house, or… a walk around the park or…"

"Too bad, we're here." He answered with a smile, and jumped out of the car, "You said you liked dancing, didn't you?"

"Yes Siree!"

"Good, then come on." He pulled her inside and soon whispered, "Besides, that meal last night? That was pretty much on Ulrich. Took some money from him, but hey. That's what friends are for, right?"

The music was louder than at the dance, and although that was expected…Let's just say most people were surprised the windows didn't burst.

"Oh yeah, but then again. Being famous in America, it kinda…makes its own payroll."

"Of course it does…. And why does that guy keep staring at you?"

"Maybe he's a visitor from America and recognizes me?" She replied as he took her hand and squeezed it, "…Don't be jealous or anything…" She shook her head, "He's no where near competition for you."

"Pah! First, you're all sweet and innocent, then you tease and mock me, and then you're innocent and flirty on me again!" He pouted.

"It's what I do, but you haven't seen my guilty and naughty side yet." She informed, "Most guys like that side the best."

"No kidding." He rolled his eyes, "Come on. Let's dance."

RIGHT when he let go of her hand on the dance floor, the man that staring at her earlier tapped her shoulder,

"Oh my god! You _are_ Amanda Jenkis! Aren't you? Hi! I'm Bob Carlson, I'm a big fan of you're music in America! …I visited to see my family, why isn't your albums over here?"

"…Well, for one, it would have to be translated to French, but…Thanks, I love being praised about my songs." Well, this is the first she's ever been approached for her music out of America.

After the man was satisfied enough with an autograph of Amanda's, and after what seemed like HOURS of dancing, Theo took a seat near the side of the building, "I'd love to, baby, but I'm just too tired." He refused when Amanda asked him to dance again.

She sat in his lap, "Oh, well then. I still wanna dance…" She sighed, but her face brightened as she positioned herself so she was still on his lap, but was facing him.

"…Um, What?" He questioned. Her eyes seemed to be asking him for something, and he's never had a girlfriend do anything like this before.

"It's cool if I give you a lap-dance, isn't it?" She asked, and then to put a little more pressure- She slowly gave him the most passionate, tongue filled kiss he had ever received.

"Of course it's cool." He answered, "Is this your naughty side?"

"…Kinda, but hey. I've done worse." She answered as she moved closer to him on his lap, and kissed him once again, "I love you."

Before he could answer, she started to unzip her small jacket-like thing she had on, and pressed her lips to his and he mumbled his answer, "I mmm-of you ooh!"

**XxX**

"B.S.!" Brie shouted as Aelita cursed and took back her cards. Everyone other than the guys at Kadic and the couple at the club went to the park near-by and was playing B.S. A REALLY fun card game.

"…One…Two…Three Queens." Will placed three cards face down in the middle, as everyone studied his look.

"…B…S…?" Sam partly asked as Will turned over the three cards, "DARN IT!"

"Aha! I win!" Will said victoriously with his fists in the air, "Okay. New game or do you want to continue?"

"New game, I guess." Brie put her hand down, "I think you rigged that game."

"Me?" Will pointed to himself, "Pffh, never."

Aaron chuckled, "As if you've never cheated before."

"Not as bad as when Amanda cheated on you." Carlos muttered, everyone gasped and said in unison, "BURNNNN."

"Wait, Amanda cheated on me?" Aaron shook his head, "When was this?"

"Oh! Don't remember?" Carlos asked.

Will's eyes got large, "Uh, dude. Maybe he doesn't know!"

"The week you were gone? Remember? I don't remember what for, but you were gone for seven days while you were going out with Amanda." Carlos explained, "For Seven Days, _He _was her boy-candy." He nodded over in Will's direction.

"Will? Are you serious? Oh…fuck. That was like… three months ago." Aaron sighed, "I can't believe this."

"Hey, you can talk to her later." Yumi brushed the thought aside, "New game? Of what?"

"Hold on." Carlos was the Jeremie in the group, he could _never_ look away from the laptop or supercomputer without nagging, complaining, and worrying over it, "Sorry, you know how I am."

"No kidding." Brie muttered, shuffling the cards just for something to do.

Okay, a Saturday evening, and nothing to do. Wow, something's wrong here. Seriously. Wrong.

"Hey, do you guys like camp?" Aelita asked randomly, "Because our principal is letting Juniors and Seniors go to this new camp-site. I think Mr. Delmas –our principal's- brother works there or something. That is, if Xana gives us a break."

"We like camp. It's fun, kinda. It depends on how long we'd be there." Carlos shrugged.

"From July 15th through August 5th." Sam added, "We go back September 13th. So…yeah… Aaron, you'd be old enough for a chaperone."

"Oh fun." He did a little thing like jazz hands, "But it actually sounds like fun."

"OKAY! Here's the whole deal." Yumi slammed her fist of the park's table, "From June 26th- July 12th we'll be in Japan. The whole formal thing is pretty long. Then, from June 14th-"

"You mean July 14th." Julia corrected.

"Yeah, that whatever. July 14th-August 5th we'll be at the camp thingy. It's three weeks long. AND THEN, From August 8th- September 8th we'll be in America."

"A whole month in America?" Aelita replied, "Are you sure?"

"Trust me, a month is like… a day in America. It won't be long. You'll be entertained." Brie smiled and Julia laughed.

"Yeah.." Aaron sighed, "With all the guys you'll be living with…"

"Wait, what?" Sam questioned. _All the guys we'd be living with…? What's THAT supposed to mean?_

"Mr. Hollywood lets us stay there if we aren't going to _live_ in America. So, all the guys there. Let me name," Carlos started and counted on his fingers, "Me, Will, Aaron, Jake, Jeeves, Kiesho, Mr. Hollywood, and then the French guys, Theo, Ulrich, Jeremie, and…Uh…"

"Odd."

"Right, Odd. That's nine guys, and Jake's a big flirt." He added.

"Yeah, I never did like him." Aaron sighed and rested his head on his arms.

"That's only cuz he was hitting on Amanda so much." Will explained, "DON'T deny it, Aaron. It's true."

"Probably." 

"Hey, let's get back to my house, I think Amanda's dogs need to be walked. We can talk about this summer stuff on the way." Yumi shook her head. She was getting a headache already!

**XxX**

"I think they're in the other's dorm."

"No dur." Amanda stepped inside the empty dorm Theo and Jeremie share, "Whatta want to do?"

Theo chuckled, "Well, we don't have many choices do we?"

"Oh, I still have your shirt. God, I keep on forgetting to give that back to you." She smacked her forehead.

"I don't mind, really. You can keep it for all I care." He took a seat next to her, "So, why'd we come to my dorm again?"

"…I'm not sure." She answered, looking ahead instead of making eye contact with him, "Why are we here?" 

"I don't remember, but while we're here- What's your worst fear?"

"Gun shots. If I hear a _paint ball_ gun go off, I run away." His face was curved up to a smile, "Honestly, you may laugh if you want…"

"It's no better than I. I'm completely freaked out by thunderstorms. Ever since I was a little kid."

"So as long as no one's shooting a gun in the middle of a thunderstorm, we'll be okay." Amanda snickered.

"Ha-ha, yeah."

**XxX**

"Sounds like a fun and busy summer." Jeremie was on the phone with Yumi whom was explaining the summer plans, "But you see, What about Xana? I understand that in America we could go to _their_ factory, but there isn't a factory neither in Japan or the campsite."

"Could it be possible to create a portable scanner? Something could carry both someone's human DNA and their Lyoko structure?" Yumi flicked with her thumb and middle finger, "Like a chip or something?"

"Well, It's possible, but that could take _years_ before completion."

"What if you, Aelita, Carlos, Aaron, and Mandiee work on it? You guys are the smarter ones out of this whole Lyoko group."

"Yumi, you know we'd love to, but you can just volunteer other peoples time. Besides, Carlos is still busy with our scanner information, Amanda is pretty busy with Theo, Sure- Aelita and I have time here and there, but it wouldn't make much of a difference. I'm not sure about Aaron, but- Urg. It just won't work out."

"Okay. Get everyone at my house so we can chat. Dad's at work, Mom's home, but she's working with Hiroki on his room."

"Got it." 

**XxX**

"Yikes. That would take awhile." Amanda commented about this portable scanner, "The information and how to program it might not take forever, but actually making and designing it would take longer."

"I'll look into it." Aaron volunteered, "If Jeremie shows me how to use the super-computer. I could work on it while you guys are at school."

"That sounds good." A few answered.

"Now, if we _do_ finish this portable scanner before we leave to go anywhere, Where exactly are we going this summer?"

"Japan, for the formal, then camp, then America." Yumi explained, "Good year; Better summer."

"Sounds like a great time. But, are we all really going to fly to Japan?"

"No, we're going to walk there." Amanda teased, "Look, Yumi and I _have_ to go, we're not saying you all do, but- Tokyo's a nice place. It's a once in a lifetime chance for you peoples."

"Nah ah, you guys could bring us whenever you want to." Brie stuck her tongue out.

"Have I ever taken you to Japan before?"

"…No."

"I only do if I you guys _really_ want to, or if I need someone to come with me." Amanda crossed her arms, and that discussion was over.

"I think it'll be fun. Hey, think about it- Three countries in three months? It's a good deal." Sam pointed out, "Aye, we'll have a wonderful summer this year."

"That is, if we get the stupid portable scanner thingy." Aelita reminded, "If we can't finish it- We can't go anywhere. At least, not _all_ of us at the same time."

"Well, I suppose we should start any time now. About two days after a month and we're out for the summer." Jeremie stretched, "So, whose gonna go to the factory?"

**XxX**

"That kinda ruined your date with Amanda, didn't it?" Odd put a hand on his friend's shoulder as they were walking down the dorms' hallway.

Theo shrugged, "Not really. Nothing really happened anyway." 

"Where'd you two go?"

"That club thing that just opened up down the street."

"You two just danced the entire time?"

"She did."

"What about you?"

"Look, why do you guys need to know what's going on between me and Amanda?" Theo quirked an eyebrow, "You're not_ jealous_ are you?"

"I am." Odd raised his hand a bit, "About you're relationship. Sam and I haven't done anything for such a long time now."

"I'm just depressed that I don't have a girlfriend."

"Okay- Odd, Just ask Sam to go somewhere. Ulrich, you do the same for Yumi. I mean, it isn't hard." Theo shook his head, "Hey come on. Let's go to my dorm. Quite frankly, I'm bored of yours."

"WELL FINE."

**XxX**

"This is going to be tough." Carlos muttered to the one labeled as the "smarter ones" that went to the factory together, "We might just be wasting our time. We're not even sure if this whole "portable scanner" is even possible to create!"

"And what if it is? And we give up?" Amanda questioned, "It's just a chance you gotta take. I don't wanna be locked up in one place forever. Since I have to go to Japan, what if Xana attacks the airplane? What if we _all_ went, and Xana attacks? It's risky, yeah. It may be wasting our time. But, we don't get much homework since school is almost over, and I bet you guys get bored stiff at Yumi's place."

"Actually, Ginger, Pepper, and Cinnamon keep us company." Aaron corrected, "So it's quite fun."

"Oui…" The blonde girl rubbed her temples, "I don't like you."

"Liar." Carlos poked his friend in the ribs, "You so like him."

"Um, okay…?" Aelita leaned against the side of the elevator, "Do you guys ever stop teasing her?"

"No, not really." Aaron shook his head, "It's a great way to pass the time."

"Oh geez." 

"Ha, I'm sorry Amanda." Jeremie chuckled, fixing his glasses, "Tough love, I suppose."

"EXACTLY!" Aaron and Carlos cried, "See Amanda? _He_ gets it!"

"You better just _walk away_." She threatened, "Or I sware, you two will_ never_ have kids."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"I HATE YOU, AARON."

**XxX**

**  
**"I feel kinda bad. I feel like I forced all of them into researching something that may not exist." Yumi rubbed her pain-stricken neck. Ever since that time Xana hit the back of her neck, it's been hurting.

"I'm not sure about Aelita or Jeremie, but Amanda, Aaron, and Carlos work on this kinda stuff for fun half the summer." Brie explained, "So, don't feel bad. It's pretty much their life."

"Maybe so, but I _did_ ruin Amanda and Theo's date."

"True."

Everyone, but Theo and Aaron had figured out about Amanda's two-timing, juggling-boyfriends kind of deal.

"You couldn't play along for a second, could you?" Yumi rolled her eyes, "What good friends you must be."

"Hey." Will started, "What happened to those other girls that were here for that dance thing, why don't you hang out with them?"

"Claire, Noemie, and Emily? Well, Noemie is like _in love_ with Theo, so Amanda would get pretty pissed off. As well as Claire."

"Well, I like Amanda. What can we do?" Will shrugged, "As does Aaron."

"And Hiroki." Yumi chuckled, "Well, maybe so. But you're not willing to interfere with their relationship, are you?"

"Course not…" He answered with a smile, "I'll wait until he's gone for a couples of days like I did with Aaron!"

"Oh my god." 

**XxX**  
**Couple of hours later**

"Your turn." Aaron took control of the super computer by now, as Amanda was on his right and Carlos on his left.

"You did a nice job, Amanda." He commented, "Maybe it is possible."

"It is, as Jeremie and Aelita found out." She nodded behind her, the pink-haired girl and the French Einstein were taking a nap, cuddled next to each other.

"Aww, they're so cute." Aaron murmured to his American friends, Amanda smiled and Carlos nodded, "It kinda reminds me when you and I went out in America, Ms. Amanda."

Carlos soon moved closer to his gal friend and whispered, "Dooooo it." He screetched, "I dare you!"

"Fine." Amanda walked closer to the couple, putting her cell phone on highest volume, she put it on camera and then-

CLICK.

…And a few minutes later,

"GIVE ME THAT CELL PHONE AMANDA."

**XxX**

"Straight."

"No way." Theo shook his head at Ulrich's answer, "He can't be! Is he really?"

"Hard to believe, I know. We realized when he went to the dance with Sam." Odd snarled, "But yup. Nicholas is straight. 100 percent straight."

"And everyone thought he was gay." Theo sighed, "Man, those rumors must've killed him."

"Yeah, big time."

_KNOCK KNOCK._

"Uh." Odd looked at the only owner of the dorm available, "Your door's knocking."

"Oh wow. Really?" Ulrich questioned as the third one got up to answer the door.

"Oh, hi Yumi! What are you-" Theo started, but Yumi brushed past him, into the dorm.

Will, Brie, Julia, and Sam were in the hallway. The Americans were looking around, quite fascinated.

"We're staying." Yumi ordered, "Hiroki's friend, Johnny came over. You know how he is."

"But what exactly did Hiroki mean when Johnny didn't stand a chance between Ul-" Brie's mouth was covered by Sam's hand.

"We have no idea." She said with a wink, "So, what's up guys?"

"Bored as hell, you?"

"Almost same, but worse."

"Ooh, ouch."

**XxX**

"That's enough work for me, for one day." Amanda popped her knuckles and stretched, "I'm gonna go over to Yumi's house and relax for awhile."

"Yeah, we should probably get back to the Kadic. I'll continue from my laptop." Jeremie assured as he took Aelita's hand.

"Okay, cool. We'll stay here." Aaron gave them the thumbs-up as Carlos nodded toward the elevator.

"Um, about that picture, Amanda." Jeremie started, "You're not _that_ evil are you?"

"Course not, in fact, I'll delete it, right after Yumi sees it." Mandiee smiled, "But you know, Yumi's not _completely _evil herself, so everything's okay, right?"

_Sigh._

"Fine."

**XxX**

"AMANDA! AMANDA! AMANDA!!!"

"…Yes Hiroki?" Amanda came upstairs, "Where's Yumi and everyone?"

"Went to school." His friend, Johnny, shrugged, "But, we want you to see something."

"Um, okay…" Jeremie smiled at his friend's little brother and friend, "I guess we'll meet you at the Kadic later, Amanda."

"WELL FINE." The blonde girl cried, "See you guys later, then."

**XxX**

"Where is she?"

"Uh, she's with your brother, and his friend." Aelita answered.

"Oh dear," Yumi put a hand on her forehead, "Pure Torture! Poor thing…"

"Anyway, how far did you guys get on that portable scanner deal?" Ulrich asked, not really interested in it, but it _is_ something to talk about.

"Not terribly far, but we now know it's possible." Jeremie explained, "We're breaking _a lot_ of scientific rules here, guys. So it won't be easy."

"Aye, I see." Sam answered, "So we know _for sure_ that it is possible?"

"Yes." Aelita nodded, "We're not really sure how, but Amanda found that out."

"Kyah!" Will cried, "I sware she knows the answers to _everything_! It's not fair! She just happens to be…like physic and stuff!"

"Or…just really smart?" Brie pointed out, "That's the reason you always wanted to be partners with her in class, huh?"

"…Uh, yeah. That's it." Will snickered, "No, I wasn't just trying to have some alone time with her while she was dating Aaron! Why would you say that?"

"AHA!! I KNEW IT!" Julia jumped up and accusingly pointed at Will.

"You're a little late, Smarty." He stuck his tongue out at her, "Nice job."

The dorm door swung open, Carlos cracking up and having some hard-ships breathing was seen, "Oh. My. Lord. You guys! You missed the funniest thing!!" He stepped inside, still laughing hard.

"Carlos, it's not funny." Amanda answered, coming in next.

"Yeah, dude. Stop laughing. It really wasn't that funny." Aaron added.

"Hmm, something happened between Amanda and Aaron, huh?" Brie tapped her chin, "Why does that _not_ surprise me?"

"No!" Carlos gasped for a breath, "It wasn't Amanda and…Aaron! It was…Amanda and…-"

"You say a word further and when we get back to America, the entire nation will know about your _fun_ at the Whitehouse, Mr. Carlos Tara!" Amanda threatened.

Carlos stopped laughing, "Never mind."

"Gah! I wanna know nowww!" Will pouted, "Why can't we know? Huh? Wait…" His puzzled face had a 'ohh-aha' grin and look at Amanda, "Who'd you kiss?"

"OHMYGOD." She threw her hands in the air, "You _already_ told them, didn't you?" She cried at Carlos.

He put his hands in the air in surrender, "No! I didn't! I sware!"

"Wait. Whoa. Amanda kissed who?" Yumi questioned, "Wait. You were at my house, so it was either Johnny, Hiroki, or…well, my dad. Unless you're going bisexual or something." She tapped on her fingers at she named the boys in the house currently.

"Wow. Kinda a lose/lose situation." Odd teased, "So who was it? Please? We're bored stiff, we need a laugh."

"Hold up, Aaron. Why don't you think it's funny?" Theo questioned, "If it wasn't you, it would be funny right?"

"Well, no." Aaron answered, "I'm quite jealous, actually."

"Who was it?"

"I'd rather not say." Amanda rubbed her elbow and got up, "Now, if you'd excuse me, I'm gonna rush over and wash my mouth out with soap for the next half hour."

"I'll tag along, not like we're doing anything here anyway." Aaron stood up, and followed her out the door.

"Is something going on between Aaron and Amanda still?" Theo asked bluntly, "You guys know. I know you know! You better tell me!"

"Theo, you're my best pal." Odd scooted a little closer to him and put an arm on his shoulder, "So, I have to be honest." He paused for a second, "Yes, there is."

"She's…cheating on me?" Theo flashed back to earlier today- Was that lap dance for her conscience? Even out the guys' scales?

"No, well…uh…kinda, but not exactly." Brie informed, "She likes you, that's true, but she's liked Aaron for years now. Because they've gone out for so long, her parents and the Hollywood's know him, and most of them like him. That's why she's going to the formal with him."

"Eh? Really?" Yumi turned to the more dirty blonde, almost brunette girl wearing glasses, "How did you know that?"

"Bored yesterday when she was at school. Cracked into her laptop, got some diary entries." Julia shrugged, "Brie and I are complete computer hackers. But we use our talents for good, and good only."

"She really likes me?" Theo had a straight face, but inside, he was bright and smiling like never before, "I don't get it! Then, why didn't she take the time to tell me?"

"We're not sure." Julia shrugged as Brie finished her thought-

"We think she was, at first, head over heels for Aaron, and asked you to the dance because she wanted a date to her first dance in France, and she didn't expect to, you know, end up actually _liking_ you."

"…God, girls are so confusing." Ulrich stated out loud, as he got stares from the ladies there, "NO OFFENCE OR ANYTHING."

**XxX**

"So, why are you spending more and more time away from the Ishiyama's house?" The blonde older boy asked as Amanda spit out the soapy water in her mouth. (What? You thought she was kidding?)

"Hanging with my French posse. They're cool, turns out, we all have a lot in common." She answered, and that wasn't a complete lie, "And sometimes, Aaron! I'm at _school_!"

"Sucks for you, oh, by the way, when we go back to America, can I borrow a couple…hundreds of dollars?"

She chuckled as she wiped her mouth clean with a paper towel, "Why?"

"I still owe Jake like _a lot_ of money, for all that stuff he's done for us." Aaron scratched the back of his neck, "Amanda, um, I need to ask you something."

"…Go ahead. I won't choke." She replied as she walked over to the water fountain.

"I'm the father of Kimberly, aren't I?"

She choked.

**XxX**

"Your school is so much cleaner than ours." Carlos commented, "No gum. Nothing. Wow, aren't you guys just little angels?"

"How bad is it in America?" Jeremie asked, "Don't be afraid to _not_ be too descriptive."

"Well, not America has poor schooling. Ours, wow." Brie shook her head, "Um. The whole school was wrapped around four things- jealousy, trash, drugs, and sex." 

"At a high school?"

"Best believe." Will nodded, "You could fuck in the middle of class and get I.S.S for a day."

"But remember." Julia started, "Ours was a day-school. Not a boarding school."

"Either way, I find that kind of disturbing."

"Oh, trust me, that's the best it gets. You'd be so surprised at some death rates."

"DEATH RATES?"

"Of everything- Old age, drugs, murder, suicide, homicide, AIDS, whatever. You name it." Carlos shuddered, "Am I so glad to be out of there."

"I'm so surprised you guys are like, those twisted kids that do crack at a police station, y'know?" Theo chuckled at Odd's comment.

"Yeah, we were lucky. Trust us, you _don't_ want to go to that school." 

"I'll take your word for it." They sat down outside, such a nice and warm day that day, "Now, as much as I kinda don't wanna know, tell us more about your school."

"You should ask Amanda." Brie snickered, "She knew every rule in the school hand book."

"And broke every one of them." Carlos finished and Brie nodded.

"Any student that was a freshman and up at Wellsburg High School could tell you that."

"So, she's pretty well known in school?"

The Americans looked at each other and nodded, "Yeah, and for a couple of reasons."

**XxX**

"Why didn't you tell me? Amanda! You went two years hiding my own daughter from me?!"

"Well, I was too afraid you'd leave me." She looked at the ground, "Aaron. Kimberly is 100 percent your daughter."

"Aww, Mandiee." He made her stop near the cafeteria, and moved her face to look at him, her eyes welled real tears, and he kissed her nose, "I didn't want a child so soon, but I'll take care of her." He kissed her mouth and he broke apart, "You've done so much for me, Baby. I love you so much." He pulled her in a tight hug, "I don't know what I'd do if someone were to take you away from me."

"Uh, yeahh. So, why don't you go to the Harlington Hotel? Go see your daughter." She pushed him slightly, "She can talk. Barely, but she can."

"Alright. Buh bye, beautiful." He waved as he walked away. Twenty two and has a daughter with a seventeen year old girl, "I love you."

**XxX**

"Why is he going?"

"He just wants to. We chatted for awhile, and yeah. He wanted to see the Hollywood's I guess." She shrugged, "Now, what were you guys talking about?"

"Just your high school past." Brie smiled, "I'm telling them about Mr. Ricardo."

"Do we have to share that one?" Amanda sighed as her best friend nodded, "Long story short- Mr. Ricardo tried to rape me."

"WELL, OKAY." Ulrich cried, "You're high school _is _fucked up!"

"No kidding!! WELLSBURG IS THE WORST."

"We've noticed." Yumi stared at her cousin, "No wonder you're what you are today."

"Hey, Will doesn't complain." She pointed to the American brunette.

Will felt his face go red and looked at the ground, "Uh, Well…"

"Alright. Let's do something else." Yumi stretched her arms.

"Well, I'm off to the super computer again." Jeremie replied as Aelita grabbed his hand and said she'd go too.

"I don't know if I should go." Carlos looked at the couple, "Would I be ruining your little alone time?" He glared at Amanda, "I think I've done that enough today."

The blonde girl with the pink streak rolled her eyes.

"Pffh, right. Jeremie and Aelita?" Sam laughed, "No romance what-so-ever. I say, you go."

"What about you, Amanda?"

"Um, if you guys don't mind, I'll pass this one." She waved her hand signaling 'Just go without me'. 

"Okay. Bye everyone."

"Bye."

**XxX**

"Finally, alone at last." She muttered against her boyfriend's neck, "We haven't been too loving anymore."

Odd shot up and put his hands up, "I didn't buy any condoms. Sorry!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Not _that_ kind of loving. I mean, romantic. Like, look at Theo and Amanda. When Aaron isn't around, they're always cuddling and kissing, hugging and snuggling. Why can't we be like them?"

"Well, let me remind you, they've been going out for a few days." Odd said, pinning his girlfriend against his bed, "They won't be like that forever. It kinda loses its luster after a few months of that. You know that."

"Maybe, but why can't we _try_? I'm quite jealous of them, really. It's like they were _made_ for each other! Why can't you just randomly call me and tell me you love me or you miss me, I happen to know that Theo texts Amanda every once in awhile if they haven't seen each other for hours at a time, telling her how much he's glad to be with her."

"Aye, well, I suppose I can do that." He shrugged, "Just how romantic are you planning? This guy isn't made of money, no matter how much he wishes he was."

"Just a nice evening around the park at night. Maybe go dancing somewhere. Theo isn't rich, and he can please his girlfriend to her highest delight."

"ALSO, may I remind you, that for the time being, and probably for a lot of time, Theo and Amanda are in a_ sexless_ relationship. You know Theo doesn't like rushing like that. It's kinda easy to please a girlfriend. Give her flowers, a smoochy card, let her do something she wants, buy her a twenty dollar ring and fake the sensitivity!"

"ODD DELLA-ROBBIA."

"I'M JUST KIDDING!!!"

"I'm pretty sure Theo does more than that for Amanda, anyway. As she does for him." Still being slightly below her cute yet annoying boyfriend, Sam crossed her arms.

"Theo this, Theo that. Why do you keep talking about him? You _like_ him?"

"What? No! I'm just saying. I'm comparing him to you, is all."

He nuzzled the crook in her neck, "Good, because Amanda would _kill_ you."

"Well, maybe I like him a little bit."

Odd gasped, and moved away a bit, she sat up as he gave her the opportunity, "Hey, I like a little friendly competition."

**XxX**

"Why must you be so dirty?"

"I was raised that way. Why? I'll stop if you want me to."

"No, it's okay." He wrapped his arms around her, "I like it, really."

"I thought so." He pulled her into a romantic kiss that lasted a few seconds before pulling apart for air, "Why aren't _you_ dirty?"

He smiled, "I was raised that way."

"But will you stop being so…not…dirty of I wanted you to."

His smile vanished as he shook his head.

"Aww, Theo. Why not?" She pushed him on the bed, he automatically sat up, as she sat in his lap, "Too fast? Rushing? It's called teasing, baby." She locked lips with him for a while.

"I know, but…I just…I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." She placed a finger on his lips, rubbing them lightly, "Do you like it when I tease you?"

He shrugged, her finger still on his mouth.

"Fine." She let go of his delicate lips, "You should be so thankful that you're cute."

He grinned, "I know."

**XxX**

The girls got a call from Yumi at her house about something they avoided telling the boys so the guys came up to Will and Ulrich.

"Dooo it. You're gonna miss your chance!"

"Look, Odd. She's still dating that Dunbar clone, until she's finished with him, I'll tell her, okay?"

"I SO DOUBT THAT."

"You barely know me, how can you be so sure?" Ulrich turned to the American boy following the others to Ulrich and Odd's dorm.

"Jeremie told me, we were chatting when we weren't on the computer." Will shrugged, "Besides, I've been here a little over two weeks, barely see you and Yumi together in the same place, but I can tell you're crazy for her, Ulrich. Don't deny it."

"I so told you it's obvious." Theo teased, "Why don't you just tell her you like her. You know she doesn't like dating William anyway."

"How are you so sure?"

"Why are _you_ so stubborn?" Odd accused, "You've been waiting for three years. Why don't you just suck it up and tell her?!"

"I know you guys are trying to help, but it's not really working." Ulrich said as he flopped onto the bed looking up at the ceiling, "I can't just walk up to her and go, 'Hey Yumi. I love you.' That's too awkward and too random. I can't even get a romantic second with her. William's always around."

"Lucky for Theo, Amanda made the first move. I could tell you liked her when you first met her." Jeremie changed his glance to the other French brunette.

Theo shrugged, "Love at first sight. What can I say?"

"Aye, I hope you're relationship stays stable." Will commented.

"What does that mean?"

"Amanda's a very outgoing girl. As you've noticed. Being famous does that to people." The only American shared, "It doesn't matter if she has a boyfriend or not, she flirts and kisses other guys. She kinda has to, it's somewhere in her contract. She has to be a huge tease to stay as the most wanted teenaged girl in America." He kicked Kiwi's play ball and the doggie ran after it and attacked the red squeaky toy, "Nice dog, by the way."

"Thanks." Odd replied, "His name is Kiwi. He's pretty old, so yeah."

"That sucks." Theo said, "I finally get a beautiful girl and she has to, _under a contract_, flirt with other guys."

"Hey, you dated her didn't you?" Odd questioned and Will slowly nodded, "How'd you deal with it?"

"I'd be lying if I said it wouldn't bother me. The reason she didn't go out much was because of all those guys. She knows her boyfriend wouldn't like it, so she liked to stay home or go to mine, just to be alone." Will sighed, "But being a boyfriend to a famous girl does have it's advantages. You get you're share of fame, you get to be on national TV, in the paper, sometimes even work with her. Singing, or being in a music video. She's your backstage pass to all the hottest and newest songs and singers, actors, all that."

"That's kinda cool." Ulrich admitted, "Now that I think about it, if you, Theo, weren't dating Amanda right about now, I think I'd ask her out. She _is_ really pretty. But I don't really see the family resemblance."

"Remember, she's not complete human." Jeremie reminded and looked at Will, "You knew that, right?"

Will gaped, "She…told you that? It took us a year and a half for her to tell _us_!"

"Okay, good. You knew." The blonde genius sat back, relaxed, "But, if that's so how can Amanda and Yumi be cousins?"

"Spell checkers form as doctors and choose certain couples for a vendor child." Will explained, and ran a hand through his hair, "It just so happens that the Aunt and Uncle of Yumi were chosen for a vendor baby."

"How do they choose? Do you know?"

"Depends on their background, most of the time, one of the parents were a vendor. Amanda refuses on telling us which one of her parents is a vendor, we think she doesn't know. Spell checkers kill any vendor that tells their secret. If you see a new teacher or a new nurse, it may be a Spell Checker just making sure no one knows about the vendors."

"So, they could kill Amanda?"

"Her life is in their hands. Her Spell Checker is Wizard Palemen, and has granted her to tell only close friends and family worthy of such news, but she had to trade something in return. She chose to use evil magic over good magic. For vendors can choose. Although, Amanda's mastered both types, her main priority is evil magic."

"How evil is this _evil magic_?"

"Pretty damn evil. She could create such pain to the world, she could dominate the world if their wasn't any more evil vendors as well. No vendor is allowed to have any special position. As in, President, Ruler like a queen or king, in the government, in the army or military. Stuff like that."

"And what if they want to be regular humans, can they if they ask their Spell Checker?"

Will shook his head, "Once a vendor, always a vendor. The only way you stop being a vendor is if you brake a rule in the Spell Checkers rule book, which punishments are awfully horrid, mostly fatal. They're also timed with their magic. If they don't use magic every so often, it builds up on their time."

"Do you know any of the punishments? Do you know how much magic they can build up on? How long and what's the punishment of too much magic build-up?"

"Punishments can be as simple as a broken heart to a brutal thrashing. A lot of magic can build up, but every vendor gets five years, once the magic gets just a little more than five years, Spell Checkers send an electrical shock to their body that kills them."

"How exactly do you know all this?"

"Amanda and I talk a lot."

"Okay, PHEW." Odd laughed, "I was beginning to think you were a vendor yourself. But I don't get the actual definition of a vendor."

"Evil magical creature that take the form of a human. That's pretty much as simple as it gets. Why are you guys so into this? Like magic or something?"

"Well, I've never heard of a vendor before." Theo shrugged, "And I'd like to know. Does Yumi know about Amanda's magic? What about Aaron, Carlos, Brie, and Julia?"

"Brie and Aaron know. Carlos and Julia don't. Amanda can only tell so many people. Her parents know, as Mr. and Mrs. Hollywood do not. I don't think she would've told Yumi. She may later, but I'm not in too sure. I can't tell you how surprised I am that she told you."

"Is any of her other friends a vendor?"

"Uh, no." Will answered, "There's a low number of vendors in the world, maybe like…six per continent. There was more much earlier, but too many of them die early because they don't use up their magic in time. There's five Spell Checkers. Most vendors are good friends with their Spell Checker, after all, they go to a different school for two years, to learn their magic."

"So, Amanda can make anyone of her choosing to fall in love with another person of her choosing?" Ulrich asked, rubbing his hands together and grinning.

"Yup. 'Cept for family." Will laughed, "Too bad, huh?"

"Oh, dammit." Ulrich fell back on his bed again, "Just when I thought I found an easier solution."

"Do you know any spells?"

"There's spells and then there's charms." Will put on hand out for spells and the other for charms, took his left one and brought it higher, "Spells are usually for her own amusement," then he lowered his left and brought up his right, "Charms bottle up a spell and she can give it to anyone she chooses."

"How would the charm release the spell?"

"The person that owns the charm will just say the spells name. Maybe, Beauty or Beast, or Hypnotize. Even when whispered." He smiled, "It's _awesome._"

"Oh, great." Jeremie started, fixing his glasses looking at his laptop's computer screen, "Apparently, Xana's launching another attack."

"OH FUN." All the guys got up, "We better go get the girls."

**XxX**

"Yeah, we figured." Amanda sighed, brushing aside, coming up to Jeremie, "Here." She placed an item in his palm, "It's a charm." She smiled as Jeremie had a bit of a flash-back.

_Charms bottle up a spell that she can give to anyone she chooses._

He looked at the charm, it was in a triangle shape tied onto a normal piece of white-string, but what looked like purple smoke floating around.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Hey sometimes, my meanness just kinda wants to _Banish_."

_Banish, that must be the magic spell's name._ Jeremie thought, _Apparently, it will__banish__Xana's creature for a time being while I'm at the Super Computer._

Will gave Jeremie a quirked look at they started to jog to the factory. A little exercise never hurt anyone. Besides, with most people's cars at the Kadic Parking Lot and Amanda's being used by the Hollywood's there really was no other way to getting to the factory.

"Which color?" Will muttered, being behind the others, they could chat about the charm.

"Purple."

"That's Banish-"

"Ban-"

"Don't say it!" Will cried in a hushes yell, "You don't want to use it yet. It makes whatever you're looking at vanish to god-knows where for as much as fifteen minutes. Used once."

"Ah, that's cool." Jeremie took out the purple charm in his pocket to admire it, "There's too many secrets we have to keep."

"Looks like one of them is about to be revealed." Will made Jeremie stop.

There, in front of the factory, was a police tape, with the words "Police Line, Do Not Cross."

"Oh, Shit."

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Little more about Amanda's mysterious magic-making past. A little about her family. A little fluff. A little Lyoko/Fighting Xana stuff. **

That was a good chapter to explain so much. Okay, now to tease you about the little cliffhanger-

**  
DUN DUN DUHHHH!!! How will the big Lyoko group get inside the factory in time without telling the entire police academy their secret? Will Amanda use her magic in order to get to Lyoko? Or Will Jeremie use his? If he does, will he regret it and need to use it later? Will Ulrich **_**ever**_** tell Yumi how he feels? Will both major secrets be uncovered?**

And most importantly, will they be able to create the portable scanner in order to go to Japan and America for Vacation?

WHO (Other than me) KNOWS? SO REVIEW!

Quote: _Love can be Magic, but as we know, sometimes magic…is only an illusion._

**Review everyone!**

-Kiwi  



	9. Let's End It on a Good Note

**Alright. New Chapter. BIG Whoop-de-do! Alright, now. I've updated ****How Much Is Too Much**** very recently, as well as ****Colors of Yumi** **okay? Now, Could It Be is **_**so**_** close to being finished. But once again, I'm suffering from Writer's Block. (Urrg.) So, I'm gonna have the fans of that have to suffer as much as I am right now, so yeah. Yay me?**

Warning: Lots of different languages. Mostly Japanese. (I wonder who says it …) Not exactly 'M' material, but it could be as we go on for this story… 

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_****

"Masaka!" (1) Amanda muttered in Japanese seeing the police come around and stare at the teenagers.

"Hey! You there!" One Police officer cried, "What are you guys doing here? What do you want?"

"Um, what's wrong with the factory sir?" Aelita asked as politely as she could muster.

"Cannot say, ma'am. My apologies. We keep everything a secret. You can wait until it's on TV for the public to see."

"Oh, um. Well." Aelita back up a bit seeing the officer's stern glare at her.

They turned and walked away, "Xana's really starting to piss me off." Sam whispered.

"No kidding. Is there another entrance somewhere?" Will questioned, "And…guys, where's Aaron?"

"ARA CHIKUSHO!" (2) The blonde vendor cried, "He's at the Harlington Hotel still!"

"Ah, great. We'll have to go without him." Brie stated as they stopped and started to think about the situation on hand.

"Sucks that we can no longer go through the sewers, huh?" Jeremie asked.

Because they no longer went to the middle-school part of the Kadic, they couldn't get to the sewer passage way from there. The one at the hermitage was blocked, many people thinking it was a hole in the house. (Well, some people are pretty stupid!) The one at the park had been bolted shut. Someone didn't want the Lyoko Warriors going into the sewers anymore.

"Big time." Yumi answered, "But we need a new way into getting into the factory. We can't let Xana win."

"Okay, how bad to think this attack is going to be?" Amanda asked looking back at the factory. Only two patrol cars. Hmm, about four officers.

"I can't make a bet on that kinda stuff."

"Wait, isn't Carlos still in there?" Julia muttered.

"Oh you're right!" Some cried, "Or, uh. We hope so."

"Alright. You guys. You gotta promise me that you guys will defeat Xana as quick as possible." Amanda whispered to the group of ten.

"Uh, okay. We promise…?" They all said in unison.

"Good." She stood taller and sprinted back to the police tape.

"Uh, oh." Yumi muttered.

"Uh oh? I don't like it when a smart person says UH OH." Odd screamed.

"Amanda can be _reallllllly_ stupid sometimes." The Japanese young-lady said as she pointed to her cousin. She had just ducked under the police tape, and disappeared in the factory.

Soon after, Amanda came running out, three officers quick in pursuit. The blonde high-schooler could run at that speed for a while, but not long enough for the Police officers, she'd need to hide.

"Wow! IS THAT ALL OF YOU GUYS?" Amanda screamed to the officers, and kind of to her friends on the side of the factory.

"Oh, lord." Theo had a hand on his forehead. Why were the only girls like this the ones _he_ ends up dating?

"We better hurry." Jeremie started as they ran and ran to the entrance, the police tape was ripped and a metal bar was randomly thrown near the middle of the factory's floor.

"Oh, god Amanda." Yumi muttered, "My cousin's such an idiot!"

"No time, we can bug Amanda all we want about her being an idiot and all, but for now…" Will hopped into the elevator as did Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi.

Sam, Theo, Odd, Brie, and Julia ran further down the factory to get to the other scanners on the other side of the factory.

XxX

"What's going on up there guys?" Carlos asked a look of fear in his eyes, "I heard yelling, and metal crashing."

"Uh, long story short." Will told his friend, "Police blocked off the factory. Amanda, to get them to leave, hit a police officer with a metal bar. And BAM, here we are."

"Ahh. Amanda." Carlos shook his head, "When will she ever learn?"

"Yeah, but for the time being. Amanda's being chased by three officers, now, can we get a move on?" Jeremie tapped his foot impatiently, as everyone was being scanned, "Virtualization!"

"What? No Aaron?" Carlos asked looking around.

"He's still at the stupid hotel." Brie answered, gazing over toward the activated tower _wayyyy_ over there.

"Oh, of course he is." Carlos snickered, "Aye, with _both_ Aaron and Amanda missing. You can't really believe where either of them are."

"Good point." Julia answered, "Now! ONWARD!"

XxX

Aaron was tapping his steering wheel quite impatiently at the stoplight he was at, it had just turned red and he had figured out already that this light wasn't really the shortest light around.

_Fuck Mr. Hollywood_ He said in his mind, _Freaking out about Kimberly. All I said is I wanted to see her and play with her, I get fifteen minutes with my daughter and then I have to leave._

He punched his radio, which buttons are really mean. It punched him back and he shook his hand, _Why does everything and everyone hate me? _But he quickly smiled, _Amanda doesn't hate me. The most important girl in my life doesn't hate me. She loves me with all her heart. _But his face turned angry again, _No matter what that Theo boy does. _

_I'm twenty-two and have a seventeen year old girlfriend._ He stopped, looking at the light- still red,he then added, _a super famous, super hot seventeen year old girlfriend. Hmm, I should get her something for us getting back together._ He looked to his right, a computer store, _Ha-ha. How about a new mouse and wireless keyboard? _

_  
_He chuckled aloud. Okay, this light was really starting to get on his nerves. Looking to his left, over some cars, was a gas station_, or maybe two gallons of gas? I don't know what I'll get her. But it's gonna be good. Something I know she'll like. But what?_ He took out his palm pilot, and looked back up at the light- Nothing new. GEEZ! And he thought the light on San Simian and Independence was long! _She likes the color black, she likes technology… hmm, maybe a cell phone case. Imprinted with her name. _He sighed, _maybe in rime stones and diamonds…I surely hope Jake has a few hundreds on him. _

He twiddled his thumbs before going into his pictures; _dare I glance at the light?_ He does, and STILL the light was red. Although, the left lane was going, meaning he would go soon enough, looking through his pictures, where many of him and his "girlfriend" his parents kept telling him to date girls closer to his age, now being out of College, and looking for a stable job, his parents say he needs a stable wife, which- Ms. Amanda was not. _That stupid Theo kid is defiantly out for her. I could tell by the way he was looking at her earlier today. _

He looked up at the light- YES! Finally! He drove past that annoying streetlight, just to barely miss the next one. _Ah, Dammit._ He was praying this one wasn't going to be as long as the first, and thankfully it wasn't. He stopped again, waiting his turn at in intersection thing.

He glanced to his left, near the side walk. Seeing a blonde girl being chased by officers. _Aha, what stupid teenagers._ He turned in her direction, _Oh shit! That's Amanda!_ He turned the next corner, near four other cars, so it wasn't suspicious and jumped in the back seat, waiting for her to turn the corner, he opened the back door, near the side walk. Hoping Amanda realized it was his car, finally. She came running down the block, as Aaron grabbed her and threw her in the back seat, closing the door.

"Move." He demanded, knowing the police must've been hot on her trail, as she did, Aaron pinned her against the seat, climbing on top of her. Aye, that's right officers. Just a horny couple is all.

They stayed quite until they heard running feet pounding the sidewalk away from them.

"Oh my god, thank you." She said, from her point of view, she was being crushed by his well built body, and although it kind of hurt in certain places, like on her hips and lower back, it felt somewhat good in her heart and mind. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Um, you're welcome?" He answered, "You know, I haven't seen you from this angle for a long time." He planted a tender kiss on her lips. For some reason, she could feel her lips tingling. Maybe, it was because she was being so sensitive to him for saving her ass out there!

"I know, but I've got to say," She started as she shifted underneath him, "Have you gained weight since the last time we did this or…at least something like this?"

He laughed, "Well, It's possible. It was two years ago. Dammit, I thought the condom ripped, but I wasn't sure." His fists were clenched, "Here, I'll get up."

She wrapped an arm around his neck, "Actually, don't."

"Amanda? Right here?" Aaron looked shocked, this wasn't her.

"No, not _that_." Amanda snickered, "In case the police come back. Besides, my hips are throbbing, but it's pleasurable pain." She added, shifting again.

"Well, I can't lay on you like this _forever_, you know. Not matter how much I'd want to." He gave her a sweet smile, moving his lower half so he wasn't leaning against her hips anymore, "Hey, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Um, Aaron, darling. It's May." She reminded him with an amused smile.

"I know, but I gotta get some money, y'know? Work for a couple of months." He shrugged, "I'm not famous like you, I actually have to _work_ to earn my money."

She smirked, "Well, I don't always like the expensive things, you give me whatever you'd think I'd like." He nuzzled her neck caringly, "Anything."

"But I'd need you're opinion. And it's not as fun if you know what I'm getting you." He answered, sitting up. His bottom on her waist. It hurt her, but she only moaned, it was _pleasurable_ pain.

He looked out the window, aha. No one. The officers were gone.

"Why were the officers chasing you?"

"They blocked the factory." She said, stuck in her lying down position, "And Xana launched an attack."

"Oh my god! They might need us." Aaron was about to get up to move to the driver's seat.

The pressure movement on Amanda's waist created another moan from her lips, "They're fine." She took his wrist, "Oh Aaron! Just fuck me, now!"

He looked back at her, "What?"

"Just do it, please? Oh please. Xana has ten people on his back right now, come on. They'll be fine." She pleaded, "Come on. Let's do it."

Right about now Aaron was having this battle inside of him. His mind and conscience knew better- No matter how many people Xana had against him, more warriors meant more help, but his heart and his 'Y' Chromosome told him to just make love to his girlfriend in the back of his car.

"Aaron?" Her wanting voice broke his thoughts, "Aaron? Helllloooo?"

He looked at her, "I'm sorry Amanda. But I won't." He said, jumping into the driver's seat, "Not now."

"Oh…" She trailed off, neither one of her two boyfriends were willing to make love to her! GOD, why was it so difficult to find a horny guy around here?

Aaron focused on the road, _Okay. This better be worth it. Note to self: NEVER and I repeat NEVER turn down a chance like now ever, ever again!_

XxX

"Can you get to Aaron and/or Amanda?" Aelita shouted to Jeremie. Yumi, Odd, Julia, and Sam were already back in reality. They were hoping to go search for Amanda, but knew it was better if they stayed back. Besides, they had no idea where she went.

"Nope. Neither will answer. Aaron's kept ringing and Amanda's is off." The one seated at the super computer stated.

"Oh geez! We _really_ need their back-up over here!!" Ulrich told Jeremie.

Yeah, as if Jeremie didn't already know that.

Yumi was still trying to contact Amanda, in any form, as Julia was trying to reach Aaron. Nothing was working.

"Dammit, you two." Yumi muttered.

"I know, you'd wish they'd stop fucking for a few minutes…" Julia commented. Every time both Amanda and Aaron were gone, at the same time, the Americans would joke and even though they _knew_ the two weren't together, they'd still clown around and tease them.

"Arg. They're not picking up." Yumi said in defeat.

The elevator opened, exposing the two most wanted people right about now,

"THERE YOU ARE." Sam screamed, "You two, get over- Upstairs, to the scanners. Two are available."

"Gah, okay, fine." And they pushed the button for the elevator to go up another floor.

"Told you they needed us." Aaron teased as the elevator button closed. Amanda made a 'Humph!' sorta sound, "But I didn't mean to make you mad or anything."

"Hmm…"

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"Nuh uh."

"You're pissed off aren't you?"

"Uh huh."

He chuckled, "How'd I know?"

XxX

"Sorry about that." Amanda said, once on Lyoko.

"Took you long enough." Will replied, "Wait, you _both_ came up…_together_?" Theo was secretly listening in on this part.

"Well, yeah, but none of ya'll should get any ideas." Aaron answered, "I just saved Amanda from those cops. No romance. No matter how much Amanda wanted it."

"Oh, very funny."

With the two others on Lyoko, things went more smoothly. Aelita was racing to dodge the left-over monsters' lasers to get to that darn tower.

In reality, the elevator opened once more, not with any Lyoko-warrior, but the three police officers,

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" One of them shouted.

All five teenagers at the super-computer turned.

"Oh crap." Odd whispered under his breath.

"What is this?" The only woman officer said more in a demand than a question. After a few seconds of silence, she boomed, "Well? Answer me!"

The two other police officers came up behind her, looking as if they had just caught these teenagers as the biggest criminals red-handed.

Jeremie jumped up, apparent to run, when a CLANK came to his foot. He looked below to see what had made the noise. Oh, aha. Right. Jeremie took the charm and looked inside it, the purple mass was still floating around, thank god. It hadn't broken.

"Why don't you guys just _banish_?" Jeremie asked, as the purple smoke was released from the triangle-pyramid shaped holder, and the little cloud of smoke circled all three officers, and dropped the floor. Like a cloud when it's foggy.

_Did it not work?_ Jeremie asked himself, _Oh shit! Maybe when it hit the ground, something changed in the spell!_

Suddenly, the circle of purple smoke turned to a black spot, in which, the officers fell into. The hole had imploded into itself and disappeared.

Odd looked at Jeremie like _Are you a vendor too?_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sam, Julia, and Yumi shouted, "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?"

"Uh, we'll chat about that later." Jeremie turned back to the super computer, Aelita had made it to the tower.

AELITA.

CODE: LYOKO.

"Ah! Return to the past now!" Jeremie said in a bit of a rush due to the fact that three girls were shaking him violently.

XxX

"I mean, wow! You should've seen it!" Yumi was freaking out at her house, "He said something and the officers just _disappeared_." Talking to Ulrich. 

"Hey! Julia! Sam! Yumi! Come 'er!" Amanda cried from inside the kitchen, "I got something for you guys!"

"Oh Yay! Really?" The three girls came skipping into the kitchen, as Amanda gave them each a charm.

"It's all the same color."

"I'd get different colors, but it wouldn't work." Amanda smiled, _no kidding, _"But, Remembrance is a hard tool."

The charms opened, as Amanda walked away. Into the living room.

"What'd you do?" Odd asked.

"Hey, something's won't hurt them if they didn't know." Amanda shrugged.

XxX

Yumi's POV ((A few weeks later))

_Kyuuka.  
_  
_Just remember, Yumi, Kyuuka._

For all you people that don't understand Japanese, Kyuuka translated is Holiday. Don't get it? It's also a word for day off. Still nothing? Maybe this one will get you-

Summer.

"Yumi! Yumi-chan! Yumi! YUMI!" My loved but annoying cousin was jumping up and down, next to me, "Yumi-chan! Yumi-chan?"

When it came to morning talks between me and Amanda maybe alone or in public, we'd speak Japanese. We learned a few languages in our time-

English, French, Japanese, Spanish, and German.

Okay, so I kinda pleaded Amanda to learn German and teach me some things.

What? It's not like a know anyone whose- Oh. _Shut up._

I had learned English from my parents first, and then Japanese. Spanish was the first language I took in Japan, and then, once we moved here, I learned French.

Amanda, she, well, she's a genius, she just kinda knew them.

I still didn't understand why her name wasn't Japanese as mine was. Hers was Latin, just her first part of her name. Amanda-Lynn, I don't know about, but Amanda is Latin. I know for sure. Means Loveable.

I enjoy finding the meanings of names. Amanda and I always got along, maybe because we had the same taste in everything- Ice cream, clothes, and _boys…_I can tell Amanda thinks Ulrich's cute, she's just in denial since she's going out with Theo and all.

"Amande-chan." Her name was translated to only 'Amande' in Japanese, and since my name _was_ Japanese, it didn't change, I was so tired, "Iie." Translate, you ask? My last word- Was no.

"Gomen nasi." She responded. _Oh, I bet you're sorry!_, She stopped using Japanese, "It's only the last-half day of school!"

"OI!" Translated to yes, I pumped my fists into the air, last day. Last day. How could I forget the last day? Man, I'm a moron. But, who gives a flip cuz it's the last day!, "I jumped up to change into my normal outfit, I walked out still brushing my hair, "Can I borrow a shirt?"

"Sure. I'll choose!" That's the thing with Amanda, at least, when it comes to helping _me, _she always finds a small loophole, "Here!" She wouldn't let me look at it, and I changed shirts making sure my room's door was completely closed.

I hate it when Hiroki has a slumber party. Aha, the Americans were crammed into Hirkoi's small bedroom. Hey, it's better than outside, right?

"Now, stand next to Ulrich, and we'll _all_ be happy!"

_What?_ "Zettai." I replied in Japanese, I liked using my actual tongue that no one else but Amanda understood. At least, when I'm with my friends. "Never. Ever. Ever. Especially not with Ulrich."

The door opened, "What about Ulrich?"

"Aye! FATHER!" I scolded, _I could've been changing, baka,_ "What?!"

My dad was standing in my doorway, leaning against the door pane. He hated Ulrich, and Odd. He approved of Jeremie because of his gentle nature and amazing GPA, but he didn't really like _any_ boy that I hung around with.

"Why is this Ulrich so important to you?"

_Oh aha. AS IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW._

"We've only been best friends for three almost four years!" I hated it when my parents (mostly by Hiroki) gets on my back about Ulrich. Mom can understand and lives with the fact that her daughter, YUMI ISHIYAMA, has certain _feelings_ for Ulrich Stern.

"Yeah, but Odd and Jeremie have been friends with you longer. In fact, we meet Jeremie at the Holiday party when you were only four! You've known _him_ the longest!" _But I don't like Jeremie daddy!_

"Um, I was just teasing her, H**akufu**-san." When talking to my parents, Amanda finds away to get on their better side when speaking Japanese to them, "She doesn't treat Ulrich any differently. I chose his name at random, **sumimasen." She hung her head in fake shame.**

"Uhh. It's okay, Amande-chan. Ohayou! Last day of school!" My father was **_always_** sweeter on Amanda. Probably because she would send them _thousands_ of dollars by check in the mail. It was always the same. _Here's thousand dollars for my Aunt, Uncle, and two great cousins! Koi- Amande-chan. _ Not like I had a problem with it. I'm just jealous, really.

But, then again, that doesn't sound any better. Does it?

My father walked away, I was too busy going through Amanda's suitcase to actually see it, but I heard his slippers on the carpet.

"Aye, why do my parents love you so much?" I questioned her as I took out a black shirt. Ew, too short, and I put it back, admiring an orange shirt- EW! TOO BRIGHT! NO! Not _yellow!_

"Everyone loves Amande-chan." She chanted happily, marching around my room. She had a hair pin in her hair, it was clear, but you knew it was there, it was holding up her long bang, the pink one. The pink streak started at the middle of her head, and streamed to the right to the tip of her hair. I wanted a color in my hair! I wanted to be rich. I wanted…to be loved. Why am I so jealous of my cousin? She does _all_ she can for me! We're BEST FRIENDS, "Now, as I do every time I come over here. I brought over some notes from school." She stated.

_Notes? As in, like, study notes?_

I saw her dive into her backpack (She had a pink backpack and a black suitcase.) and pulled out almost fifty pieces of papers folded in squares. _Oh. THOSE kinda notes._ I loved reading her notes that classmates gave her. Hearing about her school, they HAD to be juicy!

"Yes!" I cried as I pulled out a white flower pin. That would look so good with that short Black top! …Okay, so I'll wear something over it, like THAT JACKET, "Amande-chan? Why are you so skinny?"

"I don't eat a lot." She answered with a shrug, "I think we've gone over this. Why? Do you want to lose weight?"

"Do you think I need to?" I was obsessed with my figure. I've gotten good remarks from other girls saying they wished they had the same boy-figure as me, but they may just be sweet-talking, because ever since little Ms. _Amande-chan_ came around, I've stopped getting those comments.

"What? Hell no! You're probably only a pound of two more than me anyway. Stop stressing out. Look, I was talking to some guys yesterday in the hallway. They think you're totally hot!"

_I don't care if random guys think I'm hot! I'll care if it was __Ulrich__ who thought I was hot…but not just some stupid perverted guys "innocently" chatting in the hallways._

"And I have to admit, they were cute." Poor Amanda, any guy with beautiful eyes and a perfect hair-do is cute. See, this is why she thinks Ulrich is cute. You see it?

"Please, you probably think, Jeremie's cute." I rolled my eyes, as I put on the stuff I had pulled out of her suitcase.

"Well, he's not like, Orlando Bloom cute, Jeremie's more of a…baby turtle cute." She insisted. _Yeah, like there's really a difference._

"Whatever, come on. We don't wanna be late for the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!" I ran out of my room-

SMACK!

Only to run into Will, who was walking down the hallway.

"OUCH!" We both yelled on impact, "Dammit, Yumi. Watch it. That hurt." Will had a hand on his head. I heard Amanda giggle from behind me, and my room door close.

"What are you doing up so early?" I retorted in a playful manner, "You've stayed here for over a month, you're _never_ up early!"

"Well, when you're crammed up against the a/c. You wake up freezing about four times every hour." He shrugged.

"You could have asked for another blanket." I answered, standing tall.

"Or I could've kept you warm." Amanda answered winking in Will's direction.

"Ah, ah! Only when Theo's on vacation!" He snickered. _Wha? Did I miss something?_

"Not to ruin this adorable moment, but Amanda, WE DO NOT WANT TO MISS THE LAST DAY!" I sprinted (at a slower rate.) down the stairs

SMACK!

GAH! Today was not my day.

Hiroki had fallen over after I bumped into him, I clutched my stomach. Why was Hiroki so short?

"Gee, sis." He answered, "Watch where you're going, sometime, deal?"

"She's a little excited due to the fact that today is our last day." _Yeah, you stupid little weasel, JUST BECAUSE you're in the 5__th__ grade, you got out early!_ Amanda sighed and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Come on, we don't wanna miss THE LAST-" I tugged on her arm, toward the door.

"DAY OF SCHOOL. WE KNOW." All of Hiroki's friends shouted from their sleeping bags.

"You know, how about _I_ walk ahead of you?" My cousin opened the door, walking down the steps. I quickly followed her.

XxX

Uck. I ALSO hate it when Amanda and Theo pull off a passionate make-out session in front of me when we get to school. It makes me feel so…unloved.

And although it was kind of disgusting, it was also cute, so I would 'aww' to them. It's like a car crash. You know you shouldn't stare, but you just can't help yourself.

Amanda's pink painted nails (I painted them myself, two nights ago.) were roaming through Theo's brown hair. I couldn't see his hands, and honestly, I didn't want to know.

I was starting to think that Theo and Amanda always get to school early just to do that. I sighed and prayed someone in our group was on their way. Preferably Odd, or Ulrich. They'd tease them to the point that they'd stop and blush, and then we'd talk about school or something we saw on TV last night.

Usually, we sat outside, mostly because not many students sat outside and we may talk about Xana and Lyoko. As the couples in our groups could pull off a little romance without Mr. Delmas or Jim explaining on how romance is completely unacceptable during school hours.

I'm so thankful I found that jacket; it was a little chilly this morning. That would change soon, when the sun is completely out.

You would not believe how weird I think the whole Theo and Amanda thing is going. Amanda comes home, and complains that Theo had, once again, refused to making any sexual advance to her, and then the next day, she runs to school only to jump back into his arms and make-out like no tomorrow.

It's _retarded!_ She's all pissed off that Theo wants to wait longer- It's like she _wants_ to have a kid with the guy! I bet Theo's pretty mad with himself for wanting to wait, but also wanting to keep Amanda happy. I bet he and the guys talk about that almost as much as Amanda talks to me about it.

"I love you so much." She murmured as they _finally_ stopped swapping spit, he hugged her tightly as her head rested in his chest.

I looked around, "Um. Just for you two to have your precious alone-time. I'll go see what Sam and Aelita are up to."

"Okay." They answered, gazing into each others eyes.

"So, um." I got up, "Bye."

"See ya around, Yumi." Theo answered, still not breaking eye contact with his loveable girlfriend. He had her chin with his pointer finger.

"Bye Yumi-chan." Amanda said, smiling up to Theo. _Think what you want, Amanda. But he's __still__ not gonna go that far for you!_

I did the stupidest thing then- I ran. And you know what happens when I run-

SMACK!

"GODDANGIT!" I shouted, falling back a little bit.

"Oh my god! Yumi! I'm sorry!" A familiar voice apologized to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ulrich. I'm fine." I rubbed my forehead. I felt a knot forming already, "It's okay. Really."

"Where exactly are you going?" He closed the door and took a step closer to me.

"To see Aelita and Sam. Theo and Amanda were getting a little to romantic for me to witness alone." I shuddered. _Why couldn't I have a loving boyfriend like that?_

"Aw, come on. They can't be that bad." Ulrich answered.

"You wanna see?!" I pointed behind me, to the spot Amanda and Theo were at.

"Yeah, besides, Odd's coming right after he finishes his toast." He shrugged.

XxX

"Oh? You came back?" Amanda turned back to see me sit down again, "I thought you were going to see Aelita and Sam."

"Yumi was complaining about too much mushy stuff from you two." Ulrich answered, "Now with me here. I _dare_ you to keep going."

Theo and Amanda scooted away from each other, looking at the table's top-surface, but he suddenly got up, "Come on, Amanda. Let's go somewhere where we can be _alone._" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

"What? Are they scared of me?" Ulrich trailed off watching them leave.

"Perhaps. Anyway, does Theo ever talk to you about Amanda wanted sexual activities with him?" The one person I could talk to about both Theo and Amanda was defiantly Ulrich.

Odd would probably be shocked at something and tell Theo something I didn't want him too. Jeremie was so sincere about girls, and not want to tick me or Amanda off, and he'd just agree to whatever I'd say.

Ulrich turned back to look at me, "Uh, well. Sometimes."

"Like last night?"

"It's possible. Why? I'm pretty sure I shouldn't quote anything he told me."

"I want my cousin happy, but she always comes home pissed off due to another falling attempt to get Theo to go a little naughtier for her." I stated. It was an everyday thing, or almost everyday thing.

"Oh really?" Ulrich yawned quickly after, "Because Jeremie says Theo almost cries at night knowing he isn't pleasing Amanda the way she wants him to, but it's against his nature to rush like that. You know, his parents. The only reason he lets her in a hot make-out whenever he can is because that's as far as he's about to go for her for the time being."

"I thought so." I tapped my chin, "But I don't think Amanda's willing on dumping Theo because of it. She "_loves_" him too much." I used air quotes on 'loves' because no one can really read Amanda's emotions. I wonder if I'm the same…

"Theo's been really depressed lately." Ulrich replied randomly, "We think it's because of Amanda. He really loves her too. I've never seen him like this before. But, Amanda sure isn't the average girl." 

"That's for sure." I sighed, leaning back a little, "Good morning!" I waved to the rest of our group walking toward us.

"Hey, where are Theo and Amanda?" Aelita asked once she sat down on the other side of me.

"Theo's dorm." I answered.

"Ahh…"

It was quite this morning.

Too quite.  
At the time, I was still thinking about what had happened weeks earlier- That kiss Ulrich had given me. It was so…so…I don't know. I can't explain it. Now, it's not like it was my _first_ kiss, because I kinda have to kiss William here and there, but sometimes- it feels that between William and I- there's only an empty kiss.

But with Ulrich, It was a total different story. His kiss made my stomach flop and my heart jump. The passion in it almost drove me insane- I've _never_ gotten a kiss like that. Once he pressed his lips to mine- Those feelings in 7th and on through 8th came back when I was completely _in love with him._ I merely have a small crush on him now. But to be honest- I really don't want to give up on him.

_Ulrich, I think I love you._

But hey, he doesn't need to know that.

Yet.

XxX  
Normal POV

"Amanda, I didn't want to come here just to fight with you." Theo had a hand on his head in frustration, "Amanda. Get this straight- I love you to death, but I _am not_ making love to you for now."

"But I just wanna know _why_!" She asked him, "At first, I thought it was cute, but now, I find it quite annoying!"

"Look! I don't get why we bicker about this. I really don't want to." He sat on the bed, "Why is this so important to you?"

"Seriously, Theo. I've already had sex, I know what an orgasm feels like and it's fucking _amazing._ There's times when I feel as if I _need _it. And honestly, if you're not willing to give it to me, then I'll find another boy who will!"

He looked shocked, she seemed so sure about this, as if it were as precious as air to breathe, "As in…leave me?"

"Wait, no. That came out wrong." She shook her head, "I'm not going to leave you…"

"So you'll sleep with another guy while your dating me?"

"No! Of course not! I just, I don't know." She got up about to reach for the doorknob.

"Wait, no, Amanda, don't go." He pleaded, "I want to make you happy more than anything, if we can't talk about this, then we _defiantly_ can't go through with it. You have to understand. I'm still pure. I just- Gah!" He grabbed his head, and flopped back on his bed. Amanda sat on the ground next to him.

"Honestly, Theo. What are you thinking? What's the real reason? Did your parents talk to you about it at a young age or something?"

"My parents don't want me to marry or have any children. They want me to focus on my career like my father did. Until he met my mom, I was born as a mistake- They married a month or two after I was born." He said in a sigh, "And to be completely honest with you- I'm too scared to sleep with you."

"Huh? Why? Are you afraid you'd get my pregnant?"

"I'm not a good romantic. I'm afraid about the time after. What if we were to break up after and you tell everyone I was horrible in bed? What if it doesn't go right?"

"So, you're telling me you _want_ to, but you think you _can't_?" 

"YESSSS." He cried, "Exactly!"

"That's all I needed to know, Theo, baby. I thought it was because you didn't want to, like maybe you were thinking about another girl." She shrugged, "It seemed out of your character, but it's happened." She got up to sit in his lap as he put his arms around her protectively, "Oh, and by the way. You're too cute to be _horrible_ in bed." She kissed his cheek, "I actually understand."

He chuckled, "Thanks."

XxX

"Okay, so we stay in this _one_ classroom all freaking day?" Amanda asked her pink-haired friend, Both Ms. Aelita and Ms. Mandiee were put into their health class for the entire half-day.

"Well, technically, it's for half a day." Aelita replied, "Four hours, but something tells me Mrs. Kendrick has something planned."

"Yeah, she always does." Noemie and Claire sat next to the two other girls, Noemie spoke up, "So, what do you think she has planned for us today?"

"Probably something about the boys here." Aelita answered- Claire and Noemie nodded and chuckled a little as Amanda only quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. You weren't here all year." Claire started, "Kendrick's the greatest teacher _ever!_ But she kinda likes to hear us talk about the boys here. She likes the latest gossip."

"Aye, well." Amanda sat back, "I can deal with that."

XxX

"Dude, you're 100 percent in love, man. I've never seen you like this before." Odd was sitting next to his friend, and his girlfriend on the other side of him in English class.

"Thanks?" Theo replied, as he leaned back into his chair.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Sam wasn't the one who would do that- It was kind of 'girly' and more of an Aelita thing to do, but when something really was _cute_. She'd have to say it. She clung onto Odd's arm- as if reminding him to be as sweet to her as Theo was to Amanda.

"Sam wants you." Odd replied, Theo gawked for a second like 'WHAT?', "Or, well. It seems like it."

"I'M TELLING YOU. IT WAS ONLY A COMPARISON." Sam replied. Her boyfriend is…well, stupid to say the least. But hey, he's cute, right?

"A comparison between me and Odd?" Theo questioned, "Do I really wanna know _why_?"

"No, a comparison between Odd and I between you and Amanda." Sam corrected.

Theo chuckled, "Why are you comparing us to you guys?"

"She wants me to be romantic on her like you are to Amanda." Odd answered as he stretched back, Sam flicked the back of his neck like saying 'You don't say that, stupid!'

"I'm romantic?" Theo pointed to himself, as Sam nodded, Theo shook his head, "No, I'm not. And because of that, Amanda's pissed off." He sighed and looked at the teacher- Mrs. Propline was reading a book at her desk, sometimes looking out into her classroom to check the students, and half the time looking at the clock.

"Amanda's pissed off?" Sam repeated, "She seemed pretty happy earlier."

"Did you see her before or after she left my dorm?"

"Uh, Before. I think."

"Then trust me, she's pissed off." Theo put his face in his palms, and then in a whisper, he explained, "Odd, you already know, but Sam- Amanda's mad at me because I won't have sex with her."

"That's it?" Sam answered, "Well, that seems like a stupid reason." She moved her glance to Odd, "Although…"

"You said no more until we're older." Odd replied, "Because, I know your ways. You'll tell me not to, and then you'll somehow get to do that thing you didn't want me to do, and then you'll yell at me!"

"Well, technically, we're older. Right?" Sam walked her fingers on Odd's shoulder.

Odd smiled, "I guess you're right."

"PLEASE don't rub it in." Theo added, "You're not alone for the time being." He sighed again, looked at the clock and continued, "It's been only fifteen minutes and I miss her."

"See?" Sam threw her hands out toward Theo, "You can just _tell_ that he's fallen deeply in love with her. Why aren't you like that?"

"Boys come differently." Was all Odd could say, "If you want a guy like Theo, you kinda _get the guy_, Theo. There really isn't two of the same."

"Neither with girls. Have you noticed?" Sam retorted, "I'm not asking you for much, Odd. Only a little more romance. THAT'S ALL I'M ASKING."

Theo was rubbing his temples; he hated hearing his name being used _over_ and _over_ again. It may be true that he was deeply in love with Amanda, but that gave no one a reason to talk about him.

XxX

"Ha-ha. Very funny."

"I'm sorry. I just had to. Sometimes, it's like you're just asking for it!" Yumi held her stomach as she laughed.

Ulrich sat back, Yumi had been teasing him half the time already.

Jeremie chuckled from his spot, and quickly moved over to join their conversation.

"Hey, Jer." Yumi started, her laughter ceased, "Can everyone go to Japan?"

"Check it out." Jeremie took an item out of his pocket, and placed it on the table in front of him. Both Ulrich and Yumi were astonished to see it, "Careful though."

It was, or looked like a metal chip with a red light on it, the light was off. There was a purple button and a green button. A little screen that said PWR OFF, as Jeremie pressed the Green button, the light came on, and the screen read PWR ON. It then said- N: 0'00. W: 0'00. S: 0'00 and E: 0'00. It was directions to where they needed to land. It scrolled down and said ICE SECT.Aye, and that was the sector they would land in.

"That's awesome!" Ulrich commented, as Jeremie put it in his palm. The entire thing was probably two inches long and a half inch wide, it was a miracle they figured out how to do this, "This the portable thing?"

Jeremie nodded, "Took some hard work, and a little of Amanda's…_magical_ fingers, but it works. There's more at the factory. I'll explain more about it after class. Get everyone to the factory after school. Amanda and I will explain."

"Okay." Ulrich passed it to Yumi, whom was looking at it in different directions, "That's pretty awesome, Jer. You should be so proud." She gave it back to the genius.

Jeremie smiled, "Well, it was mostly Amanda's work. She stayed up so many more nights then I did. Her and Aelita most of the time. Every time I came late at night, they said I should get my sleep as they would work on it."

"So everyone came to work during the day?"

"Yup, and while Amanda, Aelita, and I are at school- Carlos and Aaron were working on it. Another success might I add- Carlos was able to put all the scanner memory back in place without my help. They _really are _smart!"

"Uh huh. That sounds like Amanda- the famous miracle worker as her unloved cousin gets nothing." Yumi slouched in her seat, that was just it. She loved her cousin to death, but it's kind of hard hearing and watching her cousin get the better life.

"Aww, Yumi. I didn't mean to upset you." Jeremie answered, "I'm just happy she found a way to create this." He twiddled with it, and then put it back in his pocket.

"Ah, nah. I'm okay." She replied, "I'm used to it, now."

_But I'm still jealous of her…_

XxX

DING DING DING!

"YES! _SUMMER!"_

"SUMMER!"

"I'm SOOOO OUTTA HERE!"

The halls were flooded with teenagers running out the building.

"Amanda!" The blonde one turned to see her boyfriend, with Sam and Odd, running up toward her, "I'm surprised we found you!"

Aelita smiled, looking around for the three others in their group.

"Yeah, geez. I didn't think so many kids could fit in one school!" Amanda exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Theo pulled her in a hug, "I was apart from you for four hours, I missed you." He whispered into her ear.

She hugged him tighter, "I missed you too."

Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie ran past, Yumi screaming, "TO THE ACTORY FAY! YOU GUYS."

Amanda and Theo moved away from each other, as they looked over to Sam and Odd, "Guys. We need to go to the factory." Amanda poked Sam as she broke away from the passionate kiss.

"FINE FINE. But Jeremie has awful timing."

Aelita sighed as she tapped her foot, "I know."

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**YAY! They can have a good summer, or can they? The entire "Portable Scanner" will be explained in the next chapter.**

Okay- Japanese.

(1)- Hell!

(2)- Oh dammit!

I'm pretty sure this story will go 'M' but I'm not completely sure. OKAY! So, here we are. End of chapter nine. I'll change the rating right when I know for sure (If I need to…)

Quote: _Time is the same for everbody. No rich one may buy more time, No academic one can win time, and no scientist can create more time, all we can do is take the time we have- and use it as wise as possible. _****

Review loves!

-Kiwi


	10. The Portable Scanner and uhh Japan

**Woo. New chapter. Let's celebrate. Hey, All fans of these following stories of mine- COLORS OF YUMI and COULD IT BE. Would you guys be nice enough to either- 1. Review and give me ideas? OR 2. E-mail me. Thank you.**

ONWARD. Not much of a pointless a/n point this time.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Everyone was huddled around the super computer, as Amanda and Jeremie stood in front, explaining this new portable scanner.

"It's efficient and accurate. It's a little hard to read sometimes, but it works." Amanda shrugged, "They are color-coated, with everyone's First Initial and Last initial. Now, we do made one extra, because, yeah. I forgot Jeremie doesn't go in Lyoko. His initials aren't on it, so- if anyone's seems to mess up or go out of whack- we do have an extra. But only one, until we can create more."

"I'm guessing they're not easy to make?" Sam questioned.

"Actually, it's easy to make, but hard to get it to work." Jeremie went into further detail about the insides of the chip, pointing to a side, "This is the battery signal. The portable scanner can only go two days without charging."

"How do we charge it?"

"Outlet, laptop, anything that create energy that you can hook it up to." Amanda listed, "But here's what we mean. You _have_ to charge it whenever you can. If it was to die while your on Lyoko- you'll be lost in the frame of Lyoko until we find the correct address to locate all of them. It sounds confusing so I'll put it this way, if the scanner is to die while someone's in Lyoko, it's the same unfortunate event as falling into the digital sea."

Everyone sat up straight by now, listening and paying all their attention.

"This is why, if we're near a factory, we should use it."

"So, how exactly do we use it?"

"Jeremie somehow implanted your digital attire on Lyoko in each one of those portable scanners, you just press the green button for the power, and the purple button to virtualize you in Lyoko."

"Although, the process is a little slower than an ordinary scanner, it's also very obvious. It beams a bright circular light around you, to 'scan' you, and virtualize in Lyoko. It takes seven to twelve seconds, but you need to be in an area that only the Lyoko warriors would be, and if not, somewhere _no one_ should be. If anyone were to find out about these, we'd be questioned. For sure." The blonde boy-genius stretched.

"It's better to clip it onto the inside of your jacket, or to your belt or something." Amanda added, "So you don't have to hold it or keep it in your pocket all day."

Soon after, everyone noticed that dinner was soon, and scattered to leave.

"Amanda, would you come to dinner with me tonight?" Theo whispered, knowing Aaron was around.

"I'd love to, but what excuse can I gave Aaron? We don't have school anymore." 

Theo stood straighter, "Great, Amanda. Thanks a lot." He said in fake sarcasm, "I told you, I needed that Chemistry book back before school ended, now- School's over, I might need to pay for it. And you _lose _it?!"

"Well, I used it at the Harlington Hotel. You can come with me to help me look for it! Have I told you how sorry I am for losing it?" She answered.

The elevator closed, and voices were heard inside,

"Wait. Yumi." Ulrich grabbed her hand and spun her to face him, "Um. Remember, when I…uh…kissed you a while back?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?" She crossed her arms, "You should be so glad William didn't follow us."

"Er, yeah." He scratched the back of his head, "Well, ever since then, it…um, it kind of, you know, it reminded me of these feelings I had for you." He looked into her blank eyes, "I guess, I'm only trying to say that…um. Yumi, Will you-?"

"Aren't you guys gonna leave?" Jeremie asked as he came back downstairs from the scanners, climbing down from the ladder, "Or, uh. Did I just interrupt something?"

"…No." They lied, as Yumi turned away to walk into the elevator that had just came back up, "Well, um. Goodbye guys. I guess I'll see you later."

The elevator closed again and Ulrich was glaring at Jeremie, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS." Ulrich shouted, throwing a childish tantrum.

"What? I'm so sorry! What did I do? What did I mess up?" Jeremie questioned.

"I was about to ask Yumi out you loser!" The brunette cried, "I was nervous enough, now I have to do this all over again. Urg! Jeremie! You have the worst timing any man could have!!!"

"And you have bad karma. If you asked her out years back, you wouldn't still hang your head in shame and whisper you're still a virgin!" Jeremie answered.

"So is Theo!" Ulrich insisted, "And since when is having sex a rule in high school?!?"

"But you see, Theo has a girlfriend." Jeremie answered, "And you know how much he talks about her wanting him to fuck her."

"Aye, you're getting on my nerves. See you later, Jer."

**XxX**

"Do you think I care, Amanda?" Theo asked once they were back in his dorm.

"I'm just asking your opinion. Red or black?" She was asking about her shirt.

"I like the red one, it's strapless." He smiled as she took a better look at the red one, "So, if I decide to make out, I can kiss your neck more easily." He wrapped his arms around her, "But you know you look great in both."

"Stop. You're making me blush." She smiled as she turned away and put the shirt near her face, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Hey, you should've seen it coming." He swayed her back and forth, "I may not be a total romantic, but I sure do love flirting." He kissed her forehead, "But, so you'll stop blushing. Two days until Japan!"

"I know." She sat down on Jeremie's bed, "I can't tell you how much I don't wanna go."

"What? I thought you were excited! I am! It's _Japan!_"

"Well, trust me, when you live there for about sixteen years, you tell me how excited you'll be when your parents randomly choose a guy for you to marry. THEN, you tell me." She sighed and rubbed her elbow.

"But, I thought you wouldn't have to if Aaron or I came up as your date."

"That's only if they like you, I know they like Aaron. A lot." She hugged her legs, "I think they're going to plan a marriage for him and me."

"No way." Was all Theo could say, his gawking face was actually quite hysterical- Could a jaw really drop _that_ low?

"Yes, way. They _love_ Aaron. In Japan, if the parents like a partner for their child, they get married."

"Hell with him!" Theo cried, "Why can't you just go with me? Let them meet me."

"Well, what if they don't like you? I would no longer be able to talk to you. That's why I'm saying you're my little backup. I could explain that we're 'just friends' because Aaron 'couldn't make it' and then suddenly, we could start acting all…couple-ish, and when anybody asks, we could say…I don't know, we developed a crush on each other?" She used air quotes here and there.

"Ahh, I get it. That way, Aaron would understand as well. I'm dating a smart girl." He said, with a dreamy smile.

"I'm dating a…um." She started, Theo gave her a pretend mean look when she couldn't think of anything, "Hey, but your cute." She insisted as she walked into Theo's closet to change, "Just a second!"

Theo looked at his watch- 6:32. Dinner started a little more than half an hour ago at Kadic, but during the summer, the students can come and go on the campus as they pleased. He was starving, and really wished Amanda was hurry up.

"I'm back." She was wearing the red shirt he had picked out, "What do you think?"

"Err, never mind. Wear the black one. That one's too revealing." He couldn't take his eyes off her skin.

"Aye, I thought that's what you wanted." She rubbed her head, and when she didn't get an answer she looked back up, "Hey. Hey Theo! Hello? STOP STARING."

Theo shook his head and looked in her eyes, "What was that?"

"I thought you _wanted_ me to wear this kind of clothing."

"Aww, you know I like it. But, so many guys are going to stare at you if you wear that. And with that black mini-skirt." He added, other than her skirt, her thigh- high socks were showing her wonderful legs, as her feet were tucked away in black tennis shoes.

"I don't care." She answered, "If you like it, I'm keeping it." She crossed her arms, "But, can we fight about this later? I'm really hungry."

He jumped to the door, "I thought you'd never ask!"

**XxX**

"Ulrich! I said I was sorry!"

"What happened?" Aelita asked as she sat down with the rest of the group. Everyone was paying attention to the bickering of Jeremie and Ulrich. They were never the two to fight, "And where's Theo?"

"Theo's on a date with Amanda." Sam informed, "But we're not sure about these two."

"Yeah yeah, it isn't easy." Ulrich had his head on the table, "I wish I knew somebody that knew her so well, they could get a perfect average on a quiz about her."

"You do." Jeremie answered, "Amanda does."

Ulrich jumped up, "Oh my god! You're right!"

"Okay!" Odd got up and jumped like Ulrich did with a smile and clapped his hands together, "What the hell is going on?!"

"He was about to ask Yumi out, but I came in too early." Jeremie shrugged, "I said I was sorry! Do you really have to hate me because of it?"

"Well, he did wait four years for it, Jeremie." Sam pointed out, "Wait- Ulrich? Where are you going?"

"On a date or not, I'm talking to Amanda." Ulrich walked out of the cafeteria, "Now, where did Theo say they were going?"

**XxX**

"Is she pmsing super bad or is something up?" Will asked, as Yumi stomped upstairs.

"I think it's both." Carlos answered, "But I heard that Jeremie interrupted something between her and Ulrich."

"ULRICH?" Hiroki came running out of the kitchen, they had eaten dinner a while ago, "What about Ulrich?"

"Oh uh, hi there Hiroki."

"Is Yumi and Ulrich going out? Are they? ARE THEY?"

"No…" Brie answered, kind of surprised that Hiroki really liked__Ulrich.

"Hey, little buddy." Aaron smiled as he turned to Hiroki, "Come 'er for a second."

"Okay." Hiroki walked into the hallway with Aaron.

"So, how'd that Ms. Amy go?"

"We're going to go to the water park tomorrow." He smiled and hugged Aaron, "Thank you so much! So, um. How are you and my cuz?"

"Theo likes her." Aaron answered with a scowl.

"I hear Yumi and Amanda talk about him all the time." Hiroki wasn't informed on Amanda's little plan, "I hear them talk about you too."

"Well, you shouldn't really ease drop on them. Wait, about me? What did they say about me?"

"Yumi thinks your cute and Amanda finds you quote, unquote 'very smart and hot'." Hiroki used his fingers for air quotes.

Aaron smiled, "Does she?"

"Where is she anyway?"

"At the hotel with Theo looking for….a chemistry book." Once Aaron said that- something wasn't right. It sounded more like an excuse.

**XxX**

Amanda and Theo were cuddled on a booth.

"You're so cute." She whispered to him, kissing his nose.

"You love flirting with me, don't you?"

"Well, I could flirt with anyone here, and I decided to flirt with you. So, think about THAT."

Theo pulled her closer and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Hey guys." Ulrich took a seat in front of them.

"Ulrich? What the fuck are you doing here?!" Theo cried in a hushed whisper, He leaned forward, to whisper, "Dude, we're on a _date_. If you don't mind, could you _get lost_?!"

"I don't care, I need Amanda." He answered, "You can get her whenever you want. I need her help." He crossed his arms, "Sorry I had to ruin your alone time, you guys."

"Then leave. We'll talk later." Amanda hissed as she grabbed onto Theo, "We're hardly going to get any time together without school. There are no more excuses I can make for Aaron. Now, if you want to wait, and eat something with us. I don't care. But you'll have to watch us make out. Because, I'm not leaving."

Ulrich snarled, "I wasn't planning on taking you away from your fuck buddy there. I just need to talk to you."

"It can wait. Either you leave or stay." She replied, Theo shook his head. This _couldn't_ be happening, "Have you eaten?"

Ulrich shook his head no, "They were at dinner when I left."

"You can stay and eat with us, if you want." Ulrich looked up at the girl that was fuming at him earlier, she had a kind smile on, "I'm paying anyway."

"I told you, I'm paying." Theo rolled his eyes.

"I'm paying, or I'm leaving."

"Fine, Fine."

**XxX**

"Yup. He ran to the restaurant to get her." Yumi blew her annoying strands of hair out of her face as Sam told her this. The girls in the house hold (Other than Mrs. Ishiyama) were scattered over Yumi's room's floor.

"What he could he possibly want from her?" She asked, hiding her flying emotions. Aelita was massaging her still sore neck, "I mean, does Ulrich _like_ her?"

"She has Theo." Julia reminded, "She seems _too_ happy with him."

The front door slammed shut, and Yumi's door opened, and rammed against the door, Amanda came up and tackled Yumi to the floor, The blonde cousin was on top, pinning Yumi to the ground by her shoulders, and her knees on Yumi's knees, "Why won't you just ask Ulrich out? Ulrich is the biggest hottie I have _EVER _met, and you, the one he actually LOVES, and the one that LOVES him back, is _too_ afraid to say anything?!"

"Wait, what, huh?" Yumi cried, her knees throbbing. Even if Amanda was skinny and quite thin, she could still hurt if she wanted to.

"He ruined my date with Theo! He just _came up out of nowhere_, sat down, and watched us for the entire date. He said he needed to talk to me, then afterwards, I figure out it was because of _YOU._" She poked Yumi in the middle of her chest.

"I'm…sorry?"

"So, Is Mr. Ishiyama home?"

"Nope. And Hiroki and Mom are leaving to go shoe-shopping for the formal."

"Perfect." She smiled, climbed off Yumi, went down the hallway, and down the stairs.

"What is she doing?" Brie asked, coming closer to the door, Amanda was back upstairs, but Ulrich was behind her. They walked into Hiroki's room.

Yumi and Aelita walked closer, turning the door.

They came back,

"So what's up?" Julia asked.

"Damn, the door's locked."

**XxX**

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ulrich said over and over again as Amanda paced in front of him, "I know, but I was mad. And I wasn't thinking straight."

"Keep talking, I _dare_ you." She threatened, continuing to pace, "You want me to use magic on her, don't you?"

"I thought you couldn't."

"I can't use hypnotize OR love spells on her, but everything else works. That's how I made her forget Jeremie's little magic pull-off."

"Well, what spells do you know?"

"…What's your favorite color?"

"Uh, green. Why?"

"Okay, cool." She took out her sidekick and typed stuff on it, like a note or something, "But, why in the world did you ask _me_ to help her? I may be related, but Aelita and Sam spend more time with her." 

"You know her family too, and you see her for all the holidays." Ulrich answered with a shrug, although Amanda's comment made complete sense to him, "And I had this feeling you were…like mad at me or something."

"Mad at you? Ah, well. I don't know, maybe you keep on…coming out of nowhere and ruining my and Theo's limited time together!" She snapped, trying to be silent enough not for the boys to hear downstairs, but her being wanted to jump on Ulrich and strangle him, "But, I'm not like _pissed_ at you, or anything. I'm just…annoyed. Why?"

He shifted, Amanda noticed how right Yumi was about him. He hated explaining things that involved himself or his feelings.

"You're so close to everyone here. You have something in common with everyone here. They like talking to you, and I'm sure you like talking to them. It's like, everyone- but me. I hate feeling left out, is all. I'm not jealous or anything." He wanted to make sure she knew for sure, he was NOT jealous.

"Aww, I'm sorry. It's just, since Jeremie shares a dorm with Theo, we chat a lot. I come over to your and Odd's dorm to help with Kiwi, but you're never around. Odd says you like to walk around sometimes, just to sort stuff out. Aelita and Sam, well, being girls, we find stuff we can all talk about." She sat down, cross-legged on the ground, "If you felt so left out, why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, but you were always with Theo. I hated being in those kind of situations." Ulrich sighed, he wasn't planning on telling Amanda all his secrets and be the best of friends and live happily ever after, but he might as well. After all, this is the one girl in the household that _everyone_ seems to like, "But when it comes to me and Yumi, I'd kill the world for her, and if I need advice, you're the first person I'd talk to about her."

"I'll help you all you want, but you've got to promise me you'll text me next time you feel left out or bad about _anything, _because I want to be friends with you. Or, uh, more friends then we are now." She insisted, he nodded and smiled, "So, I have a plan about this whole you and Yumi thing."

**XxX  
TWO DAYS LATER…  
**  
"We're going to Japan! We're going to Japan! We're going to Japan!" Everyone but Yumi and Amanda was excited about visiting the other country.

"Come on! Hurry up you guys!" Hiroki was running around in circles about visiting his home country, "Come on! Come on!"

"Hold on, Hiroki!" Amanda came downstairs, and placed a kiss on his forehead, "You know how long Yumi takes to get ready." Hiroki wiped his forehead with his sleeve, "If you keep wiping it after I kiss you, I'll start to kiss your lips." She smiled as Hiroki went wide-eyed.

"Kiss my forehead again." He ordered, as he leaned his head closer to her.

Amanda smiled, but stood up, "My kisses are special." She crossed her arms, "Now, lemme talk to Aunt and Uncle." She skipped into the kitchen, "Alright, so, Mr. Hollywood has a private jet we're using. Okay?"

"Um, okay. But, are we really bringing all these people with us?" Takeo, Yumi's father, pointed toward the living room. Everyone that knew of Lyoko, were waking up, yawing, or stretching.

"They wanted to go, and since they aren't trusted without you guys home. Why not? You know, Emi and Sochi wouldn't mind. They love the company." Amanda smiled, "Aishiteru."

"We love you too, Amanda-Lynn." Satomi kissed Amanda's cheek, "Is Yumi still getting ready?"

"Yup." Amanda was in a red dress, printed with the words "Love" and "Harmony" in Japanese characters were written around in white markings; around the endings was golden thread. Her hair was up, and the dress had a tiger on the side- most people thought it was because of the Chinese Zodiac, but that wouldn't make any sense. She's _Japanese._ The dress went low, to her feet, but on the left was a huge cut, up to her thigh, and another opening near her belly button.

"Oh, I remember when my sister wore the exact same thing." Takeo sighed, the dresses were brought by family- if two girls were in the same family, the mother would buy another dress.

Amanda twirled around a little with a smile on her face, "Traditions are traditions."

"Aye, I'm nervous about this, Takeo. What if Yumi's date doesn't go as well as ours did?" Satomi said once Amanda left to the living room.

"I believe you didn't have a date, and we were married, Koishii." Takeo took his wife and kissed her, "But, Yumi has that…Ulrich boy."

"He's German. Or, was it…? Um, er. Wait. Yumi told me this." Satomi was freaking out Ulrich, although Yumi's been talking about him on various occasions.

"Oh, she tells _you_ about him. I've yet to know _anything_ about the boy. Hiroki's the reason I know he exists!"

"Nonsense, they worked on a science project earlier in the year." Satomi replied, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Maybe, but high school crushes don't work out. High school sweet hearts are too rare." Takeo answered, putting his newspaper down.

"I believe we fell in love in high school." Satomi replied, "When we found out we were getting married, we were both ecstatic, remember?"

"You're sister was so excited for the both of us." Takeo sighed, imagining her sister.

"Takeo."

"What?" He turned before leaving into the living room.

"I DON'T HAVE A SISTER."

**XxX**

"Yumi, you look fine."

"I look horrible."

"We're wearing the same thing, yours is only different colors."

"Fine, you look horrible too." Yumi brushed her hair, as she put it into a bun.

"Aye, you're jealous. You wish you had this body." Amanda smiled as Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I want to have twice my ass." Yumi teased, as she put on her shoes.

Amanda frowned, "It's not that big, is it?" She looked behind her, maybe some of that food was starting to get to her. Wait, what? WHAT FOOD? She barely ate at all!

"I'm just mocking you. Of course not." Yumi answered, "Now come on. Let's wake up everyone."

"Sounds like fun!"

**XxX**"Girls!" Satomi shouted as they came downstairs, "Do I have a sister?"

"…No." They both answered in unison.

"HA!" She cried to her husband, "I do not have a sister!"

"But! She…urg. Never mind. To the jet, everyone."

**XxX  
ON LA JET.**

"Holy smokes." Aelita muttered under her breath, "It's…huge!"

"Yeah. I know. Come on! Pick a seat!" Amanda ran into the jet, dropping her luggage next to her.

"Alice is going to be there." Aaron informed, "We told her, and she was already there, she wants to come to camp with us."

"That's awesome! Could today get _any_ better?!" Mandiee was dancing around like a fool, but everyone still loved her.

"But, Stephen's there too." Will added.

"Ah. You _HAD_ to kill it." She sat down, Yumi on one side, and Brie on the other, "So, who's all there?"

"Alice, Stephen, Moe, your sister, Dianna, Ryan, Katherine, and Nikki." Julia answered, "Pretty much, the entire American posse."

"Wow. All we need is Joe and Scott and we're good. So, what about everyone, do they want to camp too?"

"I'm not sure. We'll ask. That is, if they're allowed to go."

"Trust us," Odd started, "The school brought three buses, only two are being used, the more, the merrier!" 

"And then, your parents. Kiesho and Emi, right? And then ALL your brothers, but I'm sure they don't want to go camping with us." Carlos stated, "So yeah."

"Wow, so how long's the flight again?" Sam asked.

"Ten hours." Jeremie answered in hopelessness, "But hey, it'll be worth it."

"Fine, but what are we going to do for ten hours?" Aelita asked.

"Uh…"

**XxX**

"It's nice that Amanda gave us our own little area, huh?" Takeo moved closer to his wife.

"Yeah, too bad she didn't gave us another seat for my SISTER." She moved away, "How can you imagine a sister for me?!"

Yumi came though the door, between their own area and her parents, "Mom? Dad?" Seeing them so close, mad Yumi a little nauseous, "Um. I'll talk later."

"I'm telling you I'm sorry. It was many years ago, Satomi. You know I don't have the best memory."

"I'm not asking much. Just remembering our wedding day. I'd be surprised if you even remember the day we were married. I mean, you're reminded every year!"

Takeo opened his mouth to answer, but shut, "Um. Can you give me a hint?"

"TAKEO!"

**XxX**

"So, what did they say?" Amanda asked as her cousin came to sit back down next to her again.

"Uh, nothing really." She put a hand in front of Amanda's ear and whispered the rest to her.

"HOLY FU-FLAMING PICKELS." She cried, "Thanks Yumi. I _had _to know that, right?"

"What's wrong?" Glenda came from the pilot's room, with Kimberly in her arms, "Here. Kimberly wanted to see you." She gave her, her daughter, Mr. Hollywood came in afterwards, it would've been scary if they hadn't been informed that a PROFESSINAL was driving the plane.

Amanda put Kimberly in her lap, looking over toward Aaron. He was staring at his daughter whom was falling asleep in her mother's lap.

"My parents." Yumi answered Glenda. Between the time they met and school ended, Glenda was respected by all the girls, she was their advice if they didn't want to tell their own parents.

"Uck. 'Nuff said." Glenda answered, but she looked across the little, 'hallway' thing and stated, "So, it's girls on this side, and boys on that side, or what?"

"We didn't really care." Ulrich shrugged, he was plugging in the Wii to a TV put in the jet, so four people could play at a time. Watching was fun too. Yumi had gotten up to help him, he felt uncomfortable being so close to her, under the hundred of pounds TV.

Amanda motioned Aaron to come over, and sit in her empty seat. He obeyed, and twirled Kimberly's already curly hair, he put his chin on Amanda's shoulder and whispered, "I should've known. I would've cried if I known this was your daughter and I wasn't the father."

She chuckled, looking down at her little angel, "Hey. Where's Ginger, Pepper, and Cinnamon?"

"Asleep in the other room." Glenda went in the room she pointed at, and the puppies jumped on random people.

Ginger, was stretched onto Brie's lap, Pepper sitting up in Theo's lap, and Cinnamon having troubles walking with the moving plane. Amanda gave Kimberly to Aaron, trying hard not to wake her, and lightly clapped her hands for Cinnamon to come to her.

"So, Theo, Amanda." Aaron started, "Ever find that _chemistry book_?"

Both Theo AND Amanda gave him a puzzled look, before Theo responded, "Uh. Oh yeah. It was under a bed at the Harlington Hotel."

"You guys were there?" Mr. Hollywood asked, "Why! I could've-"

"Um, Come on David, darling. Let's go, um, help the kids with the Wii." Glenda pulled her husband away making him stop in sentence.

The young father with his child in his lap was glaring over at Theo. Thinking all sorts of bad things that could just _happen_ to him in Japan. He was _not_ about to win Amanda, no way.

Amanda looked between Aaron and Theo, stroking Cinnamon lovingly. Suddenly, her phone started vibrating.

Cinnamon jumped a little, but moved over so Amanda could reach her phone in her luggage. It was text message.

_Amanda. I don't think our plan is working out too well. I still think Yumi just wants to be friends. She's still going out with Dunbar, isn't she? __**–Ulrich**_

Amanda moved her gaze to Ulrich and shrugged; he sighed and looked out the window.

"AHA! It's set up!" Mr. Hollywood backed away, "Who wants to play?"

"I DO!" Almost everyone jumped up, thus, making the dogs bark, THUS making Kimberly wake up. She whimpered a bit.

Since the Wii was set up, the atmosphere in the jet changed. It was much more fun.

It was like a party. There was music playing, the Wii was on, people were even dancing. The Hollywood's and Ishiyama's were in there too, watching or dancing.

"Having fun?" Theo questioned as he sat down next to Amanda, Kimberly was playing with Aelita.

"Kind of." She was already tired. She shouldn't have stayed up so late the night before, "You?" Aaron was playing the Wii, and too into it to even notice what was going on.

"It's an interesting time, I'll give you that." He answered, "So, um. That little girl, there. That's your daughter." He nodded toward Kimberly and Aelita.

"Yeah, my little bundle of joy and happiness." Amanda yawned a little bit.

"She's adorable." He commented.

"Hey, buddy." Aaron was standing in front of Theo, "I believe I was sitting there."

"Oh, uh. Sorry." Theo moved over a seat, so Aaron could sit between him and Amanda. He made eye contact with Amanda, but got up and came toward Aelita.

"Oh crap! How do I shoot?!" Yumi asked.

"'B' Button! Press 'B' and then the right top button to jump and shoot." Sam cried back to her friend.

"Who does that guy think he is?" Aaron asked his 'girlfriend' as he snuggled next to her.

"Uh, I have no idea." She answered, "But he's really nice."

Brie noticed the tension between her friends, and grabbed Amanda's hand to lift her up, Aaron sat there dumbfounded before Brie starting singing to "Party like a rock star" as the music swayed in the air. Amanda caught on, and started singing and dancing herself.

Aaron sighed and sat back.

**XxX**

Mr. Hollywood came into the room again a few hours later, to find everyone asleep. Or, uh. Only the guys.

"Hey, everyone. WAKE UP. We're here."

As the guys whined and pouted for 'Mom, five more minutes' Mr. Hollywood stated, "Where are the girls?"

"I- yawn- I don't know." Jeremie said as he sat up.

They heard giggles from the other room, Mr. Hollywood looked through the little window thing in between the room, but couldn't see anything, he knocked on the door a little before opening the door.

"Wha? HEY!!!" The girls shouted at him.

"Uh. Sorry?" Mr. Hollywood shut the door without getting a look inside.

"What's going on in there?" Mr. Ishiyama asked, his arms high in the air for stretching.

"Dunno They screamed at me before I could do anything." He answered, and rolled his eyes, "Girls…"

"Yeah?" Amanda stepped out, "I dare you to finish that sentence."

Mr. Hollywood turned to his 'daughter' and star he had 'created', "Excuse me? Wanna try that again?"

She froze, thinking deeply about her next words- She suddenly had her arms open, "I love you!"

"Nice try." David smiled kissed her forehead and walked away.

"Aye. Well fine. I didn't want a hug anyway." She crossed her arms, as the other girls came out.

Julia pulled her friend into a hug, "Julia still loves you, Amanda."

"I love you too, Julia." She answered, "KYAH! You see?! Julia's nice!!!"

"Aww. Come 'er!" Mr. Ishiyama waved in his direction, and gave her a bear hug, "Yumi's not like this anymore. She'd blush if I'd hug her in public." He forced Amanda to sit in his lap, "But you'll always be my little girl."

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Whatever dad."

"Hey, I'd hug you, if Aaron wouldn't massacre me in my sleep!" Will cried, shuddering.

Aaron growled a little, but smiled. "Ha ha. Very funny."

"Come on, guys. We need to get over to their house. TO THE LIMO!"

"Limo? Are you really that rich Amanda?" Ulrich asked, looking at his friend.

She nodded, Theo's head shot up,

"Amanda. Will you marry me?" asked he.

"Don't count on it." She answered, with a wink.

**XxX**

"And you say you crammed into Amanda's car?" Glenda chuckled at the teenagers in the back, they were a little squished. In fact, they had Aelita and Carlos on the floor.

"I WAS IN THE TRUNK." Brie called out, "She's so jealous that I got to Stephen first. I mean, come on."

"That's Julia. I freaking sware." She answered.

"HOW DO YOU DATE SOMEONE FOR MONTHS AND _NOT_ LIKE HIM?!?" Will shouted.

"I didn't like you, and I dated you for seven months. Just think about that." Amanda answered.

"Oh! BURN!"

"Humph." He sighed, and crossed her arms, "I don't like you either."

"Aww, but I love you Will."

"Oh yeah. Right. Right."

**XxX**

"MOM! DAD!" Amanda cried as she ran up the stairs to the house her brother owned in Japan.

"Amande-chan!" A good look at both parents. Kiesho had black hair and he looked very young. Emi had long black silky hair, it was in a bun, and she also looked very young.

All her friends, as the Americans had said were there, and all of Amanda's brothers.

Mark, Tim, Dave were the step-brothers, all of them all older. Kuro, Yori, and Rio were her biological brother. Her step-brothers were named American names because her father was American, but her family trailed back to Japan, so he followed the Japanese traditions for his children. 

"So, why exactly did you name her, Amanda? That's a Latin name, not Japanese." The adults were huddled around the living room, sipping tea or coffee. 

"Her full first name is Amanda-Lynn. We named her that because it has all of her culture. Latin, English, Portuguese, Finnish, Polish."

"Hmm. Everything but Japanese?"

"Well, yeah. She's half Japanese. The other half is…separated by all the other cultures we're from."

**XxX**

"So, here we are." Amanda said, putting her stuff in the room she, Aelita, Brie, Sam and Yumi were sharing.

"Yup." Carlos through his luggage in the room he, Stephen, Ryan, and Will were sharing. Aaron, being an 'adult' got his own room.

Jeremie, Theo, Ulrich, and Odd got their room. Alice, Ashley, Dianna, Julia, and Katherine had a room as Nikki slept in the living room.

After everyone was settled in their new homes for the next three weeks, Amanda pulled Theo out of his room, and threw him into the bathroom- closing _and locking_ the door behind her.

"I missed you too?" He answered with a smile.

"You have no idea." She grabbed onto him, kissing him passionately. He fell back, trying to grab onto something, but didn't.

CLANK. Right into the bathtub. He hit his shoulder against the faucet of the tub, whimpering a bit. _Dammit! That hurt!_

Being on top, she didn't hit anything, other than the wall, but it wasn't hard. Theo broke her fall, "Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked, seeing the pain in his face.

"I have a headache and my shoulder hurts, but other than that, I'm okay." He answered, squirming under her, for a more comfortable position.

"I'm sorry." She kissed his nose, "I didn't mean to."

"I know, it's okay." He kissed her nose back, "Now, I'd say the fall was worth it, but we're not doing anything."

"HEY! Who's in there? Are you okay?" Aaron's voice rang through the door.

Amanda put a hand on Theo's mouth, "It's me, Aaron. I slipped, but I'm okay!!" They heard the door-knob moving, thank god she locked it.

"Are you sure, Mandiee? What happened?"

"It's a bit of an embarrassing story, I'll tell you later." Aaron sighed, and then they heard footsteps walking away.

"Ooh flaw! At oz ost!" Theo tried to say with her hand on his mouth.

"Say again?" She took her hand off his lips.

"I said- Oh god. That was close." He answered, she moved a bit, so he sat up in the tub, "That wasn't too bad though. At least he didn't come in."

"With me on top of you, That would've been a loud conversation." She got up, and brushed off her dress, "But now I need to think of an embarrassing story that could happen in a bathroom."

Theo gave her a look, "You know, that isn't too hard." He hadn't moved from sitting up.

"What? Is it your shoulder?"

He shrugged a bit, "Can you look at it?"

"Sure, take off your shirt." She smiled, he sighed, stood up, pulled his shirt off, and turned around, "I don't see anything. But it may bruise or something. Want me to kiss it? Make it feel better?" She said in a mother-like tone.

"…Whatever you want." He answered, trying to feel it himself. Right on his shoulder, and again on his shoulder blade. He felt her lips against the back of his shoulder. An idea popped into his head, he put his shirt back on, and turned around, "I hurt my lips too. Will you kiss them to make them feel better?"

She gave him a corny smile, "Of course."

**XxX**

"So, er. Yumi…" Ulrich scratched the back of his neck; he had to try this again.

"What's up Ulrich?" She had the room to herself for the time being.

"Uh, how are you and William lately?"

"Um, okay. He's a nice guy. Why?"

"Just wondering. I was…um, hoping that maybe we could-"

"GUYS! COME DOWNSTAIRS! TIME FOR DINNER!"

"Hold that thought, Ulrich. We can talk after dinner. I'm very hungry." Yumi excused herself from the room.

Ulrich, knowing she was gone, rammed his head against the wall, "WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT?!?"  
**  
**"I don't think you're an idiot. What? You tried to ask Yumi again, but it didn't work?"

"How do you know? And, what exactly were you doing over there? Bathroom?" He asked, Amanda seemed to be stalking him, but she had some pretty good advice, "Or were you with your fuck buddy?"

"Will you quit calling him that?" She whispered with a stern look on her face, "But, yeah. Kinda."

"Yeah, to the fuck buddy? Or…Bathroom?" Ulrich teased, as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Which ever one Theo is." She shrugged, "Now come on. We're eating! Don't try again today, just talk to her after dinner, friend-to-friend. Let her know you_ care._"

**XxX**

"Took you guys long enough." Kiesho mocked, with a cute smile.

"Gomen Nasi." Amanda replied, bowing her head to her father- like hanging her head in shame.

Ulrich stayed quiet as he sat down next to an empty place between Theo and Odd.

Amanda was having bad luck for today, and sat next to Aaron, and her father. With a suicidal look on her face, she silently ate as the others talked and spoke freely to whatever they could talk about.

"Why are you so quiet?" Aaron asked, whispering lovingly into her ear, "Something bothering you dear?"

"No, I'm just…not feeling too well. I guess I'm nervous about the formal in a couple of days." She made up, and felt his lips on her cheek and neck, "Aaron stop. We're at the dinner table."

"Well, I'm done, you're not eating. Why not just go back to my room while everyone else is finishing up?"

"I don't think about sex all the time, Aaron." She answered, crossing her arms.

"I hope you don't." Her father answered, "Now, is there something going on between you two?"

"Yes." The entire table answered, Kiesho was taken by surprise, "Uh. Well. OKAY."

After dinner-

"Can you believe all these nonsense with Amanda? First she's with Aaron, and then Theo. Aaron, Theo, Aaron, Theo." Sam asked her boyfriend, they were in the backyard, looking at the sun-pinched sky.

"It's sad, I know." Odd took his girlfriend and forced her to sit on the swinging bench thing they had on their back-porch, "But I'm starting to think she's doing it because she likes Theo and doesn't want to lose Aaron."

Sam shrugged, "Anyway. Did you hear about Yumi and Ulrich?"

"No. What's going on? Are they going out?!"

"Again, Ulrich tried to ask her out, but Kiesho cried it was time for dinner." 

"Ooh, that must hurt."

"I bet you it did. I think they're talking right now. No one's in their rooms so they might be using one of them." She shrugged, moving hair out of her face. The light breeze was getting on her nerves, although it was much-appreciated for the hot sunny day.

"I can't tell you how much I want them to go out." Odd commented in a bit of a whisper. On impulse, when talking about Yumi and Ulrich together, the group talks quietly, in case one of them is around.

Because they'd throw a hissy fit. 'No, we're just friends.'

_Just friends my foot._

They came closer together, just to cuddle. What a wonderful day this has been so far. The dinner was the best food Odd's ever had, and that's saying something.

But Japan has a shocking surprise before they leave.

That is- If they ever leave.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Well, another chapter down. I tried to put as much Yumi and Ulrich in there as I could, but I couldn't let them actually **_**go out**_** in this chapter, better yet. I'm thinking about never letting him go out at all. (Heehee. Nah, I'm kidding.)**

Anyway. Review my friends (And Zackii) :)

Quote: _Words signify man's refusal to accept the world as it is._****

-Kiwi 


	11. Time To Tell The Truth

**Yup. Chapter eleven. I'm liking this so far. I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers and loyal readers. You guys rock.**

Enjoy. :) 

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_**  
Day of the formal:**

"Xana's been so quiet lately." Jeremie blurted out randomly, as the Lyoko Warriors were all around the Wii they placed in Aaron's room. The others, that didn't know about Lyoko, were scattered around the house, some even went placed around to see Japan for what it's known for.

"I'm not complaining." Answered Julia. She was passing her controller to Aelita who was been asking to play for a while now.

"Knowing Xana, he must be planning something. Remember, with thirteen people fighting him at all times, he has to plan something more evil or harder, right?" Carlos added.

"See? He gets it." 

"Sometimes, he's just being lazy. Why don't you guys just enjoy the time we have when he's _not_ attacking? You know, sometimes he fights non-stop. Just, relax a few minutes. Sheesh." Yumi stated, "Besides, even if he were to attack, we have our portable scanner things. You say it works, so, hey. No problem."

"You guys look so nervous." Amanda was leaning against the door, in case someone wanted to come in that shouldn't. Pepper, Ginger, and Cinnamon were tussling around with Kimberly, near the chair next to the book shelf full with old dictionaries and Stephen King novels.

"Xana can attack _any_ minute." Carlos reminded his friend, "How do you expect me to relax knowing my worst enemy could attempt to rule the world?"

"Tell me, Carlos. How many times has Xana won?"

"…Uh, well, none."

"Because we're ready. It doesn't get us on surprise. We know he can attack when ever he wants, but chilling a little won't hurt. I think your laptops need to charge anyway." The blonde and pink haired girl pointed off toward the outlet, "We may need your laptops power in order to charge our scanners sometime."

They stopped bickering- Amanda had a point. Work and no play make a pretty boring day.

"Hey quick question." Yumi started, "Does Ashley know about Lyoko?"

"Yup, but she doesn't fight. She protects whatever part or place or thing or person Xana attacks."

"Hmm, so technically there's fourteen people against Xana."

"Yeah, he doesn't stand a chance."

"HA!" Will cried, fists high in the air, "I LOSE!"

"Nice going." Aaron commented, sitting on the chair, and putting Kimberly in his lap.

"Hey. Better than you. So, I wouldn't talk." He answered, his brown eyes narrowed playfully in Aaron's direction, "SO WHAT'S UP?"

"The formal's tonight, but other than that, nothing." Yumi reminded them, everyone shot up, like _Ohhh right. _It seems everyone forgot about that- the actual _reason_ they were here in the first place!

"Ah, that's right." The other Japanese girl nodded, "How much…fun."

"What exactly do you do at the formal?"

"It's just a really formal dinner, you talk, and stuff. It's nothing really. Just for the family to come together and set a future for us." The black haired girl said, and shrugged.

"It doesn't sound fair." Will commented, "Get a date or get married?"

"Yeah, we know, but life itself isn't fair…" Amanda added, and everyone nodded in agreement. After a few seconds of silence, the door opened, Amanda wasn't ready for it, and fell back.

"Aye, Amanda!" Stephen stepped back, not even trying to catch her from her fall.

_THUD.  
_  
"Aye! Amanda, are you okay?" Aaron ran up to her aid, as Theo huffed a bit, and rolled his eyes. _She didn't fall from the Eiffel Tower, Aaron. _

"Hey, thanks, Stephen.." She hopped back up to her feet, accepting Aaron's hand back up, and she started wiping down her jeans, "Nice to know you care."

He smiled, shrugged and walked inside, "What are you guys doing in here?" Alice was with him, helping Amanda brush herself off, although it was a little hard, with Aaron and his prize possession, his _darling_ Amanda.

"Nothing, just hanging around." Carlos answered, "You guys know the French peoples, right?"

"No, not exactly." Alice answered, "We know their names…but…yeahhh…"

"They're cool." Carlos stated, "They can't speak fluid English, so yeah, good thing we took French."

"Ah, English _is_ the hardest language to learn, you know." Brie stated, pushing her glasses back up, "HA! TAKE THAT!" Odd stuck his tongue out at her. He hated losing, but he also hated losing to a _girl._

"True, true." Amanda nodded, Stephen snarled. She gave him an icy stare and he just looked back and smiled.

Yori, just randomly walked in, looking at Amanda, standing straighter, and strutted to the other side of the room.

"Do you guys still hate each other?" Alice asked, looking between brother and sister.

"We don't hate each other." Yori came up to Amanda, and put an arm on her shoulder, "We just like teasing each other, brothers and sisters do that." Amanda put an arm around his waist, "Just loving siblings!"

She kissed his cheek and he hugged her harder, "I hate you though." He whispered while she was still close.

"I know." He answered.

"Wait, hold on. We get to meet ALL your brothers today!" Sam cried, "Which is what? Six?"

"Uh huh." Amanda nodded, and slightly pushed Yori away, "Mark, Tim, Dave, Yori, Kuro, and Rio."

"Dude, that's a lot of brothers."

"Only six. It was a…crowded household." 

"What do you mean _only_ six?! Damn, I have one brother and I feel like the worlds going to end!" Yumi cried, as the door opened up again-

"Alright everyone, up and at 'em, it's lunch time. We're going out to eat."

**XxX  
**  
"This place is nice." Brie commented on the restaurant they were walking up to. The place was covered with rose bushes and lily patches, tiger lilies, roses, shrubs, the works.

"Isn't it? It's a wonderful place." Sochi replied, "Emi loves this place."

"Wasn't this the place were I proposed to you?" Kiesho questioned, looking at his ex-wife.

"Well, not every memory is a good one, Kiesho." Emi answered, turning her face away from him. The relationships in both Amanda and Yumi's families weren't really that well, in case you didn't know that…

Kiesho snarled a bit, putting his arm on Amanda's shoulder and pulling her toward him, "Sorry about your mom and me, kiddo." He stated, she shrugged and looked at her mother. Her black hair was so perfect, so silky and so alined. It's nice to know her parents are so good looking, but she prayed her parents would get together again.

"It's okay." She answered in a no-emotional tone. Glenda and David were her parents for the time being, they were cool, AND they were famous! The Hollywood's were a cute couple, but were also having marriage problems, not as bad as Yumi's parents or Amanda's parents, but it was frustrating.

Why is so hard to stay with somebody?

Kiesho grabbed Yori by the collar, "Well, how old are you again?"

"Nineteen dad." He answered, he was in the middle of a conversation with Odd and Ulrich about soccer and sports, since Yori played soccer too.

"I can't believe it, all my kids grew up."

"Ashley's only fifteen." Amanda reminded him. Emi was secretly watching the family of hers talk, she was hoping on meeting her five other sons there. HOPEFULLY, they won't be late- like _last_ time Amanda and Yumi came down to Japan.

"Yeah, but I remember when you guys were nine, seven, and five." Kiesho replied, holding onto his children.

"Oh, god. _Dad._" Yori growled.

"What? I'm not _embarrassing_ you guys am I?" He answered, "If I wanted to embarrass you guys, I would've brought the yellow and white poka-dot-" Before Kiesho could finish, his children both put a hand on his mouth.

"Yeah, we got it." The son replied, "But, I mean, no. You're not really embarrassing me. I don't have a girlfriend here…but Amanda does, so do your worst!"

"But I like Amanda-Lynn."

Takeo and Satomi were watching in awe as the father cuddled his two children.

"If only Hiroki and Yumi were like that." Takeo whispered to his wife.

"I know, but life isn't always easy." Satomi looked over to her daughter, she was talking to Ulrich, a smile on her face, "Besides, it took Kiesho and Emi seven children to make such a strong family."

"So, do you want us to have another child?"

"Hold that thought." Satomi answered and then shouted to her kids, "Yumi! Hiroki! How would you feel if I had another child?"

"PLEASE NO." Yumi cried, "I already have one little brother, I don't think I can take another one." 

"THAT'S HOW I FELT WHEN MOM TOLD ME SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH ASHLEY." Yori answered, "Amanda's enough, but Amanda _and_ Ashley?"

"Oh, hush Yori, you know you love me." Ashley ran up to him, and Kiesho stretched his arm to have his palm on her shoulder.

"Well, I guess you're right, I like you. You're cool. Unlike Amanda." The brunette son stuck his tongue out at his sister, "With or without Ashley, you're my baby sister, Amanda."

"Oh…great."

**XxX**

"MOM!" Was the first word they heard when they walked onto the property of the restaurant.

Two black haired boys and one brunette were waving their hands over their heads, with big smiles on their faces. They were seated at a huge table, with one man sitting to the right of the brunette boy. Politely waving.

Emi waved back and Kiesho ignored him.

"Hey Mark, Tim, Dave. Where's Kuro and Rio?" Emi answered, taking a seat. The French and Americans were dead quiet, looking at the faces. Who was who?

"Well, who are all these people?"

"Friends." Amanda answered, "Sup bros?"

"AHH! It's Amanda!" The second black haired boy ducked a bit, "DON'T HURT ME."

"I come in Peace, Dave." She answered, "At least for tonight."

"Okay, so tell, who are you people?!" The older looking black haired boy asked in frustration.

After all the introducing of the friends, both American and French, the three boys were wide eyed, "And you _all_ fit in that little limo?"

"It wasn't all of us, but most of us." Carlos answered, "It wasn't a pretty sight."

"OH! Let us introduce ourselves." The brunette answered, "I'm Dave. The youngest of our part of the family."

"I'm Tim." The younger looking black haired boy said, "Middle child."

"And I'm Mark, the oldest out of the entire family."

"I'm George, father of these three, from Emi's first marriage." The brunette man said, "Nice to meet you all."

"Wait, how old are you guys?" David questioned, "The kids, not you, George."

George merely laughed,

"I'm turning twenty-one next month." Dave replied.

"I'm twenty-three." Mark said.

"And I'm Twenty two. One year each time. It was awkward in school." Tim answered.

" Kuro and Rio better get here before I lose my amazing enthusiasm." Amanda answered, slumping a bit in her chair.

"WELL, if Amanda-Lynn finally came back." George said, "We missed you, darlin'. And Yumi. You guys never visit anymore."

Takeo and Satomi shrugged.

"I want to, but with school and Xana..." The ones that new about Lyoko went wide eyed like _WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!_

"Xana? A boy?" Kiesho asked, "Because I believed I heard Amanda talking about him one night."

Amanda smacked her forehead. She needs more careful.

"Err, uh. Annoying little punk at school." Aelita answered, "He barely leaves poor Yumi alone."

"Which is why I took Amanda out of school, She's plenty smart anyway." Mr. Hollywood crossed his arms.

"True, only to be exploited on national TV." Kiesho retorted, "I can't believe half those outfits."

"They're cute aren't they?" Ashley asked, "That's why she gets all the boys." She muttered the half part.

"Boys?" But unforunatly, George heard, "Have a boyfriend, Amanda?"

"Yeah." Amanda nodded, "The-" OH FUCK, Wrong boyfriend, "Blonde one. Aaron." She hoped Aaron didn't catch her mistake.

"Still?" Glenda asked, Emi repeating it.

"What do you mean _still_?" Aaron replied.

"Well, I thought you guys would've broken up long ago." Emi answered, "Nothing personal, Aaron."

"Besides, I mean, you're twenty-two. Don't you think you should date someone closer to your age?" Glenda asked.

"Not so true, I'm dating a sixteen year old." Tim answered, "And I'm twenty-two. Love has weird ways, mom."

"You're telling me." Amanda said under her breath.

"Nice slip, Amanda." Brie whispered, sitting right beside her and Kiesho on the other.

"When?"

"The Blonde one? We all know you're thinking Theo."

Amanda changed her glance, to Theo, he was talking to Alice. They had already ordered and were still waiting on Kuro and Rio.

"Do you think Alice likes Theo?" Amanda asked, and watched the blonde one with glasses on her nose move her head to face them.

"I'm saying it's a good shot. What? Are you jealous?" Brie questioned, quirking an eyebrow, "I heard Theo talking about you to the guys last night."

"One, I'm not jealous, I'm just wondering. And Two, what did he say?"

"His exact words?" Amanda nodded, "Okay, he said, this is while Aaron was gone last night." Amanda whispered 'I know' and she continued, "He said he really cares about you and that he thinks you're the only one for him because he never felt the way he feels right now for you than ever before. He also says he thinks you're too good for him and that might be the reason you guys'll break up sometime either now or later, and that he wants you and Aaron to 'break up' as soon as possible so he can make his 'true love' for you public."

Amanda's eyes shone bright, "Really?"

"Uh huh, I sware, girl, that boy's head over fucking heels for ya." Brie locked eyes with her for a second, "Besides, you know he must like you for another reason than your sweet body, right? He's refusing sex, right? So he must be in love. No boy would do that if he didn't love her."

"Maybe…" She looked back at Alice and Theo, who were still talking, and as Alice started laughing, Theo looked back at her and smiled, he glanced at Aaron, and back at her and mouthed 'I love you.' She returned the smiled and mouthed back 'I love you too.'

"HELLO FAMILY." Kuro, having brunette hair and blue eyes, took a seat next to his dad, making Amanda move, and she never felt happier, "Sorry we're late. Rio was having some serious issues."

Rio came in next, he had blonde hair, darker than Amanda's but blonde, and green eyes, sat next to Mark, they were much more than step-brothers, but friends.  
"The lock had a freaking mind of it's own!"

"Say hello to the friends." Kiesho told his sons, "This isn't just family."

"DUDE! A lot of people we don't know! 'Cept for Ashley, and Yumi, and…YO! Yori! And gasp! Is that the famous American sister of mine?!" Kuro clapped his hands excitedly, "Bout time you came back. American media is fucked-up."

"Kuro!" Emi scolded, she was tough on cursing, although her lectures didn't get through to her children, she wasted her breathe on it.

"What? It is!" Kuro answered, and shrugged, "No lie, they'd want my pretty sister for a singer or actress. We told her you'd make big business."

Taro smiled, "And you always said it was one in a million chance, and look at you now."

"It just so happens that Glenda semi-adopted me." Amanda replied, "So, how's the wife and kids, Kuro?"

"Very funny." He answered, "I could ask you the same question."

"Wife and kids?" Brie asked.

"Hey, knowing Amanda, she married a llama or something." Rio answered, "OH MY GOD, what about those dogs?"

"Ginger, Cinnamon, and Pepper?" Sam questioned.

"GASPAH! They know!"

"I brought them with me to France, geez guys, aren't you hyper?"

"We had like…four bags of jellybean bags on the way to Tokyo." Rio shrugged, "Jolly ranchers made jelly beans. It's the best." 

"Gee, Kiesho, Emi, was your household hell on earth or what? We have two kids and it feels like torture." Takeo answered.

Hiroki and Yumi looked at each other and whined, "Heyyy!"

"Nah, actually, they were very polite to their parents, and they helped us out a bunch since we were bad on money. They got jobs and helped us pay and stuff. They're good kids." Kiesho answered.

"Well, back then, it was cuz the parents made the money to give them for things to do." Emi added, "But they're good."

As the food came out, the more conversations began. Theo and Amanda moved on to texting as the others were beginning to bond with the Japanese ones and vise versa.

"Come on guys, let's go back home."

**XxX**

"Okay, we're going to play the game Guilty or Innocent." Nikki commaned, once they were back home, they were going upstairs as the adults sat around downstairs in the living room.

"Ahhh, no, not again. Knowing you guys, you're going to ask _me_ all the questions." Amanda sighed, "THAT'S NOT FAIR."

"Hey, it's the best way to get something out of you, since you never open to anybody." Mark replied.

"Aww, why are you guys so mean to me?!" The blonde Japanese girl cried, Kuro and Rio came beside her and put their arms on her shoulders.

"We love you, Amanda." They said simultaneously.

Being upstairs, they were wondering what room was the biggest- Aaron's room. Since he only had one bed, there was more room to sit.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Twins, I guess."

"OKAY! So!" Dianna shouted, as they came into Aaron's room, "Everyone know how to play Guilty or Innocent?"

"You ask a question, I answer honestly using 'Guilty' or 'Innocent'. It's not very hard." Katherine replied, "Now, let's sit."

Amanda was about to sit next to Yumi and Theo, when her brothers pulled her back, up on to the bed.

"Aww! It's all of the Jenkis family!" Odd smiled, ever since the time they met in the restaurant, everyone was getting more comfortable with each other.

Mark, Tim, Dave, Yori, Amanda, Ashley, Kuro, and Rio were huddled on the bed, having their arms on the shoulders of the ones next to them, "We're loving siblings, is all."

"That's so cute. I need a camera." Moe, Julia's younger sister, said in awe.

"We're cute, aren't we?" Rio asked, having an arm around Amanda. Out of all her siblings, Rio was the most protective of her. Although, all her brothers were very protective- as Ashley was somewhat protective but had better things to do, since Amanda-Lynn and Ashley had the Jenkis's gift, they had a lot of stuff they could do. If you get my drift…

Yeah, they worked on the garden. What? The Jenkis's gift was an amazing green thumb, what did you think?

Out of her step-brothers, Mark was the most affectionate, understanding, and protective to her. In fact, he had told her, that if it wasn't so awkward, he would've asked her out a long time ago.

"OKAY! So, ASHLEY. You have a crush." Dianna started.

"Guilty."

"On a boy here?"

"Guilty."

"It's not George is it?" Tim asked, horrified, "I mean, I know he's the best looking guy around, but seriously!"

"Nah, it's not George."

"Well, he's too good for you anyway." Dave replied, as he laughed and hugged Ashley, "Nah I'm just kidding."

"OKAY, Max limit, three questions per person." Amanda cried, knowing Dianna was going to bug Ashley about her crush.

"FINE." Dianna sighed, "Alice, You like-"

"DON'T SAY IT." Amanda screamed, "I WILL PERSONALLY THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW OF THIS TWO STORY ROOM IF YOU EVEN SPELL IT. PICK SOMEONE ELSE OR PICK A DIFFRENET QUESTION."

"You kill all the fun, Amanda." Dianna snarled.

"Hmm, fine. I'm not taking you to Hawaii next Summer." She answered.

"JUST KIDDING. So, uhh, Mark! You're depressed that you don't have a girlfriend."

"Totally fucking guilty." He answered, "I feel so unloved."

"Aww." Ashley and Amanda moved toward their oldest brother, Amanda in his lap and Ashley to the right,

"But I've got the most wanted girl in America in my lap, and her sister to the right of me." He smiled, as he pulled Amanda so her head was on his shoulder.

"Okay, Ashley your turn."

"Hmm, who to choose." Ashley tapped her chin, "Yumi!"

"Oh crap."

"You have a crush on Ulrich."

Ulrich sat up, hearing his name and the word 'crush' knowing their talking about Yumi.

"…Jury has not made a verdict."

The German boy slumped back to his position earlier.

"Ulrich! You have a crush on Yumi!"

Amanda giggled a bit and put her palm face up to Ashley, "Nice, Ashley. Kudos, girl."

Ashley high-fived her sister, and did a little handshake thingy, "I know."

"...Guilty." He muttered, feeling his face turn pink, as Yumi coughed a little, and blushed. The others around were chuckling.

"And, Amanda."

"Oh god, no."

"You like someone other than Aaron."

"Guilty." She looked at her boyfriend, and he didn't seem to have processed the information he had just gotten, he smiled at her and shrugged, "WELL."

"Okay, new game, now that we got Yumi and Ulrich to blush, it's time for a different game."

"Truth or dare?"

"YOU BET!"

At this time, everyone was sitting in a circle on the ground.

"Who first?"

Suddenly, a very pissed of David Hollywood screamed, "AMANDA-LYNN JEZEBEL JENKIS. YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW."

Amanda heard him like that only once before, when he was talked out of twenty million dollars, "Uh, Coming!"

"Good luck, Amanda. Nice knowing you!"

**XxX**

"Yes?" She walked downstairs.

"Get down here." He patted the seat next to him.

She sat down and looked up at Mr. Hollwyood, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" David cried.

_Oh fuck, it's about Kimberly. _She thought, as Glenda was cradling Kimberly carefully.

"Look daddy! I'm sorry! I really am!" Amanda replied to her producer

"You better be, missy! You wrecked my Lamborghini!" He shouted, "Since Glenda didn't!"

"Uh, Hollywood, that was Jake." She answered, "He blamed it on me, I SWARE."

"Proof? What's your alibi?"

"I was too busy letting Aaron fuck me." She answered with a smile.

"Oh, wait, WHAT?" Kiesho screamed.

"Nah! I'm just kidding!" She replied, "I was at Mrs. G's house, remember? Recording the Number Eight songs, and then out to fix your laptop, member? Member?!"

"Aww, that's right. Sorry about that darling." David let her stand back up.

"So, Amanda…Was Aaron good?" Glenda asked, winking her eye.

"Rocked my world." She answered.

"HEY. WAIT A DARN MINUTE. Stop you're kidding."

"Hey, I said _that night_ Aaron and I didn't make love, didn't say anything about before or after that."

"AMANDA-LYNN JEZ-"

"Kidding!" Both Glenda and Amanda said in unison as she ran up the stairs.

**XxX**

"She's alive!" Katherine cried as Amanda opened the door.  
"I am, but Jake's so gonna get it for wrecking Hollywood's car." Amanda replied, "He thought I did, but I didn't. I wrecked the Mercedes."

"Oh, nice job." Brie replied, with a smile.

"You wish you were as rich and famous as I." Amanda answered with a teasingly look.

"Oh, fine, RUB IT IN, won't you?"

**XxX**

"I kinda do." Alice answered while rubbing her elbow.

"You like Theo?!" It was only the American girls and Amanda, in the American girls' room, with Nikki, Alice, Ashley, Brie, Julia, Dianna, and Katherine

"Yeah, why? He's cute, he's muscular, and nice, polite, generous, everything I've ever wanted in a man." Alice said in a dreamy voice and twirled around, "Do you think I should ask him out?"

Amanda gaped for a second, before she answered, "Uh, well, erm. How do you know he's not already in a relationship?"

"He isn't, is he?"

"Well, technically no, but-"

"Great! How did you guys know I liked him?"

"Well, you wouldn't stop talking to him at…whatever that restaurant was." Ashley answered, "You kept flirting with him."

"I wasn't flirting, I was just talking with him."

A knock came on the door, but before it could open, Amanda ran up against it and kept it shut, whoever was trying to come in was scared of their whit and jumped back, "Sorry!" Amanda called out.

"It's okay! Hey, Amanda, Julia, Ashley, and Brie, we need to talk to you peoples." Carlos said to them.

"Er, okay!" Amanda opened the door and Carlos was rubbing his nose, "Did I hit your nose?"

"Yes!" He answered before she finished the question, "Now come on!"

**XxX**

"Dude, Carlos, why is the middle of your nose red?" Odd asked, pointed to the middle of his nose.

"Ask Amanda, she shoved a door in my face." She pointed over to the four girls next to him, "And Just _WHAT _ were you guys talking about that I can't know?! I mean, I'd understand Will or Aaron, but ME? The secret keeper!"

The four girls looked at each other and answered eerily at the same time, "Nothin'!"

"Aha! That was cool! Did you plan that?" Jeremie asked jokingly.

"Uh, well, no." Ashley answered, "Now, I mean, don't we have something to talk about?!"

"Yeah, but it can wait." Yumi loved finding ways to get Amanda to spill something, and it wasn't too often.

"It isn't worth your time, really." Julia answered, "Just a secret."

"Yeah, a secret." Brie nodded, "That Amanda's pissed about." Amanda crossed her arms.

"Yeah…" She answered, walking over to the wall and leaning against it.

"Now, I know what you and her have in common!" Julia smiled, as Amanda gasped a bit and stuck her tongue out, "Anyway, what's up?"

"We found out Xana's somehow able to implant certain dreams into our minds at night." Jeremie started, "Since we're so vulnerable during the night. We don't see what's around us and we're so weak and not thinking about our surroundings." 

"Wow, he must be desperate, trying to get us to dream about him." Sam chuckled.

"Ha, yeah, but it can get a little more serious. We won't get the appropriate amount of time we need, and we wouldn't be able to fight him, you see?"

"So, did he activate a tower?"

"No, he did this finding out our Portable Scanner's html. But for the time being, he's only gotten to Theo's, Aelita's, and Julia's. It's just a bug, but it _will_ take time for me to fix it." Carlos elaborated, "Jeremie and I will be working on it, but we just wanted you guys to know before hand."

"So, Xana really _was_ up to something!" Aaron tapped his foot boringly.

"Yeah, see? I'm paranoid for a reason." Carlos laughed as he tapped away on his laptop, "Now, we're not sure what Xana does during these dreams, but they will seem surprisingly realistic, so whoever is dreaming about it, would think it was real life. Probably scaring the shit out of the person so they won't get back to sleep right away."

"Xana, that little sneak." Amanda muttered, clutching his fists.

"And he won't attack you every night, it will be separated to get you whenever he thinks you're in the worse condition." Jeremie added.

"Can you give us a time of estimate this will be finished?" Ulrich asked.

"If we're lucky, four days."

"Four days?!" Theo shot up, "I'm gonna get Xana's stupid nightmares for four days?"

"I said he won't attack you every night."

"Fine, pardon me, three days." He said, "And only if you're lucky?! What if you're not lucky?"

"Let's say, you'll be waking up in a cold sweat in the middle of you're last year in High school."

"Oh, GREAT."

"Hey, Carlos and Jeremie are brilliant, they'll get this." Amanda told him, giving him a sweet smile, "If they don't, and _they_ get the nightmares, then we might have a problem."

"Good news, I don't have a chip for me." Jeremie reminded, "Bad news, if Xana were to break into that chip, he could double the nightmares for someone else."

"Oh, joy."

"And that's all the news for right now."

"Now we can live on today, knowing Xana's haunting us at night." Sam said clearly frustrated with Xana's almost nonstop attacks.

All but Carlos, Aelita and Jeremie left the room.

"Wait, Amanda." Aaron had a hand on her shoulder, "Come with me." The hand that was once on her shoulder, gripped her hand and tugged her downstairs.

"Ouch." Was all that Odd said watching Theo watch the two jumped downstairs.

"Thanks. Really." Theo answered.

"It's till tonight, buddy." Ulrich said, "Then it's no more formal or Aaron, and all Theo."

"Oh, Hey Theo!" Alice waved to him, "I need to ask you something for a friend really quick."

"For a friend?" Theo repeated in a mutter.

"A friend? Maybe Amanda, go for it!" Ulrich pushed him a little bit.

Theo shrugged, nodded, and followed Alice.****

XxX

"So, Alice, what's up?" Theo didn't feel comfortable being all alone with her, but knowing this was about a certain_ friend_ of hers… "A friend?"

"Didn't want to say me, in front of your friends."

"Oh. So, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"You're single, right?"

"…Well, technically."

"Cool, do you want to go out with me?"

**XxX**

"Why'd you bring me to the back yard again?" Amanda asked, Aaron still tugging her further in the backyard.

"Trust me." He answered, they came up to a white painted gazebo, vines growing on it, near the little pond Sochi had, he pulled her up with him into the gazebo.

"It's beautiful." She answered, "It kind of reminds me…"

"Of the park? When I asked you out?" He finished her sentence for her, she stood in shock nodding, "Four years ago."

"Right before we knew about Xana." She replied, and he nodded.

"I came here a little bit yesterday, and it reminded me of the park and I thought I should share it with you." Aaron replied, he came up to her, and put an arm around her shoulders, "Right before the formal too. How sexy are you going to look tonight?" He nuzzled her neck.

"I don't know, wearing a white dress down to here." She showed him the same level she showed Theo. Aaron smiled and hugged her close again.

"Very sexy." He whispered in her ear, "I love you, Amanda."

"I love you too." He pushed her a little, so she was sitting on the pane of the gazebo, he came closer and pressed his lips to hers. 

For once, in the past almost two months, she felt…sparks.

**XxX**

"No she didn't."

"Yeah, she did."

"Just like that?" Will asked, "Wow, took Alice like…a month to ask Jake out."

"What did you say?"

"No, because I already have my eyes on someone."

"Just eyes? More like hands and tongue." Odd teased.

"Hey, shut up. And you're jealous too." Theo answered, sitting on his bed.

"Sam wants me to be like you!" Odd cried, "What's so good about YOU?!"

Ulrich and Will laughed as Theo and Odd fought about who was better.

The door opened, exposing Ryan and Carlos, "Sup guys?"

"Nothing. Now tell Odd, I'm the better one between the two of us!" Theo cried, pointing at his friend.

"I can't say that was a straight face, Theo. Sorry." Carlos answered, with a chuckle.

"Hey, Ryan, you know about Amanda's plan with Aaron right?"

"Formal and dump, yeah." Ryan nodded, "Carlos told me a few nights ago. Can't believe she's _that_ shallow."

"Well, it's for _him_." Will pointed in Theo's direction and he waved.

"Oh, well then. When's the last time you kissed her?"

"The day we got here." Theo answered with a sigh, "Because Aaron won't get off her back."

"I can text her to see if she can come up here." Carlos volunteered, "If it's from me, it won't be so suspicious."

"Sure, if you want to." Theo shrugged.

"You know you want her up here, Theo." Ulrich pestered with a grin.

"Of course I do." He answered, ignoring the fact that Ulrich was trying to tease him, "I love her…"

The guys were quiet for a second, "Awwww!"

Theo blushed, "Thanks, Thanks."

**XxX  
**

She felt her vibrating cell phone in her back pocket, as Aaron was leaning against her more and more.

She put a hand between her lips and his and he back away a little, "Don't tell me. Your phone."

"…Yeah." She hopped up and took out her cell phone, "It's Carlos."

"Ahh, did Xana crack anything?"

"He says- Something important, come upstairs, just you." Amanda replied and looked at Aaron and he looked at the ground.

"And I finally thought we were going to have a good time." He muttered.

She put her phone back in her pocket, and sat on the pane again, pulling Aaron's collar toward her, "They can wait a few minutes."

He smiled, "Amanda, when we kiss…do you feel…like…"

"Sparks? Magic?"

He slightly nodded, "Sorta."

"Yeah, I do." She answered, "And I want to feel it again."

**XxX**

"Now, Ulrich, tell me about this thing with you and Yumi."

"One word? Horrible. She's going out with a clone of the guy possessed by Xana. His name is William Dunbar." He answered, but noticed Ryan was in the room, "I mean, uh."

"He's the only other American that knows. Although he pretends he doesn't around others. Don't worry." Will replied.

"You told a lot of people." Theo commented, "Jeremie throws a fit when we want to tell someone."

"I found out on accident." Ryan shrugged.

"So, that guy, black hair, brown eyes, he's an actual person to you guys?" Carlos asked the French guys nodded.

"He was in our grade, but he was possessed by Xana, and destroyed Lyoko, until Jeremie brought it back."

"I want to say cool, but that's kind of horrific." Will answered.

"Yeah…"

"Wondering where Amanda, is huh Theo?" Ryan waved a hand in front of the boys face and he jumped back to reality.

"Uh, yeah, Kinda."

"Don't worry, she had to think of an excuse. Otherwise, Aaron would follow her up here, you know." Will reminded him.

**XxX**

"I really should be going to see them by now." She said, slightly pushing Aaron away.

"It's always when I'm really getting into it." He sighed, and stuck his hands in his pockets, "See you tonight then."

"What? You're not going inside?"

"I want to stay here for awhile. It's almost as beautiful as you." He blew her a kiss, "Oh but before you go."

"Yeah?" She turned back to face him, too see him on a knee, and muttered, "Oh fuck."

"Amanda, will you marry me?"

**XxX**

"There you are! About time! We were starting to think you got lost." Will laughed once Amanda opened the door.

"Heh, yeah. Sorry. What was it you needed?" She turned to Carlos.

"He wanted you." He pointed to Theo and he only shrugged.

"Hey, Theo. Can I talk you, _alone_ for a second? In the hallway?" She asked without making eye contact with him.

Theo felt a knot in his stomach beginning to form, but he agreed and let her pull him outside.

"Aaron proposed to me."

"What? Like, _marriage_ propose?" Theo asked, they were once again, in the bathroom.

"Yeah, like that." She answered, "I refused, but…I don't know…he brought me to the gazebo in the backyard and it brought back such good memories and…I could…feel the sparks between us…and….I don't know if I really want to break up with him."

"I knew it, you don't want to let him ago. In the process, you're killing _me_ and breaking _my_ heart. But who cares about Theo because you have Aaron…" He trailed off, looking at the girl he cared so much for on the verge of tears, "Oh please don't cry. You just…don't know what you want, right?"

She nodded, "I really like you." He pulled her into his chest and rubbed her back, "I don't know what to do, Theo. Aaron's going to want a reason why I refused his proposal, and…" Sniffle, "I can't tell him I love you, because I don't want him to hate me, or you."

"Shh, it's okay." He soothed, "Now be honest, who do you like more, him or me? It won't hurt me which ever you say."

"You, of course, but I'm doing this so my parents will be happy with me."

"Do you want me to talk to Aaron? I'll tell him everything because I don't care if he hates me. I don't want him to hate you. I'm pretty sure he pretty much hates me already." He shrugged and she chuckled a little.

**XxX**

"Hey Aaron…?"

"What? Theo?" Aaron opened the door, expecting one the American guys.

"I know you don't like me, and I know you don't want to talk to me, but this is about Amanda-Lynn."

His door opened more, "Why did she reject me?"

"You want to know the whole deal?" Theo took a deep breath when Aaron nodded, a little confused, he was wondering was he meant by 'whole deal', "The Monday of the dance at The Kadic, Amanda and I have been going out. She stayed with you because her parents like you, and she wants to please her parents at the formal tonight."

"So, she doesn't like me anymore?"

"I'm not saying that. She likes you, a lot, but it seems that she just…"

"Likes you more." Aaron sighed and looked up to the ceiling, "Some how I saw this coming." 

"So, you're not mad?"

"I'm hurt, but not mad. You're right, I don't like you, and I don't want to talk to you, but I suppose that know Amanda will be yours, we won't have anything to bitch about to each other." Aaron shrugged, "Man, I feel like an idiot now knowing this. I wouldn't have bought her that damn ring."

"How much was that?"

"Three thousand."

Theo stayed quiet for a minute, "I'll buy from you for four thousand."

Aaron was amazed, "Serious? You have that kind of money?"

"It's all my money." He shrugged, "But I have an idea."

**XxX**

"Amanda?" 

"Yeah Aaron?"

"Theo told me everything." He sat down on her bed, "Why didn't you tell me? You do realize this means I shouldn't go to the formal with you."

She looked at her tear filled pillow, "I know, I should've told you, but I don't know. Because, I mean, the proposal, the way we used to be, the gazebo. I really _did_ feel the sparks, Airs. Really. But, I just think, because, Theo's closer to my age, and he's nice…" She would pause in some sentences to hiccup, Aaron pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Unlike you thought, I'm not mad. I just want you to be honest with me. Have you ever heard of the sing Shine on?"

"Uh yeah."

"You know that part when he says 'And you know I love you. And even if we or can't be friends, I'll be with you till the very end'? That's what I feel. So, we can still be friends, right?"

"Of course." She returned the hug.

"Just one last thing." He said into her ear, "Can I give you one last kiss?"

She shrugged, "Okay."

He pulled her face up using his pointer finger by her chin, and placed his lips against hers, just a soft and tender kiss, that ended too soon.

He got up, "Bye Amanda."

"…I love you Aaron."

"You love Theo." He reminded and winked at her, "But I love you like a sister."

She smiled, "I love you too, Aaron!"

"By the way, Theo says Its okay, and I still am up for the formal tonight. Just so your parents will be happy."

"You guys rock." 

"We know."

**XxX**

"What's up Amanda?" Rio asked his sister as she sat down next to him.

"Nothing, excited for the formal. And happy to know I have the best friends in the world."

She glanced over at Aaron and Theo who were playing a card game, they looked back at her and smiled.

"So, over all, what's happened today?" Sochi asked as she sat on the purple sofa.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." Amanda answered.

Everyone, knowing parts or all of the day, started laughing.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Yeah, well, it was getting on my nerves about the Theo, Aaron, and Amanda deal.**

But it's no more. So yayyy! And I'm glad Aaron doesn't hate Amanda, even though I'm the one that made it that way!

Anyway. Review. That's pretty much it.

**  
OH! AND- The story WILL be going 'M' when they reach the campsite, I have everything planned out for the time being. Okay? Okay.**

Quote: _Relationships are like glass. Sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting it back together._****

-Kiwi 


	12. THE Lyoko Team

**Had last chapter up a the hotel, and half-finished with this chapter, that's why I'm updating so quickly. Yeah, yeah… I'd like to thank my reviewers, you guys are really the reason I make these stories, that and because I'm bored out of my mind. XD**

Can't believe it. Chapter twelve, during summer hours. Wow. Wow. You guys are the best, don't stop reviewing!

Thank you!

_**WARNING- **_**Not really 'M' but rape is mentioned, not really described, but it **_**is**_** mentioned. Maybe this story will be rated 'M' before they reach camp, I'm not sure.**

BIG YUMI AND ULRICH MOMENT.

That is all.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

**A few days later…**_****_

"So, how'd that formal go?" Alice asked, once again, just the American girls. They somehow were able to do that lot more now.

"Aaron came with me, as did Theo, and Aaron used this excuse to get back home. I'm not sure which one, but he told Kiesho and Theo stayed. My parents really like Theo now, because he was so sweet and polite to them. I can't believe how well he did. My Grandmother actually had to _ask_ him to kiss me."

"Man, I really think Theo's cute."

"And you know what Alice? I'm okay with it. I find it a fair deal, he has to deal with a lot of guys liking me, and I'll just have to deal with a couple of girls liking him."

"Oh really? So, ask us how many of us like him, to raise our hands." Julia started, petting Ginger whom was on the floor next to her, happy as could be.

"Um, Okay. Everyone that likes Theo, raise your hand."

All the girls raised their hand, and Ginger raised her paw, although it was on complete accident it made Amanda and her sister and friends laugh.

**XxX**

"Aaron, I can't thank you enough." Theo told the oldest Lyoko member, "You're the absolute _best_."

"Hey, you're welcome. She's happy, that's all I want. But heads up, she doesn't want _it_ that much, so when she does, I think you should dive for her."

"I DO NOT FEEL COMFORTABLE TALKING ABOUT MY SISTER'S SEXLIFE." Rio stated, "Very awkward. Thank you."

"Hmm, sorry guys." The brothers of Amanda and Ashley gained a friendship with the guys of the Lyoko clan and the normal Americans.

"Hey, Jeremie? Do you _ever_ get off your laptop?" Mark asked.

"Not really." Odd answered for him, "If he's off his computer for more than four hours and not under force, he's _really _depressed."

"Dude, that's not healthy." Tim answered as Ulrich and Odd nodded quickly as in saying 'You're telling us'.

"Kinda like Carlos, and yet…he can snag a girlfriend."

"Dude, why are all the Americans single?!" Tim cried, "Other than Mark, he's not normal."

"I'm just a romantic." Mark corrected his brother, "And, unlike you, I'm smooth with the _ladies._"

"That, and Amanda gives you all these tips."

"Wait, why does she give _him_ tips and not you guys?" Will asked, THAT he did not know.

"You know how Amanda's my step sister?" Mark replied, they nodded, "And it wouldn't be freaky if we were to go out." They nodded…again, "And I told nobody this."

"JUST GET ON WITH IT."

"Amanda and I liked each other for the _longest_ time, but we wouldn't go out because it would be kinda awkward to our parents. Ever since then, she's been giving me tips and…it's been working." Mark shrugged, actually blushing a little.

"You? And Amanda?" Kuro couldn't stop laughing, "No offence man, but I think Theo's a better choice."

"As do I." Mark replied, "You did very well at the formal."

Theo shrugged and blushed the same amount as Mark a minute ago, "I got a lot of kisses for it too."

Ulrich laughed, "I bet you did."

**XxX**

"All my American friends, and Ashley, like Theo." Amanda said, as she went into the French girls room, She was brushing Sam's hair, "I really like your hair, Sam."

"Thanks." She replied, "You know those red sandals you have? I was wondering if I could borrow those sometime…"

"Do they fit? If they do, you can keep them." Amanda asked, Sam shrugged, so she ran to her bag of luggage, "Here try them on."

They were an amazing fit.

"I can keep them?"

"Yup."

"Anything for _me_?" Aelita said with a cute smile, "Anything. Perferably pink."

Amanda tapped her chin, dug deep into her luggage, and pulled out a pink purse, "Here ya go!"

"Oh my god! That's so cute!" Aelita sped up to grab it and look at it in her hands, "You don't want it?"

"Honest? Uncle Takeo gave it to me years back, and I don't like pink." Amanda snickered, "And I have a black shirt for you, Yumi." She threw the almost silk-like material made black shirt, that slanted left to right. You could see up to the bottom of her ribs, and then it slanted down, so on the right, it went down to her jean's pocket.

"You're cousin's cool, Yumi." Both Sam and Aelita said.

"I know, anyway, what was this about Theo?"

"Ashley and all of my American friends, like him." Amanda repeated, her smile faded back to a frown, "All of them. Ginger too."

"Ginger?"

"GINGER. PEPPER. CINNAMON." The dogs ran at the speed of light, or so it seemed, they suddenly appeared in front of their master. Pepper had something in his mouth, "Drop it." Amanda put her palm below Pepper's mouth; he rolled his eyes and dropped it.

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"Looks like, Theo's shark-tooth necklace." Amanda chuckle a bit, "How'd you get this?"

Pepper began to bark excitedly, dropping his upper half, so his bottom and tail were in the air, panting happily. Although it was 'dog talk' to the other girls, it came out more like this to Amanda,

_I kept scratching at his neck, and he took it off! I bit the toothy thing, and then you called, so here I am!_

"Hey, Pepper! Where are ya buddy? You like…ate my necklace." Theo called out and clapped his hands, hoping to get his attention,

_Go to him, without the necklace._

Amanda told him.

Cinnamon and Ginger laughed, but it came out as a sneeze, then, Ginger play-bit Cinnamon's tail, and they were off, tackling each other again.

"There you are Pepper! Where's my necklace? It didn't look that appetizing to me." Theo picked up the black Shiba Inu, He rubbed his nose to Pepper's. Theo couldn't help it, he loved dogs, especially the smaller dogs, his parents got a York-Shirer terrier puppy for Christmas when he visited, Theo would _not_ let that dog out of his sight.

Pepper barked, trying to tell Theo 'Amanda has it! Amanda has it!' Theo only quirked an eyebrow, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Pepper stopped barking, gave him a look, and growled meaning: _No, I'm just barking like an Idiot because I want to. _Pepper rolled his eyes, _Man, Mom always gets the dumb guys._

He was squirming in Theo's arms, and the boy put the dog back down, he started running to Amanda's room, but Amanda was already walking out, about to give the necklace back. Pepper was looking back at Theo, barking 'Follow me!' and halfway there, Theo right behind him, he ran into Amanda's ankle, making her lose balance, and fall forwards.

"Hey, smooth entrance." Theo said, as he had caught her, she loved cuddling into his chest like that, he had this amazing scent.

She jumped away quickly, back on her feet, "I believe Pepper took this from you." She gave him back his necklace and he smiled, "He gave it to me."

"And I thought he ate it." Theo laughed, "So…" Before Amanda could turn around, he put his arms around her waist, "We can finally be the couple we are." He nuzzled his nose into her hair, his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah…thank god. Aaron's so cool." She muttered, "Hey, you know how many boys like me right?"

"Like… a hundred, wait, no…two hundred…thousand?" Theo said with a playful look on his face, "But yeah, a lot. Go on."

"I found out, my sister, and all my American friends like you. They think you're so cute." She whispered into his ear, incase they could hear her.

"Really? Well, I do think Brie's pretty fine…" Theo removed his hands from her waist, and stood straight in front of her.

"Not really the answer I was hoping for." She crossed her arms, "And I thought you loved me."

"Aww, you know I do."

"Yeah, well, whatever." She turned her back to him.

"Ahh, you're not going to give me the cold shoulder are you?" Theo asked, and got no answer in reply, "I just gave you that idea didn't I?"

She only nodded, with an evil look.

"Do I still get kisses?" No answer, so he moved closer, and felt her slip away, "Aww, Amanda! I'm sorry. You know I was playing!" Playfulness hung in his voice.

She started walking back to her room, "Wait. Amanda! Please? I love youuuu! Oh come on, one kiss. We haven't kissed for a while now, maybe…like a day or something, and it's bugging me. I mean, please? Come on, we're-" He was cut off when her lips pressed against his.

"Shut. Up." She stated, "Bye now."

"Wait. Can I get another? Please? I wasn't ready." He answered, but she closed the door in his face, "WELL FINE."

**XxX**

"I don't know any of those French guys." Kiesho said, the adults were in the living room.

"We know them, they're good kids. Not all of them get the best grades, but they're all good." Takeo answered.

"Hey, Takeo, Satomi. I was wondering. Since we're all going to go to America later next month, I was hoping that maybe, Yumi and Amanda would make a few songs for me. I heard Yumi singing, she's _really_ good."

"Yeah, she was in her friend's band, but I think grades forced them to quit that." Satomi answered, "And Yumi loves Amanda, so they'd work quite well."

"Yeah, Amanda, Ashley, and Yumi. Perfection! They're voices would work so well together! Have you seen that show I was telling you guys about?" David added.

"High School Never Ends? It doesn't come on in France, does it come on in Japan?"

"Oh god yes!" Emi nodded, "My darling Amanda's in it! It's _so _cute!"

"What's it about?"

"Okay, it's about six teenagers, Amanda, Jake, Brad, Macy, Timothy, and Sara. They're about so be sophomores come second season this summer, and Amanda is a pop star, like she really is, but she also is a crafty witch, and only Brad knows that, because she did some magic in front of him accidentally. Macy and Brad are going out, and have some serious couple problems when Macy finds out Brad picked up smoking. Timothy and Sara say they aren't a couple, but they hug and kiss each other's cheeks in some episodes, and they're just kinda there, no drama _really_ happens between them. Amanda and Jake like _love_ each other, but they don't say anything. And when word gets out that Brad and Amanda slept together, Macy and Jake won't talk to them. Macy was understandable, but Jake's reason was unclear to Amanda. It's like….some serious drama in High school." Emi said, "Wow, talk about a whole recap."

"Yeah, you watch it." Mr. Hollywood nodded, "Amanda's in it, obviously."

"I watch it whenever I can to! If you guys go to America with the kids, you can snag a few episodes. It's all of season one again, the night we get there at eight, and then everyday for fifteen days, then, on that Saturday, the first episode of season two will come out!"

"That sounds like a whole bunch of fun! We weren't really planning on coming with the kids to America, we didn't want to be a bother." Takeo said.

"Bother? Honey, we have a seven story house, we have this planned, my husband and I have a bedroom on the first floor. You and Satomi can have the second story, all of it, Emi and Kiesho, you guys can share a whole floor. The forth floor is the indoor pool, the fifth floor is the game floor, the sixth is for all the boys, and the last one is really Amanda's floor, but it had like…what? Eleven bedrooms? Each floor has eleven bedrooms, four random rooms, and six bathrooms. The random rooms differ from their own bar, to a game room, a romantic look on the shore of the Lake of Texoma, and a little bit of the woods. The fifth floor is an exception. It used to be the top of the house, it has…fifteen bed rooms, and two random rooms."

"Oh….my….word." Emi gawked, "That's a damn big house!"

And _she_ cussed! It _must_ mean something!

**XxX**

"Please? I haven't see it yet!" Rio pleaded.

"You haven't seen this movie yet?"

"No, sorry…"

"Here, put it in, invite the girls or not?" Aaron twirled around, to see the guys think about it, "Now, for all those guys that have a crush on a girl here, it's a _scary_ movie, she could _jump_ into your arms."

"INVITE THE GIRLS."

**. . .**

"Disturbia? Ooh! I heard that was a really good movie!" Alice said when Carlos told them about it. And to Alice's dismay, she saw that Amanda was already there, cuddled next to Theo. Holding his hand and kissing his cheek.

"Sup Alice?" Theo greeted her, she smiled and waved, "You're right. She does like me."

"Well, she asked you out, did she not?"

"Good point." After seeing her stern and slightly hurt face he added, "But I'm so glad I have you." They were sharing the couch, both of them laying down.

"So, are we actually going to watch the movie?" She questioned.

"Well, uh, yeah. I haven't seen it. What else would we do?" He asked with a puzzled face.

"This." She pulled his closer and attacked his tongue with hers; she pulled away too quickly, knowing he'd want more.

"Maybe half and half." He answered.

"I hope so. Like you said, we haven't made out for a long time." She whispered to him.

He smiled and nodded.

Aelita and Jeremie were sitting in front of the bed, hand in hand. Odd and Sam cuddled next to each other on the floor, as Ulrich and Yumi were close to each other, but not like the couples. Times like this made Mark wish he brought his clingy girlfriend.

Rio glared over in Theo's direction, like Amanda said, he was _very _protective. The Jenkis brothers shared the bed. They were so used to it, and they were loving siblings, Ashley decided not to watch the movie and walk the dogs and hang around the park for awhile.

The movie started, as Will came in with about four bowls of popcorn, passing them around the room. When Julia tried to give the popcorn to Amanda, she wouldn't take it, Julia was too in the movie to see why she wouldn't, and she just pushed the bowl farther into her shoulder, still nothing. She turned to see her friend and her boyfriend pulling off a silent make out session right on the couch. She sighed, and her heart throbbed a bit as she stood up a bit, getting some people's attention, and watched her pour the entire bowl of popcorn on the cute couple.

Theo and Amanda broke away, "Dude! It's raining pop corn!" Amanda whispered eating some of it. Theo gave Brie a funny look and she only shrugged. A few minutes later, she looked back to see Theo trying to get the pop corn out of her mouth, using his tongue, she only sighed. She poked Brie, who seemed a little bored since she's seen this movie about four times already, "Look." Julia said. Brie smiled as he got the popcorn cornel from her mouth and chewed it, not breaking eye contact with her.

"They're so cute."

"I know, but I'm so jealous."

"As am I."

"They're better than cable, aren't they?" 

"Yeah, really."

The saw Amanda's hand on the top of his head, pushing him onto her again, swapping spit and god knows what else, as he moved a little bit so he wasn't exactly on top of her, she ground against him, only making him smile bigger.

They looked over at Jeremie and Aelita, they were kissing too. Odd and Sam? Them too.  
They had to somehow see if Yumi and Ulrich were making out. Most said no, but hey. It's worth a try.

"Here, take my phone and take a picture."

"It's on silent, right?"

"Yeah."

"Better be." She moved a little bit.

OH MY GOD! Ulrich and Yumi were actually _kissing!_ They were KISSING. I mean, lip-to-lip connection. Brie put Julia's phone up to the right height and clicked the button.

_-CLICK_

"GODDAMN IT! That wasn't silent!" It made all the couples move away, especially Ulrich and Yumi.

"Lemme see that picture." Amanda put her hand out, Julia shrugged and Brie gave it to her, "Oh my word. Is that…?"

"Yup." Brie and Julia whispered.

"Dude! Who'd you get?" Dave jumped up, kind of hoping it was his sister, Theo had the phone right now. Odd and Sam were afraid it was them…

"ABOUT TIME." Theo shouted.

Amanda laughed, Jeremie and Aelita moved over a little bit to see the picture, "FINALLY." He shouted.

"Huh? What?"

"Who do you think we're talking about Yumi?" Amanda asked.

The black haired cousin shrugged, "Dunno."

"Please. They got you two in the middle of a total make out session." She chided. Yumi and Ulrich blushed a scarlet, Yumi coughed and Ulrich cleaned his throat, and scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Let's tease them later, Movie's on." Yori pointed to the TV.

"Fine, fine."

After all went peaceful again, a few minutes later, Amanda and Theo were back to taking the popcorn out of the other's mouth. Brie gasped, but Julia put a hand on her mouth, when they watched Theo's hand move a bit, and crawl into her pants.

"Wow. They go a little fast." Julia whispered, looking over at Jeremie and Aelita, they had fallen asleep, Jeremie's glasses in Aelita's lap, "Aww."

Theo was softening Amanda's moans by keeping his mouth on hers, her hand actually pushing his hand father and lower in her jeans.

Brie looked up on the bed, seeing Rio's disgusted face in Theo's direction. Uh, oh. Rio, being on the side of the bed, quickly got up and came to his sister, and pulled Theo's hand out of her pants, "You've GOT to be kidding me." Rio said in a bit of a disbelief and disgusted tone.

"Sorry, we get so…in the moment." Amanda said, being under Theo, her head was upside down, and she smiled sweetly at her brother, "Won't happen again."

"Better not, next time I catch you, I'm telling dad." He threatened, and walked back to the bed. When Tim and Kuro asked what happened, he said Theo was getting in Amanda's pants, and they glared over in Theo's direction. He could feel the eyes on him, and tried hard to ignore them.

"I don't like your brother too much, Amanda." Theo whispered, "Why does he care if we're having a little fun?"

"He's very protective. He's my oldest biological brother."

"I thought he and Kuro were twins."

"They are, but Rio's older by about ten minutes. He's eighteen."

"I wish he wasn't so protective." He muttered, "I was really having fun." He gave her a dirty smile, "This naughty enough for you?"

"You're being naughtier for me?" She asked, a cute smile on her face, he nodded and her smile grew, "It'll do…for now." They sat, or uh, laid in silence, "My turn."

"Huh? For what?"

"Can you try to loosen your belt a little without being to loud?" She asked and kissed his neck a few times.

He was shifting around un-buckling his belt, but he couldn't take it off; it would be not only too loud, but too obvious on what they were up to. He was surprised to see how fast she put her hand down his pants, lightly stroking him, he moved lower on the sofa, and put a pillow on his mouth. Trying to hush his pleasurable moans.

Although she couldn't really hear his moan, she could see his eyes, and they were closed shut and tight. She smiled and tried rubbing a little harder. His eyes closed tighter. She looked over her shoulder, and she could see no one was watching.

But soon enough, Mark came up and took her hands, "Don't, Amanda." He said bluntly, being the younger out of the two, she nodded, and said, "But we're only trying to have fun."

"Not now, not in front of everybody." Mark demanded, walking away.

"God, I hate this." Theo muttered against her cheek, fixing his belt.

"I love this." She replied, he gave her a look, "I know, it's ruining our fun, but I love you, I love my friends, and I love my family. And, we're all here, and I haven't seen Tim, Dave, or Mark for like…two years. It's nice to know he still cares."

"Of course he does, you're his sister." He tenderly kissed her lips. Suddenly, someone pulled Amanda away.

Theo growled, and saw it was Mr. Hollywood.

"I was calling for you!" He scolded, "Too busy making out with your boyfriend?"

She didn't answer, she was looking at the floor, "Sorry?"

"No matter, come down stairs."

Theo watched her leave, knowing he shouldn't go with her, and changed his glance to the movie.

"Hey Theo….Sorry about Amanda being taken away."

"…It's alright, Alice. You want to sit here?" He sat up and patted the seat next to him, "It's better than the floor."

In less than a second, Alice was sitting on the couch, grabbing onto Theo's arm whenever she felt the time was scary enough. He rolled his eyes, _Ah, Amanda. Hurry up before I commit suicide._

**XxX**

"Baby doll." Kiesho picked up his daughter, holding her bridal style, "Hey there. We didn't mean to ruin you and Theo's smooching time. We apologize." He puckered his lips to her, she smiled and kissed her father.

"It's okay, Mark and Rio kept beating you to it." She finally said.

"We told them to." George smiled, "Only when they see one of you rubbing the other."

"So exactly how many times did they stop you?" David asked, looking at Amanda, still in the arms of her father.

"…Only twice."

"Twice?!" Emi cried, "I'm gonna have to talk to that boy…"

"No, Mom. Once for him, and once for me."

"You? My goody two shoes getting in some boy's pants?" Glenda questioned.

Amanda gazed off a bit, and then looked back at Glenda and nodded, "He liked it."

"Well, of_ course_ he did!" Kiesho told her, "He only wants to…have sex with you, if he's doing this already." He took a seat in the living room, Amanda still in his lap.

"Actually, he doesn't." She answered, "Many times, I've tried to trick him, but he's always refused. He actually loves me."

"Aww. I need to meet his parents." Emi added.

"Well, we're not getting married, so there isn't a hurry or anything." Amanda laughed.

"Yeah, well, we made you come down here for a reason."

"Yes?"

**XxX**

The movie ended a few minutes ago, Poor Theo went a little less than an hour with Alice clinging on to him.

"Alright. That was fun." Ulrich stretched.

"Yup, now, girls? No offence or anything, but ya'll gotta scram." Mark said.

"Well fine." They got up, and sprinted out the door.

"Dude! Alice was _all_ over you!" Aaron screeched.

Theo scratched his neck, "I know."

"You don't like her, do you?"

"Course not, it's flattering, but it's kinda scary." He answered.

"I think all the American girls like you." Stephen stated.

"I'm pretty sure Amanda told me that already."

"But do you wanna know why?" Amanda was leaning against the doorway, "Sup guys?"

"How long were you there?" Kuro asked a little afraid of her answer.

"Long enough." She answered, "But do you really wanna know why?"

"…Sure." Theo shrugged.

"To those American girls, a French boy is just the hottest thing." She answered, not moving from her spot.

"And what? You think differently?"

"Of course I do." She stuck her tongue out at Yori. Whom only smiled in her direction.

"So, what do you think of me?" Theo walked closer to her, but she wouldn't say anything, "Hey. Don't give me the cold shoulder again! I don't think I can handle it!"

"I'm not, I'm just not going to answer." She replied.

"Fine, Then I'll give you the cold shoulder until you do." Her eyes went wide when he said this. She took his hand, and forced him out of the room, in the hallway. He didn't say anything, but his goofy grin and happy eyes and the sparkle in them told Amanda everything.

"I think you're the best guy on the planet. A French boy is just the sexiest thing, to me." She rubbed against him.

"How did you know I'm only French…for most of my family?" Theo questioned, "As far in my family tree, I didn't care to keep going."

"Took your cell phone, called your sister." She smiled, and tried to kiss him, but he moved away.

"You called my sister?" He asked, "Uh, oh. What did she tell you?" 

"…That you're French? She tried to embarrass you, but I really wasn't listening." She shrugged, Theo blushed slightly, "I love it when you blush like that."

He pulled on his collar a little bit, "Don't be so nervous around me." She whispered in his ear.

"I can't help it." He replied honestly, "I really like you, and I'm nervous around girls I like."

"Well, you know I don't like you." She answered, "You _know_ I love you."

"I love you too." He hugged his girlfriend tightly, "I'll try not to be so nervous around you, but I really can't help it. You're just…so pretty, and nice…sweet…and…stuff."

"And stuff. Got it." Her smiled grew bigger, as he pulled her into a loving and addicting kiss.

**XxX**

"Wow, this is boring." All the teenagers and Jenkis family were playing board games, or cards. 

"Let's play something all together."

"If you dare say-"

"Truth or dare anyone?"

"Urrg. Fine."

"Okay, me first! Amanda! Truth or Dare?!" Amanda's evil sister, Ashley cried.

"…Uh, Dare?"

"I dare you to….hmm…." Ashley looked around, "Make out with Theo in front of the adults in the kitchen."

"Whoa, What? Me? You're supposed to dare _her_!" He pouted, but she took his hand and dragged him to the kitchen, "This is what I get for dating you."

"I know it's hell for you, Theo, but you can always break up with me."

"That's not what I meant."

_-----_

"Hey everybody." Amanda greeted, still clutching Theo's hand.

"Hi Amanda! What's up?" George waved to her.

"Just wondering what ya'll are up to." She replied, hearing her own Texas accent. Theo sitting next to her. He seemed a little nervous about all this, but that didn't mean he didn't want to, she seemed to be really cool about this whole thing.

"Nothing, we were talking about your show earlier…" Kiesho smiled, "You're doing really well, according to the charts on Hollywood's laptop."

"Yup, Yup." She smiled and nodded, "Hollywood's laptop is never wrong."

"So, you two, very frisky, aren't you?" David asked, his head on his rolled up fist, and his elbow on the table, winking over in the teenagers direction.

He shrugged, "I…uh, guess."

"But listen up, we told _all_ of Amanda's siblings to make sure you two don't get too far, too fast." Kiesho reminded his daughter.

"We know, but we love each other." She moved closer to him, and put her head on his shoulder, he put his head on hers.

"How cute…" Emi sighed, then started to talk to the adults in quiet whispers.

"Now? While they're not looking?" Theo questioned.

"Yeah." She felt his lips connect to hers, his tongue begging for entry.

"So, we were thinking that-" Glenda started, looking over at the teens, "Awww…" She put her chin on Mr. Hollywood's shoulder, "They're so cute…"

She felt his hand on her stomach, she knew what that meant, and she loosened her pants a little bit, and felt his fingers rub her panties. He could feel her kisses getting deeper and more passionate.

Emi looked over at her husband, and unlike her thoughts, he had a smile on his face. He was closely watching them carefully, not noticing the tension underneath the table.

**XxX**

"What's taking them so long? We've gone through four other truths and seven dares already…" Dave searched the kitchen, trying to see if he could find her, but the door of the kitchen couldn't look that far.

"Remember, they somehow have to make it look like they're not just randomly making out in the kitchen."

Then, randomly, Theo came back in the living room, carrying Amanda in his arms, "Damn you're light." He whispered in her hair.

"FINALLY! Geez!" Odd slightly teased, "What took ya?"

"What can we say? We didn't want to stop." He answered, kissing her neck lovingly, they whispered to each other a little before Theo continued, "Hey, we're done with the truth or dare, we're going upstairs." He carried his girlfriend up the stairs.

Some of them gasped, but most of them knew they weren't about to do what they thought they were going to do.

Right?

**XxX**

"Take if off, or I'm ripping it off."

"Theo, you're being really…not yourself."

He dropped her on his bed, and started tugging on her jeans, "Come on."

"What's wrong with you?" She asked pulling her jeans back up, "Is something the matter?"

"I can't explain this feeling." He shrugged and crawled on top of her, "I've never felt this way before."

"I think it's called horny." She answered for him, "But listen, darling, it's scaring me how fast you changed."

"You know, I've never been so naughty to get in a pretty girl's pants." He stated and kissed her passionately, and she felt his hand trying to make way past her panties. She broke away and pulled his hand away.

"No." One word, everyone knew what it meant, "Don't. Stop, please." But he wouldn't listen, he took her hands and in one of his hands, he put them above her head, he undid her pants, and pulled them to her ankles, revealing her red panties he was rubbing early, "Theo! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" She shifted below him, moving her hips.

"I always get what I want…" He answered. This wasn't Theo at all. Nothing near, "Now, here…" He pulled out tape and tapped her hands to the sheets above her head and tapped her mouth shut as he got up and looked for something, he came back with handcuffs.

_This can't be the guy I fell in love with…_ Was all she could think of when he removed the tape, and after her kicking, she found out, he wasn't giving up. Her hands were now handcuffed, and he took another pair, one to hook the first pair of handcuffs, and the other to a hole in the head board. She screamed, but it was dramatically hushed by the duct tape on her mouth.

She felt betrayed and lied to, until one small detail made a huge difference. She looked deep in eyes to find out why he was doing this to her. Why is he torturing her like this?  
When a symbol all too familiar shined in his eyes,

Xana's Symbol.

**XxX**

"Should we?" Mark asked aloud, "I mean, I know we've been ruining their cute couple time, but come on, they're, _alone_ in a _bedroom._"

"Theo doesn't want sex, if that's what you're thinking." Jeremie said crossing his arms.

Suddenly, a rip was heard upstairs soon followed by a blood hurtling scream, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"That's enough for me!" Tarou was already halfway upstairs.

Everyone came up, the Japanese ones, the adults, the Lyoko members, the Americans, all of them.

Kiesho took the doorknob, afraid to open it, but knew he must. He carefully opened the door, trying to be quiet, "Guys, Stay in the next room." He warned, and after a few minutes of arguing he added, "Right fucking _now_."

They quickly obeyed, running into Amanda's actual room shared with her cousin and friends.

Kiesho jumped inside.

"DADDY!" Amanda cried, "Careful!" Her shirt was cut open, as her panties remained untouched, "Tell Jeremie, Xana's somehow gotten into Theo's portable scanner. He'll understand. Do it, quick!" She commanded, "Please! It's the only way to save me _and_ him!"

Without saying a word, he ran to the other room, "Which on of you is Jeremie?!"

The blonde French genius raised his hand, "Me, sir."

"Amanda says, Xana's gotten in Theo's portable…uh, scanner? I believe." He shouted, "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"It means, all of our live are on the line." Jeremie ran down to the living room and shot back upstairs, tapping away on his laptop, "Xana's launched an attack, he cracked the entire code to Theo's portable scanner, temporarily possessing him until the portable scanner dies."

"You said that could take days!" Julia fired, "Amanda's up in there about to be _murdered_ by Xana?"

"More like raped!" Kiesho answered, "She's handcuffed to the bed!" He ran back up to the door.

"Uh, Mr. Jenkis, sir, let me take care of it." Aaron pulled the father back, "I know how to deal with this." 

"Let the boy do whatever, he and Amanda-Lynn are best friends and share a lot of interests, all the more, he knows about this Xana person, and Theo more than us."

"I thought you said Xana was a punk at school?"

"Jeremie, can you launch a return to the past this time?"

"I barely have enough power, but yeah, I think I can."

"Xana's an evil virus attacking us in France as it is them in America." Yumi explained, "He's trying to take over the world, and all we can do is fight him on a virtual land called Lyoko. It looks and seems like a videogame, but real lifes are at steak."

**XxX**

"I promise, Amanda. Everything'll be okay." The possessed boy ran a finger down her body, "Don't cry, you love me don't you?"

"No! I hate you, Xana!" She cried, "I don't see why you're doing this. Aren't you supposed to kill me, or something?"

"It gets really _lonely_ on Lyoko. Just William and Me, usually as one person." Theo's chopped and screwed voice said, kissing her neck, "But don't get your hopes up, once we get this done, THEN I'll kill you, okay?"

"Please don't…" Tears rolling down her face, Where the crap was her dad. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at that adorable face of his in that wicked smile Xana made.

Then, she felt something move on the bed, and fall off of it, a loud CLANG, meaning someone hit someone else with a bar of some sort.

The scared girl opened an eye to see Aaron searching Theo's body for the keys to her hand cuffs. Amanda tried moving her feet, trying to get on her side, but noticed her feet were tapped to the sheets. _Dammit, who makes such strong tape?!_

When she heard jingling, she looked back at Aaron, who had sprinted up to her bed, unlocking her cuffs, "Its okay." He whispered over and over again, "It's alright, I'm here. I'll protect you."

The door swung open, Sam, Yumi, and Julia were revealed, angry as ever, coming up to Xana, "Where's the portable scanner?!"

"I don't know." Aaron shrugged, he had finally gotten all the handcuffs off and moved to her feet, "This'll hurt a little bit." He warned before tearing it off.

"YE-OUCH." She cried, and put her hand on her mouth, Aaron sat next to her, patting her back.

"Looks like we gotta find it."

"Easier said than done."

When Xana stood up again, he shocked Julia and Sam, only able to attack two people at a time with one two hands, He had them up against the wall, and jumped over Yumi's leg trying to trip him.

"Don't worry ladies, you'll be next." He gave them the weird and scary smile Amanda couldn't face to see.

"Since when was Xana a rapist?" Julia asked, once she was released from the shock, and unlike Sam, she stayed conscious.

"I'm going to kill you, anyway. Why not have fun with it and torture you?" He answered, turning his back to the ladies, walking slowly and teasingly back to the window, before he could turn back to face them. Aaron had hit him again with the bat he had found in the hallway closet. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough force to knock Xana out, and he grabbed Aaron's collar, throwing him off the two story window.

He walked forward, and blocked Yumi's attempt to hit his gut, "What do I know all your moves already?" He pulled something out of his shirt pocket, and forced Yumi to look at it, "This what you're looking for."

"The…portable scanner." Yumi muttered, "Xana, how do you know that's unstable."

Amanda didn't care for the conversation, she was pulling on her jeans and hopping over to the window, see couldn't see Aaron anywhere, until he popped back up from the pond, she could see the cut on his cheek, it was bleeding badly, but he didn't seem to care.

"Ladies, and Xana." Odd started, being with the rest of the Lyoko members, other than Carlos and Jeremie, "Good show, you totally fucked up that code." He pointed to the orange chip in Xana's hands.

"Why, thank you." Xana replied, "It wasn't hard either. With Aelita's memory, everything's easier."

Ulrich and Odd attack at the same time, being able to bring Xana to the ground. The portable scanner slipped from his hands, and Brie ran over to get it, but tripped over Xana's persitant arm, trying to get the chip while it was in the open. Brie ran into the dresser, and stepped a few steps back and shook her head, clearly and visibly dizzy. She leaned against the wall, "Aelita!"

The Pink haired girl took a dive for the chip and was lucky enough to get it in her palm before Xana could swing Odd and Ulrich off of him.

Will had kicked him, so he lost balance again, coming toward the window, "AMANDA! Watch out!" He cried, as Amanda turned around to be smashed against the already broken window and her boyfriend's body. They both tumbled out the window, But Yumi ran up and grabbed Amanda's wrist, "I can't hold on forever!" She warned, everyone was too shaken up, dizzy, or unconscious to do anything, but Will scrambled out of the room and had Mark inside. Sure, Will was strong, but he didn't want to test his strength on this. Not with _her_ life on the line.

Mark sped up to the window and Yumi, "Mark! Tug her back in!" The oldest brother took his sister's hand as Yumi let go, he could see the ultimate fear in her eyes, and to Amanda, that didn't happen much. Hanging on to Amanda's ankle, was Xana. 

"Don't!" She screamed when Mark tried to pull her up, "Xana's with me, you can't. It's better he takes me than all of you." Her step-brother gave her a puzzled look, but it then processed. In the bedroom, Jeremie and Carlos explained Xana and Lyoko a little bit.

"I'll hang on as long as I can." He reassured, "but shake Xana so he doesn't climb up."

"What do you think I'm doing? Just hanging around?" She screamed at him, but he smiled.

"Ahh! Amanda! You're slipping! I have to pull you up!" Mark told her.

"I'll take it from here, you tell Jeremie to hurry it up!" A voice in the room said, and Mark looked behind him and nodded.

"Odd?" Amanda questioned.

"What? We're a team, aren't we? Besides, my girlfriend's knocked out, now that I can see straight, I might as well hang with you, right?"

"…Very funny." She rolled her eyes, "I've never been so happy to see you."

"I know, I'm like that." He answered, "Why are you so surprised to see me? Just because we don't know each other very well, you expect me to watch you fall out of a window?"

She smiled and shrugged a little, although it was hard when dangling from a window, "I'm not sure."

"Look, my team and your team need to become _our_ team, and fast if we want to destroy Xana for once and for all. Seeing how deadly Xana's attacking today."

Xana cried in Theo's body, and let go of Amanda's ankle, she felt his grip slip away, and looked below. Jeremie ran in, "I deactivated he chip, did it work?"

"Yeah." Odd started pulling Amanda back in through the window.

"Okay." Jeremie looked at his memory on the laptop, "I don't have enough memory to launch a return to the past…"

"Amanda, would you do the honors?" Will asked.

Amanda closed her eyes and clapped her hands together, the wand appeared, She spoke in a weird language, no one could repeat or spell the words for that matter and the percentage went up.

"Perfect! Return to the past NOW!"

**XxX**

"Truth or Dare?"

"Nah, I'll pass." Amanda turned the game down, Theo just shook his head unknowingly, having a serious case of Déjà vu.

The Lyoko members were sitting in Aaron's room.

"Speaking of Aaron, where is the guy?" Sam asked.

"Last time I saw him, he…fell out the window." Julia, Yumi, and Amanda shared a look, "Oh my god! Do you think that killed him?!"

"Nah, I'm right here." Aaron closed the door behind him, "Now, what's up?"

"Someone, explain to me. What just happened?" Theo questioned, and clutched his head.

"Long story short- Xana gained control over your portable scanner, and as able to possess you." Jeremie started, took a breath, knowing the next few words will really get his attention, "And then being possessed, Xana tried to rape Amanda."

Theo gawked and looked at his girlfriend apologetically, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. But this means we have new stuff to search on." She nodded at Theo, but moved her glance to the different members in front of her.

"Like what?"

"Like, Why Xana went after Amanda, and we have to find a way to deactivate the portable scanners faster, and keep them in a more secret file, a place Xana wouldn't expect. Then, we have to practice a little more, or at least you guys need to, seeing Xana almost won that round." Jeremie explained.

"Yeah, maybe I was wrong. Xana always has a plan." Amanda added, "Sometimes, he just waits for the best time to put in action."

"One more thing, I realized that we all seemed to work together than we did last time we worked together against Xana in Lyoko. Is that because it was to save both Theo's and Amanda's life, or because it was in reality?" Yumi asked.

"Maybe we're getting comfortable with each other. Even though we still divide our groups saying 'French Lyoko Team' or 'American Lyoko Team'." Julia shook her head in confusion.

"First on our list of 'things to do' is become best friends with each other, to trust each other with out lives." Carlos added, "Because what would happen if your part of the team was in Lyoko while you're fighting Xana and you find something out? The first thing you want to do is tell the people you trust right? So, _The French Lyoko Team _and _The American Lyoko Team_ need to become _The__ Lyoko Team._" 

"We'll help." Ryan and Ashley raised their hands, "Since Xana doesn't know we're a threat to him, we'll do whatever we can to help _The Lyoko Team_ destroy Xana for ever."

The circle of Lyoko members took hands, as they each said something in their circular pattern that made a special point to everyone-

"Even though we're from different parts of the planet…" Carlos started, squeezing Jeremie's hand.

"We all share the biggest secret." Jeremie added, he squeezed Ashley's hand.

"About Xana and Lyoko and the horrible things in between." Ashley said squeezing Ulrich's.

"Even the slightest mistake can change the world." Ulrich continued, and lightly squeezed Brie's palm.

"Which is why we must work together and get rid of Xana." Added Brie, squeezing Aelita's hand."In the process, saving Franz Hopper, the creator of Lyoko and my father." Aelita commented, and squeezed Julia's hand.

"Finally getting the answers we need to save the world." Julia replied, squeezing Odd's hand.

"And to live the rest of our lives in peace and harmony." Odd added, squeezing Will's hand.

"Through think and Thin, we'll be there for each other." The brunette American said, squeezing Yumi's hand.

"No matter if it's the smallest secret or Xana's biggest attack." She said, moved some hair out of her face, and squeezed Aaron's palm.

"Nor American or French. With all of us working together, Xana doesn't stand a chance!" He declared, squeezing Sam's hand.

"Not only will our friendship help us with Xana, but each other." Sam answered, squeezing Brie's hand.

"Today, both Lyoko teams combine to make a change." Brie insisted, squeezing Ryan's hand.

"Put evil to rest and make the world a better place." Ryan stated, squeezing Theo's hand.

"Also having more friends to help us through." He said and squeezed Amanda's hand.

"Because it's amazing what one simple friendship can do." She lightly squeezed Carlos's hand.

Then in unison they all said, "For sure!"  
**  
**_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_**Okay, chapter twelve done. Xana's first attack out of France. Yumi and Ulrich moments, Yay!**

And a cute ending! Double Yay!

Anyway, I'm almost done with the next chapter of SINCE WHEN. So yeah, check for that sometime soon.

Quote: _Everyone hears what you say. Friends listen to what you say, but Best Friends listen to what you __don't__ say._****

Review! Please?

-Kiwi


	13. Stop! Mall Time!

**Chapter thirteen! Yay! And since we're in Japan, we should look out for a lot of Japanese right? Well, I mean that **_**is**_ **what they speak there, huh?**

Well yeah. If it's only a word or two, I'm going to put a number by it, if it's a whole sentence, I'll just translate for you.

That is all.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Playing Cash a few days later…_

La Teams- Ulrich and Odd, Yumi and Aelita, Carlos and Sam, Will and Jeremie, Amanda and Theo, Alice and Ryan, Aaron and Brie, Ashley and Julia.

They were passing the cards to their teammates, and nodding to each other.

"Ready everyone?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, dangit! Hold on." Amanda leaped forward, toward Theo trying to whisper something to him, but he was taken by surprise and landed laying below her.

"Whoa!" Most of THE Lyoko gang (And Alice) said, it was totally random.

"Ooh! A little _Frisky_ now, are we?" Carlos teased as Amanda got off him and he sat back up.

"_What_ do you want?" Theo whispered in a hushed yell. 

She turned his head and whispered in his ear.

"Really? You think so?" She nodded, "Positive?"

"YES. God."

"SOMETIME TODAY YOU TWO!" The brothers were off getting new stuff thanks to the adults, so it was only them in the household. Mr. Hollywood was so grateful to meet everyone he said he'd buy anything…

So, he stole Amanda's credit card and went on his way!

"HOLD ON." They both cried to Jeremie, who rolled his eyes, he muttered a 'hurry up, already.'

He smiled and turned her head, and whispered, "Do you want to make out just to get them pissed off?"

She looked like she thought about it for a second, and then made him lay on his back again, and kissed him.

"Urgggg!" They felt people poking them in their ribs, clearly frustrated.

"Okay! Okay! We're done." Amanda went back to her position on the floor in front of Theo.

**XxX**

After about four or five games of cash, everyone crashed in the kitchen, lazing around, as Ulrich and Yumi practiced their martial arts near the right of the room.

"I hate it when the girls whisper and then look at one of us, it's so obvious they're talking about us." Will muttered under his breath, the guys could clearly hear.

"I know, but they've been doing that since what? They shared secrets in Kindergarten?" Odd replied, Will shrugged, but every guy got what that meant.

Gossip. About them.

Brie was sitting on the same side as the guys, but didn't care to listen, she had a dry erase board and was playing hang man with Alice. When THEY started to whisper, the guys were getting frustrated.

They heard repetitive tapping, Ulrich was on the ground, pinned by Yumi, patting his hand on the ground, "You win! Break time!"

When they thought everyone was looking away, they came closer for a tender kiss.

They sat down, according to the gender. Brie and Alice were writing stuff to Yumi and Amanda in Japanese, that Alice would write and then tell Brie what it meant.

"No!" Yumi and Amanda cried, "Genni?" (1)

"Yes Really!" Brie wrote in English, hiding it from whoever and at the top it said AMANDA-LYNN ONLY.

As he gave it to her, Alice and Brie started playing red hands, and Amanda made sure no one could read it. As then, Mark came back, he came for his cell phone which he had absent-mindly left at the house.

He saw the guys staring over at whatever Amanda had. When he got most of their attention he mouthed 'Note?'

They slightly nodded. Mark smiled and put a finger to his lips meaning signaling silence. He came up from behind Amanda, luckily, no one noticed him there as he read it over her shoulder. Thank god he was one the American brothers, or he wouldn't have known that it was English.

_He said he would, so heads up. What? Trouble in paradise? He so misses you, he said so in the recording studio to Mr. Hollywood like five hundred and one times!_

"Who's 'he'?" Mark asked randomly, and Amanda flipped the dry erase board face down on her lap, rubbing it so it would erase, "So…who is it?"

"How long were you there?"

He thought about for a second, "Long enough. So, huh? Who? Who misses you? Wait, no lemme guess."

"He read it?"

"He read it."

"Jake? Wait, Timmy! No…Tom! No, wait, yes! No! YES! THE PARROT!"

"AHAH! NONE OF THE ABOVE!"

"Aye, no matter, I'll find out anyway." Mark skipped up, "By the way, Kuro was telling us about your school years."

"Oh crap." Amanda sunk into the couch.

"Can't believe you did all-"

"THAT HOMEWORK, I know!" She interrupted.

He gave her a look, turned and walked away, he came back seconds later, with his phone in his hand, "Baby girl, every time he goes ding, I'll go don't, and you'll go dang."

"You got that off Hannah Montana."

"No, Kimberly got it from Hannah Montana and I got it from her."

**XxX**

"So, what was Mark talking about ladies?" They moved to the beautiful backyard, near the alright-sized swimming pool.

"…Nothing." Alice, Brie, Julia, and Amanda answered.

"Oh, like the secret that made my nose bleed?!" Carlos cried, Amanda just sniffled, her allergies getting the best of her.

"Nah, not that funny, more serious, and embarrassing." The eyes went on Amanda.

"…More Serious and scary than embarrassing." The Blonde girl corrected.

Suddenly, Yumi's phone went off,

"Hello?...Hi Dad!" A moment of silence, and Amanda trying to hide her blush, "Okay, I'll ask them." She put her phone in her lap, "Dad says we could all go to the Mall if we're bored here."

"Eh, why not? See other parts of Japan. I guess."

**XxX**

Mr. Hollywood came by and picked them up in a bigger white limousine.

"All aboard!" He shouted as they piled out of the house. Glenda in the front seat, next to her husband, they were holding hands, "Wait. Amanda, for more room, you're sitting with us."

"Oh GOD no!" 

"Ha-ha." The younger sister poked her older sister in the back a few times, and walked over to the back part of the limo.

Amanda sighed, and sat next to her foster mom, "So….hey…"

"There's a reason we made you sit up here." David said, in a completely no-emotion tone, "You're brothers ratted you out."

"About what?"

"What you and Theo were up to during the movie." Glenda smiled at her daughter. Amanda groaned and turned to look out the window, but instead of getting a lecture, like her real parents would've, Glenda playfully pushed her shoulder, "You go girl! You have to tell me how you get a guy to love you like that."

"Hey, Glenda. I didn't marry you just because I wanted you to have my last name." He answered, "We married 'cuz we love each other, remember?"

"Oh, yes. Of course. How could I forget?" She leaned to Amanda and whispered, "He's thinking of another marriage obviously."

She giggled a little, but kept her face looking out the window.

**XxX**

"Finally…" Mr. Hollywood dropped them off as he was going to get a driver to get the limo back to where it belongs.

"See you guys in a second." David smiled and waved, he was a very handsome man, no wonder Glenda married him!

"Bye, See ya!" Amanda waved back as Glenda blew him a kiss, and the others just waved, smiled, both, or none of the above. She then shuddered and turned to Glenda, "Just WHAT the hell were you guys doing talking about _that _kinda stuff to a seventeen year old?!"

"Well, technically, we weren't talking _to_ you." The woman replied, the others had puzzled faces, "And, shouldn't you be mature enough by now?"

"There's still _some_ things I'm better off NOT knowing, Glenda." She retorted, and rubbed her temples as she walked away.

"Hey! HEY! You know you'd do _that_ too if your marriage was crashing!" Glenda shouted after her.

"Wait, do what?" Will finally asked.

Glenda looked at him for a second, like she was trying to remember who he was, "….Nothing."

**XxX**

"Hey! Ladies!" Emi and Brie were waving their hands over their heads, trying to get the girls attention.

"Guys! Over here!" Rio and Kuro called out to the other half of the group, on the other side of the area.

They walked off to their appropriate area. Both groups were watching the other, it was fun. Although they didn't know they were BOTH watching one another, it gave one group the surprise of what they do when they _think_ they're not around!

Finally, Mr. Hollywood walked in, first coming to the ladies, said something, and walked away. Rio stretched his neck to see what the effect was of his actions, Amanda's head was on the table, her arms over it like 'I'VE HEARD ENOUGH.'

"What did you tell Amanda, Mr. Hollywood?" He asked as the famous producer came close enough.

"Please, David or Mr. H. You choose." He insisted, "But, er, um. You'll understand when you get married."

The guys looked at each other, "Somethin' happened and changed the way she is in bed, huh? Talking to Amanda about that, I see. Wow. Bravo."

Mr. Hollywood grunted a little, "Am I really THAT obvious? But, Glenda freaking started it. She was sitting in the front seat with us."

George came closer and muttered something to David, he blushed and nodded.

Kiesho and George smiled, "Nice!"

**XxX**

From the ladies position, Amanda's disturbed stomach, went to peace again as most of the girls got up to dance in the little club thing that was right next to the little talking area they were at.

Glenda, Alice, Amanda, Katherine, Sochi and Emi stayed at their seats. Katherine's head on Amanda's shoulder, trying to sleep.

"What were you doing last night, Kat?" Alice asked pretty much teasingly.

"I couldn't sleep." She replied, "You know, when you _really_ like someone and they won't get out of your mind?"

"Yeah." Alice was first to reply, as Amanda nodded and said 'Yes' In Japanese, Emi and Glenda nodded.

"Yeah, that's what happened." Katherine yawned, and turned the other way, to lay her head on the arm of the chair, and wiped her eyes, "I was up till like four."

"You look tired too, girls." Sochi told the other girls.

"Same thing happened to me." Alice sighed and laid back into the chair. Too comfortable to move.

"And what's your excuse, Amanda?"

"Too busy making out with the boy of my dreams." She answered, the other girls gave her a look when she continued, "Nah, I'm kidding. I was working on Aelita's laptop, it was broken, and although she could fix it, she never found the time, or she was too tired, so I did it." She stretched, and yawned.

"So, ladies, are the boy of all your dreams the same guy?" Emi questioned and quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah." They answered, and all shifted at the same time.

"Aww, how cute."

"How inconvenient! That would be kind of weird, don't you think? Seeing your best friend making out with the guy you like?"

"I watched Alice and Carlos make out plenty of times." Amanda answered, not really thinking about her answer, "…WAIT A SECOND."

"You like Carlos?!" Alice and Katherine shot up with this news, "SERIOUSLY?!"

"No, No! Not true! I used to though…" She admitted, "I thought I told you that, but I guess only Julia and Brie know."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT."

"Believe it. It's true." She yawned again, until she jumped up, feeling something cold on her back.

"Hey baby sis." Yori smiled, "The guys are boring me, so I thought I'm come over here." He had a soda in his hand, that must've been what was so cold, "But it's pretty much as boring here."

"I'm too tired to care." Yori jumped over the back of the sofa, and made his sister sit in his lap, and he lightly scratched her back- something the Jenkis family did to relax anyone. Amanda sighed, and curled up in her brother, muttering something in her sigh, "I love you, Yori."

Satomi awed a little, "I wish my children could get along like that. I don't think it's because of the age difference, Ashley and Mark get along just fine, and he's eight years older."

"Everyone's kind to Amanda because she's the one that makes all the money." Emi told her sister, "And, all my kids are really loving to each other. The bigger the family, the more loving they are."

Yori continued to sooth his sister, until he could tell she had fallen asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead, "Yori loves you." He watched her smile.

"KYAH!" Then she jumped up, "Kuso," She turned to see Mark smiling, "Oi! Dame-Dayo!" (Kyah! Shit! Oi! You shouldn't do that!)

The guys had finally caught up to Yori, wondering where we had gone anyway.

Mark smiled, "I know I shouldn't. I do it because I love you…"

"Yoku iu-yo." She replied, narrowing her eyes. (Bullshit!)

"Dare-ni mukatte mono itten-dayo?!" Mark fired back. He was only having a little fun, he liked playing with is sister. (Who do you think you're talking to?!)

Glenda looked so lost in the firing of words, she knew it couldn't be compliments, by the tones and look on their faces, "Anyone willing to translate for us?"

"You don't want to know." Alice answered, "Maruku-chan, Amande-Rinnu-chan, Shitsukoi." (Mark, Amanda-Lynn, Stop it.)

"Gomen, Amande-chan. Aishiteru" Mark apologized, looking at the ground, clearly ashamed of the entire situation. He didn't mean to get her mad. (Sorry, Amanda. I love you.) He came closer for a hug or something to prove his apologetic behavior.

"Hmph! Hottoite-kure-yo." She walked past him, leaving the others in pure shock. Something really hurt her. Mark only put his thumb on an ice-cube and pressed it against the back of her neck. He meant to be kidding, "Aishiteru-amarini." Although that made Mark feel a little better, his sister still loved him, but he had made her upset. (Hmph! Leave me alone. I love you too.)

"Nanigoto fuka, Amande-chan?" Yumi asked when she saw her cousin sit down near the door of the dance club thing. (Something wrong, Amanda?)

"Non, kotonashi, genni." She answered and put on a fake smile to prove her point, Yumi looked at her- concern rushing through her body, "Yoshi, eeto…uh…Ki-ni shinai-de." (No, nothing really. -pause- Well, err…uh…Never mind.) Yumi knew her cousin, if she would say 'Never mind' she _won't_ tell you what's wrong, and walked away, muttering something to Amanda, but she couldn't make heads or tails out of it.

"Amanda."

"Do you not understand Japanese?! It's our freaking native tongue!" She turned thinking it was Mark, or one of her brothers.

"Actually. I don't." Theo answered with a small smile, "What's wrong? Mark was only teasing you, he didn't mean to hurt you in anyway, you know that." He came closer and pulled strands of hair out of her face, "Is there something I don't know about?"

"It's just, everytime I try to relax, somebody always has to ruin it. I'm tired, and I'm hungry, and I get pissed off really easily when I'm like this." She explained, talking with her hands here and there.

He took her palms in his and assured to her, "Gomen nasi." Her eyes widened a little, "That's all I know in Japanese and that 'hai' means yes and 'non' is no." He answered, "but I did learn another thing."

She looked up at him like 'What else?'

He cuddled her closer and whispered, "Aishiteru."

Her lips curved into a smile, "I love you too."

**XxX**

After a lot of explaining, hugs, apologizing, and much more, the groups trailed back into one for the girls and one for the guys.

"I'm not quiet sure why she was ticked at me, but I'm glad she apologized." Mark started, "Although, I found it funny looking at your blank faces."

"They don't understand Japanese." Kiesho said bluntly, "Speak in languages they know, and I think you guys'll be okay."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Just in case you didn't know."

"But my question is, why was Katherine, Alice, and Amanda so tired?" Yori asked, "I mean, when I sat Amanda in my lap, she fell asleep in like…two minutes." 

"When I checked on her at two, she was working on someone's laptop. She's a real whiz with that kinda stuff." David said.

"Ahh, well, she wouldn't have to work on it _all night_ right? And that doesn't explain Alice and Katherine." 

"Hey, don't ask me. Girls have plenty of reasons to not sleep at night."

**XxX**

Amanda and Katherine were on their own, Glenda was getting a dress for her time back in America. Hey, being a wife of such an amazing and famous and really liked husband. She _had_ to look good.

"Hey, Amanda, can we go somewhere private, I feel like I need to tell you something." Katherine said, shyly.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go to the ladies' room over there." She nodded over toward the right and they sprinted in.

Katherine was shaking nervously at the sink, splashing water on her face, "What's the matter?" asked Amanda with much concern.

"Remember when I said I was thinking about someone I like?" She questioned, Amanda nodded and she continued, "And you know it's about you and Theo."

"Yeah, you like Theo. It's okay. Really." Amanda answered with a smile, "Alice likes him too."

"Amanda, it's not Theo I like. It's you. I'm lesbian." Katherine spluttered out and looked at her friend, "I love you."

**XxX**

"Let's sit. This is a big mall." George pointed to a café area that they were walking up, the others quickly agreed, taking seats. 

"Are we going to eat here?" Odd asked excitedly. Some things will never change, I suppose.

"For lunch, yes." Kiesho answered, and saw his smile grow, "…Why exactly?"

"Walking stomach." Theo answered simply, not wanting Odd to scream and hop around, Ulrich laugh terribly hard, Jeremie getting more detailed, and him getting a headache.

"Ohh…"

"HOLYFRUITS!" Mark shot up, whipping around, whatever did that, was cold! Icy cold! FREEZING COLD.

"Revenge." His sister smiled, "That's all, and…Uh…Mr. Hollywood, I believe you stole my credit card." She wouldn't look at her producer.

David laughed, was she still freaked out about that? "Yeah, but you have the most money, besides, it's all under my account anyway. Why won't you look at me?"

She faked a few coughs, and laughed at Mark's face, "What?" He asked, "WHAT?!"

"Nothing, Mark. I love seeing you pissed off." She laughed harder, and while Mark was still up, she jumped in his seat, "And I want my credit card back!" 

"I think you're going to let me keep it for the rest of the day." The producer answered, "Or…do you want to know more about my-"

Her eyes went wide, "NO. NO. NO! You can keep it!" She clapped her hands on her ears, Mark shrugged since she wouldn't move and sat in her lap, "Damn, you're heavy." She whispered, "Not an insult. I sware."

Mark got up, actually pulled Amanda off the chair and made her sit in his lap, "There we go. That's better." He said, wrapping his arms protectively around his sister's waist.

"What were you doing around here? We didn't see the other girls." Carlos asked.

"I'm not really a follower." She shrugged, "They lost me at Abercrombie." She shuddered.

"So, what were you doing here?"

She pointed behind George. They all turned, to see what she was pointing at. Ah. The sign could be easily read- _Hot Topic _

"I can't believe you like that kind of stuff." Kiesho said, not looking away from the dark room called a store.

"First, I went to Pac Sun, got tugged away, so here I am, ditching the others, all on my lonesome." She was kind of waiting for either David or Kiesho (Mainly Kiesho) to start nagging her about being alone in a mall like that. Because she's a seventeen year old famous and pretty girl, with the perverted and slick boys…and then something about marriage.

"_Hello?_ Amanda? We lost her." Yori was snapping his fingers in her face. She was spacing out again, thinking about her fathers' sayings, or what they would usually say. But Japan was better than America. 

Mark smiled, and pinched the back of her neck, which made her jump a little bit, "Stop that! That hurts!"

"Oh please, barely." He answered, "And you're the tough one."

"Dude!" She pointed to the back of her neck, "It's sore!"

"Yeah, I heard when you get a tattoo it hurts." Mark snickered.

"…It's a bruise…?" She said as a comment, but it sounded like a question.

"No, I mean the tattoo…" He poked her where the tattoo was supposed to be hidden, on her lower back, her jeans were getting small on her, and fell a little when she sat down.

"WHAT Tattoo?" Kiesho cried.

"Her bitch tattoo. You've got to be kidding." Rio twisted his pointer finger against his temple to his dad.

"I never knew about a tattoo!"

"…We just ratted you out, again. Didn't we?"

Amanda's face was hidden by her hands, "Yeah, and sometimes I wish you guys would just _stop talking._"

"Hold on, lemme see." David demanded, already at her side and pulling her arm, she got up, and pointed to her lower back, in black was a somewhat misshapen heart with what looked like lightening bolts went left and right, the tattoo was about seven inches long, "Damnnn." 

"What? Is it bad?" George questioned, a little scared.

"No, not really. In fact, I think…nah, I won't say it." Mr. Hollywood shook his head and bent over to whisper in Amanda's ear, "I was going to say _it's_ _really sexy_, but you heard me talking about something in the car."

"I WAS RIGHT NEXT TO YOU! God." She crossed her arms and huffed a little, as she felt Mr. Hollywood wrap his arms around her and hug her, "So, uh. About my credit card…"

"I thought you said he could keep it." Stephen teased.

She glared at him but kept talking, "If I want to buy anything I need that one. You can have my Discover, but I need the Visa."

"Nah, I'll keep it." He whispered to her.

"FINE." She looked over to the Hot Topic store to see Julia pointing to the elevator. Something _or someone_ was over there.

"Oh! Dad, and George. You know about her belly-button ring too, right?"

**"WHAT?!"**

"And I'm off." Amanda walked out of Mr. Hollywood's grasp, and strutted away.

The boys watched as she strutted getting the attention of three guys, two looking younger and one looking much older, she turned to look at them, did something (puckered her lips and blew a kiss, but the group of her friends and brothers couldn't tell) the three guys looked stunned, before the one closest to her, ran into a pole.

She merely laughed and turned to come up to Julia and Katherine.

**XxX**

An hour passed before everyone came back together in the food court to eat.

"Are we going to eat here or go somewhere else?" Glenda asked, pinning Amanda's shoulder harshly.

"Aye, let go of my you poor excuse of an intelligent being." She scolded, Glenda pinched harder, "I'm sorry! I get really mean when I'm this hungry!"

"You're more like mean whenever you want to be. Don't use hunger for an excuse." Stephen replied.

Amanda narrowed her eyes in his direction, "You think you're so funny don't you, Stephen? You know, I have dreams. And in those dreams, _things_ happen to you."

"Oh, so now you dream about me?"

"YOU ARE THE LAMEST EXCUSE OF THE MALE RACE I HAVE EVER FUCKING MET." She stepped up to Stephen's chest, cursing a little- Why did she hang out with people older than her?

"Amanda!" Emi scolded, "Even if that may be true, you don't need to scream it."

She turned around, and whined, "Two words- I'M HUNGRY." Then, to catch Stephen off guard, she started using Brie's thought. She stood on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "You promise you won't tell anyone if I tell you something."

"Why would you trust me with that kind of authority?"

"Because you're the only person that needs to know." She put a hand on his shoulder, and pushed him lower so she could whisper in his ear more easily, "Fuck. You."

He stood straight, and brushed her hand off his shoulder, "Nah, no offence or anything, Amanda, but you're not my type."

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT."

"We better get her some food before she kills somebody." Aaron and Will took her arms and dragged her away from Stephen. He waved and smiled wickedly.

**XxX**

"So, are you not going to eat me?"

"No, I'm better now." She answered, having sonic for lunch that day, and looked at her boyfriend. He smiled, still eating and gestured she could have anything if she wanted. She refused but returned the smile.

The adults sat at a smaller circular table near by, as the others sat together and put a few tables together.

Dianna and Nikki had Amanda's cell phone. She had blocked her text messages and pictures, so even if they tried, they'd have to know her password to get to them. She was smart…when she wanted to be.

"NO FAIR." Nikki cried, "You _had_ to lock your text messages!"

"I don't want to going through that kind of stuff." She answered, looking at her friends father down the table. 

"Hmm? Talking about something you shouldn't, Ms. Amanda?" Dianna gave her a suspicious look.

"Hmm, mayyybe!" Amanda looked around and whistled a bit, "Nah, it's really because my famous friends don't like it when you guys use my phone and text them."

"Famous friends? Like…Danny Jones, and Dougie Poynter? Jesse McCartney and the Sprouse twins? Drake Bell, and the bands of Weezer, Bowling 4 Soup, and Fall Out Boy? Ciara, Ashley Tisdale? Those kind of people?"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE LET US TALK TO THEM!" Ashley shouted, "PLEASE?!"

"SPANISH- Heads up. Dougie dijo que él saldría con usted si usted no hiciera." Ashley looked at her sister for a second, processing and translating Spanish to English. (Dougie said he would go out with you if you didn't.)

"…Liar." She finally stated.

"Hey, fine. You can tell yourself that." She threw her hands in the air, "Ms. Negative."

"Okay, Amanda. How many languages do you know?" Tim finally asked, "English, French, Spanish, Japanese, and…or is that all?"

"I know German too." She added, Ulrich's head shot up.

"German? Why'd you take German?" The brunette soccer star questioned.

"Only other language class. Besides, German's a nice language anyway. Are you German?"

"Yeah, he is." Odd answered for him, "But we've never heard him _speak _german!"

"I don't speak German in France, and I don't speak German in Japan." Ulrich commented, "There."

"Das Idee-Formen! Wenn Sie über etwas sprechen wollen..." She glanced over to Yumi and back to Ulrich, "und Sie wollen nicht es laut sagen, keiner anderer kennt Deutsch! Es kann unsere eigene heimliche Sprache, nur ... uh ... nicht wirklich ein Geheimnis sein. Aber, wissen Sie, woran ich komme!" (Idea forming! If you want to talk about something –pause to look- and you don't want to say it aloud, no one else knows German! It can be our own secret language, only...uh...not really a secret. But, you know what I'm getting at!)

"DUDE! You speak it so freaking fast!" Kuro said, he looked amazed.

"What did you say?" Yumi questioned she didn't say anything so she turned to Ulrich, "What did she say?"

"A good idea is all." He nodded over in Amanda's direction, "Ich bekam es. Gute Idee. Dank." (I got it. Good idea. Thanks.)

"Kyah! We've _never_ heard you speak German before!" Sam told Ulrich, he merely shrugged,

"Because none of you guys knew German."

Amanda laughed a little bit, and laid her head on her arms on the table. She felt a hand on her knee and looked in front of her, Theo gave her a warm smile, she put a hand under the table, and let him hold her palm, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand.

"Are you tired again?" Yori questioned his sister.

"I'm not gonna fall asleep again! Mark's mean!" She sat up a little bit, using the hand not under the table to point to her older brother.

"Hey Amanda, I dare you to-"

"I don't do dares, at least, not right now."

"See, you're at the very front." Yumi commented, and whispered her idea to Aelita, who whispered it to Brie, to whispered it to Dianna, who whispered it to Nikki, who whispered it to Julia, and SHE told Amanda.

"What the fuck?" She answered, "Whyyy?"

"Well, when you were with the guys. We saw you walk away and that one guy look at you and run into a pole." Julia shrugged, "It was funny."

"That _was_ funny." Jeremie admitted, "But what are you making her do?"

"Daring her, not forcing her, but we could use some blackmail if we want." Dianna smiled over at Amanda.

The pop star sighed, and saw the same group of three guys from earlier were walking up, as they did, as sexy and flirtatious as possible, She waved at them, bat her eyelashes, and said, "Konnichiwa."

They looked back at her, and remembered her as the 'chick that winked and blew a kiss at them.'

The older one winked at her and said, "Konbanwa, migoto." The two younger looking ones smiled and nodded at her, "Konnichiwa!"

"Okay, I know what the last guys said, but what did the first guy say?" Will asked, looking between the ones that understood Japanese.

"Good evening, and then _migoto_ can mean different things, such as…beautiful…good-looking…or…sexy. But judging by the way he was looking at her, I'm guessing it was Good Evening, _sexy_."

Theo, still having her hand, gave her a little squeeze, getting her attention. He cocked his head, questioning her why she did that, did she like making him jealous?

Well yes, but that wasn't the answer this time.

"Why do you make her play with these guy's emotions?" Rio asked, "It isn't very nice. Leading a guy on like that."

"IT'S SO FREAKING FUNNY." Alice couldn't stop laughing, Theo quirked an eyebrow in surprise and a little embarrassed that he even _thought_ about going out with her- You know, if Amanda doesn't work out for him.

"How would you like it if you thought a boy was cute, and he started flirting with you, and then just walk away like nothing happened?"

"Happened before, doesn't bug me." Julia shrugged, "_I_ went to Wellsburg."

"Unfortunately, I did too. And, we had the best teacher named Mrs. K…" She looked over at Aelita was holding in a huge laugh, "And she--,"

"You mean the evil English teacher?"

"Not as bad as _Mr. Ricardo._"

Amanda shuddered, "I was only _fourteen_! FOUR-FREAKING-TEEN!"

"What exactly did he do? Or, uh, if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay." Kuro questioned.

"I failed this major math exam and when I told him I thought mine wasn't graded appropriately, he threw me on his desk, and crawled on top of me saying if I wanted a good grade, I had to _work_ for it."

Those that didn't know the full story (Which was everyone but Amanda, Will, and Brie) gasped or said something in concern by the surprise.

"A teacher? Said that…to you?" Theo asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but luckily, Brie came by like she always did after 3rd period, and stopped him from actually _raping_ me."

"And the principal doesn't care?"

"Not at all. I bet you, he was sleeping with most of the girls in that school anyway." Julia sighed, "Glad to be out of there."

"I knew you should've gone to that private school." Dave stated, "But, why believe Dave, right?!"

"It was a private _all girl_ school, _and_ it was like, fifty miles away from our house." Amanda replied.

"Hard to believe our parents went to all boy and all girl private schools, huh?" Yori laid back in his chair.

"I couldn't live like that." Odd washed down his third helping of pizza from the Pizza Hut Stand.

"Oh! Oh! Amanda, remember? Your parents forced you to go for a month, remember? And they sent you to the wrong school?" Ashley was laughing so hard at this moment, Julia mentioned the time Amanda was brought to _another_ private school in America.

"Yeah, well, it was a private school."

"An all boys private school!"

"IT WAS SO AWKWARD. I walked in, Walked out. Like that."

"Hey, I thought you'd like an all boy private school."

"Nah ah. With no girls, they had no reason to look good, right? Right, most of them were super nerds, none of them cute, so I walked away like 'Fuck this'. Besides, that's when I went to the public school and met you guys."

"Yeah, weird way."

"I was glad it was lemonade, and not whatever the teachers called it…"

"They have weird names for _everything_ don't they?" Katherine questioned, everyone agreed quickly.

"Some of it I bet _they_ don't even understand."

**XxX**  
**THAT NIGHT**.

"Amanda? Hey, Amanda. Wake up."

"Mmm. Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?"

The person trying to get Amanda's attention knew her weakness, the person pinched the back of her neck and she shot up, "Huh? What?" She rubbed her eyes trying to find out who the person was, "It's four in the morning, let me sleep…"

"Well, remember when I said I was horrified of thunderstorms?" _Yup, it's him_.

"Yeah, why?" Before he could answer, lightening lit up the room and thunder boomed loudly, the other girls only groaned and turned to their other side to sleep, "Oh. I see."

"Yeah…I was wondering, that, uh maybe…"

"Sure, but in your room. Make it look like _I_ was the one that wanted to, in case anyone of my parents see us together."

_-----  
_  
"I think your bed is bigger than mine." She whispered as he moved over to let her sleep next to him, she slipped in, "So," she was interrupted by a yawn, "Too scared or are you gonna sleep?"

"Too scared." He winced a bit, getting ready for her to giggle or something, "You can laugh. I know. You're knight in shining armor is fucking _scared_ of thunderstorms."

"Wha? Aaron's my knight in shining armor. He isn't scared of thunderstorms." She watched his face turn blank again, even a little jealously as the next lighting flash fly through the sky, She rubbed noses with him, "You're my Prince Charming."

He chuckled a little, "Nice save." He was in his normal sweat pants and shirtless, as Amanda was wearing a pair of pajama shorts, pink with black plaid, as her shirt was solid orange, and spaghetti strapped, obviously not from the same pajamas.

He pulled her closer, knowing she loved being close when he isn't wearing a shirt. It felt like two things were on her shoulders- One, was the angel, saying to only snuggle and cuddle and leave to go back to her room once he fell asleep during or after the rainstorm. OR, the other side, the devil part, saying…no…screaming to be seductive and tempting, and sleep in the bed with him until morning, maybe she'd get something early tomorrow morning. Her normal erotic self took over as she licked the middle of his chest and up to his neck, he felt a tingle go up his back- That tingle. Why hasn't he ever felt that tingle before? It was very pleasurable...

_I have to be naughty, I was raised that way. _

She slowly opened her eyes to be reminded that this wasn't an average boyfriend, this was Theo, the one she had to be more loving and affectionate to than lustful and sexy, she politely kissed his chin and snuggled next to him, to fall asleep. 

**XxX**

"AMANDALYNN JENKIS."

"Here. Dad." She raised her hand as she walked into the kitchen, seeing Yumi and Ashley already in there at the table, looking confused and panicked.

"Okay, good. None of you two are in any trouble." David told them, and watched their moods, shoulders, and eyes turn a little happier and relieved, "We came to say, Yumi. In America, we're thinking about letting you sing with Amanda and sometimes even Ashley, and you two, Ashley, Yumi, will be invited to help in the show _High School Never Ends_ or the move _We're bringing Summer back._"

Three ear-peircing screams filled the entire household in less than a half-second after Mr. Hollywood said that.

Will, Carlos, and Aaron looked at each other, and said in unison, "Girls…"

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

**(1)- Really?  
**

**Well, that was just like… a normal day in Japan. With more description of Wellsburg High, and brotherly/sisterly love.**

Yeah, well. That's all for now.

Quote: _Having kids makes you no more a parent than having a piano makes you a pianist. _****

Review everyone! Please and Thank you.

I plan on making another story on fictionpress to make the show _**High School Never Ends**_** so you guys can follow too, and maybe even the movie **_**We're Bringing Summer Back.**_** So yeah, because it's kinda fun to write and make this kind of stuff.**

-Kiwi  



	14. Jeremie, We Have a Problem

**Part fourteen! Unbelievable! Thank you for all the reviews!!!**

Yes. Yes. It's rated 'M' now. Big shocker right? Anyway, I wouldn't call this chapter a lemon, but it's more like PG-13 kinda thing. So, watch it.  


**Okay? Okay.**

For all those people out there that were wondering- You pronounce Kiesho's name as followed- 'Key-she-o'. Thanks. 

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Theo's POV

"So…dude…" Will started and looked at me, "You finally cracked, huh? Good for you."

"…What?" I sat up from my lounging position on my bed, at first we were talking about Xana and our scanners (Of course, this is without Amanda or Ashley's brothers, and just the guys that know about Lyoko) …I didn't crack, I _still_ hate Xana…if that's what he means.

"Eh, Eh, Eh." Odd nudged me in the ribs a little.

"What?!" I repeated, Why were they giving me those faces?!

"You. Amanda. Same bed." Oh fuck. They don't think we did _that_ do they?!

"Wait, guys, you got it all wrong." I shook my head and turned a little red, what happened last night was nothing big, really.

_Flashback (Still in Theo's POV)_

Slowly, I opened my eyes, to see the love of my life laying on top of me, kissing me and holding me. The other guys had woken up already, supposingly. They weren't in the room.

After a few minutes, I was too tired to note on what exactly was going on, but that tingle I had last night was rolling up and down my back. Right before I thought I would try a dive and get in her pants again, I heard people whispering on the other side of the door.

"Amanda, There's someone or someone-sss at our door." I whispered into her ear, and her eyes went wide as she jumped next to me, and snuggled against me, placing my arms around her waist, and started a light fake-snore.

I closed my eyes, and pretended to sleep. As I heard gasps and chuckles, then, I heard the door close again, and then eerie silence, "I think they're gone." She murmured into the crook of my neck. I opened an eye, to see the room completely empty and sat up, "Yup." I said.

She smiled and got up, her black lacy bra looked so sexy on her, and those red panties looked a little tight on her waist. I watched her walk around a little bit, and she looked in the mirror, fixing her hair a little bit, "That was fun."

"I know." I replied, still looking at her bare skinny sharp legs, "But we shouldn't have done that."

"Maybe not, but it was really just a lap dance, while you were….laying down." She shrugged turning back to me.

"I don't know about you." I pushed the blanket off of me, "But I call that humping." Only in my boxers, I walked over and hugged her, and kissed her neck passionately.

"Whatever you want to call it, I'm glad we did it." She cocked her head to the other side, letting me kiss her neck more easily, I pressed my lips against the side of her neck harder and more romantically, I felt her grip my shoulders as her lips were near my ear, when she moaned it made me shiver. She started pushing me toward the bed again, without breaking the kiss; we were lying back on the bed.

But before we could actually get anywhere, her dad was calling for her, and she quickly put on her pajamas and fled out the door. The weird thing is, I actually thought I felt…_ready__._

///End Flashback

But the guys don't need to know that.

"It was because you're afraid of thunderstorms, right?" I nodded sheepishly to Odd's question, waiting for the Americans to start laughing and teasing me like my friends did when I admitted it to them a few years ago, but they didn't.

"Aha! I told you freaking out over thunderstorms wasn't _that_ rare!" Carlos stood up and mocked and pointed at Will and then Aaron, "Which means, I am too, Theo. It's a –phobia, you know?"

I nodded- again- still a little sheepishly, "I know, but with her…I felt a little better." I hated explaining my feelings in front of the guys right after something happened, but sometimes they really wanted to know.

"Just feeling someone next to you makes you feel a little more protected." Aaron shrugged, telling me that I shouldn't be bothered by the way I'm feeling, "You love her."

"…Yeah…"

**XxX**

Shit. No, _Double_ shit. NO, **TRIPLE** shit. I was already having a bad time trying to restrain myself having erotic dreams ever since that day. It was almost a whole week later, and all my dreams were full of Amanda, and her doing a sexy strip for me, or a lap dance, or…a good time either in her bedroom (or what I thought it looked like in her mansion.) or the limousine.

Let's face it- I'm a dead man. I'm trapped between my already 24-hour horny girlfriend and my parents whom I gave my entire word to. But, if I were to make her mine at the camp site, or…maybe in America, how the hell would they know?

I know, I'd probably come home during Christmas break and be singing 'I'm not a virgin! I'm not a virgin!' or even worse _they'd ask me to bring her along…_

If it's anything like the last girl that came to my house, it was going to be complete hell. But then again, Sissi invited herself to my house, and when my parents found out _she_ was my girlfriend, she _forced_ her to stay for dinner that night.

Oh damn, that was the worst day ever. But here I was, in the middle of a stay in a total different country that I had no idea what they were saying- Sure, Japan was beautiful and fun, but it was giving me and Amanda more and more alone time, ever since Aaron's been out of the picture, I could tell Amanda's been more…seductive toward me. She saved that for Aaron, or what?

It was almost three in the morning, according to my cell phone, and I laid in my bed completely awake due to my last nightmare. Knowing it wasn't Xana, I wasn't freaked, I felt fucked-up. My stomach knotted up, and a lump in my throat like when I was trying to explain my feelings toward a girl or something, I could feel my erection growing harder in my boxers, but tried really _really_ hard to ignore it.

By all means, I'm _not_ about to wake her up and fuck her till dawn. Ah, GAWD. I need help! Glancing to my left was a window which I stared out of- Holy CRAP! Someone's out there! …Oh, I'd know those legs anywhere. What was Amanda doing out so late? I sat up, trying not to wake up Jeremie, who was a _ver_y light sleeper. I found no one else around. She was looking away from me, into the most beautiful night star-painted sky and the rose garden below. Sochi had the best house in Japan, I bet. I knew it was burning hot during the day, but a little chilly at night, and watched her shiver a little as she pulled up her jacket.

Her hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, and although I liked it better down, I could see her pink streak better this way, and she looked good either way, a piece of her hair dangling near her right ear, she picked a rose and held it against her lips and nose, closing her eyes. It would've been a good scene for a romantic Disney movie, for she looked up through my window, and I quickly responded- by stretching and yawning making it look like I just woke up and _wasn't_ watching her, I flipped to my other side and plopped back down on my mattress.

The window went to the floor, so I could still see her, I had one eye closed, the one she could clearly see, the other one was hidden by my blanket somewhat, so I kept that one open, watching her lips curve to a smile as she slowly bit off a petal off the rose. I continued to wonder what she was doing outside so late, until I watched her look at her ankle and pick up Pepper.

Ahh, this was all making sense now.

Ginger and Cinnamon at her heels, barking softly, as if they knew people were sleeping and waging their tails. _They're loved so dearly._ After another few seconds of watching this, I saw Kimberly waddle toward her mother and dogs. You know, if I was older, and I could marry Amanda, I would, even with Kimberly. I loved Amanda so much, and Kimberly was a good and smart kid. She was cute too- Amanda, not Kimber- That's sounds awful… They were both cute. There.

Then, I knew I shouldn't feel the jealousy anymore, but I couldn't help but scowl as I watched Aaron come into the picture, also wearing a light jacket, he must've been with Kimberly. They talked…and talked….and talked…and then hugged…and then talked…more talking…more…and more… I felt my eyelids getting heavy. Watching this was suddenly losing it's luster.

Oh damn, talking about lust.

I HAVE A PROBLEM. A very big problem. I can't believe I keep coming back to this, I need to get a life, or fuck a girl already. I'm seventeen! Everyone else isn't a virgin anymore- 'Cept for Yumi, but she's more into her Japanese tradition- I think it says certain occasions she's _allowed _to have sex.

If only I was like that.

I closed my eyes for what seemed like ten seconds, and batted them back open, to see Aaron have an arm around _my_ girlfriend, rubbing her other arm nicely, looking at Kimberly. As my vision got less blurry I could tell it wasn't romantic, it was just a good picture of her parents to Kimmy.

I would hate to do this, but my heart and member were throbbing. I jumped up and put on jeans and a fast t-shirt as I hopped down the stairs.

**XxX**

"Oh, Hey guys." I greeted, acting like I hadn't been watching them, "What are you guys doing up?"

"Well, I could ask you the same question." Amanda replied with a smile on. Man, I felt stupid not bringing a jacket. I guess I was too warm in lust and jealousy to feel the cool wind, but it didn't last long. I stuck my hands in my pockets, hoping to look like it was more comfortable and not just warmer.

"Uh, well. I can't sleep." I answered honestly- She had that power over me. She can make me tell the truth.

"Hey, I'll leave you two lovers alone." Aaron smiled mischievously at both of us, picked up Kimberly and walked back inside.

"Um…okay. Thanks?" Amanda said after him.

"Amanda, we need to talk." She lost that cute sparkle in her eyes when she heard that. Okay, another thing I need to face: NO GOOD NEWS COMES FROM 'We need to talk'

EVER.

"Oh, okay…"

"No, it's not like that. I've been…uh. Having these dreams…about…you." I started, "And they're kind of…"

"Sexy? Erotic?" She started naming all these words that sounded really naughty, and although I didn't know half of them, they sounded perfect, as I nodded, she smiled and said, "I was having the same dreams about you the past couple of days."

_----- _

Holy. Crap.

I felt myself getting more and more aroused, and more and more hard, as she stripped for me and did a little lap dance on…well…my lap. We were in the living room, and it being like…three or four in the morning. No one was going to see us, and no ones perverted enough to watch us.

Or so I think, bit I'm pretty sure. They're all sleeping by now anyway. But just in case, I was glad to see a blanket on sleeping on the couch, we might need that. Dancing in my lap, it didn't take her long to realize my little friend saying hello. I watched her glance move to my lower half and back to my eyes- I smiled weakly and blushed. Both of us only in underwear- _again_- she gave me a dirty grin and whispered in my ear, "Lay back."

Well, I guess this couldn't hurt. Besides, I promised my parents I wouldn't have sex. They said _nothing_ about blowjobs. I closed my eyes a little, as she pulled the blanket over her head, and it rested on my abs.

"Ohh.." Feeling her warm breath against my cold thighs were enough for me. It felt so good and warming, but it got better and better and she kissed me, her hands stroking me lovingly and carefully.

"Do you want me to?" She asked as her hands on my waist band. How fucking dare she excite me like this and then stop to ask me?! I nodded, but realized she couldn't see me I murmured, "Yes..."

I felt my boxers being tugged on and I lifted myself to take them off or pull them down more easily, she gasped looking at my member, or, uh, I think it was my member, "How dare you keep this from me." She scolded, her hands already exploring and I only groaned in response.

Hey, you'd be speechless too! This is my second blowjob, and this time, it was from a girl I actually really loved, and she was better than my first. I felt her lips kissing my bare manhood, as my moans turned louder, until finally, she sucked on the tip, I gripped the edges on the couch, not wanting to groan any louder- the last thing I wanted right now was Mark or Rio telling Amanda to not do this.

I felt that tingle come back, but stronger and it lasted longer, as she took all of me in her mouth and bobbed back in forth, I growled her name over and over, "Amanda…Amanda…"

When I felt her mouth leave me, I felt a little disappointed, was that it? But her hands quickly took over, she needed to catch her breath- then a few minutes later, she continued to lick up my shaft and took myself in her again. 

Suddenly, I felt a stronger tingle. Oh, shit. I've only felt this once before, I knew what it meant and I knew what I had to do, but my mouth wouldn't move or say anything, it all came out as a moan, "Ohh. Amanda. I'm…close!" I finally warned her, and felt her stop to process what it meant. While she wasn't doing anything, I was squirming under her, proving what I was saying was true.

She tickled the underside of my dick with her tongue, this far down my shaft, I couldn't stop it, as I tensed up, and finally…I came in her mouth.

After a few seconds of nothing, and after I finished, I shifted a little, and felt her licking me to make sure she didn't miss any of my juices.

Although this went all too quick and didn't last as long as I hoped it would, I was delighted to feel this way. I can't really explain it, but trust me- It felt good. She pulled up my boxers again, and came up to my face. I was panting and felt sweaty and hot, I saw her study me for a second before kissing my cheek, "Did you like it?"

I could only chuckle and nod in response.

**XxX**  
**Normal POV**

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me! No one will change me from this animal I have become!" Yumi sung, in front of the adults, Ashley, and Amanda. Time to find out if Yumi really was worth being seen with _THE_ Ashley Jenkis _and _**THE** Amanda-Lynn Jenkis in America.

After all, Ashley and Amanda-Lynn were the most wanted girls in America. Adding on another girl to the most wanted is like getting stuck by lighting- So rare you think it won't happen, but sometimes- It does.

"Okay, Amanda, Ashley, sing." Mr. Hollywood instructed.

They stood, and smiled, "La. La. La. A song, please?"

"1985."

"Bruce Springsteen, Madonna, way before nirvana, there was U2 and Blondie, and music still on MTV. Her two kids in high school they tell her that she's un-cool. 'Cause she's still preoccupied With 19, 19, 1985!" They both sang in perfect harmony, Yumi stared at her cousins in disbelief.

"Who's playing Amanda and Ashley's CD?" Carlos cried, coming into the kitchen, "Ohh. A live concert. Never-mind then." When Jeremie asked for help on structuring the new HTML for the new and improved work for the portable scanners, he quickly agreed.

"Well, I say, You're a good singer, Yumi. But Maybe you should start with someone more…little." Glenda started, more explaining to her husband, "Or something a little more little. I'm not trying to make you feel bad or anything, but no one can make it to the big time, they gotta work for it."

"Amanda? Work for something?" Yumi pointed to her cousin and laughed, "Well, I guess there really _is_ a first for everything!"

Amanda put her hands on her hips, and sighed a little, "Yes. I worked for this, brought Ashley along with me. And look at us now."

"Well, I guess we'll have to see when we speak to Dr. Sctoch and Jeeves about this." Mr. Hollywood sighed.

"Derek and Jeeves? They're the coolest!" Ashley clapped her hands excitedly, "But- wait, why does Jeeves have to know? He's the butler, right?"

"He's family, and helps me in much more than cleaning the house."

"YOU? Clean the house?" Glenda poked her husband, "The only thing you clean is your plate, and sometimes your recording station!"

"Ain't that the truth…" Sochi replied, the men in the room looked at each other and left, saying they needed some 'Guy Time', "Men. They sicken me." The girls looked into the living room- Aaron, Jeremie, and Carlos were huddled around the laptop. Aaron had Kimberly in his lap, she was playing with his shirts buttons. Will was playing cards with Aelita, Odd and Ulrich were laughing at the moment of time. Mark, Dave, and Tim were tossing around a doggy ball that Ginger, Cinnamon, and Pepper were chasing. Yori was reading a comic magazine, Kuro and Rio were tickling each other- Obviously bored. Theo, Alice, Brie, Sam, Ryan, Stephen, Nikki, Dianna, and Katherine was playing B.S.

"You see? Look at the boys, my darlings. I know, _at least one_ of you has a boyfriend out there, but how about you glance into the future, what if you were about to get married to him? Getting Married!"

Amanda, Ashley, and Yumi looked at each other, knowing how to get their dads to come back inside, "Yay! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

The dads sprinted back into the room, Takeo and Kiesho almost tripping over each other, "MY BABY'S GETTING MARRIED?!" They all shouted.

"Who's getting married?"

"What? There's a wedding?"

"OH! I WANNA HELP WITH THE WEDDING!"

"**WHAT **WEDDING?!"

"You're evil…like us, Yumi." Glenda, Emi, Sochi, Amanda, and Ashley huddled her in a hug, "You're going to do just fine in America."

After the fathers found out it was just a joke, they lectured their wives, ex-wives, and daughters about lying about that kind of stuff.

Amanda watched Alice very closely throughout their lecture. She knew Alice was her best friend, Theo would never hurt her, and that the weren't about to get together, but they were so close- I mean, Their knees were overlapping! She sniffled, _stupid allergies, _as she watched Theo smile as he placed two cards down, _He's lying_. She thought to herself, she watched Alice put a card down and Theo say, "Peanut Butter!" _I knew it, she knew that too, she just didn't want him to lose. _

"ALSO, it gives us dads a complete heart-attack!" Kiesho went on and on about this marriage joke. Hmm, seems like dad's take this stuff to heart.

Alice looked up at Theo- his shirt showed off his nicely tanned chest- his top four buttons being unbuttoned, _nice to know he got a tan when we swam a few days ago._ Amanda could see that 'I-want-you-so-badly' look in Alice's eyes as he looked down to his hand, at the cards, when he glanced back at her, she looked as if she was trying to glance at his cards, he moved them closer to his…_fine…_ chest and stuck his tongue out at her.

"AMANDA-LYNN JEZEBEL JENKIS. Are you even listening to me?" David snapped his fingers in her face.

"Nope." She answered bluntly, "But if I promise I won't get married, can we forget this all happened?"

"…Sure."

Amanda jumped over the back of the couch, "How's that PS goin'?" She watched as Aaron, Carlos, and Jeremie looked at her confused for a second, until she saw their eyes go bright again, 'Portable scanner?' Aaron mouthed, she nodded.

"Horrible. Because we don't know how…Mr. Hacker…well…hacked the program or where, Xan- Uh, the hacker can keep coming and into different people's…PS's." Jeremie explained, pushing up his glasses.

"Do we have to start all the way over?" She asked, her shoulder's dropped when Carlos shrugged, "We did all that work for nothing?"

"Well, we knew our prototype wasn't stable." Aaron reminded her, "I think we're going to keep the main part and switch everything else to a more defensive kind of offence. You get it?"

"Nothing's a better offence than a good defense." She replied and the three boys nodded, Jeremie surprised her, but grabbing her shoulder and pulling her close.

"I'd keep an eye on Theo and Alice if I were you. Sure, Theo loves you, and sure, Alice is your friend. But…take it from me, when a girl likes Theo, she'll do anything to get him."

She looked back at her boyfriend and best friend and then back at Jeremie, "You don't think there's already something between them?"

"Course not! Like he said, he _loves_ you. Like Aaron loves/loved you. He'd give anything." Carlos added, hearing and butting the conversation.

Aaron smiled, looking at Amanda, "You know I still care for you, I care for all of these people here. Mostly our- uh, _The_ Lyoko team."

She nodded, "Now, uh. As cute as you are Jeremie, I feel a little uncomfortable being this close to you."

"Aye, same here. I just didn't want to say anything and you think I'm cute?" Jeremie said with a grin.

"Course I do. I mean, I think you'd do better with the ladies, _especially_ Aelita if you lost the glasses." She pulled his glasses off his face, and looked into his blue eyes, "Yeah. Defiantly."

"Take her word for it, Jer. She's the _most wanted girl in America!_" Will whispered.

Amanda scooted away before her brothers could mock her, and gave Jeremie his glasses back, he placed them back on, and smiled, "I like being able to see."

"I know, it's nice, isn't it?" Aaron chuckled as Carlos and Jeremie carried this joke on.

She laughed and looked at Theo, he was staring at her, and somewhat Jeremie. _Oh crap._  
When she caught his eye, he gave her a weak-smile and waved for her to come down with him. She took the invitation, and sat behind him, "So, who has the whole deck?"

Brie raised her hand in agony, "Why didn't we get Theo? He lied like seven times!"

"I guess I'm just a good liar." Amanda gave him a look, "Er, not that I've ever lie to you, Amanda."

"Nice save, it's complete bullshit, but I'll let it slip." She answered, as he puckered his lips, asking for a kiss, she gave him a peck, and although he wanted something more, she didn't supply it.

"Haha! Bullshit, as we're playing B.S." Stephen laughed a little, "So, Amanda. You ever found out what you wanted to say to me?"

"Yeah. I don't like you."

He shrugged, "Tell me something I don't know."

Theo put his head on her shoulder, and pleaded for a more passionate kiss; she refused, and made him put his head off her shoulder, "Well. Be that way." Then he came closer and whispered, "It's Jeremie, isn't it?"

"…Huh? What? No. I'm just teasing you. What do you mean, it's _him_?" She questioned back.

"I saw you two…flirting, just a second ago."

"We were not flirting. I was giving him advice, but I had to see if it was right for him."

"Oh, yeah sure, whatever."

"Hey, lover boy, your turn." She pointed to the deck in front of him.

**XxX **

"Hey. Amanda. Come 'er for a second." Jeremie waved her down as she was about to walk into her room, "Just for a second."

"Okay." She shrugged and walked in- all the Lyoko guys were in there, "So…Uh. Should I get the girls, or what?"

"Nah, just you."

"Oh, damn. If this is about that credit card problem about your name, Jer. Who ever did that is _really_ sorry."

"Uh, you're going to be our guinea-pig…for our new PS. Since the other guys here are too scared, but what do you mean by the-"

"Nothing. Go on."

The 'other guys' being Theo, Ulrich, Odd, Will, and Carlos just huffed.

"So, why doesn't Aaron do it?" Amanda questioned, Aaron smiled and said, "I have to help Jeremie. Thank you very much."

"Sure, I'll do it. It won't hurt right?"

"Ah, no. It shouldn't, but I wouldn't be surprised if it did." Jeremie passed her the chip, she put it on her collar, "We're sure this is _mine_ right?"

"Right. Positive. Okay, ready?"

"Ready. Now, this _won't_ hurt, right?"

"Most likely not."

"Oh great."

"Alright. Transfer- Amanda. Scanner- Amanda." Jeremie started as a white light circle came out and floated up and down on over Amanda, "Virtualization!"

"OWWW!" She cried in pain and laid on the floor.

"Oh my god! Amanda are you okay?!" Aaron cried.

"Kidding." She said from her position on the floor, and disappeared on the earth, into Lyoko.

"That wasn't too nice." Jeremie told her.

"Yeah, you gave me a heart attack!" Theo called out.

"Boo Hoo. Suck it up, you guys. Seriously." She replied.

"That's no way to speak to your friends and boyfriend, Ms. Jenkis!" Will teased/scolded her. Since Jeremie didn't plug in his ear piece, they could all hear and talk to her.

"Once again, Boo fucking Hoo. Suck it up, ladies." She teased, and didn't get an answer, "Aww, but you guys know I love ya'll." No answer, "Guys?" Scary Silence, "Jell-o?" She said jokingly. More…dead silence, "If you're trying to get me back, it's working!"

Suddenly, Jeremie's voice came back, "Sorry. We can't…it seems that Xana...and we can't hear you too well...it kind of skips out…can you…?"

"…What?"

"Here. Can you hear me, Amanda?"

"Clearly. Thank god."

"Yeah, well, it'll only work for a couple of minutes- Xana's trying to hack the code again, if it gets it while you're in Lyoko, he could make you dive into the digital sea, and well…you know what happens after that."

"I guess it's a win/win situation. I either stay on Earth, or work with Xana."

"How's working with Xana good?"

"I always thought the evil guy, known as William, was pretty cute."

"I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT."

"Okay, Amanda. I'm sending you a couple monsters, they'll be as tough as Xana level's them, but they won't cause any actual life-point loss. I just want to make sure the PS can keep all of that under control."

"Okay." She watched as three Krabes came into wireframe, and then in full color and started moving around, "You could've said Three! Why Three?"

"What? I can always give you more."

Amanda did a back flip, barely avoiding the 2nd Krabe's laser, and shot a black energy-sphere at it. It went right through the somewhat animal/robot thing, "Jeremie. We got a problem."

"I know, I saw. I'm taking the krabes out for a second." She watched as the Krabes started firing more and more at her, she was hiding behind a rock, why wasn't she in the forest sector and not the desert? It was easier to hide in the forest! Hello? All those trees!

"Hello? Jeremie? What's taking so long?"

"Aha. Little other problem. I can't take the Krabes out."

"WHAT?"

"…Surprise! You have to out-smart them."

"Oh, well, I heard they're as smart as Odd- This won't take long."

"WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO MOCK ME, AMANDA?! I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND SAM, BUT YOU? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" She heard Odd scream at her.

"Hey, Sam tells me to, and I do." She tricked a Krabe into jumping in the void below, "Uh, oh. New problem."

"Three problems in one mission and in less than five minutes, this calls for a celebration." Carlos said in sarcastic party-ness.

"What's up?"

"William's here." She kept an eye on the 'bad-guy' as she outsmarted the second Krabe, it shot up, and shot Amanda's shoulder, it didn't make her lose any life-points, but caused a pressure, and she fell to the ground. The third Krabe came up to her, charging to shoot. She closed her eyes, awaiting for the pressure, but none came. She saw William on the Krabe, his sword in it, and pulled out the sword and did a front-flip off- taking Amanda's hand he said, "My Queen."

"…What the fuck is going on here?!" Amanda cried, completely freaked out.

"Well, it explains why Xana wanted you last time."

"Sorta, anyway."

"Join us, Join me. In holy matrimony. Together, as one. We'll rule the planet!" William pulled her up to him, and waved his hand out.

"…Holy matrimony?" she repeated, "Sounds a lot like…"

"Marriage, exactly. A life-long commitment. My queen, my royalty, we need you." He took her hand and got on one knee.

"Dude, this is weird." She took her hand away, "I heard I'm a sucker for the bad boys, but this is just ridiculous."

William pointed his sword toward her, "If we can't have you, _nobody can!_" He started to walk forward, making her walk back, until her heel was on the edge of Lyoko.

"Hey, Aaron. Jeremie, be honest. How's my odds right now?"

"…Uh, let's just say if you were looking at a glass, it'd be half empty."

"…Thanks." She replied, she used an energy sphere and pointed it at him, it shot, and went right through, "I'm so going to kill you guys."

"HEY! We didn't know Xana was up on this."

"I like to keep my plans to myself." William put the sword down, and let Amanda walk away from the edge, he pulled her close and said, "A life for a life, my queen, but I'll be back. Oh, I will." He turned into that red and black smoke and disappeared.

"Guys, did that make sense to _any_ of ya'll?" (insert snickers and laughs) "What's so fucking funny?!"

"We like your Texan accent."

She sighed. "Yeah. Well. Whatever."

"Someone's moody today!" Will cried, "Have you eaten? PMS? Just what?"

Amanda sighed and looked around Lyoko, "I'd rather not talk about it." Thus made the French ones laugh, hearing the over-said comment, "OH. MY. GOD. Am I funny to you? Get me out of here!!"

"Why are you so mad at us today?" Aaron asked, on her part, she heard keys tapping, "And if we can't devirtualize a simple structure as a Krabe, how the fuck do you expect us to materialize you?"

She didn't answer, only played with dark energy-spheres, like juggling.

"See if you can get into a tower, Amanda. We don't want Xana to come back." 

She sighed, and ran off due north, like Jeremie had said, she reached the nearest tower. She put a hand on it, and smiled when the tower identified her, she walked it, and floated to the top, and sat cross-legged in the middle, with the little monitor on in the tower, she was watching Jeremie and Aaron's every-move on the laptop. 

She could see the problem. _Oh those idiots_, "Hey. Geniuses, you ever try to work on the identification sequence? There's no table tag, it confused it with Xana's creatures. Nice going." She clapped three times for her own amusement.

"Hey, you can see it form there?"

"Yes, Aaron." She rolled her eyes, even with her being younger, she's _still_ smarter, "and I can see a few mistakes if your coding."

"MY GOD, AMANDA." Carlos shouted, "If you think you can do a better job, be our guest!"

"Mmm'kay." She touched the screen and moved stuff around, typing new stuff. On Earth, The boys were all around the laptop. Watching the HTML move by itself, in another window, was Amanda- you could see her concentrating on it, as she touched the pad. Jeremie, Aaron, and Carlos sat in astonishment, maybe she _does _know what she's doing, "There. Fixed it, but, er. There's one thing I can't do."

"What's that?"

"I don't know your laptop's ID." She looked directly into the window again, and brought up the window that was contacting to the boys on earth, she gave Jeremie her information, "I highlighted the areas were it needs to be. Just to make stuff easier and faster for you."

"How can you do that stuff so fast?"

She crossed her arms and looked at her nails, blew on them, and rubbed them against her shoulder, "I've been fixing HTML, websites, and computers since I was two. _Magical_ fingers, you know."

"'Cept on family." Ulrich muttered under his breath, still a little ticked that _even though_ he and Yumi were practically MAKING OUT, she won't break up with the William Clone, and he actually _calls_ her! Which, at the moment of time, is what Yumi is doing.

"Don't worry, Ulrich, buddy!" Odd started, "She'll come around sometime."

"Who? What? Amanda?"

"No. Yumi. Silly."

"OHH. Yeah! Right! She will. We promise." Theo snickered and smiled, "She's stubborn and shy, you know."

"I'll talk to her, if you want me to, Ulrich." Amanda started, as Jeremie was fixing the numbers.

"…What would you say? HEY, Yumi. Why don't you break up with William and date Ulrich because he likes you?!"

"He. Warum nicht?" She said jokingly, "Ich meine mit Yumi-irgendetwas ist möglich." (Hey. Why not? I mean, with Yumi- anything's possible.)

"German is such an interesting language." Carlos started.

"It would be more interesting if I _knew what the people were saying!_"

Ulrich shrugged, "Hey. If you think it would work, Amanda. Go for it."

"AHA! Done!" Jeremie said victoriously, "Now. Amanda, would you like to come back or stay on Lyoko and go for some more research?"

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"Got it. Materialization!" 

**XxX**

"That was too weird." She started, she was back on Earth- slightly scared.

"Well, now we know why Xana wanted you last time- You're somehow his _queen_, BUT, we don't know _why_ he needs you and _how_ you became his queen." Jeremie started, "Leaves us with more questions than answers, I guess."

"You can't be _his_ queen." Theo stated in disgust, and cuddled her in his lap, "You're my princess." He whispered. She smiled and leaned closer to him, relaxing in his chest, "Even if you were flirting with Jeremie."

"I WAS NOT." She replied hastily, "Never was, Never will."

"Oh right. Right." He answered, and placed a playful kiss on the back of her neck, "What?" He asked the rest of the guys- They were _watching_ them?

"Huh? What? You two are so cute together! So, any relationship progress we don't know about?"

Theo and Amanda looked at each other, and then at Odd, "Nope!"

"At least, nothing you need to know about." Amanda murmured, and Theo's sly grin grew longer, as he placed his arms around her, and hugged her tightly. She turned her head a little, and he placed a tender, firm kiss on her lips, seeing everyone still watching Amanda cried, "TAKE A_ DAMN_ PICTURE. IT'LL LAST LONGER."

**XxX**

Later, upon that same night, the groups stayed by sex- The Girls in Amanda, Yumi, Brie, Sam, and Aelita's room- as ONCE AGAIN, the boy's stayed in Aaron's.

"And you brought a year book to Japan, _why_?" Julia asked her friend, Brie, and she only shrugged, "I thought maybe the other girls wanted to see some of the people we might be talking about."

"GOOD! We can show you Jake, Brandon, Mr. Ricardo, and Connor!" Amanda started, and opened up the yearbook, "That's Jake." She pointed to a light-blue eyed, red-head with a few freckles scattered on his nose and cheeks, "He may not be…the biggest heartthrob, but he was easy second." She explained, "He's a big flirt, but a good friend."

"Yup, and that's Brandon." Katherine pointed to a chocolate brown eyed boy with brown hair, it covered his eyes, but he looked kind with his smile, "He's sorta a geek, and he wears glasses, but he's really nice."

"And _that's_ Connor." Dianna pointed to a black haired, green eyed piece of work! I mean, uh…a very…good looking…young man.

"He's cute!" Aelita was the first to say something, Yumi and Sam were quick to agree.

"I still think Theo's better." Alice stated, looking over at Amanda, "What? It's a compliment to you too, I SWARE."

"And there's the pervert, Mr. Ricardo." Brie pointed to a man with a black mustache, and a sly grin to the camera, "As you can tell."

"Urg. He _looks_ like a pervert." Nikki sighed, "I'm glad I went to the other public school. But a little depressed, I _never _had any idea what you were talking about."

"Okay, that's nice. Can we go back to Connor?" Aelita pulled the yearbook from Brie, and turned the pages back to Connor Kalisz, "He is _so_ cute."

"We know…"

**XxX**

"So, tell us about America…"

"Well, you'll be in Texas, which is…dull and boring. At least, were you will be staying. It gets really hot, but sometimes, rarely, but it does rain, like last summer, it wouldn't _stop_ raining, and when it rains, it RAINS." Carlos started, "Yo, three older brothers, where were you guys in America?"

"New York." They answered, "The place Ms. Amanda-Lynn was actually founded. Oh, so long ago…"

"…Two and a half years ago, _oh_ so long ago." Tim corrected.

"It seems like a long time anyway, now. Back on Texas, We went to River-Walk in San Antonio, It was _the best_."

"That's a pretty nice place. Very, American-ish and Texan, well respected, and let's not forget _romantic_." Will looked at the guys with girlfriends, _and_ Ulrich (Aww. I feel awful saying that.) "You guys _gotta_ go there!"

"The Texan accent is so cool!!" Odd jumped up and down, "I want it!!!"

"If you talk with us a lot and listen to us a lot more, trust me, you'll get it." Aaron assured Odd and watched the weirdest named boy dance around, "Is it really that amazing?"

"He's never heard a Texan accent before." Ulrich explained.

"And I've never been out of America before. I think we're even." Carlos replied, "NOW. With all us staying over at The Hollywood's in America, how many people is that all together? Include Kimberly, the dogs, and the adults."

"That would be forty people! Well, uh…thirty-seven people, and then the three dogs." Will answered, "Wow. I mean, I know they have a _huge_ mansion, but I mean- FORTY people?!"

"Wait…shh. Shut up guys, for a second." Mark put his head against the door, "Anyone know a Connor?"

"Yeah, he went to the Kadic, as a senior." Odd explained, "Why, exactly?"

"The girls. They're in the hallway, talking about a Connor. Shh, listen!"

_----_

"Oh my god. He's so hot, I love his eyes." Amanda hugged the year book.

"Yeah, Connor and Amanda, forever. Yeah, sure. **NOT.** There's better girls than _you_ Amanda, he'll pick only from the best."

"Huh? And you think you're better? You didn't even _go_ to our school!" Amanda pointed to Nikki, whom was smart enough to go to a _better_ public school.

"Yeah, and to think, all the girls that went to _your_ school had sex with the nearest guy around!"

The guys heard a gasp, "NOT TRUE."

"Yes, true."

"Erm, well, actually…it is true." Yumi passed a note to Julia- a note that Amanda had written to another friend of hers in the 11th grade. 

"OH. WELL, WELL, WELL. Have a thing for William too, I see!"

"OH PLEASE. Every girl on the face of the planet thought William was cute at least twice in their lifetime!"

_Man, oh man, Connor and William are just…too common names, huh?_

"Aha! Listen!" Sam had read a juicy note and read it aloud, again, "The third day of school, Elizabeth had told me that her love life was falling down- I wonder why. Did I really rock her boyfriend's world that well that one night? Eh, what she doesn't know won't hurt me!!"

"EXPLAIN THAT." Brie shouted.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE YELLING?!?" Mr. Hollywood shouted.

"Nothing!" The girls innocently cried back, "I guess we'll have to finish this later."

"Hmph, fine. It gives me enough time to call Connor."

"Oh, whatever, Amanda. Whatever."

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_****

This is considered a little short chapter for this story. Only being 19 pages long. XDD  
Well, anyway. This story is officially rated 'M' by all means necessary, which means, I will be writing this story to the fullest of its rating. So, get ready for it.

Quote: _To an adolescent, there is nothing in the world more __embarrassing__ than a parent._****

Read and Review Friends!

-Kiwi  



	15. Hide and Seek

**Yay! I'm so happy! I'm a good updater…for now. XP I updated ****At Last**** and made a new story ****SOS**** that I hope you guys'll review it. And, I noticed a lot of people added this to their alerts and favorites…thanks? But I'd like it more if you reviewed.  
**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Here we are…" 

"You don't have to bring us out _everyday_ dad." Amanda responded- here they were…again. Eating out….again.

"Anything for my baby and friends."

"I feel so loved!" Ashley cried as she clung onto Amanda, on her right, Theo holding her hand on her left.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "And I feel so claustrophobic." Theo let go of her hand and moved away a little, knowing Ashley was in too much astonishment to even pretend to care about Amanda's words.

Amanda wore something from the Hollywoods'- A one strap, _very_ revealing black shirt with small stars and hearts on the side with no sleeve, and a jean skirt, so short that Kiesho and _Emi_ had to fight Amanda about it. Ashley wearing a black and white sundress, you could tell they were sisters. Even if they didn't look the same.

As they were seated at a long booth, Amanda and Theo made sure they sat near each other, next to each other and she smiled every time he whispered to her. He had the farthest seat from the front of the table, so he was against the wall.

"Okay, you two. Enough flirting for now." Mark warned, but snarled at his sister's ignorance. Right after he said that, she kissed Theo quickly, so fast- he didn't see it coming.

Kiesho sighed, having a beautiful daughter had its disadvantages. It always has, and always will. Or so he thought.

"So, who's Connor?" Carlos asked, and watched the girls shift uncomfortably, "…Hmm?"

"So, you _all_ know a guy named Connor." David asked and the girls nodded, "Who is he?"

"A really _really_ hot guy!" 

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

Theo shook Amanda away from him, "We heard you talking about him last night." He told her, "AND about William."

"You know him? Really?"

"Yeah, Connor? William?"

"The Americans?"

Theo sighed, "YES. The…Americans? What?"

"Aww, you don't think I really like the Connor in _France_, do you? He's such a pervert, and I can't _like_ William because 1. He's Yumi's 'boyfriend' and 2. He's a…bad guy…" She winked at him.

"Yumi's boyfriend? Since when? How long have you had a boyfriend and we not know about it?"

Yumi shook her head, "Couple of months. BUT knowing Daddy, he would've made me break up with him because you'd think he wasn't the _perfect_ guy in the world for me!" She muttered underneath her breath, "Can't say I blame you, but…"

"Oh, what else don't we know? What could possibly be next? A virus trying to rule the world?!" Sochi threw her hands in the air. The Lyoko warriors only smiled and laughed meekly.

"Interesting choice of words…" Jeremie replied.

"There _is_ a virus trying to rule the world?"

"What? Of course not! How could something over the internet network rule the world? Some parts of the world don't get computers or the latest of today's technology!"

Kiesho laughed- A computer virus as the world's leader? That makes _so_ much sense. He looked over at his oldest daughter, her lips against _his_; he could even see the tongue of one of them asking to go in the other's mouth.

These heated moments really got him under his skin. Kiesho was once in Theo's shoes- thinking he was in love, and never wanting to leave her side. This Miss was Emi. Which he 'married' and bared five children with, and eight years later, they filed a divorce. But let's face it- It's not like Amanda and Theo plan on getting _married!_ It's just an innocent High School couple…right?

Okay, so it wasn't really marriage Kiesho was all worried about. It was after. No married couple that was like _this_ in high school would just sit around all day and tell their partner how much they loved them! They'd want children, and go for it. Now, he's not saying he doesn't want grand-children. But, it would make him feel too old, too fast. 

"Kimberly's home alone." Glenda said, Aaron and Amanda stared at her, "…I just remembered that. I forgot about her. She's taking a nap right now. She's with the puppies."

"Home alone?! Glenda! She's only two!" Amanda cried, "It's not like she can call 911 if she needed to! Oh god...my poor baby's all alone…."

"It's not like you put much thought into her either! I had to pry you away from your lover there!" Glenda replied hotly, nodding over to Theo. He only slumped and shrugged. Why was everyone bugging on them, "You can't blame this entire thing on me!"

"She's not." Aaron answered, trying to keep both ladies calm, "Just where is she?"

"In our room." Mr. Hollywood answered, "I bet she's okay."

Amanda took a few breaths, and got her wand, "Eye of the angel." With this, it was a spell to let her see anywhere on the face of the planet, choosing the household and room. Theo watched in amazement as Amanda's blue eyes turned…purple?

Kimberly was asleep, the dogs around her, walking in a circle, as in protecting her, at any little noise, the dogs would come together and bark, the 'scary' noise might have only been the wind, but with any source of bravery- the dogs would've attacked the air if they could.

"Amanda? Amanda-Lynn? Why does she keep zoning out like that?" Kuro asked full with concern, "Does she have any health issues? My poor sister!"

"I'm fine." She answered, "Just thinking." She stared at the table, watching her baby girl yawn, and move to her other side and snooze. She blinked a few times and looked up at her brother, "Thinking! I like to think." She poked the top of her head.

"Yeah, it's a gift. Some people aren't fortunate enough…"

She pulled out her cell phone and was about to text to Aaron when a text came to her.

_Hey, Amanda. Just wanted to thank you. You're really helping. :)_

She smiled and replied. He wasn't such a bad guy once you get to know him and let him get used to be around you. She texted Aaron about their daughter. Aaron pulled out his phone and smiled.

Smiles all around! What a happy day today was. Soon, all the teenagers were texting each other. The adults found it funny.

"BRANDON!?" Amanda cried, looking at Dianna, after getting the text message. Brie and Julia seconded and third that 'Brandon?!'.

"Yeah. I know. What? Jealous?"

"Um. Well. Lemme think- YEAH." The three girls shouted 'Yeah' at the same time, and near-by people gave them looks.

"Hmm. Wow." Dianna sat back, "I can see Brie and Julia, but _you_ Amanda, Whoa."

"I know."

"I mean, I thought it would take more information for you to get jealous."

"I can get jealous _very_ easily!"

"NO KIDDING!"

After finishing their dinner, the big party got up. Amanda had stayed to make sure the waiter got the bill, Glenda was waiting for her at the door. Theo was with Glenda for the time being.

Amanda gave the waiter the bill and money, said her thanks and compliments, and walked away. 

Glenda noticed something, every man she walked past would _turn_ their heads, no matter if it were a table of a guys, a married gentleman, or a boy on a date, they _all_ did it. Watching her, checking her out. She glanced over at Theo, who noticed this as well. He walked up to her halfway, and put his arm on her shoulder and kissed her- The men looked back to the plate in front of them. No words said.

**XxX**

"Did they really?"

"All those guys? Hitting on _my_ Amanda?!" Kiesho shouted, "I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS."

"Believe it. It was true." Theo answered, holding Amanda close, "And I'm pretty jealous to be honest."

"No need to be honest." She thought about what she said and restated the sentence, "I mean no need to be jealous!"

Theo snickered. He thought it was adorable when she said the wrong thing, because of her face of confusion and thought, and it didn't happen very often.

"I think you forgot that it's_ you_ I love." She kissed his cheek politely, "Besides, if you ever feel like you need to…have some dirty dreams become a reality. You let me know." She whispered the rest to him, and he only smiled, and blushed.

"I love you too?" He answered, trying to get his blush to settle. He watched her pull out her cell phone and read the text message, "Erm, can I see?"

"Sure." He was surprised to see she handed him her cell phone. From Jeremie…

_Amanda, Carlos found out why you're the queen to Xana. Carlos says it was when Brie implanted something of hers in Lyoko to you, it was the information Xana needs. Even if he were to kill you, he wouldn't get it. The only way for him to receive this information is for you to work with him- Side by side. We're trying to figure out if you can get rid of it, without hurting you. –Jeremie_

"Hmm, more and more answers. More and more questions." Theo said.

"Ain't that the truth?" Amanda shot up and ran to her daughter, cradling in her arms for a minute. Giving her a bottle was much more easier than baby food, when Aaron came in she passed him the baby girl and said, "You're turn." He said nothing but gave her a stern look that said something like 'I-hate-you.' She smiled, kissed Kimberly's forehead and skipped away.

**XxX**

"Whoa!" Someone pulled Amanda at their last chance away from Theo and in the bathroom- The brunette looked around for his girlfriend, but didn't see her. Knowing the only last option was the bathroom, he shrugged and walked away, "What?!"

"You've got to help me!"

"Why? With what?!"

"Gloria, the girl I'm dating wants to go…you know…to the next level."

"Mark, I don't see the problem. You're twenty-three. I think it's about time you lose your virginity."

"There's a problem." He remarked harshly, "A big problem. We've dated for about two months and she wants to _sleep with me_! There is nothing more freaky that a girl that things she can get in his pants too quick and too soon. A major turn off to normal non-perverted guys. Gloria's a good girl, but I can't just turn her down. I need help! I was hoping, since you help everyone _else_ with their love issues, why not mine?"

"Well, for one. I'm helping only Yumi for the time being. I need to call William and break up with him for her. Who else am I helping?"

"Ulrich. Before you deny it and crap, I know. _We_ know. We're not completely sure why, since they seem pretty fond and with a little nudging and pictures, they'll get it on their own, but we all know. So- HELP ME."

"Okay. I gots an idea." She whispered her plan to her older brother.

He smiled, but his smile went back to a frown in few seconds later, "What do you want in return, you evil little thing?"

"A hug." She put her arms out as Mark rolled his eyes and hugged her, "I love you, Marky."

"I love you too, Amanda."

"OKAY. Now, to explain further and the stuff you'll need."

He gulped, "Stuff? Last time, _stuff_ was a cannon ball, a paint gun, and a butcher knife."

"Hey! It got the garage door painted, didn't it?!"

"How it did? I'll never know."

**XxX**

"Checkmate!"

"Urg. Can't I beat you at something more fun? Like…martial arts, or a video game, or something?" Ulrich couldn't believe he was playing _chess_ with Jeremie. He was _that_ bored.

"Chess? You're playing chess?" Theo asked, he seemed amazed, "Wow, Ulrich. I didn't think you knew how to play chess."

"I don't." Ulrich answered, flipping to his back. Odd, Ulrich, Theo, and Jeremie were relaxing in their room on their own for the moment, Jeremie's laptop in his lap, as he checked more and more files to fix and improve the PS. Hey, he liked that name Amanda made for it. It was much more easier and not as suspicious as 'portable scanner'.

"We still have the Wii." Odd said mischievously, "Who's game?"

"Just a few minutes, come on. I wanna beat you at _something_!" Ulrich pouted, "I can't live knowing the genius, that does nothing but sit with his laptop all day, beat me at something!"

"Well thanks, Ulrich. I feel better about myself now!" He caught the controller Odd threw at him.

"Dude, I said it would only take a second!" Amanda walked inside not even looking where she was going, when she turned, she jumped a bit, "Ah, damn. Sorry. I thought this was my room."

"It's not like it was the dressing room or anything. So, it's…okay?" They were sort of surprised at her apologizes like she was caught red-handed stealing their money or something, "Amanda! Amanda! CALM DOWN!! It's okay!"

She was shivering, it looked like it, anyway, she was completely lost in almost twenty different thoughts. _Mark needs my help…Connor won't call because…Aelita needs to know…Yumi wants to…Carlos has to figure out why…but Jeremie says it's… Ulrich has to figure this out…maybe Sam will tell Odd she doesn't…I hope Aaron isn't mad…Mr. H wants me to write six more…Katherine wants me to break up…Alice says she'll keep on doing…._

"Amanda?" Odd came closer to her, poking her shoulder playfully, and got no human response, "Hello?"

"When someone jumps into the digital void." She closed the door behind her, looking at Jeremie, "They're gone for good, right? And, no one feels anything."

"Well, I don't really know. No one really can say this with experience, but knowing that you can't really _feel_ on Lyoko, I guess pain isn't necessary. Why?"

"No reason." She looked back down at the floor, "Would that be considered suicide if you were to jump off?"

"…Well, yeah. I guess. I mean, you wouldn't be _dead_ but you would no longer have the freedom of a human. You'd work for Xana, and we'd never get you back. Why are you asking these questions?" Jeremie jumped up, "No one fell in the void, right?"

"What? Oh. Uh. No. Everyone's okay." The boys shared a look before glancing back at Amanda. The one so full of life, jokes, and sappy remarks was now quiet, deep in thought.

"Something on your mind, Amanda?" Theo came closer, trying to soothe her, if he had to.

"Yeah, if Xana is in the network of Lyoko, with Franz Hopper, how do we know Franz Hopper is still alive?"

"We don't, but we've gotten strange accounts saying it's from him. And they tell us more about Lyoko and Xana. I doubt Xana really wants to tell us about himself, and his weaknesses."

"Mandiee, if I may still call you that, what are you so stressed about?"

"Everything. Camp, America, School, You." She pointed to Theo, "And then family, my brothers, Ashley, Jeeves, Derek, It never ends!!" She cried, holding her head in agony, "But. Erm. Yeah…I'm okay."

"Why don't you just relax for a little while? How about you lay down on my bed and watch us play Wii for a few minutes." Theo coaxed her, "Just for a minute." 

After a small argument, she gave in and flopped on his bed- slightly cheering for the one guy that was already winning.

**XxX**

"So…"

"Wow. I'm bored." Alice flipped to her stomach.

"Same here." Brie surfed through the channels on the TV in the living room, but she soon threw the remote down, "And there's nothing on today!!" 

"It's an all around bad day." Yumi summed up, "You didn't think three weeks in Japan would be all the different from America?"

"Well, there's a lot of more lights and people in Tokyo, or it looks like it anyway." Julia was trying to toss a deck of cards in an empty trashcan. With her luck and hand/eye coronation- This will take a while.

"Ditto." Ashley was staring at the ceiling, with nothing better to do, "IDEA! Let's go swimming again!"

"YES!"

**XxX**

"I love your bathing suit, Amanda." Sam complimented on Amanda's black camouflage bikini with white lacing. Amanda only curtsied toward her with a thanks.

Katherine, Alice, Nikki, Brie, Julia, Dianna, and Ashley wore an imitation of Amanda's bikini. Katherine's was green with white lacing, Alice's was purple was black lacing, Nikki's was blue with white lacing, Brie's was pink with black lacing, Julia's was orange with yellow lacing, Dianna's was yellow with black lacing, and Ashley's was red with black lacing.

Aelita wore a two piece pink bathing suit, sparkled with hearts and squiggles. Yumi wore a black full swimsuit, as Sam wore a black and red two piece plaid swimsuit, "OUT WE GO!"

_----_

"Wow. We beat the guys for once…" Brie commented, sprinting over to the pool, "Never mind."

The guys were already in the pool, dunking each other and tackling, like the three dogs near by- looking around the pool, trying to latch on to one of the guys without getting in the pool, or worse- getting _wet_.

"Geez! About time!" Odd shouted over the commotion in the pool, "What took you so long, ladies?!"

The girls all looked at one person- Ashley.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY, DIDN'T I?!" She cried, with a smile, "If not, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, we know." Amanda threw her phone on the patio table, and her towel on the chair, as she was walking toward the pool, Brie and Julia looked at each other and started tip-toeing to the cell phone, Dianna quickly joined, "Locked text messaging, internet, and camera, girls." She told them without even looking at them.

"CRAP IT." Julia shouted to the sky, "Why must you ruin it?"

"You don't need to know about my friends…my…uh…other friends." She answered, as Nikki and Katherine jumped in at the same time. Yumi sat on the edge with Aelita, their feet in the water, Amanda only walking to the lounging chairs to tan. Kuro came walking back from inside the house, sunscreen in his hands, he looked at his sister- eyes closed. He looked at his five other brothers, they nodded devilishly.

"WHAT THE CRAP?!" Amanda cried as Kuro picked her up, "Oh. Hi Kuro." She smiled up at her brother and kissed his cheek, "I love you." He nodded and walked over to the pool, dropping her in, "WELL. GOD. Meanie face." She replied as she re-surfaced.

"A little water never hurt anybody. Stop freaking out." Tim told her.

After a few more screams and splashes, and a funny game of Marco/Polo, everyone was out of the pool, petting the dogs, and lazing around, "This bad day suddenly went okay." Yumi started and got nods and 'yups' for a response. 

"So, where's this camp you guys were talking about?" Dave asked, wanting something to talk about.

"In France, it's really cool though, it's twenty dollars- TWENTY!" Odd declared, "Our principal is brothers or cousins or something with the owner of the campsite, so we can get in with ease. It's mainly for the seniors and juniors, but I heard some sophomores and freshmen were coming along."

"Hey. It doesn't sound that bad." Rio started, "In the middle of France, for twenty dollars, two to three weeks of camping fun!"

"One thing though, cabins or tents?"

"Cabins. BIG cabins. It fits like thirty people. One for the boys and the other for the girls." Ulrich elaborated, "The flyer made it sound pretty fun."

"And then you guys are gonna go to America, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow, what a summer." Yori turned to lay on his stomach, "America sounds the best to me, though. I like coming with Amanda- it make me feel important. All those people surround you and stuff. You sometimes make the paper or the news. IT'S SO COOL."

"Sounds nice." Yumi muttered, "Being her cousin, I think I'll get my slice of the fame." Everyone was quiet for a few more seconds, "Wait. Speaking of Amanda, where'd that little punk go?"

"She's not here?" Tim sat up to figure out what Yumi had said was true, "AMANDA?!"

"I'm right here!" She came back out with a bucket, "Here." She punched it in Mark's gut, "Popsicles."

"POPSICLES!!!" Odd and Sam lunged at the bucket like crazed people.

"Like boyfriend, like girlfriend, I suppose." Aelita murmured to her friends, they smiled and nodded, "Yeah…"

After sucking down _all_ forty of those poor popsicles, everyone huddled together, and laid down. Just relaxing to the nature sounds (and city sounds) laughing at stories and jokes they would occasionally share.

"Amanda, when did you go to Starbucks?"

She was slurping on a blueberries and crème frappuccino, "Uhh…Want some?" She passed it to Alice who shut up and smiled as she took the drink from her friend.

"No, seriously, when did you go?" Mark asked, "You were with us the entire day."

"Mr. Hollywood got it for me." She shrugged, "He loves me."

"More than anyone else. You're the reason he's so famous and crap." Ashley answered, "He'd buy you the world, if he could. Well, I mean he _could_ but some people would not like that…"

"Wow, you remind me of dad." Amanda answered, "NOT AN INSULT. You just have to explain _every_ little thing. You could ask how they make ice cream and daddy would tell you from the moment in the shop to the ice cream cone." She shuddered, "Something a three year old didn't need to know."

"Amanda, what's Alabama's nickname?"

"…The Cotton State? Or…The land of the Dixie, as shown on many license plates."

"How do you know that?!?"

"I ask questions, and I read books." She shrugged, "And I did a report on Alabama."

"Oh, I guess that would help."

"What's the capital of Alabama?"

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"Montgomery." She answered, "Anything else?"

"No, I'm good."

"I want more popsicles." Odd rubbed his stomach hungrily.

"More? You have like…thirty-five of those popsicles!" Theo mocked.

"You have fun doing that in front of your girlfriend, don't you?" The blonde one looked up at his friend, "Don't you?"

"Being honest? Well, yeah. I guess I like being honest…"

"Even though you're a really good liar!"

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind." Amanda tapped her knee a little and grabbed her Starbucks from Alice, "MINE!"

"Heehee." Alice smiled, "I like that. It's good."

"Oh! I wan-"

"NO, Odd. You can not have any! When you wanted some of my popsicle you took the WHOLE thing!"

"Give me an inch, I'll take a mile…" Odd shrugged, "I'm sorry."

Silence for a few minutes, "Urg. Here." Amanda gave the Starbucks cup to Odd who happily took it from her, "Well, you're welcome!" He sucked up almost half of it before Amanda grabbed it back from him, "Good thing I got the larger size."

"Amanda, your phone is vibrating." Carlos pointed to the cell phone in Dianna's hands. Dianna gave Carlos a mad look before passing the phone to Amanda. 

"Thank you." Amanda replied with a smile, "Ah. A text message." She loved mocking her friends, especially Dianna, "From Dougie."

"THAT'S IT." Dianna pounced ontop of Amanda, "For one- DOUGIE IS **MINE**. Secondly- Why can't I talk to my future husband? And Third of all- Why did you block the music on your phone from us?"

From underneath Dianna, Amanda smiled, "I believe Dougie is Mary's. She'll be pissed if she were to hear _you_ think he's yours. That's pretty much the reason you can't talk to him. And I didn't mean to block the music too, but I guess it does."

"URRGGAH. How the crap am _I_ competition for Dougie?! He doesn't even _know_ me! Mary should be more suspicious of you. He calls you, texts you, he even came to your house a few times!!"

"It's all business, Di. I don't like Dougie like that. We're barely friends, to be honest." She was texting back by now, "Unlike some _other_ people I know…ASHLEY."

"Don't play with me." Ashley replied, "If you guys are _barely_ friends like you say. Why did he buy you a car for your birthday this year?" 

"Oh…right. The car…"

"AHA!" Dianna pulled out her phone, "Hold on." She put the phone to her ear, everyone around watched in silence, sorta scared on what was going on.

Yumi was lying back resting on her palms, when Ulrich did the same, his hand landed on top of hers (Like he didn't plan that…), they looked at each other and smiled. Not bothering to move either one of their hands.

"Hi. Mary? You do realize that Dougie and Amanda are closer than she says, right?" Dianna put the phone on speaker and highest volume.

Anyone in the backyard and all of Japan and half of Russia could hear. Alright, so maybe that's an overstatement, but it's _pretty_ loud.

Mary was shouting, "HOW THE FUCK COULD SHE?! I'M GONNA TARE HER LIMB FROM DAMN LIMB! Where is she? Isn't she with you? Lemme talk to her."

"Hi, Mary. What's up? Enjoying Canada?"

"Shut up, Amanda. AND. How close are you and Dougie? Honestly."

"Lovers." Ashley said immediately, unfortunately, too loud, and Mary started crying at her at again.

"LOVERS?! AMANDA-LYNN, I'M GONNA KILL YOU."

"That was Ashley. I didn't say that." Amanda said calmly, "Dougie is all _yours_, Mary. We are _friends._ I freaking _sware._"

"Hmm. Fine. Whatever. I gotta go. Bed time." Mary answered, jealousy and fury still rushing in her voice, "Time Zones, my friend."

"Bye M."

"Peace."

Dianna took her phone back, "LIAR. You are such a liar."

"Tell me, Dianna. Have Dougie and I ever kissed? Gone on a date?"

"…No…and no. But! BUT! You may have and didn't tell me!"

Amanda threw her hands in the air, "Forget it. Believe what you want. Meanie face."

"I can, and I WILL!" Dianna pumped her closed fist high in the air.

"You watch too much television." Brie reminded the crazy friend, "WAYYYY too much TV."

Amanda moved closer to Theo, watching Brie and Dianna bicker back and forth one saying Educational Television is a waste of time, the other saying Any type of Television is a waste of time, "Don't worry. You don't have _any_ competition." She licked her lips, her light blue eyes gleaming up and meeting his hazel-ish/more greenish eyes. He smiled and lightly kissed her neck.

A foot or so away, Yumi and Ulrich were whispering to each other. Making it look like they were _only friends._

"So, are you going to break up with Dunbar?" Ulrich murmured against her cheek, moving her pesky strand of hair that was obviously a little to short to fit behind her ear, "You know…for me." His hand still resting on hers, he took her hand, and gave it a little smooch.

"Oh, _heavens_ no!" Yumi answered and watched Ulrich's positive fall back and change to a shocked, confused, and hurt look, "Not right now anyway. You know William's a little…" She twisted a finger in a circle near her temple, using the same hand he **used to** be holding, "Right? So even though he isn't brilliant…"

"He never really was." Ulrich reminded and got a small laugh from Yumi, he added on, "I didn't mean to be funny. He was always failing Science class. Isn't that the class _you_ sat next to him in?"

"How would you know that? I don't tell you who I sit next to." She crossed her arms and gave him a 'I-got-you-now' glance.

His eyes went wide and replied, "Uh. Erm. I….uhh…You would keep…uh…you know, complaining about sitting next to that dumbass!"

"Who? Me?" Odd questioned looking over at Ulrich. Ulrich and Yumi stared at their friends, noticing they somehow got all of their attention. Even Theo and Amanda stopped kissing to raise an eyebrow at them and wait for a response.

"Huh? What?! No!" The brunette shouted, "Mind your own business, will ya? _Buddy_?"

"Hey! Don't hurt me!!!" Odd wailed, ducking a little and putting his hands over his head.

**XxX**

"Well, that was fun. What are we going to do now? We still have a week or so left in Japan, and we have _nothing_ to do." Ashley pouted, "Now, don't get me wrong. Japan's fun, but no matter where I go. I get bored. It's just my thing."

"Hide and Seek?" 

"Aren't we a little old for that?"

"You're never too old for a good game of the classic Hide and Seek!" Brie insisted.

"Good. So, you'll be it. Blue sofa's base. Okay. Count to fifty! BYE!" Kuro rushed upstairs.

"But! Uh! That's not fair!" Brie whined, "But whatever. Blue sofa's base. Counting to fifty! Uno…Dos…Tres…"

_----_

"Where can we hide?" Theo scurried over to the dining room, Odd clawing at him like his puppy he brought along.

"I don't know. Where do you and Amanda sneak off to when we're not looking?" The blonde and purple haired boy said seriously, but with a slight smile on his face.

Theo shook the comment off, "No place here. Damn, no where good!"

"What's going on? Where is everyone?" Amanda came out of the kitchen confused, with another pink Popsicle in her hand, and a green one in her other.

"We're playing hide and seek, Brie's counting to fifty and we don't know where to hide!" Odd cried to her a little quickly about this funny issue. You'd think after two weeks of staying here, they'd know some good hiding spots by now…

"Diez y Ocho…" Brie continued to count in Spanish.

"Eight-teen." Amanda processed the fast information Odd had told her, "Why not the closet?" She pointed with the un-opened green Popsicle to the closet, almost _right_ in front of them.

Theo and Odd smiled, laughed, and said, "We knew that." They didn't move though, so Amanda rolled her eyes and gave Theo the green Popsicle. Odd whined for a few moments, until he got the rest of the pink Popsicle…

"AHH! COLD. COLD. COLD." Odd shouted, shaking slightly.

…Poured down his shirt.

"Now, go!" Amanda pushed them in the closet.

"You know, I was kinda hoping you'd hide with us." Odd said flirtingly, "I mean, it's so _dark_. Who knows _what_ could happen…"

She heard a pound, and Odd made a cry sound.

"Thanks Amanda." Theo answered, Amanda smile and walked away. Time to help others! Or…piss off her brothers.

Yeah, the second one seemed better.

_----_

"Amanda! Over here!"

She was getting flagged down everywhere. Carlos was waving his hand and grabbed her ankle, almost tripping her, "Sorry." He apologized, "I didn't think I could fit under this." He was squished under the bed in _her_ room, "Hey, can you do Carlos a favor? Close the door a little more."

"…Sure?" Amanda left and closed the door, and heard Carlos shout after her.

"No! Wait! Another favor! Please? Amanda?!"

Being evil was _fun._

_----_

"Nice."

"Shut up! Help me!" Will pleaded, the back button on his jeans got caught on something in the closet he was hiding in, "…Please?"

She came in behind him, "Brie's a slow counter. You know? She's only on like…thirty. Dude! The hanger is like _eating_ your button!" She tried tugging on it, but it only made Will shout at her.

"I know. Don't ask. By the way. Your brother? Rio? He's up there." Will pointed directly above her head, and she jumped back a little. He was smiling, on a shelf, hidden (all but his shoes) by a couple of folded blankets and a few sun-hats, "So, don't get too touchy."

"Aww, what a shame." Amanda whined with a dose of sarcasm, "Hi Rio!" She waved to her brother and he nodded in reply, "And to think, if we were alone. We'd be alone…in a closet…" She finally freed him from the hanger, and he tumbled into the wall.

"Err, Mandiee. My button is free." He reminded her, when she wouldn't let go of his pocket.

"I know." She answered, Will gave her look, "But nothing more. Rio's here." She stepped out and Will blew in her ear, "Hey! Meanie." She closed the closet door and started to walk out of Aaron's room.

"OUCH." Amanda leaped about four feet in the air when she heard Katherine scream when she stepped on her hand, "I'm hiding over here!!"

"Sorry. Sorry!" The blonde freaked-out ran out of the room, too scared to say anything more.

Maybe being evil was _creepy_!

But hey, it puts bread on the table.

Or, at least laughs in the gut!

_----_

"Oh. You're not playing this round either?"

"Nah." Aaron was, once again, outside at the gazebo, "Why aren't you?"

"I didn't know we were playing until Odd scared the crap out of me screaming that he needed to hide somewhere. At first, I thought like the police was after him or something." Amanda answered, "You sure do like it over here."

"Yeah…I like the view. I wish I had some artistic skills. I'd love to paint this." He moved his arm from left to right.

"It is pretty, isn't it?" She agreed, although she knew the real reason he would sulk around here, "I'm sorry, Airs. I am. I should've told you. It's been a while now, but I feel horrible about all this."

"It's okay. I told you, it's alright. I think we went over this already." He insisted with a smile, "I miss you, I do. But I want whatever makes you happy. Besides, I think Theo's better for you anyway. Honestly. Now, if it was for Will or someone, then I wouldn't give in so easily."

"ARE YOU DONE WITH THE HEART TO HEART?!" 

"What the hell?!" Both Aaron _and_ Amanda's heart spiked hearing someone yell at them. Yumi was with Julia, both of them hiding in the bushes.

"Um, yeah. Okay. I'm out." Amanda walked away quite embarrassed.

"Right behind you." Aaron tagged along.

**XxX**

"READY OR NOT! HERE I COME!" Brie stomped around, after about fifteen minutes of no luck, she caught up with Amanda, "Amanda. I can't find anybody, do you know where anyone is?"

"Maybe, but I don't want people to hate me for showing you their hiding spots. Why not call their cell phones?" She said sarcastically.

Brie's eyes brightened, "Okay. First on list- Uh…Theo." She coughed a little as Amanda snarled, "What? You know he's cute. And he has the _best_ green eyes. And he's ripped, and he has a beautiful tan and he-" Amanda put a hand on her lips as her dirty blonde friend was swooning over _her_ boyfriend.

"Listen, I'm his girlfriend, I'm allowed and supposed to hit on him like that and think naughty and flirty thoughts about him. You, yeah, you on the other hand, you're the friend of his girlfriend. You're not allowed to hit on him! Kay, got that?!"

"Yeah sure whatever." Brie put her phone to her ear and walked in the kitchen listening for a ringtone, "HA! FOUND YOU! You too, Odd."

"What?! That's cheating!" Theo cried out, but gladly stepped out of the closet, "That was really cramped. But anyway, once again- THAT'S LOW. That's is cheating!!"

Odd and Theo whined about it for another four or five minutes before Brie put a stop to it, "Don't blame me. It was Amanda's idea. Geez."

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC." Amanda screamed, watching Brie's eyes glaze to Theo's shirt, and chest. She quickly ran up to Theo and kissed him, sending him back into the closet door. Brie huffed and rolled her eyes as Odd shook his head.

"Err, what was that for?" Theo finally asked, Amanda gave him a look and it registered, "Oh. Well then. I love you too."

_Wrong message, idiot._ Amanda rolled her eyes. _Men… Gee. Mom, Sochi, and Glenda were right. Men are pretty dumb._

"So, are you going to cheat to find the others?" Odd asked, poking Brie's shoulder playfully and mockingly.

"YUP!" Amanda, Theo, and Odd almost jumped seven feet in the air to Brie's sudden shout, it echoed through the household. She flipped open her cell phone and ran upstairs, listening for ring tones.

"Thanks Amanda, you told her where we were." Odd stated crossing her arms and acting mad at her.

"No, No I didn't! Well, I kinda did, but I didn't mean to! When I said you should call them, I was being _sarcastic_." She whined, Odd laughed, Theo didn't really do anything, and just watched.

Odd and Amanda bickered a bit back and forth, Theo walked away, until he heard a slight scream from Amanda. He turned- Odd had tackled Amanda to the floor, in a playful manner, but he guesses that it scared Amanda somewhat.

"Guys! Guys! Get up…" He said, "Before anyone else comes around, you know what they'd say about this." (Add a rolling of the eyes here.)

Amanda quickly agreed, but Odd was being too stubborn and too playful, so much, that Amanda actually flipped him over so she sat on his waist, "Ha. I win." She got up, and Odd gave her a glare, "I let you win." He said, "You're boyfriend's right there, I thought I should be nice."

"Oh, yeah, right." The blonde girl answered, "What would Theo do? Pinch you? Oh! Save me Theo. Save me!" She swooned a little, acting helpless.

"Well, he _would_." Odd sniggered, "As if you didn't know that."

"Damn right, I would." Theo finally spoke up and wrapped an arm on Amanda's shoulder, "You're jealous."

"I think we went over that whole jealousy issue."

"AH! HOLY CRAP! PFFH! THAT'S CHEATING, BRIE."

Amanda, Odd, and Theo looked at each other and said the name at the same time, "…Ulrich."

**XxX**

"That was pretty cheap." Mark said, after everyone was found.

Brie pointed at Amanda, "IT WAS HER IDEA."

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC."

Rio sighed, and leaned back in his chair, "Nothing like a good game of hide and seek and jack my sister's wallet." The guy sitting next to him, Jeremie, turned a little shocked and Rio pointed to a black and pink item in his pocket.

"Amanda's or Ashley's?"

"Amanda's. Duh. She makes like four times as much as Ash. Lucky bitch."

"And that's your sister."

"Yup."

"HEY. DOES ANYONE KNOW WERE MY WALLET WENT?!" Amanda cried from upstairs and came back down, still standing on the stairs, "I can't find it."

"…Uh.." Rio started and darted at the door, "See ya!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Amanda gave a quick chase.

Alice smiled and laughed, "Isn't brotherly and sisterly love just adorable?"

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**  
**_**Yup. End of Chapter 15. And I got like four ideas for the next chapter. Another "Short" chapter. Being about 20 pages on Microsoft word. Yup, yup.**

Quote: _There's no excuse to be __**bored**__. Sad, yes. Angry, yes. Depressed, yes. Crazy, yes. But there's no excuse for boredom, ever.__**  
**_**  
Review! (A lot of you guys added this story to your favorites and alerts, please review too.)**

-Kiwi 


	16. Camping Days

**Nothing new. Nothing new. Summer's almost over. And I don't like school. (Cry cry.)**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_  
"Goodbye all, I loved meeting you guys and seeing you all." Sochi waved at the group of teenagers, adults, and a kid with their suitcase, and getting on the private jet they have arrived on.

"Bye Aunt Sochi!" Yumi and Amanda cried out before stepping onto the plane, "I liked staying in Japan. It was fun."

"Yeah, Japan was a big hit, huh?" Glenda replied, "So, how many of you guys want to go to camp and how many want to go to America?"

"I think we all want to go to camp." Odd looked around to the people sitting around to refuse or disagree, but no one did.

"All of you?" David asked, "Even the adults? Satomi? Takeo? Emi? Kiesho?"

"Oh, well. We can't go." Satomi pointed to herself and her husband, "We have things to take care of at home. Besides, I don't think Hiroki can go anyway."

"Oh, but _why_?!" Hiroki pouted.

"It's only for the high school students, Hiroki." Yumi reminded him. I mean, she's only been telling him that since school ended.

"Aww, but why can't I go? I'm related! What if our parents don't want me home?"

"Hiroki…" Yumi started, getting really annoyed that her annoying sibling wouldn't listen.

"I'm not asking you!" He blared back, and sat next to his cousin, "Whatta say, Cousin Mandiee?"

"Uhh…" The blonde cousin didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she didn't want him to go. Suddenly, her phone rang, it was a text message, but she got up and put it to her ear, "Hello?" She looked at her cousin giving her a sad look, "Hey, Sorry. I gotta take this." She walked off to the bathroom.

"Hiroki, darling, its for your sister and her friends. They're old enough, one day; you'll go too, without your sister." Satomi tried to keep the peace.

_Aye, this is going to be long day._

**XxX**

From the ten hour trip back, they only flew about four when we come back in. Four people were playing the Wii, which Sochi had fought about, but after a few words from Emi and David, she gave up.

Kimberly fell asleep in her also sleeping mother's arms. Emi was in the bathroom, putting on her make-up and fixing her hair, as Kiesho was sitting next to his daughter and grand-daughter (Even if he didn't know…), his shoulder being a pillow to Amanda.

The plane ride was very fun and peaceful, and David had a longer white limo (Like the one shown on my website.) in France, so they won't have to cram in the shorter black one, like they did Japan.

Jeremie and Carlos were on the other side, sitting on the floor, Jeremie's laptop on one of both their knees- Why not work on Xana stuff while waiting for your turn on the Wii? Yumi, now knowing you to use the controller, was winning the game against Rio, Alice, and Odd. Odd was the one that was complaining the most, Yumi was "cheating" or his controller "wasn't working."

Glenda and David were in the other room, the room the puppies were in too, watching their TV, with American reception (It was more expensive around the world, since they had to switch so many times.)

Satomi and Hiroki were in the room the Ishiyama's shared, playing UNO, as Takeo had David's laptop and doing "Work Stuff" as he told his son and wife, and he was, but he was also secretly looking on e-bay for something for Yumi's birthday and his wife's birthday.

George was reading a Stephen King novel that Sochi had given him in the major cleanup the day before they left. 1408, you know, the book that was made into a movie? Yeah, that one, and George was a pretty brave man- but this book was just…a _little_ scary.

"Nice!" Aelita smiled, and made George jump a little, as Sam messed up on painting Aelita's fingernails a hot shade of pink.

"Ha! Dad! You jumped!" Dave mocked his father, whom gave him a stern look as if saying 'Say anything else and just _see_ what happens, I _dare_ you.'

"And what are you doing, Dave?" His father replied, with the same face.

"College stuff." Dave answered, "No. Not a project, not homework. Nothing like that. Just money stuff, and right now, I'm not doing too well." He tapped a pencil to his head.

In the next room, known as "Amanda and Ashley's personal room" which they didn't use unless they were alone, had a TV, a computer, and a few other electronics that is confidentially under the American government, which has not been released to the public.

Okay, so I'm kidding. But as you could imagine, there was some pretty cool stuff in there.

After about fifteen minutes of nagging and whatnot, another four people were playing Dance Dance Revolution- Ashley, Mark, Theo, and Will. The three boys whined to Ashley that because she danced pretty well all thanks to almost one-hundred concerts and music videos, it was easier to her. She agreed, but told them they shouldn't hate the player- Hate the game! Alice was sitting on the small chair behind them, cheering on for- Guess. You guessed it. Theo.

Yori, Aaron, and Stephen were on You-tube, showing each other a few funny videos. Among them would be "Shoes" (Ooh. I love that. Don't we all?) "Text Message Break-Up.", "The Sims2- Barbie Girl" and a few others, they forget the names of.

Brie had stolen Amanda's Ipod while she asleep and was watching the peoples play Dance Dance, as she bobbed her head and mouthed words to "Let Go" a song Amanda and Ashley had sung themselves. Amanda didn't like buying her own songs, but got them anyway if her friends wanted to use her Ipod, which they never really asked- Just took.

Dianna and Nikki were texting back and forth about a few certain guys that were on the plane, -cough- Ulrich, Theo, Odd, Aaron, Stephen…-cough- The boys that they both agreed and defined as "Cute".

Katherine was in the front with the Professional airplane pilots, which were called Mr. G and Mr. Killers (They're both nicknames, people!). It was kinda cool watching them work, as she asked questions, and they kept saying that not many people visit them up there in the Cockpit and ask questions anymore. Amanda and Ashley used to, but now they could actually make their own airplane.

"So, do you like what you do?" Katherine asked, watching out the window in front of them. It was a wonderful sight, the clouds, the light blue sky, the greenish/brownish/dark-greenish land known as home below.

"Yeah, well, when I was younger, this wasn't really my dream job, but it's okay." Mr. G answered, pushing a few buttons and watching the numbers drop a little, as Mr. Killers shifted a lever, "Think about it this way- you become friends with a celebrity, sometimes, more than one. You make friends, and you meet friends. It's a nice, but hard business."

"Do you guys ever get scared up here? I mean, you know, if something goes wrong. There's only one way to go. Down."

"At a pretty high speed, yeah. But Airplanes are pretty safe, this one is very efficient. I believe David updates it whenever he can. I mean, yeah, you have lives on your shoulders, and it's hard knowing anything can happen, but it rarely does." Mr. Killers replied.

"Exactly, unless you plan on threatening us and plowing this very plane into the White House or something." Mr. G added with a straight face, "9/11 was pretty bad, huh?"

"It feels like it was just last year, but it was like five or six." Katherine said, the pilots agreed, "It was a shame. And now look, we have troop after troop going to Iraq."

Ryan was sitting in the main room, just looking out the window, and admiring the view. Thinking about his parents, and his older brother. Just thinking. He wasn't bored, just neutral. Don't we all feel like that at least seven times each day?

Kuro and Ulrich were talking about sports and school, mostly about soccer, and their favorite classes. Most classes bored both of them, and Ulrich was learning a few things about American Colleges. Some sounded pretty awesome, and he hoped his parents wouldn't mind if he were to go to an American college.

Tim was sitting cross-legged somewhat close to Carlos and Jeremie, a clipboard and a few pieces of paper in his lap, and a moving pencil in his hand. Drawing was his specialty that no one else in the family had. Other than their grandmother, but that was pretty much it.

"Aw! Dammit!" Yumi cursed, watching his score go down as she messed up on her last part. This woke up Amanda and Kimberly- Well, actually Kimberly woke up and almost punched her mother in the gut. 

"Morning, my little ray of sunshine." Kiesho smiled at the two girls, Kimberly sleepily smiled as Amanda only mumbled. The seventeen year old got up and wobbled over to her room in the plane.

"Hey! It's Amanda! Who finally decided to wake up today!"

"Here." She passed Kimberly to Aaron who only frowned, "Why?"

"Because."

"But why?"

"Just take her."

"Oh, come on."

"DO IT." She roared. Out of fear, Aaron took his child, and whimpered, "I've been with her all day today."

"So, does _everyone _know about Kimberly's past or what?" Yori questioned, Amanda shook her head.

"Everyone but Kiesho." She said, "Wait until I'm back in France for school to tell him that, so he can only shout to me over the phone."

"Why don't you tell him?"  
"Well let's think about this, shall we?" Amanda started, "Seventeen." She pointed to herself, "Twenty-two." Pointed to Aaron, "With a daughter two years old. If you can count. That means I was fifteen and he was twenty. If Kiesho were to find out his oldest daughter even gave a guy a _blow job_ at fifteen, he would've exploded, alone having a child."

"Well, I suppose you're boned." Stephen smiled as Amanda whacked the back of his neck.

"I don't need your dumbass remarks, Stephen." She retorted, "Shut the fuck up. I'm so sick of you. I had nine years of you. Year after fucking year. Burn in hell."

"I can't say I had the best nine years of my life either." Stephen answered, "But don't kill me about it."

"I can't tell you how much I want to."

"Hey, little passenger on board." Aaron reminded his ex-girlfriend and American friend, "She doesn't need to be hearing this kind of stuff."

"Well, it's not my fault that Amanda's cranky when she wakes up." That gave Stephen a slap. A _hard_ slap. Although Stephen's face showed no pain, he couldn't fake that red mark already forming on his face.

"Hey, Amanda- Lynn. Calm it." Yori commanded.

"Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean you have any control over me." She answered hastily, something was bothering her. Big time. Usually, she just teases, or mocks, or gives him a funny pun-line. She was a very nice and out going girl that just goes with it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Aaron asked with concern. Like I said, this was out of Amanda's character. He shifted Kimberly so he was holding her with on arm, and put a palm on her forehead. She caught his hand in time, "Don't touch me."

"…Xana?" The blonde man whispered, looking deep in her pupils. No, this was Amanda. No Xana symbol, "Hmm. What's wrong?" Kimberly sighed and moved a little, losing balance on Aaron's arm.

Aaron looked at Kimberly, and tried desperately to catch her, Amanda beat him to _that_ too, "Oh my god! Can you not do anything right?! Holding a darn child. That's all I ask. That's too much for you, isn't it?" 

"I'm sorry." Was all he replied with. Knowing arguing with her; he'd probably have a pair of scissors stuck in his chest or stuffed down his throat.

"Damn right you're sorry." She had Kimberly again, looking sternly in Aaron's eyes. He could see that slightly dazed look in hers, but she was also worried, nervous, and hurt. Something happened. Something he didn't know about, "At least you take responsibility for your actions, unlike somebody." Her eyes moved back Stephen, "Can I trust you to take care of her for the rest of the ride home?"

"Six hours?"

"Five hours."

"But I-"

"Continue, I dare you."

"Okay. I'll take her." Aaron took his daughter again, and sat down, so even if Kimberly fell, she wouldn't be hurt.

**XxX**  
**A few days later…**

After another few days in France, our heroes (and friends) were off to the camp site, on the buses, where we come back in. Even with the new Americans coming along, and after a long talk with the principal in Japan, they still only used the two buses, and divided them up by gender.

"Well, okay." Mark started, "I can't believe I'm coming, but how long is the drive?"

"Only an hour and a half. Defiantly not as long as Japan." Jeremie replied about to go into detail when the coach (Who reluctantly went with them) shouted.

"You guys went to Japan?! When? How long?!"

"At the beginning of summer. For like…three weeks. It was so much fun." Odd told his coach, and they started a conversation out of it.

"Oh crap." Theo looked in pure horror, "He can't be coming, too." 

"Who?" Jeremie looked at the front of the bus, "Oh. Connor."

"Is that the Connor Amanda was talking about?" Rio popped of nowhere to ask.

"Nah, she said it was an American she knew." Ulrich tried to calm down his friend, Mr. Gauthier from attacking. Connor decided to sit somewhere in the middle, as the guys we're used to where sitting in the back. 

"Told you guys we got three buses."

"Yeah, but even with us there's still some seats open."

"The Seniors are just getting on. Trust me. Besides, like, fifty people can sit on this bus." Jeremie answered.

"Gee. That's a lot of students." Kuro and Rio looked at each other, "JINX!" After there little fight on who owed who the soda, Rio continued, "Amanda's gonna be so ticked finding out her parents are coming!"

"Our parents aren't that bad. She likes her parents, and George. Besides, they won't embarrass her as much as they will us." Dave concluded.

The Jenkis brothers shuddered, "_Great._"

**Meanwhile on the girl's bus:**

"OKAY. Ladies! Ladies!" Mrs. Hertz cried out, and the girls shut up, "Wow. The boys must talk a lot…ANYWAY. I'm handing out your papers to show you what cabin you go to. So, when I call your name, please get it, or have a friend get it for you. Okay? Okay. Aboertine! Amolat!"

One by one, the girls (And soon after, the boys, but we don't care about them right now.) were seeing who they were with.

The girls we know were seated in the middle, but near the front. Brie was the first to get the cabin information, "Who's Sissi?" She asked.

Yumi, Sam, and Aelita growled, "Are you in the same cabin as us?" 

"Yeah."

"Is Sissi in the same cabin as us?"

"Yeah."

"DAMMIT." Four girls- Amanda, Sam, Yumi, and Aelita cried out to the sky.

"What?! This can't be right!" They heard Ms. Delmas shout, "I will not share a cabin with those losers!" She pointed in the direction of those that were still sulking and complaining among themselves.

"YEAH! And we don't want to share a cabin with that hoe!" Sam retorted.

"Hey. Hey. Hey." Mrs. Kendrick replied, "You girls need to stop calling each other sluts, whores, and hoes. Seriously. You guys could end up working together."

"Pffhsha! With her D+ average? Me no think so." Yumi smiled as her friends taunted the priss of the school.

"Wait, if I can't call her a slut, or a whore, or a hoe, can I call her a tramp?"

"I'm not a tramp!"

"Uh. Sissi, darling. YES YOU ARE."

"Emi! Get over here and talk to your daughter!" Mrs. Kendrick screamed to father back in the bus.

"Sorry, I don't yell at my daughter." She shrugged.

"Something about self-esteem as a teenager. I'm just lucky like that." Amanda grinned as Mrs. Kendrick shook her head as if saying 'Aw, damn. This is gonna be one weird trip.'

A few minutes later, everyone had their sheets. Their cabin partners and lunch tables, and a map of the entire camp.

**Right Roséberry:** _Emi Jenkis_, Ashley Jenkis, Amanda-Lynn Jenkis, _Angie Kendrick,_ Yumi Ishiyama, Claire Girand, Noemie Guyen, Elisabeth ("Sissi") Delmas, Javvie Alorgeti, Priscilla Blaise, Sam Larson, Aelita Stones, Brie Harton, Julia Elber, and Dianna Welber.

**Left Roséberry: **Nikki Ellis, Katherine Smith, _Glenda Hollywood_, _Suzanne Hertz_, Heidi Klinger, Emily Chip, Rachel Meda, Jenny Vomar, Kylie Emerald, Renée Scott, _Yolande Perraudin, _Magali DeVasseur, Sorya Abulabbas, Tania Grandjean, and Alice Yung 

**XxX**

On the other bus, the guys had just gotten their papers.

**Right Wood:** _Mark Jenkis, Dave Jenkis, Tim Jenkis, _Connor Robinson, Justin Jonson, Ulrich Stern,_ Aaron Whitsmore, Ted Bombell_, Odd Della-Robbia, Theo Gauthier, Carlos Tara, _Kiesho Jenkis, _Will Leavine, Jeremie Belpois, Ryan Jones, Stephen Brown, and Yori Jenkis.

**Left Wood: **Rio Jenkis, Kuro Jenkis, Billy Owens, Chris Stewart, Joe Owens, _Jim Morales_, Matt Jonson, Tom Stephenson, T.J. Glenn, Herve Pichon, Nicolas Poliakoff, Thomas Jolivet, Emmanuel Maillard, and William Dunbar, _Mr. Delmas_. 

"Good. We're in the same part of the cabin!" Jeremie smiled as his friends around him jumped happily. As finally, the buses began to move.

"So, you guys went to Japan." Jim started- the only bad part was that Jim and Coach Bombell (Well, the bad part is Jim, everyone loves Bombell) was near the group of guys we read about, "I used to know Japanese."

"Did you really?" Ulrich asked in fake amusement, "They know Japanese." He pointed to the Jenkis brothers.

"Yup. It was 1896."

"I believe you mean 1996." Jeremie corrected and Jim stared off into space and continued.

"Yeah. Uh. Right. 1996. I was sent to Japan to check out the place. Make sure nothing else was going down, you know?" It was scary when Jim thought he was cool.

"And then what happened?"

"…Oh…uh…well…"

"You'd rather not talk about it?"

"Exactly."

"Figures." Theo rolled his eyes. Anytime Jim made up a, I MEAN, told a story of "his past" he never wanted to talk about it, and if he did, no one would really care.

As if you didn't know that.

Jeremie had out his laptop (Surprise, Surprise.) tapping away, as Yori, Ulrich, Odd, and Theo were chatting about soccer, which Will and Carlos eventually came into the conversation too. Mark was talking with Coach Bombell, about his job and life. It may seem stupid to you guys, but hey, you never know. Tim, Rio, Kuro, and Dave were texting their loveable sisters, and friends left in either Japan or America. Ryan and Stephen were playing on some sort of electronic that most people figured was a PSP. Aaron was pretty bored, he had nothing to do. He had his Ipod, but he didn't really fill like listening to music.

It was amazing that they let Kimberly and Amanda's dogs come along on the girls bus. Since there was two more guys then girls, they probably had more room. Wait, no. Maybe not, seeing how much the girls packed for Japan- They'd probably be more squished. He was still thinking back to a few days ago when Amanda shouted at him, Stephen, and Yori on the jet. She hasn't been the same since then. He knew she faking her smiles- Will and Carlos knew it too. Something was really getting her down. Maybe it was Xana, he has been on her back since they got to Japan. Or, maybe it was her family, She's going to be with her brothers and sister, and dads, and moms, and George and her _friends_ all summer.

Or, maybe it was Theo. Sure; people say they had a good relationship. But that doesn't mean it doesn't cause stress. Aaron glanced outside- It was a pretty humid day. The sun was covered by a long white fluffy cloud, but the rest of the sky was pretty clear. A few clouds here and there, but it had rained slightly the night before, and you could still smell the scent of a recent shower. Thinking about his dear friend, The twenty-two year old father sighed and moved his glance to Theo. He wasn't really mad at him as much as she was jealous. He was hurt, big time. A broken heart really sucks, but to face it twice by the same person- let's put it this way. If he wasn't such a fun-loving guy, he would've committed suicide by now.

"Hey. Hey Whitsmore." Will called, trying and failing to bring his friend out of this trace or whatever, "Hello? Aaron. SPEAK TO ME."

Mark poked Aaron's shoulder, "Something wrong?"

"What? Oh. No." Aaron replied, "Just thinking about some stuff." 

"Really? Now tell me, what happened to Stephen's face?" Carlos asked somewhat afraid of the answer, "It's like redish/pinkish/purpleish." He pointed to a point in his cheek for every color. That slap must've been hard, it had turned to a slight bruise.

"Oh, remember when we were coming back from Japan? We were like…half way there, when Amanda and Stephen started fighting. She ended it by slapping him." He answered, "Scary, isn't it?"

"Whoa! Amanda did that?!" Jeremie asked horrified, "Oh my god."

"What did she do?" Kiesho asked.

"She slapped me!" Stephen pointed to his cheek, "And it hurt."

"Okay. Note to self: Do _not_ piss Amanda off." Odd said aloud and got some laughs.

**XxX**

"FINALLY. We're here!!" The girls loaded off, in much more of a hurry than the guys. Although, no one really knew why.

"Onward to our cabins!" A student cried among the rest, as cheers and laughs filled the air.

"Hold on, there." Somebody stopped Amanda from following her cousin- She turned around, "Don't hurt me!"

"Can I help you?" Nothing but a backpack on her back, Ginger in her arms, and Pepper with Cinnamon at her heels.

"Yeah. Why did you slap Stephen?" He asked, "Aaron said you guys were in a fight. How bad was this fight? I want to know, I don't want to end up like him."

"Aww, I won't slap you, Theo." She assured him, "He gets on my nerves. I hate him. I've always hated him. Everyone thinks I pretend to hate him, but I really _do hate him_." She turned to walk away, as he was at her side following.

"Hate is such a strong word. You probably don't _hate_ him."

"I know, but I do. He's been the biggest annoyance ever since Rio became friends with him in Japan. Nine years later, I moved to America to see that he did too. I wanted to shoot myself. I still do."

"Aww, don't think like that."

"YIPE!" Cinnamon yelped in pain, "Arf. Arf."

"Oh, crap." Theo kneeled to pick up Cinnamon, "I'm sorry buddy. I didn't mean to step on your paw like that. You okay?" The cream dog wasn't yelping anymore, and licked Theo's hand he was being held by.

"Nice going." Amanda answered calmly, "He's okay." Pepper was a little scared now; he didn't like being the oldest sometimes. It had it's disadvantages- like, because he was the oldest, he had to look out for his siblings, and he was usually the last to do something. But the advantages are good too- He gets rewarded much more than the other two puppies, and he gets the most affection from his creator.

"Ah. Phew." Theo kept Cinnamon in his hand, as they continued walking to the campsite, "So, you brought Kimberly?"

"Actually, Glenda did. She said it was her daughter, and since her husband is coming too, why not? The owner/consular guy was pretty nice about it, and about the dogs. He seemed kind on the phone."

"Oh. Well, you do realize you have to tell your dad one day. It'll probably be on accident. He's a grandfather; he has the right to know that."

"Yeah, but, I'm seventeen. With a two year old daughter. A guy five years older than me is the father. Nothing's really wrong with that, but it's just- Kimberly won't see both her parents at the same time. And do you plan on walking all the way with me to my cabin?"

"Uh, well. I don't know. I wasn't really thinking about it. But I will if you want me to."

"I don't care. You can if you want. If you don't, it's alright." Ginger shifted in Amanda's arms, and yawned. They were so care-free.

"I will, then." He looked at his feet, to see Pepper weaving in between Amanda's feet every step- like a figure eight. He was waging his tail and prancing with her. In perfect rhythm. He found it funny, "Pepper sure knows how to walk with you."

"Huh?" She took a look at Pepper, "Oh, yeah. He's been like that since he was created, uh, born! Born."

Theo quirked an eyebrow, "Created? So…what? Pepper can fly? Cinnamon has heat-vision, and Pepper can morph, or what?"

"No, I meant born." She answered, "There's my cabin." She pointed in the direction of a long lodge like thing a couple of dozens feet away.

"Tell me, Amanda. I can keep a secret." He tried to crack her, but it didn't work.

"I know, but there's no secret! God."

"Oh, come on. Yes there is! I wanna be on it. Please?"

"There is no secret!" She said hotly, "Now, I'm at my cabin, put Cinnamon down and be on your way!" She pointed away, toward the other half of the camp. Most likely were the boys' cabin was.

"Fine, fine." He put Cinnamon on his paws again, and the dogs strutted inside, soon followed by their creator. Theo sighed, turned, and began to walk to the other part of camp, using his map, he found the cabin.

"Dude! There you are! We thought we lost you!" Odd was jumping around. Obviously, he was very excited about this camp thing.

"I helped Amanda to her cabin. Oh, and by the way. The cabins are _really_ far apart, and- The girls' is on a damn hill." Theo went to the bathroom, and came back out with a cup full of water, sucking that thing down like he hadn't had anything to drink in years.

"Ah, if Romeo goes to comfort his lovable Juliet." Carlos teased and watched Theo blush, "How freaking sweet!"

"Fine, you can mock all you want. But I get the top bunk." Theo pointed to an empty top bunk near the back, between the beds already claimed by Justin and Mark, and then below them is Jeremie and Stephen.

"Wha? Oh crap! I didn't even think about getting a top bunk." Carlos smacked his forehead, barely missing his glasses.

"Sucker." 

The door began knocking, as Coach Bombell opened it, already having the bunk next to the door, "Oh. Hello there Delmas, sir." 

"Good day, Bombell. Making sure everyone's accounted for, and everyone's okay with their cabin partners and all that." The principal brushed past the coach, and took a look around, "Okay, guys. My cousin's the owner of this place, he'll be here shortly to tell you about the camp, alright?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Anyway, I'll get out of here. Chaperones?" 

Aaron, Mark, Dave, Tim, Bombell, and Kiesho either put up a hand, waved, or nodded.

"Wow. We have a lot of chaperones. The more the merrier, I suppose. Okay. Bye, guys."

"Bye!"

"This is pretty sweet, isn't it?" Bombell crashed on his bunk, a bottom one. Knowing the kids would want the top.

"Sure, we don't really know a lot about the camp yet, but it seems like a fun time."

**XxX**

"Hey girls, I'm Derek. The owner and consular of this very camp." A tall and somewhat muscular man introduced himself, he had green eyes and dark brown hair, "Now, I send you back to your cabin for the night at ten, but you don't have to wake up till 8:30. Breakfast is at 9 o'clock, Lunch is at 12:30pm, and then dinner is at 6. But if you are ever hungry between them, in the living room part of the cabin, there's a small mini-fridge full with all kinds of stuff. Most of the time here, you'll get to do whatever you want, and wander around. But there's some times I already planned for you. Like hikes, swimming, canoeing, sports, and others. Any questions?"

None of the girls said anything, just kinda stared at him.

"Erm, okay. So, I'll tell you a little about myself, if you want." He said, he didn't want to walk all the way over to the boys' cabin yet.

"Oh, do tell, Derek."

"Well, my last name is Jones. Uh, I grew up here. Your principal is my uncle. I'm…27 years old. I'm…single? There's not really much about me. I'm a pretty plain kinda guy." He hated these kinds of situations. But at least the girls were pretty cute this year.

"Do you like working here?"

"It's a summer job, besides, it's nice to see everyone having so much fun and having a good time. Ya know?" He's never got these many questions before. He smirked- Looks like somebody's the new heartthrob this summer.

"So, you live here?"

"Only during the summer. I live kinda farther out. During the rest of the year, I'm a substitute for a few schools. I may even be your teacher one day." He said proudly, "But I like being the consular for this camp better. No one's happy to go to school, but most people are happy to go here. Since you have a choice and all."

"Yeah…"

"Okay, well, it was really nice talking to you all. I'll have to ask for names later, I gotta talk to the guys. See ya."

"Later!"

The door was closed shut and Julia was the first to say something, "Damn, he's hot."

"You're telling me." Amanda was putting her stuff on her top bunk (After fighting with Aelita a little bit) her black and light blue sleeping bag was the perfect size. Pepper was climbing up the stairs to get on her bed as Cinnamon was already curled up and looking at everyone in the room. Ginger was outside, prancing around. They didn't need supervision, they were pretty safe. If they had to, they'd speak a language other than 'dog', "But he's twenty-seven. Eight to twelve years older than us."

Pepper successfully made it on the bed and was walking in a circle, as dogs do when they lay down on a bed, he yawned, and fell to his side, "So? A few years never hurt."

"Oh, and I suppose because you _like_ him, it doesn't matter. But when your best friend dates a guy a few years older than him, it's not right!"

"Oh! Aaron, huh? We're talking about Aaron, are we?" Brie questioned, "Well, Aaron's better than the average American guy. But he's a little too spontaneous, you know, when he wants to be. AND, you know, he drinks."

"He's old enough to. But he's only gotten drunk _one_ time." Amanda fired back, defending her ex-boyfriend and now best friend.

"And what happened that one time?" Julia asked mischievously.

The blonde girl looked at her lap and blushed, "Okay. I see your point."

"Wait, wait. What happened?" Mrs. K came back in, she had given Kimberly to Glenda on the other part of the cabin, "I may not be here, but I can still _hear_. So what did you and Whitsmore do this one night, Ms. Jenkis?"

"Nothing." She answered, her mother looked at her, and Ashley laughed, "Okay. So we slept together that night and then again a couple of years later."

"Wow, you really are a whore, aren't you?" Sissi asked teasingly.

"DELMAS." Mrs. Kendrick scolded, "Watch your mouth! Her parents _and_ foster parents are here."

"My whole family is here, ma'am. But it's okay. I've been called everything at my old school. Suicidal to dumbass to slut to whore to teachers pet to emo. All of it." Amanda called for Ginger as she strutted up to the ladder and wobbled up the steps.

"Yup. I'm her sister." Ashley started, "And then our six brothers came with us. And then our Cousin, Ishiyama, ma'am." She pointed to Yumi, "With our mom and dad, and then Mark, Tim, and Dave's dad. And then Amanda's foster parents." 

"Wait, so you guys don't live together?"

"Yeah we do, but they don't have complete legal custody of Ashley." Amanda explained, "Because mom and dad broke- uh…divorced. And David's our producer, so we live with him in his mansion in Texas." 

"Producer?"

Ashley and Amanda slapped a hand on her mouth; Ashley had the top bunk to the right of her, as Aelita was below Ashley, Yumi below Amanda, and Sam to the left of Amanda, on the top bunk, with Julia underneath.

"You said producer. For what? Movies? Songs? What?" A freshman girl by the name of Javvie questioned her.

"Oh, nothing. Never mind." Amanda quickly answered.

"No, Jenkis! TELL US."

This argument went for another five minutes, "OKAY." Ashley shouted, to stop the yelling, "Amanda and I are famous in America. Amanda stars in two shows, and will make a movie. As we both sing. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

"No. Way." Noemie replied, "That can't be true."

"Yeah, you're lying. You just want the attention." Sissi added on, as Amanda rolled her eyes and Ashley sighed.

"No, she's being honest." Aelita picked up her hot pink laptop, and turned it on her lap, "See? It's on Youtube. _High school never ends- Preview. _Starring- Amanda-Lynn Jenkis, Jake Smith, Riley Rayson, Timothy Vaqúiez, and Brad Brown. They kept their real names in the show so it wasn't as confusing." 

"No way! Lies! It's lies!" Sissi and Priscilla protested, "How do we know she just posted that up herself?" 

But the other girls came around to see the five-minute preview of the show, "That's so cool!" Came up in their conversation a few dozen times.

"I don't believe you." Ms. Delmas insisted.

"I'm not asking you to believe me. You don't have to." Amanda replied, "Don't be mad at me just cuz Theo got over you and likes me now."

"He has nothing to do with this, Jenkis." She spat.

"Then why do you continue to hate me?"

Glenda came up and asked the adult chaperones to help about something in the sink, or whatever. The girls didn't want to know, but Emi and Mrs. K shot out of the room. 

Bad move.

"Well, anything related to Ishiyama, has to be a pain." Yumi glared at her rival since the ending of 7th grade.

"Hey. We're sorry you're jealous. And, by the way. AGAIN, you only hate Yumi because she took Ulrich away from you. Like you had a chance in the first place. And you're mad at me because I took Theo away from you. Once again, like you really had a chance in the first place." Amanda crossed her arms, she knew if she needed anything to _happen_ to Sissi, her dogs would be very useful.

"I don't what they see in you two. Ishiyama, you've been turning him down all this time, and he's still after you. After you're dating dumb Dunbar. And you, Jenkis. I just don't see why Theo, no, scratch that; _any_ guy would want to be with _you_."

"Hm. Strange. Are you saying we don't deserve boyfriends?" Amanda remarked and Sissi nodded, "So, why do we have a boyfriend, and you don't?"

Sissi was about to respond smartly, but she closed her mouth and made a 'Hmph!' sound and turned around to stomp outside.

"What's her problem?" Ashley finally asked, the other girls just shrugged.

"She's the principal's daughter. And cousins with Derek. She thinks she's the star of the school, and doesn't like it when another girl or girls take her spotlight." Claire answered, in a bit of a 'just-kill-me-now' voice.

"Oh, and because we're new and then because we're famous." Amanda smirked, this was going to be a very _exciting_ time.

**XxX**

"So, how much does this job pay?" Odd asked interested, "What? I'm looking for a job."

"It's not much. It varies. From 20 bucks a day to 20 bucks an hour. Depends on what you do." Derek answered clearly amused. Everytime older teenagers came over here, they asked for a job.

"Wait, so. He's your nephew?" Connor asked Mr. Delmas, and he nodded.

"Yup. Elisabeth is my cousin."

"You guys don't look related."

Derek smiled, "Thanks, I know. I don't act like her either. _I_ grew up." Mr. Delmas gave him a look, "Uncle Jean, you know that's true."

The principal shrugged, "I guess not having a mother really does something to a child."

"Yeah, so that's all the questions about the camp?" Derek didn't feel like talking about his family. Not to these kids, he didn't even know them, "So. Tell me your names."

After all thirty names, The camp consular laughed and said, "Pardon me if I call you by the wrong name, guys. I have sixty names and faces to remember."

"As long as you don't call me Jennifer or Heidi, and I think it'll be okay." Odd joked and got a chuckle from Derek.

"I haven't even asked the names for the ladies yet. They were kinda scaring me. Oh, Uncle. That blonde girl, with the pink streak is that Amanda-Lynn Jenkis?"

"How does everyone know her?!" Principal Delmas threw his hands in the air.

"She's famous."

"WHAT?! SHE IS?! REALLY?!"

Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say…

**XxX**

"Ladies, we need to get a move on to the mess hall. It's almost lunch time." Emi said, looking at her daughter glaring over at a certain black haired _fake_ princess, whom was reading a magazine.

The ladies hopped up, and met the other half of the girls, on the left side of the cabin. It wasn't really split in two, it was one huge cabin, but with two separate doors to get to the bedrooms faster. It also had a door in the middle; between the bathrooms was a little living room like thing. Where there was that mini fridge Derek told them about, along with pink and black furniture everywhere. As, in the boy's dorm, the only difference was the living room furniture- it was blue and green. On both cabins, was a little back porch like thing. About twelve feet long and fourteen feet wide. Decorated with whatever colors the cabin was decorated with.

All of this for twenty bucks? They could _so_ get used to this.

Alice was clinging onto Amanda. Sure, they were best friends, but the scary part is even before they liked the same guy, she did this anyway. Alice was about three years older, it's like she was the more shy out of the two. And it was sorta true, and sorta false. It depended on who was with them.

"Well, whatta know. We beat the guys here." Mrs. Hertz opened the door for the ladies. Four long tables were up. Derek was already there, setting the tables, and putting pitchers of water or lemonade on the counter to the right.

"Hello ladies! You're about ten minutes early. Could some of you help me out here?" Derek pointed to another pile of dishes he needed to have up before everyone gets here. Five ladies quickly skipped to assist him.

The others sat at their table, separated by two, by the side of the cabin they stayed in.

Mrs. K had her head in her hands, sighing, "What's wrong Mrs. K?" Katie asked, her brown hair covering her right eye.

"I'm so tired." The health teacher answered, "My husband and I had another fight last night, and I made him sleep in the living room, but he didn't give in without a fight."

"Men." Glenda rolled her eyes, hearing part of the conversation, "My husband and I, we don't have the best marriage either." She sat at the table next to them.

Emi laughed, "I'm completely single. Been married once. Divorce, met Kiesho, engaged, had five kids, and then broke up. I think I'm the worst."

"Yeah, what a wonderful role model for your daughters." Glenda added.

"Well, Amanda lived with her brothers and father in Japan and then to America with you guys." Emi responded, watching girls fawn over Mr. Jones a few feet away, "Aww. Look! How cute…" 

The five older women turned to see all of their students and children swoon.

A couple of minutes later, the ladies all sat down at their tables as Derek said his thank you to the Misses. 

Suddenly, the door swung open, "Dude! I'm _so_ hungry!"

"That's _so_ Della-Robbia." Amanda mocked, and got chuckles from around her. Sam rolled her eyes and put her face in her palms. Yeah, it's _her_ boyfriend. 

_--------_

"What are you so happy about, Derek?" The principal asked his nephew, "I've never seen you this jumpy before."

"Those girls, yeah. They like me." He answered proudly, "Some of them were flirting with me. I feel important."

"Whoa. _All_ of them? You've got to be kidding." Rio asked, turning slightly to see Derek.

"Well, all of them except Elisabeth. She's my cousin, so. Yeah… but other than that. Yup. They dig me."

"I doubt it." Aaron rolled his eyes, "No offence or anything Derek. But most of those girls have a boyfriend; the majority of them are here. Talking to ya. I don't think it's a smart move to tell them this in front of them."

"What? Who are you dating, Aaron…right?" Derek replied.

"Well, nobody right now. But let's just say Amanda and I have a special bond. Knowing her, I don't think she'd be crushing on you."

"Oh, well. Two down, 28 more. It makes me feel good." He sighed.

"What about Marilynn?" Mr. Delmas looked at his nephew confused.

"Eh. What she doesn't know won't hurt me. How many chaperones are here?"

"Uhh…15 of us." Jim calculated (And was actually right…Amazing, huh?)

"Hmm, more than last time." Derek leaned back in his chair, but quickly got up, and stood in front of everyone, "Okay. At dinner today I'll assign you a chaperone." He waved a notepad in the air, "You have a choice on who you'll be with and all that jazz, and a little on who your chaperone will be, but it has to be fair. You know."

"Hmm, they don't _look_ interested." Will muttered to Jeremie, Carlos, and Odd while they were stealing glancing at the tables of girls- barely paying attention.

"Looks deceive!" Odd reminded. That was true. As we know from chapters before.

Today, is the day. The day to make a change…

Or least make a note of having a day to make a change.

Either way- It's a good start!

Especially for a _certain_ couple we all love so dearly much that just can't seem to get together.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Another, what I think seemed to be, a **_**short**_** chapter. I had to save some good stuff for the next chapters. Anyway, with school, homework, and semester exams (Already, I know.) It'll be awhile till I update **_**any**_** stories. I'm book solid for the next two months. OH YAY! My cousin, Christie is getting married.**

OH AND IF YOU WANT TO FIGURE OUT ABOUT _**HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS**_** go on **

Very first story. Go ahead and review it, and the other story.

Please. Oh, and review this story too! Thanks a lot, dearies.

-Kiwi 


	17. Spying, Lying, and Dying

**Chapter 17 is up! Yay! I'm so excited! Okay. For anyone that wants to see High School Never Ends check out- fictionpress.c-o-m/kiwir0x. Very first story. Okay? Okay. Cool.**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Aha! It works!" Stephen cried out successfully, a laptop in his lap as the chaperones were talking in the bedroom part of the cabin- the other guys were lying around the living room.

"Eh? What works?" Billy asked, a senior that obviously had nothing better to do during the summer.

Stephen pointed to the laptop, "Tah-Duh! I successfully cracked into the security system."

"And that's good _because_…?"

"It means we can watch the girls while they're in their cabin. I mean, come on. Don't you ever wonder what they talk about or what they do when we're not around?!" Stephen got looks from around the room.

"I guess… But what if they find out that we're watching them? They'd hate us!" T.J answered, hopping off the sofa, "And I don't know about you guys, but I don't want them to hate me."

"Yeah, they'd kill us. Especially those with girlfriends here." Jeremie added, "It's ease dropping and it's like…perverted."

"I don't like the term 'perverted' I like the term….curious." Stephen remarked, more convinced looks came into the picture, "You can watch them at _any_ time. And they can't find out, because they know they have a camera in their cabin for safety hazards. It goes to a satellite in space and then back down to Derek's place, and to police, fire, all that. We have cameras too." He pointed out a camera in the back corner, "Say hi to Derek! HI DEREK!"

"Well, I mean, I don't know…"

"Haven't you ever wondered what they would be talking about when they _think_ we're not around?"

"Uh…I guess…"

"Yeah, I bet you have! Come on." The guys came around Stephen.

_--------------_

"I don't get it."

"You're an idiot. I can't explain it any easier than that."

"WELL THANK YOU, AELITA." Yumi threw her arms in the air, "I know I'm no genius but _come on_."

"Wait, why are you trying to teach her in the summer? I don't understand that." Amanda asked.

Both sexes _loved_ their living room area part of the cabin. It was the best thing since sliced bread! The students relaxed and lazed around in it whenever they could.

"She just wants a little help in Chemistry." Aelita answered with a smile.

"Oh, no kidding." The blonde cousin rolled her eyes, "Yo, I totally LOVE this place! It's so much better than Camp Karsley in Texas. We went to it in the…7th grade during a school week. Sure, it was better than school, but it just flat out sucked."

"Ew, yeah! I remember that!" Brie cried, jumping into the conversation, "And the water pipes broke, so we took like one minute showers and couldn't flush. It was disgusting! The cabins were _so_ old. I sware, they're a day older than dirt!" 

"Holy shit, really?" Sam asked, "Why in the world would you stay there? That's disgusting!"

"Like we said, it was _way_ better than school. They told you about school, didn't they?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, yeah. We heard. No more. Please!" Aelita replied, "Please, no more about THAT school. And I thought Kadic was bad. Damn. That makes our _worst_ people in our school look like angels!"

"We're used to it." Ashley answered, "Of course, we were offered into a private school, which Nikki was smart enough go too. But we turned it down. Over all, it was a good school. The education was tolerated. Parents thought it was the best school in the area. Sad thing? It was. Since many parents didn't want to blow at least one grand on sending their child to a private school."

"You pretty much got away with everything, and soon afterwards, the teachers stop caring. You could be in the middle of test and start scream "DAMN IT. I BROKE MY SHITTY PENCIL. FUCK THIS." And run out of the room, and they'd give you an A for speaking your mind." Alice recalled, "Since _someone_ in this room did that once before."

The French ladies' gazes went to Amanda. She sat up, "ME? Why do you think it was me who freaked out during the damn testing period?!"

"Well, Amanda. You cuss…" Yumi started, "A lot. And even though you won't admit it, anything that knows you- other than an obsessed fan- knows you have temporary emotional break downs." Her cousin stated this sentence carefully, in which, Amanda wouldn't pounce and attack.

"Aye, true. But I have to be either _really drunk_ or _really depressed_." Amanda snarled back. She never would admit about her emotional problems. She liked to keep that to herself. Although, she sometimes leaked about to Rio about it. Since Rio and Amanda had to be the closest _biological_ children.

"Really drunk, eh? Already digging into alcohol, my dear cousin?" Yumi raised an eyebrow. Amanda didn't seem like the person to drink underage, or at least, she didn't seem like it when _she_ sees her. In America, it was a total different story. Apparently.

"…Uh, maybe a tinsy winsy bit." The blonde cousin replied, obviously her statement didn't clear any suspicions, "But I'm no where near how bad your dad has it."

Yumi blew her bangs out of eyes, somewhat surprised everyone on that side of the living area was so quiet, "No one should be. That's not a way to live. But you know, our family doesn't have a good history with families and marriage."

"I guess that means we're next." Amanda assumed.

"Actually, I believe Sochi's next. Isn't it so that she's coming to America for her wedding the Saturday after we get to America?" Ashley questioned.

"Oh my fucking god! I totally forgot! I didn't get the dress before I left! Oh, damn it." Amanda slapped her forehead, "I was so busy on getting to France and bugging the shit out of David so he would let me go without a bodyguard, I totally forgot about that."

"Yay! A wedding!" Aelita jumped up, but then sat down, "Oh. Well, I hope you have grand time. I guess we'll roam that part of Texas while we can."

"Oh, you will, but not then." Amanda answered, "You're coming with us. All of you guys are invited. Sochi did that on purpose."

"Why didn't she tell us in Japan?"

"I think she though I already told you during the month or so in France. Well, I was too busy with Xana-"

"-and juggling two boyfriends." Brie added, getting a scary death glare from Amanda, "Okay, I'll shut up now."

"Thanks, so the whole idea of Amanda-Lynn and her picture perfect memory is totally down the tubes. Darn, I really want to see the dress she chose out for us."

"Oh trust me, Mandiee Bear. No you don't."

Amanda shuttered, hearing her nickname almost shouted from the other side of the room, "Would you _please_ not call me that anymore?" She pleaded, the blonde adult shrugged, "I was seven when I thought it was cute, Glenda. I'm a little older now. Anyhow, why don't you think we'll like the dresses?"

"Since you, Ashley, and Yumi are bridesmaids, trust me, you're going to get a _hell_ of a surprise. That's all I'm saying." Glenda didn't answer any more questions, pretending to be more interested in Kimberly- whom sat peacefully in her lap.

"WAIT. _I_'m a bridesmaid? How can that be possible? I _just now_ heard about this wedding here!" Yumi shouted, "I can't do that. I should've known about this."

"Wow, I mean. Of course, _you're_ busy with _your_ life." Julia spat, "I mean, Amanda and Ashley only work twenty-one hours a day, five days a week. With their own privacy problems and personal issues."

"I see your point." Yumi answered.

"I don't have any personal issues. Only relationship troubles, thank you very much. I love myself very much." Amanda crossed her arms, "I'm pretty self confident thanks."

"Relationship problems? What did Theo do? I sware, I'll kill that guy!" Brie declared.

"No, no. It's what he didn't do. And he won't do. Damn, I hate that, but I'll survive." Amanda answered, not wanting Brie to question her.

"If you say so…"

**XxX**

"Relationship problems?!" Theo screamed at the laptop, "What the crud is she talking about?!"

"Oh, I don't know." Jeremie rolled his eyes, "It wouldn't be that stupid thing that you're not giving her, hmm? Just a guess there."

"What aren't you giving her?" Kiesho stepped back into the room, a frown on his face, "What?"

"Uh. Nothing, Mr. Jenkis, sir." Theo replied quickly, watching the chaperones coming back into the room, poking Stephen's back to turn off the monitor.

"What's up guys? Whatcha looking it?" Mr. Bombell asked, completely curious, but Stephen had (smartly) changed the screen to Youtube when Bombell checked it, "Ahh. Youtube- interesting."

"Uh, yeahh…" The guys answered.

"Come on, time for Dinner, boys." Derek was at the opened door, waving his hand toward the mess hall.

"Alright. That was fast." Kiesho made sure the other guys were out of the cabin before he left.

**XxX**

The tables were already nicely made for the boys, "Hey, we beat the girls this time." Mark stated.

"Ah, they had some…business to take care of, if you will. They wouldn't tell me exactly." Derek shrugged clueless, "Either way, they should be here shortly. I got to their cabin before yours."

Stephen glared at some of the guys, happy he brought his laptop. Making sure he sat next to students and not chaperones (other than the exception of Aaron.) for obvious reasons to figure out what's going on with the girls.

Soon, the girls came in, and sat down, before Stephen was even able to set up the camera, "Ahh. Missing two ladies are we?" Derek asked, many boys turned to listen.

"Yes, Katherine is ill as Amanda-Lynn will stay with her. We can bring food to them, right? Well, I mean, _warm_ food." Mrs. Kendrick asked kindly.

"Yeah sure, I'll bring them some. I've already eaten anyway." Derek volunteered.

"Oh, no. That's not necessary."

"Oh, It's necessary." Derek responded, taking a tray and two plates. Before the ladies could protest, he was already on his way.

The guys took notice of the missing people- Kimberly, Amanda, and Katherine. Hmm- Coincidence? Maybe not.

"Check it?" Stephen whispered to the person next to him, which was Ulrich. He shrugged and he asked Will on his other side.

"Sure, why not?" Will answered. 

Stephen took out his laptop, and tapped upon a few times. Finally, the screen showed up. 

**XxX**

"You've _got_ be kidding me." Amanda sighed, leaning against the doorway, "Kat? You okay?" She was getting frightened for her friend's health. She was in the bathroom, coughing and sneezing horribly, and her throat was _killing_ her.

Katherine blew her nose before answering, "I'm fine." Her voice was scratchy and deep, "It's probably just a bug. It'll go away. I'm sorry to keep you here, though."

"Not like I had a choice. No one else would volunteer."

"They chose you at random, you didn't volunteer either."

Amanda smiled, "Yeah…"

Pepper whined at Kimberly's touch. Kimmy, only being a little girl, obviously didn't know what could hurt a puppy, and what annoys it.

"Pepper, be nice." Amanda warned, _Or god help you._

The black dog growled in frustration. _Gee, thanks mom._

After another sneezing attack, Katherine went to bed. Sniffling and coughing. It was hard to fall asleep, "You don't think the food from lunch did anything, do you?" 

"No, because Ashley gets sick over ever little thing; if it was bad- Ash would've gotten sick too." Amanda answered, taking Kimberly and rocking her left to right. 

"Aww, Mommy Mandiee."

Amanda huffed, "Shut up." 

"Aaron does almost nothing with Kimberly." Katherine reminded her, "I think he should be responsible for her. After all, he knew that could've happened."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Amanda fired back, "Aaron's not responsible enough. No chance in hell I'll give him Kimmy. Besides, honestly, I don't spend enough time with her too. Glenda and David take care of her a lot more than I do." She sighed, "It's not like I can do a lot. I'm always busy with work and school."

"Is that why you broke up with him? The first time, I mean."

"No, I broke up with him because I thought I'd never see him again. And then he _came_ to France, and then, well yeah, that was hell." Kimberly giggled, playing with her mom's hair, "Ouch, Ow, Kimmy! Let go! Ow!"

Katherine laughed, "Nice going there."

The door knocked quietly, "Just come on in." Amanda answered, putting Kimberly down on the floor.

Derek walked in silently, "Here's food." He gave Amanda the tray, "I didn't get Kimberly anything. I sorta forgot about her. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Amanda answered, "How's everything going?" She took the tray from his hands, giving a plate to Katherine, who sat up crosslegged on her bed to eat it.

"Just fine. I hope you get to feeling better, Katherine…right?" She nodded, "How are you two? Pretty boring, huh? We're going to pick chaporones. You guys have any chaperone you want to be with?"

"I don't care." Amanda shrugged, Katherine said the same, "Cool. So," Derek took out his notepad, "Katherine, would you mind being in my group?" Katherine shook her head, "Okay. And you, Amanda. Some of your guy friends pleaded that you'd be in Aaron's group." Amanda went wide-eyed, "You have any idea why?"

"…Uh, no. They probably just want me to hang out with them. They're cool though." Amanda answered, "And since your asking me- Nah, I don't mind being in Aaron's group."

"Sweet. That makes _that_ a lot easier." He put his notepad back, "Aww. Hey cutie." At first, Amanda thought he was talking to her, but he came up to Kimberly, "Who's is she?"

"…Uh…" Katherine muttered.

"Glenda's. They adopted." Amanda fibbed. Derek picked Kimberly up, swaying her back and forth, "The name's Kimberly."

"Funny how she has your eyes and mouth." He replied.

"Uh yeah. I play around with my parents saying _she's_ another Jenkis, and my parents have been hiding her from me _all these years!_" Katherine looked at and mouthed, 'Nice Lie!'

"Mmm. Alright, I better be going." Derek smiled as he waved goodbye. The girls waved goodbye back.

Amanda sighed as she laid down, letting Kimberly pick off her plate, and the doggies shared with her.

**XxX**

After dinner was over, Derek took hold of Aaron's shoulder, "It's alright if Amanda's in your group, right?"

Aaron smiled, kinda funny how he already knew that, "Ah, yeah. It's okay. Is she okay? Why wasn't she here?"

"Her friend, Katherine, I think, she was sick." Derek shrugged, "Who else will be with you?"

"Us!" Carlos and Will hopped up, "So Amanda's gonna be with us too?" 

"Yeah." Aaron nodded, "Can we be the only group of three?" Derek nodded, "Good. Because Amanda and Carlos alone will be a fit." Carlos stuck his tongue out at Aaron.

"Don't try to 'lose' us so you can feel your way on Amanda." He answered hotly, "Don't give me that look; you know you still want her."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I think I can handle them. And if I can't; _someone's _gonna die here." He glared at Carlos, who took some steps back.

_--------_

Luckily, Katherine said she was feeling better a few minutes before Derek told everyone to meet near the campfire. He said that all the groups will be split up into three _bigger_ groups. But in order to do that, Derek had to see all the groups.

The ladies left the cabin, heading off to the campsite. The guys were already there. The fire wasn't lit yet, for the sun was still setting. They were waiting for their other members to arrive.

They were split up into their groups, as they sat around the _huge_ campfire. "Hey, Thanks guys for letting me be in your group." Amanda thanked her guy friends. She didn't want to be put with…Sissi or…ew…Connor!

"No problem. We're used to you, anyway. We wanted to stay within our friends anyway." Carlos answered. They waited patiently for everyone to sit down.

Eventually, that _did_ happen, and Derek stood in front of everyone, "Alright! I've already gotten separated! I'm gonna give you a sticker- Red, Blue, or Green. That's what team you'll be on!" He passed around three different colored sheets of stickers.

"Yes! Green!" Theo muttered once his group got their stickers. Yumi, Ulrich, Brie, and Rio got the same color as him. He was cool with that. He glanced around for Amanda. Maybe she was in the same group as him. His shoulders drooped as Will laughed as he put a _blue_ sticker on her forehead.

He became furious when Connor scooted closer to her, another blue sticker on his jacket. He looked around for other friends- Jeremie was blue, Odd was red, Julia was blue, Ah! Aelita was green too. Will, Carlos, and Aaron were blue. Well, duh, they're the same group as Amanda.

He growled, he felt like Will and Aaron were planning something to break them up. Of course, that wasn't going to happen since Will and Theo got along very well, and Aaron talked to Theo kindly.

"Angry?" Brie questioned seeing Theo's expression.

He shook his head, "Of course not." Brie looked at him carefully, "Okay, maybe I'm a _little_ pissed off."

"Why? Because Amanda's not in the same group as you?" She asked as he breathed out heavily, "Think someone else is gonna take advantage of the time she's solo?" He shrugged. She isn't really helping him! "You obviously don't know how she feels for you."

His head turned in her direction quickly, "What?"

"How she feels for you, is what I said." Brie repeated as she put her hair into a ponytail, "Amanda _really_ likes you, Theo. She isn't the jealous type, but she gets _extremely_ jealous when Alice flirts with you." To make him feel even better she added, "No one, and I mean _no one_ has _ever_ made Amanda feel like that."

He smiled. Maybe that was okay. He felt it was just fine about it until Connor tapped her shoulder, and looked like he was whispering to her. 

Or, maybe this would be the worst thing that's ever happened to him.

_-------_

Derek then said it was okay for people to switch spots to sit wherever they wanted to. The campfire was then lit, as people were making there way to different places. Theo, as one of them, took the seat between Connor and Amanda. This angered Connor, but he didn't show it.

"Oh my god, _thank you_." She whispered, "Connor is _really_ starting to piss me off."

Theo snickered, "You know what would tick _him_ off?" She shook her head, "This." He placed his mouth on hers. Connor growled and pulled Theo's shoulder so he was tugged back. Theo turned to Connor, "Dude! What's your problem? I can make out with _my_ own girlfriend."

Connor didn't reply. Just listened to whatever Derek was saying.

**XxX**

After some begging, chaperones let some of the girls come to the boys cabin for awhile. Yumi, Brie, Amanda, Sam, Aelita, and Julia came with guys back to their cabin.

They chatted with their friends. Summer was fun.

"I'll do it." She told him, his eyes glistened heavenly.

"Really?" asked he, afraid she might just be joking.

"Yes, Ulrich. I'll do it. I see how much I really mean to you." She answered. He felt like skipping, but yeah, that would be an awkward sight, "But you know, not tonight. But soon, I promise you."

"I don't care, as long as you'll be mine." He whispered with a smile that wouldn't wash away no matter how much he tried.

"Alright girls." Mr. Bombell came in the room, "I think it's time for you ladies to be getting back to your cabin. It's almost ten, and the guys, you need to take showers."

"Oh, okay." The girls got up and walked away, "I see we're being shooed. We know when we're not wanted somewhere."

Bombell waved to them and looked at Ulrich's face. He laughed and asked, "What are you so happy about, Stern?"

He took his extra clothes, with a smile still stained on his face, he said, "Nothin'."

**XxX**

"Oh, FINALLY." Amanda cried to stars, "I _knew_ you liked him. Another mission completed." She crossed her arms, "Now, I need to implant a doohickey in Odd's brain and I'll be set!"

"Yeah, wait. WHAT?!" Sam shouted.

"…Nothin'."

_-------_

"Showers!" Was the first word they heard when they walked into the cabin.

"Fine! Fine!" They cried back to the other girls as they waited their turn in the showers. They finally noticed they really needed one. They could feel the dirt in their nails and- You know, they just felt like they _needed_ showers!

"Go on, the showers are _empty_ now." Sissi said, with a towel in her hair.

"Yeah, yeah. We know." They walked into the showers.

Just as Yumi was only in her underwear, she got a call. She looked at the caller ID- PRIVATE.

Oh, very funny guys. Trying to play a simple prank call on her? Well it's not gonna work. She turned off her cell phone. Soon, another cell phone ran in the bathroom. Sam, in only a towel got out of her shower stall and looked at her cell phone.

"Are the guys trying to play a prank on _you_ too? They just tried calling me." Yumi asked when Sam pushed a button on her phone and put it back down.

"Yeah, probably them idiots being…well…idiots."

Once more, another ringtone blarred in the bathroom. This time, Amanda, in a towel came up, "What's up with the phone calls?" She asked taking her phone up.

"It's the guys, making a prank call."

"I'll yell at 'em. So they'll leave us alone." Amanda flipped open her phone, "I sware you guys, I'm gonna kill you all."

"Oh my god! Thank you for answering!" Jeremie's short breaths made Amanda feel awakard, "What are you guys doing that's just so important you couldn't answer us?!"

"…Showers, dude." Amanda questioned, "Are you okay? You should like you ran about twenty miles."

"I pretty much did. Xana possessed Derek. I guess he got sick of William. Maybe he can use both, I don't know. But I was trying to call you to say XANA'S ATTACKING!" She had to hold her phone away from her ear when he yelled at her.

"But your phone says Private on our caller ID." Amanda questioned.

"It's Ryan's phone. Xana made mine, and Ulrich's, and Theo's, and Odd's…And Will's, Carlos's, and Aaron's just about blow up. He didn't want us to reach you guys." She heard the phone being passed, almost dropped and then up to another person, "Amanda?"

"What the hell is going on?!" She cried.

"Xana's attacking! We think he's gonna come over to your-" The door started knocking. Mrs. Kendrick looked through the eye-hole.

"Ahh! Mr. Jones! How nice to see you, what'd you like?"

"DO NOT ANSWER THE DOOR." Will cried at her, whom had stolen the phone from Jeremie, "Dear god, what are you girls doing?"

"SHOWERS, Damn it!" Amanda answered, "All the girls knowing about Lyoko are standing in front of me with nothing but towels right now."

"Damn, I can't believe I'm missing that." She heard Odd say, "Dude! Odd! Shut up! It's on speaker!" That must've been Jeremie. "OH SHIT."

"Yeah, okay. Where are you guys?"

"Uhh, somewhere between a tree and… a rock." Carlos answered, "Do you think we really know where we are?! We ran on impulse. What the crap do you expect us to do?"

"Hold on." Amanda put the phone down, and said to the girls, "Xana's attacking. Jeremie's using Ryan's phone since Xana like blew their's up. He possessed Derek. Damn, get dressed guys." She demanded. The girls didn't hesitate, and quickly ran around for clothing pieces, "Okay. Well, don't blow up on me." She took her panties and jeans and slid them on. Turning away from the others, she put on her shirt- Fuck the bra!

"Sorry, pardon some of us." That was Aaron. She knew how he talked when he was out of breath, with some past experience. No, don't think about that! That happened a _long_ time ago! "We just ran for like forever. If we were _prepared_ that would've been a different story."

"Hey listen I gotta hand up and-"

"NO." Well, okay then, "Do not hang up, Amanda-Lynn, or god help you!" Carlos cried, "Stay on the line, so we know if Xana does anything. We don't want to hang up on you and then find you dead. You know?" 

"Xana won't kill us- WHOA." Amanda walked into the bedroom part, a piece of wood flung at her, probably from Xana, "Never mind. I take it back."

Xana growled when he saw Amanda. Yumi and Aelita were fighting to keep him away as Brie and Julia were trying to get all the other ladies in the other room, the _other_ part of the cabin. Sam came up from behind Amanda. She had just gotten dressed.

"Aww, come on Xana. How low can you get? Attacking up while taking a shower. How perverted!" Julia teased, trying to lure him outside.

Xana's eyes glared to Julia, "Not as bad as your friends."

"What?" Yumi asked confused.

"Your boy pals. Ahh, you think I'm worse? They've been peeping on you guys from the camera there. They hacked into it." Amanda heard the other side of the line go dead quiet, "Now who do you trust?"

"No, Shut up! They wouldn't do that! Would you, guys?" Sam cried, waiting an answer.

"Um. Well. You see." The guys started off in different sentences.

"Aww, shit. You guys." Amanda growled, "I'm gonna freaking _shoot you_!"

"Can you save the world first, _please_?"

Julia shook her head, "Come on, Xana boy! Put that body you possessed to test. I bet you can't run. You lame excuse for a threat. You freaking suck!" Amanda laughed a little bit.

Xana finally got too mad, and chased Julia out of the cabin, "Good thing Julia's in soccer and track." Brie stated.

"Yeah, but even _they_ can't run forever." Amanda took out her phone. Using technology to pinpoint where the guys were, "Hey, I gotta lock on this cell phone. Guys, we're gonna come and find you. Because uh, we got a bit of a situation."

"And what is that?"

"We have the PS's…" Sam started.

"But Xana busted them." Aelita answered, "He transferred a virus onto them. They won't work. We need Jeremie's laptop to fix it." A long pause, "You _did_ bring your laptop, _right_ Jeremie?" Another long pause, and a cough, "JEREMIE!"

"Well, come on! I ran away! I wasn't thinking clearly!" He protested, "Just come on. I'll take look at them, I have a bit of information on my portable piece thing. If we're lucky, it might be the piece Xana screwed."

"Alright." The girls left the cabin, on search for their friends.

**XxX**

"I knew Xana had really bad timing, but this is the _worst_ timing!" Will threw dead leaves across from him. They knew they shouldn't walk around, the girls were looking for them.

"It's dark." Carlos stated randomly.

"Why yes, Carlos. That's what happens when the _sun isn't up_." Will answered.

"Shut up." He answered, "I'm saying _we have no light._ How will the girls know if they find us? We have nothing to signal them with." 

"Yeah, since Amanda, the not-so-smart girl, HUNG UP ON US." Ulrich spat, "After we told her _not to._" He couldn't see it, but he _knew_ Theo must be giving him a look, "No offence, Theo."

"I think Xana did something, because her phone's off. She's not _that_ stupid." Odd fiddled around with some pebbles.

They heard leaves rustling, "Hello?" Carlos called.

"Guys?" A voice called back, "If that isn't you, I sware to _god…_" The person didn't have a flashlight either. Put a cell phone, it seemed dead though.

Aaron snatched the cell phone from Jeremie and shone it where the voice was coming from, "Amanda! Thank god! Where's the other girls?"

"Yeah. Well. Xana kinda…he sorta…uh…short version? He scared the freaking _shit_ out of us, and we ran off in different directions. So yeah, OH, and by the way. I didn't hang up. Xana broke it." She gave Carlos the remains of her cell phone.

Theo walked up to her. Feeling around for her shoulders. He placed a firm kiss on her lips. That made her jump a little. Not knowing who this person was, she tensed up. He felt her getting nervous, and rubbed the back of her neck, proving to her that it was him. He felt her start to kiss back.

"Guys, we just got saved. Don't think just because it's dark you can get away with anything. We can _hear_ you guys swapping spit." Odd teased. That make them break away.

"Dude, you smell good." That made everyone look in the direction they thought Amanda was in, "I bet you guys are staring at me now, aren't you?"

"Um Yeah." Jeremie answered, "But anyway, lemme see your PS." He felt around for Amanda's hand.

"WHOA now." She cried, stepping back, "No touchy there, Jer."

"Aye! Sorry Amanda! I didn't mean to!" Jeremie quickly apologized. Knowing Theo is _so_ going to kick his ass for touching his girlfriend. Even if it was on accident. He finally got the stupid chip from her and put it on the portable thingy. It lit up. Everyone could see, at least, they could see each other.

"Ahh!! Light! Thank you Jesus!" Odd cried.

"YES! I was right. Xana's such an easier tracker." Jeremie sighed, tapping a little, rebooting everyone's PS, "Now, you should be able to go to Lyoko." And of course, thanks to Jeremie's genius-ness. They did.

Amanda got there last. The boys giving her looks, "What?"

"Xana! What did you do to Amanda?" Aaron shouted, about to attack.

"What are you talking about?!"

Odd fired some laser arrows at her, which she dodged carefully, "Xana! Amanda's on _our_ side!"

"DUDE! I'M AMANDA!" She shouted.

"Oh yeah, whatever. Xana."

"Ask me a question. Do it." She answered, "Ask three. So you know what it's _me._" She put her hands on her hips.

"Alright. What's three questions only the _real_ Amanda would know?" Carlos thought aloud.

"What's Amanda's biggest secret?"

"Biggest? I have too many. Xana/Lyoko, my famous life, and being a vendor. Isn't that a plateful?" She answered.

"Hmm." Theo tapped his chin, "When's all our birthdays?"

"Yours in Halloween. I don't know about Ulrich and Odd. But Will's is on October 17th, Aaron's is July 2nd, and Carlos's is January 21st." She answered accurately. 

"I think it's Amanda." Ulrich answered to other guys, "Skip the other question. But I wish Jeremie could tell us what's with her new attire."

"Hmm?" She looked at her outfit. Her once white and black Lyoko uniform, was red and white. Xana's eyes printed just about everywhere. After asking, she found out her eyes were Xana's symbol too, "That's weird. But I sware, it's me." She answered. Hands up in surrender.

"We know." 

**XxX**

"Sam?"

"Yumi?"

"Oh thank god." Yumi came up to her friend, as they embraced in a hug, "I wonder if Amanda ever found the guys."

The walked around together, clutching each other close. Fingernails digging in the others skin, they couldn't hear the wind growling- their heavy breaths were too loud, "I hope she did, and they're fighting Xana as we speak." They found themselves back to the girls cabin.

They walked inside. A large puddle of blood stained the floor. Sam merely gasped.

However, Yumi screamed.

Mrs. K, Glenda, and Emi came rushing in, almost tripping over each other, "What's wrong ladies? OH. Oh my word!"

Glenda shook her head. This was a dream. No one commits a murder here. It couldn't be possible. She walked past the blood splatter. The dogs were in the bathtub, whining. Blonde hair on their noses.

_No. Oh god, no._ Glenda prayed _Please, no._

She walked into the bathroom. Her nightmare becoming reality, "NO!" The other ladies behind her.

"Oh my god."

Inside the bathtub- was the lifeless body of Kimberly-Ann Jenkis.

**XxX**

"I sware." Brie dropped down in exhaustion, "I can't run anymore." She looked at the sky, "God, why did you choose me to help fight the world? I'm only a teenaged girl. What do you expect from me?" She looked at the ground, "You." She punched the earth, "No. _You_." The image of Franz Hopper floated in her mind, "Damn it, Hopper. Look what you've done."

She heard screaming from a direction- it was close by. She jumped up. Okay, now, she's running on adrenaline. She ran as fast as her numb feet could take her. A glow to the side of her caught her attention, "Aaron?" 

"Yeah. Back from Lyoko." Aaron replied with a shrug, "I hope the others will do better than what I did."

"Yeah, anyway. I heard screaming, come on." Brie grabbed his arm and tried tugging him. Damn, why was he so strong?

"Maybe we shouldn't."

"Wimp." She teased. He narrowed his eyes with hers, "Wanna go _now_?"

"Fine." They rushed to the girls cabin. Glenda in tears. Crying her heart out in the dark star-lit sky.

"Glenda?" Brie questioned. She saw Yumi and Sam waving for her to come to them. She quickly did.

Glenda looked at Aaron, "Oh! Aaron! It's terrible!" She jumped up, wiping her mascara stained eyes, "She- she's…gone. She was…too young."

"What?" Aaron questioned- clearly confused of the woman's babbling. He actually came closer and hugged Glenda, "It's okay."

She accepted the hug, like her being would, "No it's not." She replied, "Kimberly. She. The blood. It was everywhere."

From then, it clicked into Aaron's brain. He let go of Glenda for a second, about to jump into the cabin, but Glenda grabbed and pulled him back, "No." She commanded, "You don't need to see it."

He tugged his arm away, "Yes, Glenda. I do. I might not want to, but she's my daughter." He came up, seeing the gruesome scene made him sick. The body Mrs. Kendrick was holding. That couldn't be—No, they were lying!—Kimberly?

He came to his dead daughter in tears, "Kimmy?" He questioned, felt for a pulse. He knew she was long gone, but he wouldn't give up, "Kimberly. It's daddy. Wake up. _Please_." His tears rolled off his cheeks and onto her shirt. A large stab wound was defiantly what killed her.

DAMN IT XANA. He's gotten way too out of hand. He wanted _out._ He has had enough. He didn't want to be in this anymore. He'd flee the country, live in Canada, near his parents. Find a new girlfriend, get married, have…children. DAMN IT. DAMN IT. DAMN IT. Right now, he just wanted _her._ Not Kimberly, but _her._ He wanted to hold her and kiss her like he used to in America. He thought she liked it. But no, she was just waiting for the better man.

"Aaron. I'm so sorry." Emi finally said.

"How can-" He was interrupted by a hiccup, "You say sorry? And-" Another hiccup "Have a straight face." Again. A hiccup, "She was your-" Sniffle, this time. "grand-daughter."

Emi stood taller, "It's a sad deal, Aaron. But Amanda shouldn't be a mother at seventeen. She proved herself irresponsible with the kid."

"You _bitch!_" Aaron shouted, standing his whole height, "I don't _care_ if it shouldn't have happened. It did!" Emi was taken back by Aaron's attitude, "I loved her! She loved me! But you wouldn't know what that's like. You get mad at Amanda for sleeping with the man she loved, huh? Well, you have eight kids, and five of them when you were only _engaged_! Who's the _real whore_ in the family?!"

"DAMN. There's no way I'd let you marry her!" Emi cried back. Holding back her tears, "No. I'm not letting her end up like…"

"Like you? No. She's better than that. Amanda's _smart_. I know why you only cared for Ashley. I know. Amanda reminded you too much of Kiesho. They had the same eye color, the same nose. As Ashley looked more like you. The brothers? They were _men_ like _him_. You pushed them out the door, and now, you act like you've been there for them the entire time!" His broken heart took control, "Do you have _any_ idea what kind of life she lived? Everytime, I'd spend Mother's Day with her, since my mom died. She said she misses you, but I didn't _want_ her to miss you. She doesn't _need_ you like you're trying to make it look like!"

"Aaron Whitsmore! How dare you talk to me like that!"

"Damn it, Emi. Don't try playing those stupid mind games with me. You know, are you mad that I slept with Amanda?" She nodded, "Well, let me _tell you something_. It wasn't our first." Emi snarled, "You think she was rotting her life away with me. You know you were thinking that, I bet you even told Amanda a few times. But, God damn it, Emi- she loved__me! We would've spent the rest of our lives together!" He breathed heavily. He smiled, seeing the white light flash by.

**XxX**

"What the happened?" Amanda asked. She was being tugged, well, dragged, by Aaron.

"We've got to check on Kimberly." He demanded. 

"Why?"

"Because we're her parents."

She shrugged, "Okay then. Glad to see you like her."

They opened the cabin door. The rest of them, they were at the campfire. Emi smiled and waved at them with Kimberly in her arms, "I hope you two weren't looking for any alone time. Kimberly and I were going to play a game. Twenty questions, if you will. Would you like to play?"

"I sure would." Aaron noticed how close he was to losing a baby he knew he loved, but never took care of. He turned to see Amanda still at the doorway, "Are you?"

"Hmm. Sure."

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_****

Oh! I bet you didn't see _**that**_** coming, did you? Well, honestly, neither did I, but it's all good.**

A little bit of Yumi and Ulrich. She said she'd do it, what was it? Breaking up with Dunbar. A little bit of angst, homicide, trash talking. Wow, sounds like COPS.

Review please! Next chapter will have _**much**_** more fluff!**

-Kiwi


	18. Another Random Day

**Yup. Big 18. Not much to say this time. Just review. :**  
_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_  
Darn. He got it too. Whatever it was. It wasn't fun. His stomach ached and his throat was making him want to cut it off. Good thing? _She_ was coming to see him. They got to be alone. If only for a little while.

The door opened. If it was Will, again, he swore. He'll kill him. But no, it was better, it was her. With a bowl. A bowl of soup, he hoped. That would help his throat, "Hey handsome, feeling any better?" He shook his head, "Aww. While, Derek made you some Chicken Noodle Soup for your throat." She gave him the bowl, "It's hot."

"Maybe, but it can't be as hot as you." He answered flirtingly. She wore that on purpose. Her short jean shorts and the white thank top. She rolled her eyes and gave him the soup.

She felt his forehead, "Gee you feel hot." His face red with his fever, "It only lasts twenty-four hours, if that makes you feel better."

"It doesn't. But you're with me, so I couldn't be happier." She kissed his cheek.

"You're so sweet." Amanda whipped her hair off her shoulder, "Oh, and guess what?"

"Oh, gossip?"

"No, no. Actually true."

"Alright, what?"

"No, guess." She crossed her arms with a playful smile on her face.

"…Hmm. Unless it's like Yumi and Ulrich getting together, I don't think I know." He shrugged, sipping his soup.

Amanda frowned, "I said _guess_ not _get it right_."

Theo bounced up, "They're together now?"

"Yup. Yumi told me just now in the cafeteria!" She smiled and clapped excitedly, "Looks like Amanda-Lynn's the true match maker, huh?"

He pulled her close to her, "As long as you're not paired to anyone else but me, I'm okay with it." She didn't reply, just a smile on her face, "I'm the only one, aren't I?" No answer, "Amanda! Don't play like this." He was surprised when she smacked her lips to his, "Okay."

"You know? A shower will make you feel better. Makes you feel…clean, you know?" Amanda told him, taking the bowl from him, and taking a few sips.

"You know what would make me feel even better?" She shook her head, and he took the bowl out of her hands and onto the night-table, "If you were to join me."

She smiled as he tugged her into the bathroom, he turned on the shower, feeling the water every once in a while. Once he felt it was nice enough, he started undressing, which she took as a signal and began stripping herself.

Without a word, he pulled her into the shower with him. Now wet, they believed the other looked even _more_ sexy. He pinned her against the wall.

_-------_"Oh. Oh…" She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth. Being alone- all alone- made the whole romantic scene unfold. She gripped his shirt, pulling him closer. 

Yumi was _so_ glad she broke up with Dunbar for this.

"You see?" He murmured on her neck, "I'm better than Dunbar." He sucked on her neck with barely any mercy. They didn't care. They've been waiting too long for this.

"I knew that. I already knew you were better than him." She answered, fueling him with her pleasurable moans, "But I didn't know if you really liked me or not."

"Of course I really liked you. I tried to make it look like there were no doubts in my mind. But I guess that didn't work."

"Mmm." She answered with.

_-------_

"Touch me." She demanded, "Touch me, Theo." She knew he wouldn't. He just wanted to see her, "Please."

"No. No Amanda- I- I can't." He answered- although his eyes couldn't keep off of her curvy and bare body.

Amanda growled, "How do you feel when I touch you, huh?" She gripped his member tightly. A groan escaped his lips, "Does this please you?" He nodded as her fingers worked him up and down, "I want to be pleased like this." She removed her hands, and crossed her arms, "But you won't."

He slammed her up against the wall again, so hard, it hurt her backbone. She whimpered. "Don't play like that." He told her forcefully, kissing her harshly, "It isn't nice…" He trailed his hand to her bust, fondling them carefully, "To touch me." He sucked on her left nipple, "And then stop." He moved away, "knowing I'd want more."

She studied him carefully, "Theo…" His glare didn't move from hers. They awaited for each others move. Eventually, the anger in both beings took control as they attacked each other. Their short, hot moans echoed in the bathroom.

The shower turned off automatically. His body sprawled over hers. Their giggles made the whole scene complete. He nuzzled into her neck, "That…that's what I wanted." His erection up against her thigh.

"Oh, Theo…" Was all she could say. Her breath was taken away. Until she realized something and confronted him about it, "You weren't really sick, were you?"

He laughed, "No, I wasn't. But I knew you'd come by to see me." He kissed her, "And I knew you'd come by when no one else was here."

"So you had this all planned out, did you?"

"Not this last part, but it was worth it." He jumped off her, "We better get dressed before the other guys come back."

**XxX**

"Alright!" Derek shouted, a surprise meeting right after dinner, "We're gonna have our first time in our groups. Blue Team- You're going on a hike. Green Team- You're going to go to the lake. Red Team- Archery and other obstacles. Your chaperones know where everything is. Have fun!"

The three teams separated.

"Swim? It's almost freaking dark!" Theo pouted, "Why can't we just go to bed?"

"Are you tired?" Yori questioned, "You've been in bed _all _day. Nice to see you're better, by the way."

Theo gestured for the guys to come closer and whispered, "I wasn't really sick." Ulrich and Yori gawked, "I faked it."

"Why?"

Theo smiled, "I knew Amanda would come to see me. We can't really hang out here. So I faked sick. We…spent the dinner hour together."

Yori snickered, "Knowing my sister you did a little more than _spend time together_." They were already getting sick of walking all the way to the shore.

"You're right." Theo's smile grew even bigger, "We took a shower together."

"Oh really?" Ulrich questioned, "Doesn't sound like you."

"But we did!" Theo protested, "And, yeah. How long does the water stay on?"

"An hour."

"We were in there half an hour after the water stopped." His smile turned naughty. Ulrich and Yori gasped, "Yeah, I'm serious. It was _nice_." They reached the shore.

Some people stripped down to their swimsuits and dived in, as the others stayed around and stuck their feet in. 

Claire swam up to the three guys chatting, "Theo, why don't you swim?"

"Uh, I'm don't want to…?" He answered, "Don't let me hold you back, you go, swim on, just go." He waved his hand away.

"Fine, whatever." Claire swam away, and to Priscilla, "He won't. Probably gonna text his love: Amanda-Lynn. That whore in our cabin." She spat.

The senior girl laughed, "HA. Well, we'll have to steal both Gauthier _and_ Stern from their girls this summer, now won't we?"

**XxX**

On the hike- the blue members were chatting quietly. The girls actually frightened one of the guys might try to scare the crap out of them.

"So…Amanda." Connor snaked an arm on her shoulder. Her group members- Aaron, Will, and Carlos gave him glares, "Where's my kiss?"

"You don't deserve a kiss." She answered back, "Now get your arm off me before I kill you." She shrugged his arm off. And he only put it back on.

"Dude, Step off." Carlos threw Connor's arm off her, "Can't you see she's _not_ interested?" Connor glared at him, "Look at me all you want, but that's not changing her mind."

Amanda nodded, "These are my _true_ guy friends. Don't like 'em? Don't care! How about you leave me alone? Or do I have to call the cops?!" He put his arms up in defense and walked away, "Thanks Carlos."

"No problem." He put his arm out, "Skip with me?"

"Ha-ha! Yeah!" She put her arm with his as they skipped ahead of the rest of the group.

Aaron and Will started cracking up, "Guys! What happens in America _stays_ in America!" They shouted afterwards.

Carlos noticed how happy and jumpy Amanda was, "Alright. What happened?"

"Huh?"

Carlos smiled, "What. Happened? _Something_ must've happened. I've never seen you this excited before."

Amanda slowed down, and pulled Carlos away from the others in the hike, to the wayyyy side, "Theo and I took a shower together today."

Carlos's smile grew, "Did he touch you?"

She nodded quickly, "Oh my god, Carlos. I'm _so_ freaking piped up now!"

"You're just running on that extra horniness." He answered smartly, "How long did you guys do that?"

"An hour and a half."

"The showers turn off after an hour."

"…I know."

**XxX**

Odd was defiantly going to kill himself. He didn't know any of these people! Well, other than Ryan, but he _barely_ knew him. At least Ryan knew about Xana and Lyoko, so he didn't look like a fool if he ran off.

"Hey, Odd!" Ryan waved for him to come near, so they could talk, "You know about archery?"

"Just a big set of darts is all." Odd shrugged, "I think."

Ryan chuckled, "I'll bet you do fine."

_----_

"YOU CALL THIS DOING FINE?!" Odd cried out to Ryan. He had missed every arrow.

Ryan was on the floor, laughing loudly, "I thought you'd be pretty good at this, Odd!"

"Shut up. You're turn." He shoved the bow and arrows in Ryan's gut.

"Okay." Ryan aimed four times (The amount of arrows) he smiled and said, "I win." As Odd stood in shock. He had gotten _all_ of them in the bull's-eye. Was that even possible?!

"Good job there, Ryan!" Emi, their chaperone, called out.

Odd gave him a weird look, "Ryan, How'd you know how to shoot the arrows?"

"Amanda, Carlos, and I- we went to this shooting place, so we had a lot of aim. It comes in handy sometimes." Ryan shrugged.

"So, wait. I'm guessing you, Americans, you guys hung out with Amanda _a lot_."

"Oh yeah. What do you expect? She's pretty, she's funny, and she's outgoing. Bet of all? She's _famous_!" Ryan did a little thing like jazz hands.

"Ahh, I could see why you guys would want to do that."

**XxX**

"WAIT. Before you guys keep talking." Theo interrupted his friends, "Ulrich, Amanda told me you and Yumi are together now. Is that true?"

"What? Don't believe your own girlfriend now?" Ulrich raised his eyebrow.

"Hmm? Never said that."

"Didn't have to." Yori spat back.

"Anyway, yeah. It's true. She broke up with William earlier today. During…Dinner, I think it was." They watched William dive into the water, "But, he's pretty _heartless_ I don't think it bugs him that much." Theo caught along to what Ulrich meant, as Yori just sighed.

Theo sighed with him, "Finally."

"I KNOW." Ulrich cried, "I didn't think it would happen."

"Not like it matters." Yori answered. Getting puzzled looks from the two boys, "Hmm. You do realize that- most likely, you guys won't see each other during or past college? You make new friends. You leave your high school friends behind for a way to life."

"Do you think we'll abandon each other after college?" Theo asked Ulrich, whom shrugged, "I hope not. It would be pretty sad."

"Yeah. But it's true. My parent's friends are _my_ friend's parents." Yori explained, "They're too busy to take care of us to go out and make a lot of friends."

The guys nodded, "True."

"What sacrifices parents make, huh?"

"Talkin' about parents, hmm?" Bombell took a seat next to Ulrich, putting his feet into the brisk water, "Why is that so?"

"We were talking about how we most likely won't see each other after college. Our world's will separate." Ulrich recapped, "And then how our parents' friends are our friend's parents. Yeah, confusing, we know."

"Note the word: _most likely_." Bombell brought that out, "In fact, you know Jim? Of course you do- he and I went to the same high school. We went to the same college, we were friends. We really were. He got all the girls while I got all the grades. He quit school in his Junior year of College, and told me he became a coach at a new school. When I went looking for a job, I came to the Kadic Academy first, because Jim said it was such a good school."

"Really?" Ulrich questioned.

"I'm sorry, back up, hold on." Theo put his hands on his head, "Did you say _you_ got the grades, and _he_ got the ladies?"

"He was very handsome. I was more of a geek in those days." Bombell admitted, "But I like my job, and my family. I'm glad I did what I did."

Yori sniggered, "So I guess Jim gained a couple of dozens of pounds, and no more ladies wanted him, huh?"

"Uh, his last girlfriend got to him. He found her…uhh…how to explain to teenagers…" He tapped his chin.

"He found her with some other guy bent over, aye?"

"Pretty much." Bombell nodded, "And he went into a deep depression. He almost went bulimic, and ate all those bad foods. He suffers from a broken heart and his choices still today."

"Whoa." Theo looked up at the sunset sky, "Hard to believe a girl can have such a strong impact on our lives." 

"Not if she _is_ your life." The coach smiled, nudging Theo, "I would say you and Amanda-Lynn? I believe you know what I'm talking about."

Theo shrugged, "I wouldn't call what Amanda and I have _pure true_ love, but just a strong high school crush. I don't think we'll last that long."

"You want to break up with her?"

"What? No! No! I don't want to lose her, but if she finds someone better, I'd give in, and let her be with him. No matter how much it may hurt. I just want her happy."

"You know." Yori started, "She nearly cut off her foot for Dave." Ulrich, Theo, and Bombell stared at Yori and he continued, "Dave, his foot got ran over by something in America- what is was, I forget, and his foot was a mashed mess. They needed a foot that shared almost the same DNA, Amanda, being his half sister, had it. In the surgery room, they were going to give Amanda a mechanical foot and Dave _her_ foot, until they found out a denote person already had a foot to give."

Ulrich shuddered, "Ew. Only one foot?"

"Hey, one foot, two feet, or eight feet. I love her." Theo told Ulrich, and Ulrich apologized for being so "rude".

"That just means she's very attached to her family. She loves easily, is what it means. Didn't Derek say she was famous?"

"She is." Yori explained, "In America, of course. She had the option of making it world-wide, but she still wanted to go places and be like a normal person, and only wanted it In

America. It's pretty sweet. You see, her family, including myself, are famous for her. All of America knows us because we're Amanda-Lynn's family." 

"That's pretty cool." Bombell answered, pretty shocked, "But what about Yumi? Is she known in America?"

"Somewhat. Amanda and Yumi are not only cousins, but best friends. Amanda wrote a few songs about her. Some songs that have been written for _years_ are just waiting till Yumi comes to America so she, Amanda, and Ashley can sing it."

"What number are they right now?"

"On all of America, number one. They're the biggest hit right now."

"Ohh, that's awesome. I'd love to find out I'm some sort of family member to her." Bombell laughed, "Ahh, I don't know. Maybe my baby girl will become famous one day, but hopefully, for all the _right_ reasons." 

**XxX**

"I'm tired." Yumi said as she collapsed on her bed. Amanda got her pajamas, and skipped to the bathroom.

"Me too." Sam said, climbing to her bunk. Almost falling asleep instantly.

"I had fun!" Aelita smiled, "It sure was a nice swim, today."

"The hike was long." Julia complained, "Although, Carlos and Amanda _skipped_ the entire time!"

"HEY." The voice that belonged to Amanda came from the bathroom, "We were singing the Wizard of Oz." 

"The hike _was_ long. And it was boring. They told us about this stupid erotic rock." Sam yawned.

"Erotic…rock?" Mrs. K stared at Sam, "Ahh, you mean Make-out Mountain."

"Ooh. What is it?" Brie asked, "STORY TIME!"

Mrs. Kendrick smiled, "There's this myth that if a person denies a kiss below the mountain, the mountain would implode."

"Complete bull." Sorya answered, "My sister went here, she said she denied a kiss, and it didn't implode."

"Hmm. Lauren, right?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Hertz."

"We didn't go to this part of the camp that year."

"Aha! So the myth remains!" Renée declared, "Cool too, we can make out with the guys we like here all thanks to a mountain!"

"Oh yes. Amazing. Sounds like a new level of desperation." Amanda sighed, hopping into her yellow feathery slippers, "You like?" She did like a high kick, to Glenda. Glenda grabbed her foot, so Amanda's legs were in a 90 degree angel. She yipped a little, but moved.

"Aww, they're cute. Remind me of duckies." Glenda put her foot back down and Amanda went on her bunk. Her puppies waiting for her.

_Make Pepper share the blanket Mommy!_

Make Ginger get her own blanket, Mommy!

Make Pepper and Ginger shut up about the blanket Mommy!

Amanda sighed, "I'll make you guys starve if you don't resolve this by yourselves." She whispered this, and the dogs stayed silent.

_Jesus. PMS much._

"Pepperrrrr…" Amanda growled.

_JUST KIDDING._

"I'm tired." They turned out the lights, "Night everyone."

**XxX**

"Aren't you guys tired?" Mr. Bombell asked, looking at his watch- it was almost ten thirty. He stretched and yawned somewhat.

"Nope. We're teenagers, Bombell. That _rebellious _stage, remember?" A senior- Chris said, a smile on his face.

"Ahh, right. The good years. Your first every things- First date, first kiss…" Bombell sighed, remembering his good days.

"Yeah, your first _time_." Billy added. The boys roared up in laughter. 

Bombell sighed, "Boys, boys. I don't support that kind of stuff. You need to wait till _just _the right moment, with a girl you love dearly. Although, you can't help your raging hormones, eh?"

"…Thanks, yeah, we know. Bombell." 

_-----_

"Xana better not attack." Will joked, as he pulled up his sweatpants he wore to bed.

"Oh gee, I felt sorry for the girls." Jeremie answered, "He pretty much came up as Derek, being a pervert and all. They weren't even dressed at the time."

Ulrich was at the mirror, combing his wet hair, "I don't care. I'm too happy to care."

"Yeah, we heard." Carlos slapped Ulrich _hard_ on the back, "Amanda told us. You and Yumi got together. We're real ecstatic for you, _really._"

"Um thanks?" He answered carefully. A little afraid of Carlos' statement.

"Bout time, too." Odd added, "We've only waited- oh, how long? About six years? Maybe?"

"Shut up." Ulrich was quick to answer to that one. Being roommates with Odd can do something to a guy. Luckily, no other guy (other than Ulrich) had to face such harsh punishments.

Aaron popped in, searching around for something. He looked quite panic-stricken, "Carlos, Will, you know that book I showed you the other day? Where is it?" He looked under piles of clothing, even in the toilet stalls and showers.

Will took a breath, "You told me to give to Amanda, and I did."

"You _what_?"

"I gave it to Amanda. Like you told me too." Will put his hands up in surrender, "I sware!"

"No. No! You idiot!" Aaron cried, hands on his head, "When did you give it to her?"

"After we got back from the hike. I was only gone, what? Half an hour or so?"

Aaron paced up and down the halls, "She opened it by now. Oh, god. She's never gonna want to talk to me again!"

"Okay, dude. You're going a mile a minute, here!" Jeremie complained, "Now, why don't you tell us _why_ you didn't want Will to deliver this thingy-mo-bobber to Amanda?"

Aaron sighed and clenched his fists, "You see, inside is a book. Translated into Japanese- I was quite fascinated with the language, and took notes. I soon become pretty attached to this book, and started writing things in different languages- all of them, which Amanda knows. They have things about what we did at school, in America, in France, In Japan, and _here_. It's like a log book." The guys gave him a 'so, what?' look, "Long story short- She reads it, she tells her friends, they tell other girls, and we get shunned for the rest of our lives."

"Aaron say _what_?!"

"I'm SAYING." Aaron exploded, "That if we don't get the freaking box here NOW. All girls on _this_ side of the galaxy, will indeed, hate us."

"You logged about _us_ too?!" Theo cried out- pointing to the French guys.

"It's not all his fault. I believe I know what book you're talking about." Ulrich tapped his chin, "The one you wanted _all_ of us to write in."

"Yeah, that's the one."

"The red and black one, right?"

"YEAH! That's it!"

Jeremie's eyes widened, "TO THE GIRLS' CABIN!"

_-------_

_  
_"Figures." Will muttered when they reached the cabin. The lights were out, and slight slumber like sounds were emerging from the windows, "Why does this always happen to me?"

"I was kinda thinkin' the same thing." The boys gasped and turned around, "Heyyy, Sam."

"Hi guys." She waved at her friends idiotically, "What are you guys doing here so late?"

"Oh. Nothing. We wanted to ask a few questions, but, uh. It's too late, now. So, um, we'll ask tomorrow morning."

"Ahh. Good to see you're feeling better Theo."

"Oh." Theo had a fit of guilty coughs, "Right. Yeah, thanks."

Sam eyed them as they stalked off in a pack. She walked in the cabin and closed the door behind her.

The guys scrambled back to the cabin. They looked inside the living room- BINGO.

Amanda was sitting on the couch, reading a _red and black book_, a hurt look on her face.

"Oh, shit." Aaron whispered. He knew that Amanda was taking everything he wrote to heart. He didn't mean a word, Amanda! He didn't mean it.

When she reached to a certain page, she jumped up, making the boys drop down. Afraid she must've seen them, they stayed like this for a minute. Until they noticed nothing happened- Her cell phone was vibrating.

She was talking on the phone. With who?

"Hey beautiful." He said to his phone, "Just wanted to check up on you."

"Hmm. Thanks so much. I believe you—" She faked a yawn, "Woke me up."

"My bad. I apologize. So, uh. Did you get anything today? You know, delivered to you?"

"Nothing but this book." Theo was _really_ hoping she wouldn't say that, "It's pretty frustrating. So _that's_ what they think of her."

"Uh, yeah. OH, look at the time! I think I'm waking Jeremie up, you know how he gets, I gotta go! Bye!"

"But Theo! Wait! How'd you—" But he closed his phone and that was that.

"We're screwed." Was the answer he gave the rest of the guys.

"Crap-ola." They watched from the window helplessly. Sam suddenly came in.

"Can I see your phone?" She asked, her hand out, "Mine's charging."

Amanda tossed her phone at her, "Have fun."

Sam looked at her curiously. She knew from past experiences, that Amanda doesn't just _give_ her cell phone away, "Hey, whatcha reading?"

"This." Amanda waved the book in her hands, "I can't believe it."

"What?"

"Read this." She pointed to a certain paragraph. Sam read and reread it. 

"How heartless!" She cried, but got a hush from Amanda. Sam gave the book back to Amanda, and she tossed it to the chair. 

"I'm tired. Night." The blonde one stepped out of the room.

"Night." Sam put the phone back in Amanda's bag, turned off the lights, and went straight to bed.

The group of men outside shared a worried look. Only tomorrow will tell.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_**  
One more short chapter. But, uh, yeah. Next chapter will be coming soon. :)**

REVIEW

-Kiwi 


	19. Take a Different Point of View

**Yo peoples! I have a list for you guys!**

**Guy's in Girl Bodies (****just deal with it. Okay? It'll make sense)  
Jeremie in Julia's  
Aaron in Yumi's  
Will in Sam's  
Carlos in Aelita's  
Ulrich in Dianna's  
Theo in Brie's  
Odd in Ashley's**_****_

**Girls in Guy Bodies**  
**((Just flipped around, really.)  
Julia in Jeremie's  
Yumi in Aaron's  
Sam in Will's  
Aelita in Carlos's  
Dianna in Ulrich's  
Brie in Theo's  
Ashley in Odd's**

Thanks!_****_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Most of the guys couldn't fall asleep that night. The thought of their girlfriends (or friends that were girls) being mad at them and not talk to them was a win/lose situation. One, they'd shut up and swoon over every guy they see. But they liked teasing them about that. They liked just being with them. Why? They had no idea.

Females…

That morning, the chaperones were shooed to help make the tables.

"Dang, I hope they don't hate us that much." Ulrich said to Odd as they put on their shoes, getting ready for breakfast.

"Me neither. I think if we explain things _very_ well- they won't hate us that much." Odd answered with.

"Says the guy that can't tie his shoes." Will answered, kneeling in front of off, tying his shoes correctly.

_Bing! Bing! Bing!_

Jeremie stepped out of the bathroom in his blue pajamas, mouth full of toothpaste, and his toothbrush handing out of his lips. He grabbed his laptop, "Aww… mun."

"What?"

Jeremie handed the laptop to Ulrich, whom muttered, "Xana Attack."

**XxX**

"Great, just- just great." Ashley whispered. Why was this William guy chasing after her cousin? "Uh, Amanda. Do you know that guy?" She pointed to William.

Amanda walked over to the door, "Yeah…Oh, what's his name…William! That's it! And- aww, they're playing tag."

"THIS. ISN'T. TAG. XANA- ATTACK-ACK!" Yumi shouted.

The girls looked at each other, "Always when we're in the shower, huh?"

Amanda chuckled, "Figures, come on. Ash, you help Yumi."

"Do I have—"

"DO IT."

"Okay! Okay!"

_-------_

"You think they'll ignore us now?" They opened the door to the mess hall.

"Guys. X-A-N-A Attack." Ashley told them, from behind, "Just so seems William's…a little crazy on Earth right now. I can't guarantee a lot of the girls will…attend you in your…journey."

The boys shared a look, "What's going on?"

Ashley sighed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Another share of looks, "Well fine."

_-------_

"Alright Xana," Odd started- walking around the forest sector, "I'm really getting sick of fighting your sorry ass everytime I have something planned."

"Aren't we all?" Asked Ulrich. Seriously, Xana does that on purpose just to tick them off!

"Hurry up guys." Jeremie said- laptop at hand, clicking around for easier access. And locking on the ladies' persons by their PS-es. They weren't moving. At first- this startled Jeremie.

What could they be doing?

_-------_

"Where are they?!" Aelita emptied her entire bag, shaking it to make sure she didn't miss anything, "I can't find mine!" She whined to the other girls.

Whom, at the moment, were scattered around looking for the stupid PS-es.

"FOUND…Aelita's." Amanda held up a pink PS in the air- thinking it was red (being hers) "I guess that's good. You need to deactivate the tower. Go!" She tossed the PS to Aelita. Yumi was using some of her masterful Pencak Silat as Brie tried to assist her while the others tumbled around for their PS-es.

Aelita hopped over to Amanda, and grabbed the chip from her, "Thanks Amanda!" She ran off.

"You're…welcome." She continued looking for more PS-es, preferably, her own. Unlike all others of The Lyoko Team- Amanda enjoyed fighting with Xana. She said it increased her confidence and strength. Of course, her American friends thought this oddly. Amanda often complained about fighting him. And yet she enjoys it? Confusing little chick, isn't she?

"I found…potato chips!" Julia attacked the bag of _Lays_ Chips, "Yum! I've been craving these."

"Julia- FOCUS." Sam lectured as she walked over and snatched the bag from her, "My chips- go look."

Julia snarled, "FINE THEN."

"Get to it!" Sam continued.

"Yes mother!" That earned a pillow slap to Julia's back.

And a PS fell out of the pillow, "Hey! Found mine!" Sam sprinted out of the cabin. Soon afterwards, everyone found their PS-es.

Except Amanda.

She roamed up and down the cabin in forty-seven different directions, but she couldn't find that stupid thing!

"Hey, hey Amanda!" Ashley waved over to her, "Like my pin?" It was_ red_ and it had buttons on it… Just like her PS…

"That's my—"

But the white flash took over before Amanda had a chance to finish her sentence.

The guys woke up dizzy. Holding their heads to make them feel a little better. Amanda came walking back in, from the living room, "How'd the fight go?"

"Ugggh."

"That bad, huh?"

Will nodded, "What're you doing in our cabin anyway?"

"…Because I'm a girl…" Amanda responded carefully.

"Exactly…and I HAVE YUMI'S VOICE." Aaron put his hands around his throat, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Amanda cocked her head to Aaron, "Yumi? Are you okay?" She felt Aaron's forehead.

"No! Yumi's not here right now. It's me! Aaron!" He hissed, "Something must've happened in the return to the past."

Amanda jumped away, "Really? So you girls…are guys…?"

"Yeah." Odd looked at his now girly hands. Ashley had nice fingernails…

"This is _so_ not right." Jeremie heard his whine come out to be a squeal in Julia's tone, "So, why didn't you get switched?"

"I was gonna ask…Jer- Uh…Aei- …_somebody_ that! I have no idea!" Amanda shrugged, "But I can tell you, I don't really mind it."

"Lucky you." Ulrich attempted to stand up, almost falling over immediately, "Who wears heels to camp?!" 

"Dianna? Oh shit. Dianna's in one of your body's and is probably freaking out."

"Nah, we told her about Xana awhile back, she doesn't really believe us though." Will answered.

Amanda eyed the body of Sam carefully, "And you would be…"

"Will."

"Ahh. Okay. This is confusing." Amanda put a hand on her head, "How long do you expect us like this?" She eyed everyone of the guys, "Talking to you, Jeremie...whoever you are." **(A/N: I'm addressing people by the person on the **_**inside**_** so if I say "Will says" I mean "Will said while in Sam's body". If you don't remember, you can check the author's note at the top.)**

Jeremie cleared his/her throat, "I have _no_ idea. It depends on what did it. If it's the return to the past- that could take a _really _long time. If it was the PS-es, that'll take long time, but not as long. If it's Xana's left over attacks, it'll be easy to fix."

"Great, so what you're telling us is that we're _stuck_ in these bodies?" Theo whined.

"Uh, yeah."

"PERFECT."

**XxX**

"Whoa. Really?" Ryan said after his laughing fit, "Because you act _just_ like the guys."

"Not funny, Ryan!" Brie cried, "Although, wait… I'm in _Theo's_ body…"

"Don't you dare get any ideas, Brie! I'll tell him _and_ his girlfriend. And both of them will beat you up!" Ryan stopped laughing at that point in time.

"Oh, of course, of course."

Dianna trembled, "What the hell happened? Why am I in Ulrich's body?"

"Xana did something." Aelita answered.

Dianna's eyes went wide, "Xana's…real?!"

"Of course he's real! You thought we were kidding?!" Brie and Julia answered at the same time.

"Um. Okay. So, I think Dianna took place of Amanda."

"No, I did." Ashley raised Odd's hand, "I think I accidentally took Amanda's PS."

"PS?" Dianna repeated confused.

"Never mind it." Ryan put a hand on his head, "_This_ is gonna be weird."

**XxX**

"How are we supposed to pull this off?"

"I have no idea." She glanced at her watch, seeing it was already past dinner, "Whoa. Dude, the return to the past made us either go back a whole day or it made us skip a few hours."

"Ahh, yes, I'm redoing the code for return to the past. Did I forget to mention that?" Jeremie asked with a smirk, "It should only fast forward a few hours. So it's the same day."

"So…? What does that mean? Who cares, really?" Odd asked seeing Amanda's horrifed yet amused look.

"It means you guys to take---"

"Showers tonight ladies!" Mrs. K shouted to both sides of the cabin.

The guys looked at each other and then Amanda, "Help us!"

"I can't! I don't know what to do!" Amanda shrugged, "Why can't you just take showers like that? Come on."

"You're not in this situation!" Carlos stated full of panic, "I can't do this!" He took Amanda's shoulders and shook her violently, "Think of something _now_, Amanda. Or forever hold your peace!"

Amanda was already deep in thought, not for a plan, but how it was going with the girls in the guy cabin.

"Amanda?"

"Oh, what?"

The guys groaned, "We don't want to take showers like this."

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" She tapped her chin- this time actually pondering about their situation, "I really can't think of anything." She tried to think of any excuse that could skip a shower…but nothing came to mind.

"Damn, I guess we're stuck like this." Aaron sighed as they all got up.

"It's not _that_ bad." Amanda reassured them, "Just- don't be perverted, and I think everything'll be just fine. I mean, haven't you guys seen a naked girl before? At least once in your life?"

"Aaron sure has!"

"CARLOSSSS." Amanda smacked her forehead, "JUST GET."

**XxX**

"Sh-showers?" Ryan stuttered as Mr. Bombell told the men.

"Showers?" Theo's face smiled, "Great."

"BRIE." Ryan warned again, "I sware. Amanda would be pretty pissed if she were hear about this!"

"Okay, whatever, but come on. We're _not_ taking showers like this." Dianna complained.

The other girls were quick on agreeing.

Dianna quickly pulled out a cell phone from Ulrich's pocket and dialed Amanda's cell phone number.

"Konnichiwa!"

"Hello? Amanda?"

"Hai?"

"Um, you realize it's shower day today, right?"

"Uhh, yeah. The guys aren't too peppy about it to be honest." Amanda sounded like she was holding back a huge laugh. And she really was!

"So I guess we have no choice?"

"Do you want to sleep in a dirty _guy_ body?"

"Depends. Define _dirty_."

"DIANNA ASHLET DOWNS." Amanda scolded, "Just shower, okay? That's what the guys are doing. No matter how much they don't want to."

"Fine, you're a big help."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Sayonara." 

Dianna tossed the phone to Ryan, "We're taking showers."

"Oh damn."

**XxX**

Well, taking showers was a little more difficult than Amanda though it would be. First of all, the guys had troubles with their bras. (Whoa, that sounds weird.)

"Dude, those things are so damn itchy!" Odd wrapped his now bare body in a towel, and scratched his back, "How can you stand those things?"

Amanda waited for the others to get into the showers. Watching them closely, making sure they don't do anything stupid, "Talking to me?"

"Yeah. You. Amanda."

"I guess we're used to it by now. It wasn't so comfortable at school."

"I don't see why Brie needs one of these things." Theo was one out of the two that had enough luck to take it off himself/herself, "She's pretty much flat."

"You wear pants, don't you?"

"OHHH. YOU JUST GOT DISSED BY YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND." Odd screamed from the other side of the bathroom.

Theo eyed his girlfriend, and she eyed back- a smile on her face, "You know, Amanda, I do, and if your not nice to me. You'll never figure out why."

Amanda rolled her eyes and waved her hand at him like 'carry-on'.

Theo turned, in a towel now, of course, to walk to Amanda, "You're not mad at me, right? I was just clowning around."

"Hey, I don't like it when peoples diss my friends. 'Specially if you do." She answered to him, "And I will figure out why you wear pants, won't I?"

"I don't know. Maybe the same day I figure out why you wear a bra."  
Amanda giggled, "Nah, you'll find that out _wayyyy_ before then."

From the other side of the door, Sissi cackled evilly, "Amanda's a lesbian? Perfect! Oh, Theo will be mine!"

**XxX**

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked as Yumi reach behind her back.

"Oh, nevermind. No bra. Sorry, it's a habit."

"I don't care, but would you mind not undressing right in front of me. That's a little too much of Aaron I'd rather not see."

Yumi looked at herself in the mirror, "Damn."

"What?" Sam asked, hopping around to get Carlos's jeans off.

"Aaron has a nice body." She posed a little bit, "No wonder why Amanda was so attracted to him."

Ryan shook his head, "OKAY THEN."

"He does. Look at that six-pack." Sam had this urge to touch it. But no- no. She's not in her regular body right now, and that would look really gross if Carlos was touching Aaron.

Yes, very _very_ gross.

"PEOPLES." Ryan screamed, "Just take a freaking shower and fawn over Aaron later? Okay?"

"Okay."

Ryan shook his head and took this moment of time to call Amanda.

"Konnichiwa!"

"Hey Amanda." Yeah, that was how they could tell if it was her.

"What's up?"

"They think Aaron has a hot body."

"They?"

"The girls."

"Well, I can't say I disagree."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd be lying." Ryan sighed, "Oh come on, Ryan. Look at him with a girl's Point of View. He's hot, he's nice, he's funny, he's smart, and he's an _amazing_ lover. Come on, a man of their dreams."

"And you broke up with him _because_…?"

"Theo has a tight ass."

"I should've seen that coming." Ryan laughed, "Anyway, how are the guys takin' it?"

"They had some problems with the bra."

"I bet Aaron didn't." Ryan snickered as Amanda took her turn to sigh, "Oh, you know we're kidding when we tease you and Airs like that."

"Yeah, but it gets annoying. Yeah, big whoop. We slept together. Amazing. Why don't they mock you? I mean, _we_ slept together once."

Ryan couldn't believe he forgot about that, "Oh…right."

"Hmm." That must've killed the conversation, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up. It's in the past. Besides, it was kinda Xana's fault anyway."

"Yeah. But uh, I liked it. No, I loved it."

"Well, yeah, me too. I mean, it was our firsts. Now that I have a bit of experience, it wasn't the best, but for a couple of thirteen year olds- not bad!"

Ryan coughed a little, "Are they in the showers?"

"Yeah, now they are. How about the girls?"

"Well, after fawning over Aaron, yeah. They shut up and got in the damn showers."

"Ha. Hey, can I meet you somewhere? I think just _you and I_ need to talk about the situation on hand."

"True. How about we sneak out around eight or somethin'. Near the hike trail."

"That's closer to my cabin."

"Then you can leave later. I don't mind walking that far."

"Okay. Cool, talk to you later."

"Peace!"

"Out!" He flipped his phone closed as he stripped and took his own shower.

**XxX**

"Amanda…Pssssssst. Amanda!" She could've sworn someone was whispering her name- but the water splatting on her skin made too much of a noise for her to hear clearly.

"AMANDA-LYNN."

THAT was not the water! 

She opened the curtain a little bit, "Yeah?"

"It's Aaron."

"Oh, okay." That was better to know.

"Um, I don't know what pajamas are Yumi's." Aaron whispered to her. 

"The black ones. Long sleeved, with the Japanese sign on it. It means love, you really can't miss it."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise, dude."

"Okay. I'll trust you."

"I'm tellin' you!" Thankfully, they left her to take her shower in peace. As she stepped out of the bathroom for Sissi to go in, Sissi actually hooked arms with her on the way- So when Ulrich was waving for her to come over to her bunk to talk, she was dragged back in the bathroom.

"The hell?"

Sissi held Amanda against the wall. Amanda could easily break Sissi in half, but come on, who would do that?

"I heard you flirting with them." She stated, "With Brie…really. You do realize that if you do anything rude to me again- I'll tell everyone at the next meeting. Everyone. Including your deary Theo." She threatened, "Oh and by the way- I don't know what you see in her. If you want any good lovin' just talk to me." Sissi winked to her and left Amanda alone.

She ran out of the bathroom.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not that sure, actually." Amanda answered, still looking behind her shoulder.

"Hmm."

"SO ANYWAY." Amanda turned back to them, "How do you feel after your shower?"

"Weird." 

"Hey what time is it?"

"Uhh. Ten till eight." Jeremie answered, taking out the cell phone in Julia's pocket.

"Really? Already? Okay! You peoples have fun! Buh bye now!" She quickly ran out of the cabin, and slammed the door shut.

"Where'd she go?" Mrs. K questioned the other guys.

They shrugged, "No idea."

**XxX**

"There you are! Finally! I was about to call you!" Ryan waved her over, "It's gettin' dark, so let's talk."

"Okay, but what about."

"Um, I lied. I don't really want to talk about this stupid Xana thing right now."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"Us…"

"Oh…come on." Amanda kicked some leaves, "I'm telling you, we've gone out three times; we just don't click, Ry."

"No, I'm not asking you out again. I'm just wondering…was I good?"

"Yeah…What does it matter?"

"It matters, okay? You have no idea how broken you leave a guy, Amanda. You don't really care- do you? You can just walk away, but he's there with broken pieces. He can't go anywhere. He's left with picking up the pieces that you clattered."

"What are you saying? You?"

"No, I'm over it. I'm talking about Aaron."

"I thought you said we were talking about US."

"I am, I meant our American group _us._"

"Oh."

"Yeah, and do you have any idea how crushed Aaron is? He may not act like it, but he doesn't smile much anymore. Maybe to you, to keep his 'I'm happy-it's-cool' alibi, but listen to me- I can't believe you dumped him. You _knew_ you two would be a perfect couple."

Amanda looked at the ground. Was she really that selfish to not even bother about the others feelings? It was exactly what she vowed she'd never be when she turned famous, "Really?"

"Really. I never knew when I could tell you that, and I felt like now was a good time." He followed her eyes to the ground, "He thought you loved him, Amanda."

"I did…I do. It's just…it's just…"

"Theo has a tight ass." Ryan repeated sarcastically. Thankfully he got a laugh from her.

"No, it's just that Theo seems better. He's not as old as Aaron, and we'd be like growing up together. Unlike Aaron, whom would be years ahead of me. I don't know about it, Ry. Besides, it's not like I'm getting married to the guy."

"Yet."

"What?"

"You're not getting married to him_ yet_."

"And what makes you think that Theo and I are gonna get married?"

"Just a lucky guess."

"Wait, so is Aaron acting all this time just so he makes sure I don't feel guilty about the break up?"

"…That pretty much sums it up."

"Oh my god." She had no idea this was going on, "I didn't know. I didn't know he went through all this every day just for me."

"He still loves you, Amanda. No matter what you say or do with Theo. How can I tell? Because everytime you come into the room, his eyes are a shade brighter and they glisten, and he has a happy glow to him. I'm not trying to make you feel so bad that your going to go back to Aaron, because you can't do that."

"I can't?"

"No, because you'd leave Theo with all the pieces, and you don't want that."

"So what do I do?"

"Be a little more open to Aaron. Let him know you still care for him, more than a friend and maybe a little sexually, but set limits. Don't like…ride him or anything. But friendly-tease him like you used to. Call him by his nickname."

"Did he tell you all this?"

"Kinda. He told me how upset he was about the big break up. It was quite a blow to him. Especially since Theo's the one that told him. He even bought you this thousands of dollar ring. He was willing to share his life with you, and you turn him down. You don't know how hard that is. You know why?" Amanda shook her head, "Because you've never suffered a major broken heart. It makes you feel suicidal because the person you loved with your life doesn't want to be as serious as you thought."

"Did I do that to you?"

"No, because I didn't propose to you. But it did hurt, but we're talking about Aaron. You spent four years of your life with him. You can't blame him for thinking you wanted more out of the relationship. So, don't keep too many secrets from him. Tell him the secrets that you might not tell Theo. He'd be like your boy girlfriend. You need to hang out with him one on one, like we're doing now. This is heart-to-heart, but it's not romantic."

"Yeah, I know. I get it." Amanda looked back the way to the cabin, "I'll change it."

"Good. I just wanted to let you know."

"Did he tell you to talk to me?"

"No, I just thought I should do that."

"Maybe this whole body swap was actually for me to understand. Because he uses any excuse to talk to me." Amanda sighed thinking about the past month or so.

Maybe Ryan was right.

"But either way, HA. I can't believe Xana did this!"

"Props to the big guns upstairs, ya know?!"

Ahh. That's how they roll. 


	20. FiftyTwo hours

**Well, I sure had fun with this chapter. :D I love it when Xana switches people and their bodies and how they freak out.**

**  
**_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Falling asleep was even harder. Since the weather went weird (as the weather man put it "Global warming may be to blame") and it was pouring to a serve thunderstorm level.

And if you can remember- a certain _someone_ is freaking scared of those things, and bugged poor Amanda for a long while.

"Pssst. Amanda!" Theo shook her awake, "Amanda! Wake up! Holy crap! Just wake up!" He put a knee on her bed and shook her harder, "Damn. I guess Brie isn't too strong." He stood up and thought about something that could wake her up.

Ahh yes. The easy way. He pinched the back of her neck and she shot up- like the lightening in the sky.

"Whattt?!" She screamed in a hushed tone, "I'm tired, Brie. Bug me later." She put her pillow over her head, "I don't care how many fucking dreams you've had about _my_ boyfriend."

"…If you remember about the incident that happened earlier, this _is_ your boyfriend."

She removed the pillow from her face, "Oh…right. What do you want?" 

"Um, it's raining."

"Yes, yes it is." Amanda answered- already knowing what he was trying to get to, "But I can't for a few reasons. One, we both couldn't fit in here. Two, I have my doggies with me. And three, even if we could- that would give both me and Brie a bad image."

Theo whined, realizing it was probably cuter in his own voice. He nudged her arm with Brie's elbow when she looked like she was dozing off again.

"Tell you what; I'll stay up with you." She sat up and moved carefully so she wouldn't wake up her puppies or anyone around her as Theo climbed down from her bunk as she followed.

"You hug Brie, don't you?" He whispered.

"Yeah. All the time."

"Good." Theo latched his arms around her just the second after Amanda answered, and swung her back and forth, "I wish I could kiss you. But that would look kinda weird."

"I bet Sissi would just _love_ it if we were to make out."

"…Like, you and me in my body? Or you and me in this body? Or you and Brie?"

"Plainly Brie and Me. I think Sissi's a lesbian."

"Hmm. Do you have a problem with gay people?"

Amanda escaped his/her grip and made him follow her into the living room, covering them both with the same blanket, "Of course not. If you love someone, you love someone. No matter what race, religion, or gender. People should have that freedom. Now, I have to admit, if some girl came up to me and started hitting on me- Yeah. I'd be a little freaked."

"As would I, you know, if it were a guy." He answered as she turned on the lamp, "Hey, thanks for staying up with me. I'm sorry if I really bother you, it's just- I'm _really_ scared of thunderstorms."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it, because Carlos is—"

"I am too." Theo and Amanda turned their heads to see Aelita's body in the doorway, "I was looking for you two. Mostly for you, Amanda. But when I found out both of you were missing, I assumed if I found one I'd find the other."

"Ahh, Carlos. We were just talking about you." Amanda scooted over, so Carlos could share some of the blanket.

"Hey, you wanna know something, Theo?" Carlos asked when he sat next to Amanda. 

"What?"

"Back in America- all of us Americans, we hated French people. We actually called them 'frenchies'. They were _so_ annoying to us in America. _Isn't that right, Amanda?_"

"Is that so?" Theo raised an eyebrow, "Because I wasn't really looking forward into meeting Americans. I thought you guys couldn't speak French, so I thought it would be a social disaster. Having Amanda and Yumi translate for you. But were 'frenchies' annoying, Amanda?"

"Uh, yeah." She answered, unsure on how he would take it, "Not like I have this thing against French people. I only met a few and they got on my last nerves. You see, if I _hated_ French people, I don't think I'd be dating…" She heard footsteps from the other room, "Theo." They stopped, but they were near. Then she heard a dog sneeze, and some girls moan and turn over on their bed, "So I can't officially say not all French people are dumbasses."

"What are you three doing in here? It's practically four in the morning." The nasally voice heard oh so much interrupted their conversation, "We have another hike, Amanda. Blue stickers have the hike near the lake. Derek told me."

Both Carlos and Theo found this interesting, for a girl that was supposed to 'hate' Amanda, she seemed awfully friendly.

"Um, yeah. I'm afraid of Thunderstorms, and they woke up to hang with me till the storms over." Amanda told her, "You can laugh and tease me all you want, but it's true."

Sissi said nothing but had a kind smile on her face, "I won't tell a soul, Amanda. I wouldn't do that."

"…Why do you say her name in every sentence?" Theo questioned. In a tone that was more like stating: 'she's-mine-you-moron-so-lay-off'.

"I believe I wasn't talking to you, American."

"American?" Amanda turned around to face Sissi, "Is that supposed to be an insult? Because I'm an American. And if you're dissing him—her, then you're dissing me too. And the hell was with the thing you told me in the bathroom?!"

"Never mind it, Gee. I never knew you were so protective." She came close to Amanda (again) and whispered in her ear, far enough so neither boy stuck in their friend's bodies could tell what she was saying, "That turns me on."

Amanda shuddered slightly, "Okay. Good night Sissi. Sweet dreams." She ducked her head under the blanket, "I'm cold, that's it, really."

When she heard the door close, she came back out, "Dude! This is _so_ wrong! She was hitting on me! I told you I'd freak out!"

"Calm down." Theo told her soothingly.

"Yeah, don't flip over it." Carlos told her a little less soothingly and a little more teasingly.

"Hey, Thanks Carlos."

**XxX**

"Not tired either?" Sam asked in Carlos's body as she saw Will's body and Jeremie's body still up and about.

"No, not really in a sleeping mood. I don't know why, but I…I really miss Amanda." Aelita stated. 

"Maybe because Will misses Amanda? I mean, after all, he did _really_ like her." Julia pushed Jeremie's glasses up, "And Aelita, your boyfriend really needs contacts."

"I keep telling him that he should!" Aelita protested, "but he seems to like his glasses better."

"Hey everyone. Looks like none of us can sleep." Brie stepped inside, "Apparently, Theo's scared of Thunderstorms. I keep waking up. And he really likes Amanda."

"Wait, so we can dig into their emotions and fears and stuff?"

"Yeah, we feel they way they feel." Aelita answered, "The only difference is our spirits are in the wrong bodies."

"Great." Brie rolled her eyes.

"So…how can you tell if Theo really likes her?"

"Okay, Um. How can I put this? Uhh, you know what happens when a guy gets aroused, don't you?"

"…GOT IT." The other girls answered at once.

"You mean, Theo just _thinks_ of Amanda and gets a boner?"

"Yeah." Brie answered with a hint of disappointment in her voice, "I think there's been some relationship progress we haven't heard of yet." She shuddered just thinking about it.

"Hmm. I don't really want to know." Julia answered as she took a phone on the table dialing in Amanda's number.

**XxX**

"Konnichiwa!" Amanda greeted as usual. Nothing new there.

"Hey Amanda! We were just talking about you! And about your cute boyfriend of yours, too!"

"What about him, huh?"

"You know how Brie's in his body right now?"

"Yeah…"

"We found out everytime Theo thinks of you, he gets a boner." 

"Really?" She looked at Theo in Brie's body, "Aww. That must mean he really cares about me." Theo smiled, really hoping it was him he was talking about.

"Um, yeah that's what it means. So, uh. Any progress with him you'd like to share?"

"Nope. Night." She flipped close her flip phone as she laid her head on Brie's shoulder, "I heard what happens when you think of me."

"…What happens?"

"Trust me, you don't me to tell you with Carlos right there."

"Hmph! I don't see how this is considered a cute moment! I care for you too, Amanda!" Carlos tugged her arm so she leaned on him/her, pretending to act jealous. Theo rolled his eyes a little but giggled.

"I care for you too, Carlos, but not like the way I care for him." Amanda answered carefully, looking out the window, "Looks like the storm passed- come on, let's go to bed."

"Alright." Carlos and Amanda got up and walked out of the room. Both noticing that Theo didn't come with them. They turned back and found him asleep on the couch.

"Aww." Amanda muttered, "Whatta say we just spend the night in here tonight?"

"Together?"

"No, solo. We'd wake each other up every hour. YES, together!"

"Ehh. Sure, whatever." Carlos pulled another blanket up as he was about to sleep on the floor, but Amanda pulled him up.

"Nah ah." She pulled him next to her on the couch with the sleeping girl. They shared a blanket and fell asleep together.

**XxX**

"Morning everyone!" Mr. Bombell shouted to wake up the men. They only groaned and told him to shut up, "Oh come on, campers! Wake up fellows!"

"We're up, we're up." They finally gave in- Ryan shook the girls awake.

"Uggghh." Yumi gargled as she got up, itching her/his head.

"Hey Aaron!" Billy cried.

Yumi looked over in his direction, "What?"

"Come 'er!" He waved his hand for Yumi to come to him, when she did he continued, "What're you gonna do about Gauthier and Jenkis?"

"What?"

"Oh, don't you dare act like we don't know! We all know you still have feelings for her. I don't blame you- she's hott!" Billy moved his hands the way he pictured her cousin's curves.

"Okay, that's great." Yumi turned around, but Billy spun her back.

"What're you gonna do?"

"Nothing, kay? Amanda and Theo really like each other, alright? So how about you leave them _and me_ the fuck alone!"

"Wow, dude. You really are a grouch. A broken heart does that kinda stuff." Billy threw his arms up in surrender.

Brie groaned- she did _not_ want to get up this morning. Ryan had to keep shaking her, "Hey…" He came closer to her to whisper, "Hey Brie, you get another blessed day in Theo's hot body!"

"I'M UP." Brie sat up. That _wonderful _thought of being in Theo's body really had her up and going, "No showers this morning?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Go ahead."

"YES!" She grabbed some clothes from the suitcase Theo had prepared, and ran into the bathroom.

Kiesho laughed, "What's up with that guy?"

"Really excited. Another day he gets to see Amanda, ya know?"

"Huh, yeah. I believe there's a little more _something_ than that." Sam stated with a sly smile.

Ryan sarcastically laughed back, "Oh shut up, Tara."

Sam pulled Julia up to her, "Is Tara Carlos's last name?"

"…Yeah, uh duh."

"WELL I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW THAT."

**XxX**

"Aww." Glenda and Emi awed (no, duh) at the scene. Amanda-Lynn, Aelita, and Brie were sleeping on the couch. Sound asleep, snuggled into each other.

Aaron walked in, to ask one of the chaperones about the shower periods, but saw the trio on the couch. His new feminine instincts told him to 'aww' and he did.

"We should wake them, tough. Breakfast is soon." Glenda nodded, and tip-toed over to the girls, "Wake up, sleepy heads. Time to wake up!"

Amanda automatically swatted her hands at Glenda, "No, five more minutes?"

"How about now?" Aaron snickered. Glenda declared she couldn't wake them so he took charge, "Hey Amanda…" Being in the middle, if she shot up, she'd wake up the other two, "Alice and Theo are making out in the bathroom…"

"WHAT?! I'LL KILL HER." She jumped up, scaring the crap out of Carlos and Theo, whom also jumped up, thinking it may be a Xana attack.

"Good morning." Aaron smiled at his friends, "Oh, and remember, Amanda. We don't really feel like _ourselves_ today."

"Oh, you bastard." She narrowed her eyes in disgust in his direction, "But good morning." She jumped over the couch and hugged whom the other ladies assumed was her cousin.

Aaron was taken back, but slightly hugged her back, "Yeah…"

Amanda smiled as she saw how surprised Aaron was, "Am I not allowed to hug you anymore, or something?"

"Well, yeah. I just thought…"

"WHAT? No hug for _me_?" Emi squealed so she embraced her oldest daughter, "Morning sweetie."

"Mornin' mom." She answered. Theo was stretching- he was _not_ a morning person. Carlos had a hand on his heart, realizing Amanda was only spazzing out…again.

"Why'd you guys sleep in here?" Glenda asked puzzled. There were comfortable bunks in the next room…?

"We fell asleep in here! So sorry!" Amanda answered with a teasing tone.

Glenda rolled her eyes, "I see how it is. Anyway, get dressed. Breakfast is coming up. Kay?"

"Alrighty then!" She skipped past her mom and foster-mom.

"Okay, what's wrong with her?" Emi asked. The boys gave her puzzled looks, "You, of all people, know she doesn't just skip around like that every darn day!"

"Uh, we don't really know." Carlos answered.

Emi sighed, "Dear god, if it has anything to do with that Theo guy, I'll flip."

Glenda snickered, "What's wrong with Theo?"

"Nothing, he's just not…perfect…for Amanda. In my opinion. Personally, I think Aaron was her best. They should get back together." Emi explained. Aaron smiled victoriously, as Theo coughed a little, "But that's just me."

Glenda laughed, "Interesting. Come on girls, let's get ready."

"Sure…"

**XxX**

As the guys were walking to the mess hall, Aelita was kicking at the ground, "I hate this." She murmured.

"Okay, I admit. This probably wasn't on your 'to-do list' but you really need to get used to it." Ryan explained. He was never good with encouragement. That's what Will and Aaron was for, "It's not like I really enjoy pretending my friends are guys, seriously."

Brie cackled, "You and your _huge_ problems, Ryan. May I remind you WE'RE NOT FREAKING GUYS." Some of the boys actually stopped and turned to face Brie with a confused face, "Aww, damn. That was loud, wasn't it?"

"Gauthier, you okay?" Bombell was holding back his laughs, "You want a sex change or something? I don't think Jenkis would be too happy about that." Brie sighed.

But deicide that playing around wouldn't hurt, "You think so? You guys know how she is! Always around those girls!" The boys roared up in laughter. 'Cept Julia, "Aww, come on Jer. It was joke."

"Yeah. Not funny." Julia answered, "You idiot!" She whispered, "_We're_ the girls she hangs out with!"

Brie looked surprised, as if she didn't know that!

"What's up, dude? You look like she heard you or something…" Joe laughed, "Aww, but let's be real for a sec- The older Jenkis is _hot_."

"AMEN!" Some of the guys cried back.

Ryan chuckled as the girls glared at him, "What can I say?"

_-------_

"I suddenly have the urge to eat the universe." Ashley murmured.

Sam sighed, "Yeah, we're defiantly getting into this, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but there's a problem." Aelita announced, "If we don't change this soon; we could be stuck like this. I think the memory of Lyoko stays for three days."

"We have three days to change back? Or…we're stuck like this?" Dianna growled as Aelita nodded, "Alright, Xana! I know you're real! Holy crap! Stop torturing me so."

"Oh, woe-is-me." Ryan replied, "Just sit down and eat. Jesus. Before you faint."

The girls grumbled as they sat down, "Uh, guys?" They looked over at Ryan, "That's the _girls_ table, us guys don't sit there." He waved from them to come back and sit at the boys table, "Seriously girls, focus. Too much un-guy like crap could get us in some really hot water."

The girls grumbled slightly. Things were just getting better and better!

**XxX**

"Come _on_!" Odd whined, practically dragging everyone with him, "I am _hungry_!"

Emi laughed, "Gee, Ashley. You were never the one to be starving. You and Amanda barely eat as it is."

"That is changing today, mother." Amanda answered, "THAT is _so_ changing today." She nudged Odd a little and whispered, "If you act like yourself, Odd. So be it, I will _kill_ you."

"What if I used Theo as a shield? You wouldn't hurt your _hott_ boyfriend, would you?"

"Yes, she would." Will and Aaron said simultaneously. Fear ringing in their voice slightly, but also with strong experience.

"Hmm. Okay then." Theo hummed to himself. Amanda _could_ and _would_ hurt him. Got it.

"Amanda, what's that guy's name we were talking about…" Alice ran up almost tackling Amanda to the ground, "You know…the French one…"

"Stern?"

Ulrich's head popped up. He was _defiantly_ listening to this.

Katherine had a smile on her face, "I _told_ you that was his name."

"Oh, you said _nothing_!" Alice cried in her defense, "Thanks Amanda."

"WHOA. WHOA. WHOA." Amanda shouted so Alice knew she had to explain herself, "Are we finally over Gauthier and into Stern, or what?"

Alice giggled, "No. Besides, if _any_ of us were to crush on Stern; Yumi would kill us." With a mischievous smile, she added, "That means _you_, Amanda."

"Hah. Me and Stern are like…the opposite sides of magnets. No matter how much force you put into it- they keep pushing away from each other." Ulrich cleared his throat warning Amanda to say something nice about him, "BUT. Uh, Stern's…you know…he's a good guy. It's not I hate him or anything."

This time, Theo coughed, but Amanda wasn't the one to say something about him.

"Gauthier's Ho-t." Alice said in more of a dreamy voice. The boys laughed slightly.

Amanda huffed, "Hmm." Was all she replied with.

"Don't you think so?" Alice continued to poke at Amanda.

"Hmm." She repeated. This made Theo take a look at her.

**XxX**

"I'm stuffed." Ashley dropped her utensils and pat her/his stomach.

Derek smiled, "You guys think we should all spend the day together?"

"The girls too?"

"Yeah."

"YES, WE DO."

"Alright." Derek answered as he stood to take the attention of everyone, "Today, because of the rain. We can't hike today. But we can swim, thanks to the hot sun out now! The beach's sand is pretty dry already."

"WOOT!" Looked like the students were just fine with that.

**XxX  
The Guy's Cabin**

Ashley rubbed her full stomach. She knew she shouldn't swim. She didn't know how Odd's body would react to that, but then again, she didn't really care.

As they changed into their swimsuits, the girls waited patiently out of the bathroom. They weren't going in there right that second. EW. Not happening.

Ryan came out and laughed at the girls' scornful faces, "What's wrong _now_?"

"Ugly. Ass. Guys. Changing." Julia stated.

Ryan laughed, "Wow. You'd never make it as guys."

"We're hoping on that."

**XxX  
The Girl's Cabin**

They hated her for this.

Theo, Will, and Aaron. That's who.

She knew they were still in this awkward predicament. And yet, she wears one of her tightest bathing suits? It was a bikini (the one she wore in Japan) and, dear _god_. They had to keep their composer.

They found that holding their breath worked pretty well.

"Come on, ladies! Let's go!" Glenda shouted and the ladies piled out to the lake.

**XxX**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the campus; the men were already half-way to the shore.

"Do we _have_ to swim?" Some boys whined. They obviously were occupied by something else in the cabin that amused them; something the girls didn't know about. Or, well, forgot about.

"Nah, hang out with the _ladies_, gentlemen. If you wish." Mr. Bombell shrugged, "It's just so we're not locked up in the cabins all day."

"I don't think I can last any longer like this, Ryan." Sam told him unsurely, "If I don't get in my own body soon, I'm gonna explode!".

Ryan chuckled, "Nah, you'd just be in that body forever."

"Which is three times as bad." Yumi remarked hotly.

Ryan shook his head, "Being a guy isn't that bad. Think about it, we don't have to worry about starving ourselves to look good, we don't get…uh…you know…a time of the month, and stuff."

"Which means no killing cramps." Sam said gleefully, "Well, at least it's not _all_ bad."

"And no major headaches." Ashley added.

"Not having to buy tampons and pads every other month or so." Brie tapped his chin, "Change of thought, why don't we just stay this way?"

"Cuz, I'm pretty sure the guys don't wanna stay that way." Ryan replied, "And, like, if you like guys, and you know, as girls, you do, at least most of you; you'd look gay."

"Damn. There's no good side to this." Yumi twiddled her fingers, "And being a boy is really boring."

**XxX**

"Being a girl is boring as fuck." Odd dragged himself with the other 'girls'.

Amanda gasped, "Is not!"

"Well, Amanda, you never lived life as a guy. This is much more…boring." Carlos complained, "Besides, all you girls do is talk and gossip about boys."

"Mhm, you talk as if you don't ever chat about girls."

Carlos narrowed his eyes at her, "Not as much as you girls do. Everytime a guy comes up 'Oh my god! He's so hott!' if I hear that one more time, I'm gonna blow my brains out."

"Carlos, _for your information_, we only say he's hott, when the guy's attractive. That's why Brie, Julia, and I never say that when you come up."

"BURN!" The others joined happily.

"No, but seriously, am I not attractive or something?" Carlos asked Amanda. She looked kinda shocked.

"Erm, why?"

"Aaron and Will can get girlfriends so freaking easily, and I can't!"

Will laughed, and as it came out as a giggle, he shuddered; suddenly remembering the dreadful fault Xana and somewhat fate had brought him to, "Well, it would start if you got off the computer for about a day or so, Carlos."

Carlos sighed, "I don't know. I'm just an ugly guy."

"Aww, no you're not." Amanda protested, "I, personally, think you're really handsome. You just lock yourself in your house all day on your computer; no sexy ladies get to see you."

He smiled, "Thanks, Amanda."

"Okay! Say something good about me next!" Odd shouted.

She hesitated, "…You have really cool yellow/gold-ish shoes!"

That ended up in a fit of laughter.

Alice suddenly came skipping to Amanda, "Amanda, be honest, am I fat?"

Amanda sighed and hid her face with her palms, "Alice, do not start that with me."

"I am, aren't I?"

Ulrich sighed, "Alice, you are a beautiful girl. No, you are not fat. You have great posture, and a nice body frame. Be joyful."

Alice smiled, "Thanks Dianna!" And she went away.

"Okay, do you like, practice that in the mirror, or something?" Theo asked Ulrich, "Was it just me, or did it sound practiced?"

"It did. Like routine or something." Jeremie added, and they agreed.

Ulrich shrugged, "You said the same thing to her this morning. I just repeated it."

"Hmm, sure."

**XxX**

"Hey look, the girls are coming." Stephen pointed out the ladies slowly walking up to the shore from the other side.

Aelita saw a glare Yori and Billy shared. And she had found out, that when guys do that, it's usually for a really…_interesting_ reason.

When the guys stopped and settled around, Billy kept walking; meeting to the girls.

"Hello there, Billy." Javvie greeted in a melancholy voice.

He waved, but took his focus at a certain lady, "So…" He weaved his arm around her waist, and brought her closer to him, "Yumi, I saw the way you were looking at me yesterday."

Aaron's eyes doubled in size. THIS WAS NOT RIGHT.

Carlos and Will were giggling behind him.

"And… I was wondering." Billy pulled him away, and tipped Aaron's chin up, gazing in his eyes, "You getting intimate with Stern, yet?"

This time, Carlos, Will, and Amanda burst out laughing.

Aaron pushed back, this was all too weird for him to soak in, "I'm not feeling quite like myself, B- uh - Billy. Please don't bug me."

He shrugged and turned. Going back to the guys.

Aaron turned to the three ladies on the ground, tears of laughter in their eyes as the image replayed in their mind a few hundred times, "I'm _so_ glad I could amuse you three!" 

"Aww, come on, A- Yumi. You gotta admit, that was _hilarious._" Carlos sputtered from his spot, "Ahh, my gut hurts."

"Hey girls." Glenda came up, and seeing three ladies on the ground, laughing so hard, she looked at the others and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Never mind it." Aaron answered, "They're just _losers_."

"Okay, we're sorry. We'll stop."

Jeremie had tugged Amanda back up onto her feet, "Now, let's go chat with the girls, okay? We're finally all together, and who knows when we'll do this again."

"Err, at breakfast?"

"Come on." 

**XxX**

"Hey the ladies are coming over." Ryan rolled his eyes. Wow, these guys were really obsessed with those girls.

He walked ahead, to meet the others at halfway, as the other 'girls' followed.

"Hello…uh…ladies." Brie smiled at the others.

Ulrich groaned, "How long are we gonna stay like this?"

Ryan cleared his throat, "Well, Aelita found out that Lyoko's memory lasts for only three days. If we had a factory near-by, that would be a different story. But, we don't, so…if you guys don't find a way to change back in…" he looked at his watch, "fifty-two hours, you'll be _stuck_ in the body your in- _for ever._"

It went dead silent.

"Wha-what?"

Yumi nodded, "That's what I said. It's horrible. I hate how Xana likes to play like this. I want revenge."

"Well, on the other hand…" Amanda started, "It was fucking _hilarious _when Bobby-"

"Billy." Odd corrected.

"Bobby, Billy, whatever, hit on Aaron, thinking it was Yumi."

Will started chuckling, "Yeah, and to be honest, I think he was hitting on Aaron KNOWING he's Aaron!"

Yumi jumped up, "YEAH. I agree! 'Cuz at the cabin, he just would not leave me alone. I wanted to rip his head off…"

Aaron smiled, "Wow, I'm actually hott in France. We don't _have_ to go back to America, do we?"

Julia snickered, "You're hott in America too."

Amanda and Brie gave her a look, "You think Aaron's hot?"

Ryan started laughing, "I KNOW WHO THINKS AARON'S HOTT!!!"

Sam and Yumi both glared at him, "Tell them, Ryan. I _dare_ you."

Aaron started to back up a little, "I hate it when people do that."

"Oh, and yeah, by the way-" Odd started, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU LIVE LIKE THIS?!" He waved his arms everywhere, "It's _soooo_ boring!"

Mandiee put her hands on her face, "He somehow thinks being a girl is boring." 

"That's just because he hasn't been a girl in America." Julia replied.

"Oh, yes…" Amanda smiled evilly, "You guys would have _sooo_ much more fun if we were in America."

Theo quirked an eyebrow, "How?"

Amanda smiled at him evilly, "You will never know."

"Yeah, well, okay…" Ryan started, "Back to this 'in the body forever' deal."

Will panicked, "I can't be a girl _forever._ Hell, I can't even be a girl for _Halloween_."

"Well, it's unanimous, we all want to get the hell out of these bodies, and back to our normal ones." Julia threw her hands in the air, "So, in the past...say...six minutes, we've accomplished uh…just about…_nothing_!" 

"We _all_ need to go somewhere. Like a cabin, or something." Aelita explained, "It'd be so much easier that way."

"Yeah, but where?"

"I think the boy's cabin is closer." Ryan pointed behind him, "Maybe, if we beg Derek into letting us go back, we can stay there."

"Yah, okay, great. But how are we gonna beg him into doing that? Knowing him, he'd probably be like 'can I really trust you all in a cabin alone?' that's just asking for trouble." Odd started.

Eyes started to fall to a certain miss, "Why must _I_ do everything?!"

Brie laughed, "Alright, we're not asking you to marry him or anything. Just seduce him so we can go to the cabin."

"Yeah, wait- _seduce_ him?"

"Duh." Brie drew a circle with her pointer finger at her temple. As if it were first-grade material.

"But- but why not just talk to him and persuade him? Treat him like a person, not like…well a guy." Will scolded.

Mandiee just smiled sweetly and started walking away, "But, Will, seducing's more fun."

Carlos groaned, "You know, one day, that's gonna get her in some major trouble."

"Yeah, but for now, it's defiantly our way of getting whatever we want." Julia and Brie shrugged.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Yeah, okay, not the best update, but my computer had to be worked on, so I couldn't update any stories. So be happy I finished this one first. (:  
**


End file.
